Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky Season 2
by Parent12D
Summary: Season 2 of the fanfiction series of Totally Spies that was done with Andrew and Chaosky as major characters! Season includes stories XIX-XXXVI (19-36) [Into the Future - The Truth Behind Andrew's Parents]! Enjoy the re-experience!
1. Episode XIX

**Alright readers, here's my second of the five departure gifts I have for you; the second season of this series of stories I did of Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky!**

 **Now here's a little fact about the story 'Into the Future' (the first story on here): that segment in this season will have some extra stuff the original didn't, including; Future Clover mentioning she has a permanent boyfriend (Robert) who's name isn't revealed, and was out when the five spies got into the future, Future Sam mentions to the Sam of the past that she's working on a special invention for her Future Chaosky that must not be revealed to them, and a few other minor tweaks.**

 **Outside of that, and aside from some stories getting their names changed among other minor stuff, the remaining stories should be none too different than before. I do hope you all enjoy the second season everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Like before, while Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, all the other characters that aren't mine whatsoever belong to their rightful owners.**

 **SEASON II EPISODE I:**

 **"INTO THE FUTURE"**

* * *

 **WOOHP'S HQ:**

It was a wonderful Sunday morning in WOOHP's HQ, and the five spies, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were doing an honorary favor of cleaning up Jerry's office, since Jerry was away on important business and wouldn't be back for awhile. The spies thought it would be a good idea to tidy up his office a bit.

"Ahhhhh," Andrew breathed in. "It sure was a nice idea for us to help tidy up Jerry's office for him."

"Yeah, especially since he is out on important business," Chaosky agreed. "This is a favor that we are doing for him."

"Yeah, Jerry has done so much for us by supplying us with the gadgets and all that," Sam stated. "I think it's time we return the favorite and tidy up his office."

Andrew, Chaosky and Alex nodded in agreement. Clover however, was sulking and pouting. She had better things to do like go to the mall, or anywhere that is girly enough for her. Andrew took notice of this and then commented.

"Oh come on Clover," Andrew said. "You know that it would be best for us to do this favor for Jerry while he is out on important business."

Clover didn't say anything. Letting out a bored sigh, the five of them continued tidying up the office a bit. After what seemed like a good 30 to 45 minutes, Alex, having gone into the closet to tidy it up a bit, found something incredibly amazing.

"Hey guys!" Alex called out. "I found something remarkably cool!"

"Is it a new make-up salon," Clover wondered. "If so, then I'm in."

Clover, along with Sam, Andrew and Chaosky saw what it was Alex was talking about. It looked like what appeared to be a time machine with some buttons and a clock on the top. Clover, noticing this wasn't what she was hoping for so she pouted again.

"What do you guys think it is?" Alex asked them. Sam then took a moment to think and then stated.

"It appears to be some sort of time machine that was kept in Jerry's closet."

"Ooooh," Alex understood.

"Do you think it still works?" Andrew asked.

"Probably." Chaosky said.

"Well babe, I will check it out and see if it works." Alex said to Andrew as she started toying with it a little.

"Uh, I don't know if we should be doing that." Sam said.

After a few moments, Alex stopped toying with it and figured that it works just fine.

"See guys," Alex said looking proud of herself. "I think it works perfectly fine."

The moment after she said that, a strange swirling portal appeared in the center of the machine. Alex looked at it and was really confused. The others had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"What the-"

Alex didn't even finish as the portal started sucking her in.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Alex screamed as she was then sucked right into the portal. Andrew was now scared.

 _ **"ALEX!"**_ Andrew ran into the portal so he could save his girl.

"ANDREW!" Chaosky screamed as he then launched his bell into the portal so he could retrieve both Andrew and Alex, but unfortunately, the portal ended up dragging Chaosky right into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CHAOSKY!" Sam shouted as she ran into the portal to follow Andrew, Alex and Chaosky. Clover looked confused as she was unsure what to do. The portal was still there as Clover then shrugged her shoulders.

"What the heck." She said to no one as she then went into the portal to get this out of the way. The moment Clover went into the portal did the portal end up disappearing, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Eventually the five spies ended up coming out of the portal and landed into a different location. Andrew having gotten up and seeing that Chaosky, Sam and Clover came too, approached Alex to make sure she was okay.

"Alex? Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine honey," Alex said. "Thanks for asking."

"Your welcome babe."

Andrew and Alex embraced themselves in a compassionate manner.

"Hey guys," Chaosky said. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't know where the heck we are."

They noticed that the location they were in had more of a futuristic theme to it and the sky was more of an orange-ish color instead of blue.

"It looks like we are still in Beverly Hills," Sam concluded, recognizing the place just slightly. "But it looks so much different."

It was then Clover saw a strange big building right in front of them.

"Hey where did this building come from," She asked, pointing to said building. "Has this building always been here?"

"Doubt it, the place looks far different than from where we came from." Chaosky said.

"Well I guess we should just check it out just to be sure," Andrew suggested. "You guys with me?"

"I'm with you babe," Alex was by Andrew's side. "I'm with you all the way Andrew."

"Thanks babe."

They kissed on the lips for a minute or so as the others nodded in agreement. They then went inside the building to see what it was.

* * *

When they entered the building, they noticed how large the corridor is and that it was empty.

"This is a strange building." Andrew commented.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky agreed. "This place is so empty, I can practically hear my voice echo if I speak loud enough."

"Sheesh, would it kill whoever made this corridor to give it some fashion and some interior design to it?" Clover commented.

"Well whoever owns this building, I suggest we stick together and expect something bad to happen." Sam stated.

"You got it Sammy," Alex said. "How about you babe?"

"I agree with it as well honey," Andrew said to his girlfriend.

They kept walking for a few moments. It was then they spotted someone at the end of the long corridor.

"Hey, who is that?" Chaosky noticed the figure in the back of the corridor.

The others decided to get a closer look so they approached the figure. It turns out that the figure was asleep. It was also revealed that the figure was light-blue and looked kinda like Chaosky, except he was a little taller (only by 1 inch), and the creature was dressed up as a security guard, wearing shades and all that. Andrew started to notice something vaguely familiar about this creature.

 _Why does this creature look so familiar to me?_ Andrew thought to himself as they were a good distance away from the creature. After another moment, the creature could have sworn he heard something so he slowly started to get up as he started muttering to himself.

"Duuuuh, ehhh, what the... the heck is going on..." The creature started muttered as he then noticed the five spies right in front of him. Not paying much attention to their appearance, the creature was then startled, getting the five concerned.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The creature screamed as he then got out what appeared to be a walkie talkie. "HELP! WE HAVE TRESPASSERS! INTRUDERS! SEND IN HELP IMMEDIATELY!"

After the creature stopped screaming, Andrew immediately recognized this creature's screaming, but he had no idea how this was possible.

"Chaosky?" Andrew asked as the five of them approached him. "Is that you?"

The second Chaosky then slowly starting to recognize Andew and the others, and was shocked about how this was possible.

"Andrew?" The other Chaosky wondered. "Are you really Andrew? You look a lot younger like how I remembered."

It was then the first Chaosky decided to approached this other Chaosky and got a better look of him.

"Hey, your me aren't ya?" Chaosky asked.

"And your me too," The other Chaosky then started to understand what happened and how this was possible. "It can't be. It actually happened."

"Hey Mr. Chaosky," Andrew pointed to the other Chaosky. "Could you please tell where the heck we are and what's going on?"

"Certainly," The other Chaosky was ready to speak. "Now this might seem like a shocker to you five, but if you must know, you guys are in the future."

"WHAT!?" All five of them shouted.

"15 years in the future to be exact," Future Chaosky stated.

"That time machine in Jerry's closet really does work." Sam deduced.

"I suppose that's how you came here," Future Chaosky concluded.

The five of them then nodded yes.

Before anyone else could say anything, another voice then shouted.

"Hey Chaosky dear! Are you okay!? I heard you screaming from the walkie talkie and I wanted to see what it was that got you upset!"

A figure appear right above a flight of stairs leading into an apartment and the figure was revealed to be Sam from the future. Now for this fanfiction, let's just say the Sam, Clover and Alex from the future maintain their same appearances from 'Futureshock', just to make it short and simple.

"It's okay Sammy," Future Chaosky shouted. "It turns out these five are actually us from the past and they ended up time traveling into the future!"

Future Sam saw them for herself, and they really did look like them from the past. Sam from the present day took the opportunity to approach her future self.

"So I guess your me from the future?" Sam asked her future self.

"That I am," Future Sam said. "And as Chaosky just told you, you are now 15 years into the future."

"I see that now." Sam nodded.

"Well come with me you five," Future Sam offered as Future Chaosky was already by her side. "Let me show you our new apartment and you can meet the other three from this timeline."

"Sounds cool!" Andrew shouted as he and the others followed the future Chaosky and Sam into their apartment.

* * *

When they entered the apartment, the five spies from the past saw just how neat and fancy looking the apartment was.

"Wow, this place is really fancy," Andrew commented.

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed. "The future versions of us know how to live."

"Yeah, we wanted to live in a place where we could get some good out of our lives, so we settled with this." Future Chaosky said.

"That makes sense."

It was then Future Sam then called.

"Hey Clover! Come out here, we have some guests we liked you to see!"

It was then a bedroom door slammed open and the person that had came out was revealed to be Clover from the future, looking like the Future Clover from 'Futureshock'.

"What is it Sam," Future Clover asked. "I was just coming up with a new design for some fashion dresses."

Future Clover then noticed the five spies from the past and she had a really shocked look on her face.

"Are... are they..."

"Yes, they are us from the past," Future Sam answered her question.

"And they apparently time travelled 15 years into the future." Future Chaosky commented.

"Wow, that's impressive." Future Clover mused. The Clover from the present day then took the chance to approach herself from the future.

"So I'm guessing that your me from the future right?" Clover asked her future self.

"That I am myself from the past." Future Clover said.

Clover couldn't help but muse at how beautiful she looked in the future.

"You look rather...more fashionable in the future," Clover tried to find the right words.

"I suppose you could put it that way," Future Clover said, as she faced Future Sam and Future Chaosky. "So they actually 'time-traveled'?"

"Indeed they did." Future Sam and Future Chaosky said together.

"Impressive." Future Clover mused to herself.

It was then another figured decided to walk out into the living room. The figure was revealed to be Alex from the future. Looking not much different from the present day Alex, aside from the fact that she got a bit taller and her hair was now styled more similiarly to her mom's hair in the episode 'Totally Busted'.

"Hey Sammy," Future Alex said. "What's going on? I heard you saying we had guests and so I decided to come out and see who they are."

"Alex, just the person I wanted to see," Future Sam was thrilled. "These five here are actually us from the past. They time-traveled 15 years into the future and we have brought them here."

Future Alex was shocked at this fact and had to take in this realization for a moment. She noticed just how adorable Andrew from the past looked. It was then the Alex from the present day approached her future self.

"So your me from the future correct?" Alex asked.

"Yes I am dear," Future Alex stated. "I look only slightly different than you do."

"I've noticed." Alex said as she took a moment to think for a moment. There was something on her mind; if she had a future version of herself, does Andrew have one too? And was Andrew still living with them? Andrew was now by Alex's side, as Alex decided to ask.

"Hey future me?"

"Yes dear?"

"Uhhh... where is Future Andrew?" Alex asked in a hesitant manner, worried that Andrew had left Alex in the future and they weren't a couple anymore.

"Oh, you mean my wonderful husband?" Future Alex wondered, getting the five spies from the past all shocked.

"HUSBAND!?" All five of them shouted, as Andrew and Alex had very excited looks on their faces, hoping that this was true.

"That's right," Future Alex nodded. "In this time period, Andrew is my husband. You see, just some time ago, Andrew and I got married and we became a very happy married couple. As you can see, I'm wearing the wedding ring Andrew got for me."

Future Alex showed them her wedding ring on her ring finger as proof. Alex was so happy that she would be marrying her boyfriend in the future. Andrew was just as excited.

"Wait Future Alex," Andrew wanted to make sure this was true. "So what your saying is that 15 years in the future, Alex and I will end up getting married?"

"Your correct Andrew from the past." Future Alex nodded.

"What about a bedroom," Chaosky asked. "What do you and Andrew from the future do for bedrooms."

"Oh that, well since we are married, we actually share a bedroom and we sleep together." Future Alex stated as she sounded happy that it was true.

"Wonderful." Andrew and Alex said together as they started daydreaming about becoming a married couple. They were brought out of their thoughts when a manly voice shouted out.

"HEY BABY!" The voice shouted to future Alex. "Everything okay!? I heard we had some guests and I feel like I have to check them out for myself!"

It was then that a figure came out into the living room and the figure was revealed to be Andrew from the future. He was now taller, he had a husky body, his hair was slightly longer and he looked more like an adult than a teenager. Andrew from the past was impressed by what he saw of himself from the future.

"I'm alright dear," Future Alex said to her husband. "Thanks for asking babe."

Future Andrew approached his wife and they shared a kiss on the lips for a good second or so as Future Andrew noticed the guest were themselves from the past.

"Well well, if it isn't 'us' from the past am I correct?" Future Andrew wondered.

"That's correct Andrew," Future Chaosky said. "They came here through time travel and they just so happened to have showed up in the corridor where I was keeping watch."

"I see, thanks for that Chaosky," Future Andrew said. "I also guess that the Alex from the future told you that we are married couple now."

The five spies from the past nodded as Andrew approached himself from the future.

"So future me," Andrew asked. "Do you have a wedding ring too?"

"Of course I do." Future Andrew showed him the ring on his ring finger as proof. "Here, Alex and I are happily married and we share the same bedroom."

"What convinced you to marry Alex though?" Andrew asked himself from the future.

"Well you see, after dating Alex for years and years, and seeing that we loved each other so much, breaking up would be impossible for us to do," Future Andrew explained. "So as a result, we proposed, we got engaged, got married and it was the best day of my life."

"It was the best day of my life too baby," Future Alex approached her husband, as they started hugging.

Alex couldn't help but admire future Andrew's husky body and appearance.

"Hey Future Andrew," Alex started to say. "You look like an absolute hunk."

Looking at his body, Future Andrew then said.

"Well you see, that's what happens when you end up aging and growing up. Don't worry, the Andrew from your timeline will look like me in due time. Just wait patiently, it'll be worth it, I promise."

"He's right babe," Andrew approached Alex. "From the looks of it, you and I aren't ever breaking up."

"I know baby," Alex hugged Andrew tightly as the future Andrew and Alex admired.

"Man babe," Future Andrew said. "We looked so young and cute back then didn't we?"

"Yes, I can't wait for us to have 'real' sex," Future Alex stated. "Since we are adults now baby."

"Ooooo baby," Future Andrew purred as he brought his wife close to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you just as much too, sweet cheeks." Future Alex said.

They then started kissing in a really passionately manner, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other. Andrew and Alex from the past were admiring themselves from the future.

"Alex my girl," Andrew said. "I can't wait for us to be married, and have real sex together."

"Me too handsome," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then started French kissing too. After a few minutes, Andrew and Alex, and their future selves stopped kissing.

"So anyway," Future Sam spoke up. "Why don't we get ourselves from the past to know what they'll end up becoming in the future?"

"That's a great idea Sammy," Future Chaosky agreed. "They'll know a little about what the future has in store for them."

* * *

It was then that the five spies started asking them what they work as in the future just to see what they would do for a living in the future. It was revealed that Sam would become a Forensic Scientist, being revealed that she has grown so adapted to working with WOOHP after all these years, and being one of the smartest here, she felt that that kind of stuff would be perfect for her. Sam seemed really excited about this, as she then asked her future self a question.

"So future me, aside from getting into Forensic Science, is there anything else that you have been getting into?"

"Well," Future Sam thought for a moment then answered. "I am working on something extra special in my spare time, and it's for Future Chaosky."

She pointed to Future Chaosky after she said it, getting the Sam from the past curious.

"What is it your making for him?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that to you." Future Sam said.

"And why not," Sam from the past asked.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself when your my age," Future Sam exclaimed. "Plus the author isn't allowing me to share it with you."

"Oh, okay," Sam from the past was deeply disappointed by it, but nonetheless, she let it go for the time being.

Meanwhile, Future Chaosky revealed to himself from the past that after spending years of working at WOOHP as Jerry's assistant with helping him with the new spies that were chosen, Chaosky then got the position of a security guard, being able to keep trespassers from taking over, and explained that the best part is as a guard, he was able to get himself donuts for free. This got Chaosky from the past so excited, he could hardly wait for this day to come.

"...and aside from that, Future Sammy has something very special planned for me that'll be done sometime soon." Future Chaosky finished with glee.

"Oh," Chaosky from the past was also excited. "And do you know what it is?"

"I can't say," Future Chaosky admitted. "But I really am looking forward to it when it's done!"

"Oh, I can hardly wait til it happens to me too," Past Chaosky giggled with excitment.

Elsewhere, Future Clover revealed to herself from the past that she'll be working as a Fashion Designer, seeing that she has had a strong interest with fashion after all these years, it would be the perfect job for her. Clover from the past could already see herself as a fashion designer. Clover then asked herself from the future a question.

"So future me, are you still searching for a boyfriend to hook up with," Clover asked.

"Now that you mention it me from the past, I actually have a permanent boyfriend at this point," Future Clover gushed. "He's the best man in the world."

"Ooooh," Clover from the past also gushed. "What's his name, if I may ask?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," Future Clover said. "But he is the best man I could ask for."

"Where is he?"

"He's not here at the moment," Future Clover revealed. "He's at work, and trust me, I don't want to bore you with the type of job he has."

"Well in any case, I can't wait til I have a boyfriend like that," Clover from the past gushed. "I'm so excited."

"I know you are, and it'll be worth it when you do actually hook up with him," Future Clover told her as Clover from the past kept daydreaming about the potential boyfriend she could have in the future.

As for Future Alex, the Alex from the past has learned that she'll be a Vet, being able to work with animals, as there were times where Alex would bond well with puppies and kittens as shown in the past. Future Alex felt like working with pets would be the best choice for her. Alex liked the path her future was leading to and was excited because of it.

"That's very great future me," Alex from the past commented. "Sounds like you have alot of fun doing that."

"I most certainly do dearie," Future Alex nodded. "I most certainly do."

Andrew from the past then asked himself from the future an important question.

"So Future me, what do you do for work, if I may ask?" Andrew from the past felt like questioning.

It was then Future Andrew then gave him a response.

"Well you see, that was kinda complicated at first, based on my interests. I really have this interest with space, but I didn't want to go and leave Alex here alone. I also love cartoons, but creating one would be very complicated and time consuming. So after thinking for awhile, I found out that I was really good with creating advertisements and such. As you can see, I have a couple of good ones here."

Future Andrew showed himself from the past some of the stuff he created, and Andrew had to be impressed with the career he'll be into sometime in the future.

"Very cool." Andrew commented.

"That it is."

* * *

After the five future versions of the spies were done, Andrew still had one question he wanted to ask.

"Hey, I still have another question," Andrew started. "After all these years, you are all living together? What made you want to stay together?"

"Well you see past me," Future Andrew explained. "The five of us felt like we made a wonderful team and were perfect roommates, and as a result, it looked impossible for us to split up, so we lived together for this long."

"Yeah," Future Chaosky said. "We are all like a happy family if you think about it."

"Especially since Andrew and Alex are a married couple," Future Sam commented. "We felt like the two need the continuing support from their friends so we stayed together."

"I'm really happy that we stayed together and we got married baby." Future Alex said to her husband.

"Me too honey babe," Future Andrew said. "You are my beloved angel."

The future couple then started kissing as Andrew then commented.

"Alex, your mom would be so proud in the future when it turns out that we do get married."

"I bet she'll be happy too honey." Alex said, winking at her boyfriend.

"So don't you five need to go back to your own timeline?" Future Clover reminded them.

"Yeah, but we don't know where to find the time machine," Chaosky said. "I assume it's still at WOOHP but I don't know if it's still standing and even if it is, it's a long travel to get there!"

"Not a problem," Future Chaosky showed them a transporter. "This transporter will bring us to WOOHP's HQ instantly."

"I want to ask where you got that machine," Andrew started. "But due to the length of this segment for this season, and the fact that the author would probably not let me ask that, seeing that we already asked so many questions at this point, I'm not going to bother. So let's go to WOOHP then."

"You got it," Future Chaosky said as he then activated the machine and the ten of them were zapped instantly to WOOHP's HQ in a flash.

* * *

The minute they got to WOOHP HQ, did they immediately find the time machine as Sam from the future set it up so they could be sent 15 years into the past. The portal then appeared to bring the spies from the past back to their own timeline.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys," Andrew said. "I can't wait for our future to come."

"I bet the same thing," Future Andrew said. "See you guys."

"See you future selves!" Andrew waved farewell as did the other four.

"See ya!" The spies from the future then shouted together as the spies from the past got sucked into the portal returning to their own time period.

* * *

After a moment or so, the spies fell out of the portal back into Jerry's office. The five had a lot of fun today.

"That was a lot of fun today, wasn't it?" Chaosky asked as the office was shown to be cleaned and the closet door was now closed.

"It sure was Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Well since we are done here, I guess we can leave WOOHP for the time being."

"Yes! Let's go to the mall!" Clover sounded excited about this and was excited about getting a boyfriend in the future. The others decided to go with that.

"That was really wonderful," Andrew said. "I'm happy that I get to marry the love of my life in the future."

"I'm happy about that too Andrew." Alex agreed.

"Oh, baby," Andrew said seductively, bringing Alex close to him. "I love you so very much."

"I love you just as much, handsome."

They spent the minute or so French-kissing before they left Jerry's office, hyped and excited as to what their future will be like and hoping that they'll be able to live and create that same future when the time came, such as what Sam will make for Chaosky, or what type of boyfriend Clover will permanently go with. Until then, the five spies decided to live life for what it is now, hoping on encountering obstacles and hopefully be able to travel on several adventures too. All while Andrew and Alex happily keep each other safe and excited with each others company...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XIX**


	2. Episode XX

**SEASON II EPISODE II:**

 **"INSOMNIAC ANDREW"**

* * *

 **SPIES' HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a little past midnight in Beverly Hills. Most of the people in the city were asleep. In the spies' place, all the spies were sleeping... well, except for Andrew. Andrew is currently sitting out in the living room, trying to fall asleep, but not succeeding. Believe it or not, Andrew has insomnia. Andrew discovered this when he decided to go to bed at 10:00 pm, after he said good night to Chaosky, Sam, Clover and his wonderful girlfriend Alex. At first he felt that he might have been a little hyper at the moment and tried to relax himself, but once he found out he already was feeling tired, and he still couldn't sleep, he found out that he got insomnia.

The moment Andrew found this out did he decide to retreat to the living room, since trying to sleep in his bedroom was nearly impossible with the condition he's in. Andrew then started trying some of the best methods to use to help fall asleep. He first tried some of that herbal tea that Sam got that helps to sooth's someone to the point where they would fall asleep, but that had no effect on him. With the tea, Andrew decided to take some knock-out pills with it to make him crash, but that didn't work either.

After that, Andrew had tried a number of other methods to help past out, including burning off his energy (quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up), trying to drink a glass of warm milk, forcing his eyes to close by using a blind fold, reading a story, and he even went as far as listening to a lullaby through his headphones (since he didn't want to wake anyone up), but all the attempts were nothing more but failures as they didn't help Andrew fall asleep.

 _This freaking sucks._ Andrew thought to himself. _Why the hell can't I sleep? I am living in a nightmare right now!_

Not want to throw a panic attack, Andrew decided to quietly walk into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how tired he looked by looking at his face. He saw that his eyes were blood-shot red from all the attempts at sleeping, his hair looked like a mess, his eye bags were drooping due to lack of sleep, and yet, he isn't able to sleep.

 _I have got to make myself crash!_ Andrew thought desperately. _Maybe taking a nice hot bubble bath might make me pass out._

Andrew closed the bathroom door behind them and turned on the water in the tub. After it was full of hot soapy bubbly water Andrew turned off the water as he peaked frantically out the bathroom door to see if he woke anyone up with the bath water running. To his relief, no one was woken up by the noise at all. After wiping his forehead in relief, Andrew closed the door quietly and he stripped out of his clothes and decided to put a towel nearby as he then slowly proceeded with stepping in the hot bubble bath. Once he was in, he felt relaxed by the warmth of the water.

 _Mmmmmm... This feels so relaxing._ Andrew said mentally. _Maybe I might pass out when I'm done with this bath._

* * *

After spending the next 20 minutes in the bath, Andrew decided to get out now. As a result, he drained out the bath tub of it's water along with the suds from the soap. He then dried off and put on his clothes he was wearing before. Once everything was cleaned up, he then checked to see if anyone had woken up. Much to his relief, everyone was still fast asleep.

 _Whew, glad no one was awaken._ Andrew thought. _Let's see if I can sleep now._

Andrew then went out to the living room couch to see if he'll sleep this time. He sat down and tried to doze off, but unfortunately, even after the bubble bath, he was still unable to sleep.

 _Damn it! Even after that bath, I STILL can't sleep!_ Andrew snapped mentally. _Well, only one thing I can do now! I'll have to lye down and stretch out on this couch until I fall asleep._

Andrew then did just that as he was lying down on the couch, hoping that he'll crash soon. He didn't want to wake up the others. Andrew felt like his four roommates needed their sleep, but so did he. Still, he wanted them to get their sleep, even if it meant having him struggle with getting some shuteye. Andrew then waited patiently on the couch for him to pass out.

* * *

Time pasted, and it was now 1:30 am, and Andrew was still unable to sleep, even while lying on the couch. Andrew was now getting frustrated with being unable to sleep.

 _I DON'T GET IT!_ Andrew thought. _WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!? I have been busy these days with household work, I had been busy with school work, I had been doing stuff with Chaosky, hanging out with my other friends Sam and Clover, not to mention I've been spending so much time with Alex._

At that thought, Andrew sighed mentally and happily at the thought of his girlfriend.

 _Aaaaahhhh, Alex, my beautiful angel. I'm happy that she is sleeping and isn't having troubles with sleeping or has insomnia. I want my babe to get her beauty sleep._

Andrew spend the next few minutes thinking of Alex, before trying to sleep again. After that, he still couldn't sleep, so as a result, he sat up and started groaning out loud as his hands were on his head.

"Nrrrggggggghhhhh!"

Andrew sighed afterwards as he kept thinking to himself.

 _It's hopeless. I'm not gonna be able to sleep._ Andrew thought. _This insomnia crap just won't leave. What am I to do to get some sleep around here!? Ugh!_

Andrew lied back down on the couch, giving up on the attempts to sleep as he then kept staring at the ceiling, with those blood-shot red eyes that he had at the moment. Andrew almost felt like he was finally gonna fall asleep when suddenly, he heard a bedroom door open up, immediately causing him to sit upward.

 _Oh crap!_ Andrew feared. _Please tell me I didn't just wake someone up with my groaning at trying to fall asleep._

Andrew heard footsteps coming into the living room as he then assumed that he _did_ wake someone up with his groaning. He started regretting his action when someone then said.

"Hey Andrew?" A soft sweet voice that Andrew recognized from anywhere said.

Andrew's hair stood up as he knew who that was.

 _Oh no! Now I really regret my actions now!_

Andrew slowly turned around and as he thought, he was now face to face with Alex, in her PJs, who looked like she was woken up by a sudden noise.

 _Crap, I woke up my angel!_ Andrew feared. _Now I'm in for it!_

"Hey Andrew," Alex said softly. "I heard some groaning noise coming from the living room and it woke me up. Was that you?"

Andrew couldn't hide it from his girlfriend. As a result, he started to confess.

"I am really sorry for waking you up this early Alex," Andrew said as Alex had that look in her face, wanting him to continue. "It's just that, for the past few hours I've been trying to fall asleep, and I believe I have insomnia. All the attempts that are used to help one fall asleep that I've tried didn't work for me at all. I even went as far as taking a hot bubble bath, and that didn't work either. I'm really sorry if I woke you up from sleeping because I'm not able to sleep."

Andrew didn't expect Alex to snap at him, but since she was woken up, she might not be in all that much of a good mood. A moment later, Alex had a reassuring smile.

"Your having trouble sleeping honey," Alex said. "Why didn't you say so? I can help you with falling asleep in an instance."

Andrew had a shocked look on his face, unable to say anything. Alex was gonna help him fall asleep. Alex then tapped him on the shoulder to get him out of his thoughts.

"Come with me Andrew," Alex motioned him to her bedroom. "I have the perfect tactic that'll help you pass out baby."

Andrew, unsure what to say for a comment, decided to follow her into her bedroom, as Alex closed the door softly to not wake the others up while she helped her man to fall asleep.

"Okay Andrew," Alex whispered softly. "Now get onto my bed and lye down on your belly."

Andrew then did just that as he then looked at her.

"Are you sure this'll work Alex, whatever it is you are planning on doing?" Andrew asked.

"Trust me babe," Alex said. "This'll help you to relax and slowly fall asleep. You ready honey?"

Andrew nodded slowly.

"Very well, let's start."

It was then Alex started to massage Andrew's back in a comfortable manner along with his feet and hands and even his butt. Needless to say, this made Andrew feel very relieved and grateful.

* * *

"Oooooo Alex," Andrew sighed in relief. "That feels really good babe."

"It does doesn't it," Alex said, winking at him. "I always wanted to do this with you honey, and also, when I was a little kid, my mom would always do this to help me fall asleep whenever I was unable to sleep."

"Well Alex, it feels really gooooooooooood," Andrew felt Alex touching his butt. "Thank you Alex."

"Your welcome handsome."

After a few minutes, she finally was done massaging Andrew as she asked him to roll over onto his back.

"So how do you feel now Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"I'm starting to feel more relaxed babe," Andrew then started to yawn. "I'm finally starting to fall asleep. My insomnia is starting to lift."

"Great, but before you fall asleep, there's one last thing I'd like to do to help you fall asleep baby." Alex whispered with a seductive tone in her voice.

"What is it babe?" Andrew asked sleepily.

It was then Alex got into her bed next to Andrew, she lied down and had her face looking at Andrew's face. She wrapped her arms around Andrew and brought her face close to his face. In a matter of seconds, her lips then locked with Andrew's lips as they then started to share a really relaxing and romantic kiss. Andrew realized this and then wrapped his arms around Alex, allowing her to continue kissing him. Andrew really felt relaxed now. His girlfriend helped him to feel sleepy to wanting to pass out. They eventually stopped kissing as they looked at each other.

"I love you sweet cheeks," Alex told him.

"I love you too babe," Andrew said sleepily.

A moment later, Andrew then told Alex something.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"I don't think I can move and go back to my bedroom."

Alex smiled as a result.

"That's okay," Alex grinned. "Let's sleep together _baby._ "

"Ohhh yeah baby," Andrew grinned as a result. "Goodnight my angel."

"Goodnight my sexy man."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said seductively. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They shared a kiss for another minute or so before Andrew finally passed out, snoring like a bear quietly as Alex smiled.

 _Andrew, you are an absolute hunk and you're really adorable the way you sleep._

Alex then went back to sleep herself, allowing Andrew to keep his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him as well. The two of them were then knocked out cold, sleeping like a married couple. The two were happy to be asleep and Andrew was happy to finally be able to get some sleep and the insomnia was finally gone, allowing Alex to help him fall sleep. They decided to sleep together until tomorrow morning, hoping that tomorrow, Andrew will be able to fall asleep on his own, and if he ever had this problem with sleeping again, he'll go to Alex and have her get him to fall asleep. They were now sleeping in a romantic manner, awaiting for more fun-filled events to take place that they can both take part in together...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XX**


	3. Episode XXI Part I

**SEASON II EPISODE III:**

 **"RAVE RIOTS AND THE BAD LUCK OF CONSPIRACY" (Part I)**

 ***: Originally called 'Stark Raving Mad My Version Edited' was changed to something that ties more to the plot.**

* * *

 **SANTA MONICA BEACH- BEVERLY HILLS- 9:17 AM:**

It was a beautiful and mild day near the Santa Monica Beach in Beverly Hills, and it was a peaceful morning too. But we aren't focusing on that. No, we are focusing on the five spies that are agents of WOOHP, consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, as they were wearing roller skates, with the helmets, knee caps and shoulder caps with it as well. Alex had wanted her friends Sam, Clover and Chaosky, and her boyfriend Andrew, to go roller skating with her somewhere. Sam and Clover thought it would be somewhere cool, only to find out it was at a Roller Disco rink. Andrew however, wasn't bothered by it for two reasons, 1.) He enjoys doing what his girlfriend loves doing, and 2.) He always wanted to go to a Disco Rink, as they always seemed to have peaked his interest. Chaosky, having respect for Alex's choice of location, decided to go with it. Needless to say, Sam and Clover weren't thrilled for her choice of location.

"You know Alex," Sam started. "When you invited us to go roller skating, I thought you meant somewhere..."

"Cool," Clover finished for her. "Like the Vanice Board Walk."

"Well what could be cooler than a 70's disco roller rink?" Alex asked them.

"Uh sorry Alex, time doesn't permit me to answer that," Sam deadpanned. "I knew I should have gone to the Pablo Pacardo exhibit at the museum."

It was now Andrew's turn to speak as he saw the frowns Sam and Clover had.

"Oh come on you two," Andrew said. "We are gonna go to your place of interests eventually too. But you also have to give some respect for Alex's place of location. We have to give the equal amount of respect for all five of us, let's do Alex's place first."

"He's got a huge point you know," Chaosky agreed.

"And besides," Andrew admitted. "I never been to a Roller Disco rink before, and I haven't gotten the chance to either."

"Because they have been closed down due to the decline of popularity disco had, and recently they reopened in late night hours to keep it secret?" Chaosky wondered.

"Exactly." Andrew said.

"Yeah Andrew's right," Alex said. "I've been wanting to go retro skating since like forever."

"More like lame-o skating," Clover retorted. "And what's with those skates?"

"I believe those are what they call 'Disco Roller Skates'." Andrew confirmed after a moment of examining them.

"That's exactly what they are Andrew," Chaosky pointed out. "They were made for this type of purpose."

"Anyway," Alex wanted to continue the conversation. "Do you think they put the wheels in the corners by mistake?"

"I don't think so. I'm guessing that's how they were designed," Andrew stated. "Why do you ask?"

Alex then mentioned something about this cute guy (whom she stated wasn't as cute as Andrew), and this immediately got Sam and Clover's interested. They tried looking there best as Alex could only smirk and Andrew and Chaosky shook their heads.

"Well he isn't as cute as Andrew is," Alex pointed out as Andrew started blushing. She then went through her backpack to take out something important. "Whoops, wrong com thingy."

Alex then got out a mirror from her bag and skated over to the other four while looking into in when suddenly, she slipped on a banana peel, and then fell over, dropping her bag along with her compowder and her mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Alex screamed as she fell, and her stuff dropped too. Sam and Clover were laughing at her act, Chaosky had a blank look on his face as he was shaking his head, and Andrew, being the man he is, looked concerned.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Andrew asked as he skated over to her.

"I'm okay," Alex stated as Andrew helped her up. "Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew winked at her causing her to wink back.

It was then she noticed something horrible that she had just done.

"Oh no," Alex gasped. "What have I done?!"

It was shown that her compowder was now broken.

"Forget about it Alex," Sam stated. "WOOHP's got dozens more compowders where that came from."

"Despite the fact that they're probably really expensive and cost a lot of money to make them." Chaosky stated.

"It's not the compowder that I'm upset about." Alex stated as she then pointed to the mirror that she was using and now was broken. Alex then felt the need to speak in the most dramatic way possible.

"It's the mirror," Alex said dramatically. "I broke it and now I'm doomed to 7 years of bad luck!"

It was then Sam and Clover looked annoyed by this, Chaosky had a blanked look on his face, and Andrew was looking shocked, staring at Alex's broken mirror for a second or so.

"Whatever Alex," Clover stated. "That's just a superstition."

"Yeah, Clover is right." Sam agreed.

"No it isn't," Alex turned to face them. "It's a jinx!"

"Yeah sure it is," Chaosky said, not sure what to think of this.

"Andrew, do you have anything to say about this?" Sam asked.

Andrew however, had something on his mind. He then finally said.

"No way," Andrew said out loud. "She broke a mirror. That can only mean _one_ thing."

"Oh no," Chaosky shook his head, knowing _exactly_ what Andrew's was referring to, having been put in this situation with Andrew before.

"What are you talking about?" Clover questioned.

"What I'm talking about Clover," Andrew turned to face them as he approached them. "Is that now since Alex broke her mirror, she now summoned forth Conspiracy!"

"Who the hell is Conspiracy?" Clover asked.

"Conspiracy, is known as the god of bad luck, and he is the one who'll make sure bad things happen to those that don't believe in bad luck!" Andrew explained in a dramatic voice.

"My god," Chaosky grumbled out loud. "Here we go again with the whole Conspiracy thing!"

"He's been like this before?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he has a book called 'Conspiracy: The God of Bad Luck and How to Cope with Him', and he refers to it every time something like this happens," Chaosky explained. "I've put up with it before."

"He's right," Andrew got out the book from his bag that Chaosky just talked about. "And according to the book, Conspiracy will end up jinxing those who thinks his powers are a lie."

Alex was now standing beside Andrew, looking over his shoulder seeing that Andrew was skimming through the book.

"Now don't worry babe," Andrew said to Alex. "As long as you believe in Conspiracy and stick with me on this, you'll be okay."

"I do believe you Andrew," Alex said. "But Sam and Clover don't."

"I know," Andrew agreed.

"And that's why we have to get to the Roller Rink fast, before something bad happens to us." Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, before Conspiracy decides on making his move there!" Andrew agreed.

"Oh, I thought going to the Roller Rink was the bad thing." Sam retorted, as Andrew heard that.

"Hey! Conspiracy knows what all are saying, and will make his move when someone says something that involves not believing in him," Andrew stated. "So I wouldn't make a comment like that again unless you _really_ want something bad to happen to you."

Sam wanted to say something, but Chaosky stopped her.

"Don't even bother trying to stop him," Chaosky said. "Now that this happened, he'll be focused on this whole Conspiracy thing for a while."

"You serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now because Alex broke her mirror, Andrew's gonna yap about Conspiracy for the remainder of this segment!" Chaosky shouted.

"Hey you guys," Andrew shouted. "Quit breaking the fourth wall and let's get a move on!"

The others complied as they then headed for the Roller Rink.

* * *

When they made it to their location, they saw that the rink was completely trashed. Alex looked devastated.

"My roller rink!" Alex cried. "It's been totally trashed, and it's all my fault."

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Hello, I broke a mirror," Alex reminded. "I told you it would bring me bad luck."

Andrew then felt the need to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Alex," Andrew reassured. "T'was Conspiracy's action that led to this destruction, and he knew that since you broke a mirror, and Sam and Clover thought he was a load of bologna, he decided to strike at this place. It'll be okay babe."

"I know Andrew," Alex hugged him. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

They kissed for a moment when Sam felt the need to say something in particular.

"Okay you two, I seriously doubt that a ruined Roller Rink has anything to do with bad luck or this so-called Conspiracy." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I mean, when you think about it, it's actually kinda good luck." Clover agreed, saying that now they can go blading on the boardwalk or go to the mall.

"You know Sam and Clover, I'm warning you, Conspiracy will end up striking both of your favorite places if you keep doubting his powers," Andrew warned them both.

"Chaosky, you have anything to add to this?" Sam asked.

"Nah ah, I'm not getting wrapped up into this and start doubting his powers," Chaosky said. "It's happened to me several times in the past, so now I just believe that he really does exist, despite the fact that I get annoyed by Andrew's constant rambling of him."

"Oh." Sam simply said.

"Anyway, they'll let us go blading at the mall?" Alex asked.

"Doubt it," Andrew said. "Clover's referring to shopping there."

"Just have to catch a taxi first." Sam called out a taxi that approached them, only to be revealed to be a one way ticket to WOOHP's HQ for another new mission.

* * *

As on cue, the five of them then dropped right into WOOHP, as Jerry was there to greet them.

"Well hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "So glad you could _drop_ by."

Chaosky started chuckling at how he just said it.

"I see what you did there," Chaosky commented as he then slowly stopped laughing.

"Anyway Jerry," Andrew said. "We have another crisis on our hands don't we?"

"Why yes we do," Jerry then started to explained said crisis to the five of them, explaining that several places within the past few nights have been destroyed, such as the roller rink and some other. Clover was shocked when Jerry mentioned Scrunchy City.

"Not Scrunchy City!" Clover cried.

"I'm afraid so Clover," Jerry admitted. "I'm truly sorry."

"Oh no," Alex panicked. "Bad luck strikes again!"

"A.K.A; Conspiracy," Andrew pointed out. "Conspiracy strikes again!"

Jerry then explained that these rampages happened before she broke her mirror and her _expensive_ compowder, the latter of which he put emphasis in saying to get his point across. Alex looked slightly guilty at breaking her compowder.

"Told you they are expensive," Chaosky said as Alex laughed nervously.

"Sorry Jerry," Alex said.

After explaining some not important stuff, such as there being raves and striking at random locations, along with the fact that Jerry has never heard of a rave before, and that another one will be striking again tonight, Jerry then gave the five of them their gadgets for the mission (what they are is not important for this story), as Jerry then ejected the five of them out of WOOHP afterwards.

* * *

 **MODERN ART MUSEUM- L.A.- 10:16PM:**

After reaching the art museum that Sam had wanted to go to, they found out that it's locked, and somebody got in there somehow, being a whole bunch of somebodys, the five of them saw two more guests coming.

"Here come more guests guys," Clover warned them. "Hide!"

All five of them hid behind a stand and looked in the distance as to who the two guests are. They found out that one of the guests happens to be David.

"It's David," Sam said. "What's he doing here?"

The other guest was revealed to be Mandy which got Clover set off.

"The question is what's he doing with her?" Clover asked.

"Why the hell would David be hanging with Mandy?" Andrew asked.

"Hmmm..." Chaosky thought before shouting out loud.

 **"HEY DAVID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE WITH MAN-"**

Before he could finish, Andrew immediately covered his mouth as Chaosky was struggling and the five of them were out of sight. David could have sworn that he heard something just now, but then shrugged it off.

"They're going to the museum." Alex commented.

"Actually it's a rave," Sam corrected, as David and Mandy then went inside. "Now's our chance!"

The next scene consisted of the five of them being denied any entrance into the rave, because they didn't have their invitations.

"I can't believe our bad luck," Alex said.

"Yeah that's Conspiracy." Andrew added.

"I can't believe David is with Mandy." Clover stated.

"I know right," Andrew agreed. "Probably the work of Conspiracy too."

The next scene consists of the museum being trashed by the rave and the museum being trashed, which Sam was upset about.

"I told you not to question Conspiracy's powers did I?" Andrew asked.

She was too upset to even respond.

* * *

 **ONE CHASING SCENE INVOLVING THE SPIES GETTING A GLOWING GREEN COMPACT DISK AS EVIDENCE TO THE RAVES LATER...**

* * *

It was the following day in Beverly Hills and the spies were making their way into the high school. The five of them noticed how everyone was dressed up in a certain fashion. After finding out that people have been acting strange and saying 'Hyper Rave is the Wave of the Future', and that another rave is taking place tonight, the five of them decided to think of a way to get invited. They found out that according to an invitation they got, it's gonna be located at the mall, which is Clover's favorite place. The five of them decided to go.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

At the Beverly Hills Mall, the five spies were now dressed up like they were going to a rave. They showed the bouncer their invitation as they were then allowed in. Clover was fascinated by the rings that were shown. They then got a call from Jerry, whom they sent that glowing compact disc the night before to. Jerry tried telling them what he found out, but it was so loud, that the third time he had to speak through a microphone and a speaker as the call got disconnected due to the bad reception, with Alex assuming that they were shopping with someone cursed with bad luck with Andrew adding Conspiracy at the end of that sentence.

As Sam and Clover were wondering why the rave was so tamed and where are all the interesting guys, Alex had yawned and Andrew was right beside her. Chaosky was wondering why the rave was tamed as well.

The five of them were just hanging out when three tough associates went to go capture the five spies hostage. They tried to run for it but they were then caught.

"Talk about a wedgie," Alex commented as she was being given one to keep from fleeing.

"Yeah, and you know what else sucks," Andrew started. "The fact that I just got trapped with one of my own accessories!"

"Think that's bad," Chaosky said. "I just had my own bell used against me!"

All five of them were set into a carriage as they were then sent upstairs by an escalator.

"What's going on," Alex wondered. "Who's doing this to us?"

"I have no idea babe," Andrew said, placed next to her. "But we should be safe if we stick close to one another."

"I know Andrew," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

"Uh guys don't look now," Sam said. "But we're about to find out who's behind all this."

* * *

They then made it to their destination, being the top floor. They saw what appeared to be a man wearing a lime green jacket.

"Well, well, well," The figure started speaking. "If it isn't the little spy girls, and their newest teammates, Andrew and Chaosky."

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew demanded.

"Yeah, and how do you know who we are?" Chaosky followed afterwards.

It was then the figure revealed himself and the girls instantly recognized him.

"Sebastian!" The girls shouted.

"Who's Sebastian?" Andrew and Chaosky asked in confusion.

"Sebastian is one of our bad guys we faced way back," Sam explained. "He was the bad guy from the episode 'A Thing for Musicians', the first episode, and he was arrested."

"Apparently Sebastian is also the DJ behind these raves too," Alex commented.

Sebastian then started revealing to the spies that he is interested in revenge, while Alex was still stuck on the fact that Sebastian was the DJ. Sebastian explained that part of this revenge was throwing violent rave in the places that the five spies love the most, making sure that the places they strongly associate with get destroyed in the process (despite the fact that this is the first of him meeting Andrew and Chaosky). As Andrew started concluding that Conspiracy is actually giving Sebastian the upper hand, Sebastian revealed that all of the party-goers will be brainwashed into destroying the location just by putting in that glowing green compact disk to get the job done. After showing them a demonstration on how it works, and mentioning what he has planned for his finale, right after going for Andrew and Chaosky's favorite places, saying it'll be a real _learning_ experience, he then hit the eject button and sent the five spies out of the inside tower.

"Hyper Rave is the Wave of the Future!" Sebastian shouted.

* * *

The five of them then landed on the ground again.

"That was so uncalled for," Alex commented.

"Tell me about it," Andrew agreed. "I have no idea what he meant by real learning experience."

"And the finale being after going after Andrew's favorite location and my favorite location to top it off," Chaosky commented. "This is nuts."

"What a loser." Clover snorted.

"So what are we suppose to do to stop him?" Sam said.

"I know the best place not even this Sebastian character could possibly trash," Andrew offered.

"You do Andrew?" Alex wondered. "Where?"

"Follow me!" Andrew shouted as we move to another scene.

* * *

 **SPIES HOME- BEVERLY HILLS:**

"We're gonna be watching cartoons now?!" Clover asked in boredom as she and Sam had bored looks on their faces, Chaosky was wondering if Andrew knew what he was doing and Alex was, well by Andrew's side, going along with his plan.

"Duh," Andrew said. "Unlike Malls, Museums or Rinks, cartoons aren't taken out of the house. How can Sebastian have control over the cartoon world?"

"Aren't we already in a cartoon Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Don't break the fourth wall right now," Andrew said, turning on the TV. "We are about to see what cartoon is on."

To everyone's surprise, the cartoon that was on currently was none other, than CatDog.

"Oh goody," Andrew was thrilled. "We get to watch CatDog."

"I get a bad feeling Sebastian will control this cartoon," Sam said.

"So do I," Chaosky agreed. "Let's see what happens."

CatDog was then shown, but what was shown was the characters were at a rave, similar to the one the spies were just at.

"Oh look, they're at a rave," Chaosky said with a hint of sarcasm. "Just like we were just recently."

"So, it could be a brand new episode," Andrew said. "One I never seen before."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed. "Let's not jump to hasty conclusions."

It was then several nasty brawls were then shown on the cartoon with all the characters fighting and all.

"Well they're fighting," Chaosky commented. "Still think this isn't Sebastian's doing?"

"Come on Chaosky," Andrew said. "Just because it's set up like those raves doesn't mean he's controlling them."

"Then how do you explain that pig and that weasel fighting?" Chaosky pointed to Mervis (the weasel) and Dunglap (the pig) respectively.

"Oh please Chaosky," Andrew sounded confident. "Mervis and Dunglap are always fighting over the most stupidest and most ridiculous reasons you can think of."

"Uh huh," Chaosky nodded seemingly unamused, as he then asked. "Well what about The Greasers?"

The Greaser Dogs were being shown on the show pounding the heck out of CatDog like they normally do.

"Really Chaosky," Andrew still sounded confident. "The Greasers love to chase and pound CatDog, they do that on a daily basis. There's nothing strange about that."

"Really?"

"Chaosky, face it, this is a very violent show for a very young age," Andrew exclaimed. "How can this episode be under Sebastian's control?"

It was then all the characters on CatDog then said at the same time.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!"

Andrew mouth hung open as his left eye was twitching while the fights on the cartoon got more aggressive. Chaosky had a look on his face saying 'I told you so'. It was the cartoon then went static-y and then went black as a message appeared on the TV.

"We're sorry," A voice was reading the message being shown. "This cartoon has been cancelled due to a technical problem that's present currently."

 **"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!"** A random voice shouted on the TV as the Television was now making that bleeping sound. Andrew was shaking in despair and fear. Andrew then screamed.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Andrew was now shaking in fear, his pupils the size of a peanut while Alex was now trying to calm Andrew down. Clover was shaking her head in aggravation while Sam and Chaosky had those looks on their faces, knowing that this would happen.

"Well Andrew, there's no doubt that this is the work of Sebastian," Chaosky said.

"Chaosky, do you know what this means?" Andrew asked, running to Chaosky.

"No...?"

"This is a collaboration with Sebastian and Conspiracy. Conspiracy is actually giving this Sebastian character the upper hand, due to the fact that Alex broke her mirror. All this is happening coincidentally to mess with all of us. Alex's rink, Sam's museum, Clover's mall, and my cartoons, all trashed and destroyed. Now there's your location left Chaosky, then his finale!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Chaosky said. "But Andrew, I do believe your right. This is the work of Conspiracy."

"And Sebastian!" Andrew added.

"Yeah."

After a minute, Alex then said.

"Andrew, sorry about what happened just now."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew said. "It's not your fault."

"I know," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

As they then started French kissing, Clover then asked.

"So what should we do now?"

"I know one more place we should go to," Chaosky said. "We should go to my location before the rave takes over that location."

"Okay Chaosky," Sam said. "Lead us to your location."

After Andrew and Alex broke out of their kiss, Chaosky announced.

"FOLLOW ME GUYS!"

Chaosky ran out of the house with the other four following him...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXI PART I**


	4. Episode XXI Part II

**SEASON II EPISODE III:**

 **"RAVE RIOTS AND THE BAD LUCK OF CONSPIRACY" (Part II)**

* * *

"We're now going to a comic book store!?" Clover asked in disgust, at Chaosky's location. "That's so totally geeky!"

"Hey, I happen to like comics," Chaosky admitted. "It's a favorite past time. Now enough chitchat, we got to storm this place before a rave is taken!"

Before Chaosky could do anything else, he walked right into the door, surprised that it didn't open. He tried jolting the handle but it was locked.

"Damn it, it's locked!" Chaosky cursed angrily.

He then heard that rave music on the other side of the door.

"No," Chaosky sounded nervous as he looked through the window. He then saw that a rave was now taking place.

"No!" Chaosky started to panic. "No! NO! NO!"

Then in a matter of seconds, there was a brawl in the comic book store, all the merchandise being destroyed.

 _"NO!"_ Chaosky shouted in fear as people started storming out.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!" The people shouted.

The five spies went in and Chaosky saw the place was completely trashed, and he then gained a horrified look on his face.

"Here it comes." Andrew knew what was coming in 3... 2... 1...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Chaosky screamed, sounding exactly like Invader Zim at the moment.

"Well, Conspiracy strikes again." Andrew commented.

"On the contrary," Sam corrected. "Sebastian strikes again."

 **"CURSE YOU SEBASTIAN,"** Chaosky screamed. _**"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU** **!"**_

"Now what should we do?" Alex asked.

"Well now that all five of our places have been destroyed, I believe Sebastian is planning his finale." Andrew stated.

"The question is where is he planning to do it?" Clover asked.

"Well he did say something about a _learning_ experience." Sam stated.

"And it's probably where we all associate together." Chaosky stated.

It then hit all five of them.

"He's planning on destroying Beverly Hills High!" Sam concluded.

"We gotta get out of here and head to the school right away!" Andrew shouted.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Let's go!"

All five of them left the ruined comic book store and headed for the high school.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

There was a rave going on at the high school already, and the spies were now wearing their catsuits as they were on the glass roof. They then decided on making their way into the school. Meanwhile, Sebastian activated that green compact disk to cause the people to go on a riot and destroy everything.

Andrew, Alex, Sam and Chaosky were feeling weird.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so good." Alex said.

"I don't either babe," Andrew agreed. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Same here." Sam added.

"I'm feeling off too." Chaosky stated.

"What are you talking about," Clover said. "I feel perfectly-"

She stopped short as all five of them fell victim to the music. They then felt the need to destroy stuff.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!" All five of them shouted together. Sebastian saw the spies starting a riot.

"Enjoy the party spies," Sebastian said as he laughed to himself.

Sam, Clover and Alex left to another part of the school to destroy stuff while Andrew and Chaosky remained, looking at each other angrily.

"HEY! YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY RACECAR, YOU THIEF!" Chaosky snapped angrily at Andrew.

"YEAH, WELL YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY SPACESHIP!" Andrew snapped back.

"YOU WANNA RUMBLE!" Chaosky sneered.

"YOU BET I DO YOU RUNT!" Andrew sneered, as they were about to rough house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry, having known what that music does to one who is expose to it, showed up to the entrance of the school.

"Good heavens, I hope I'm not too late." Jerry said to no one in particular, as he approached the front door.

"Will somebody please, unlock this door," Jerry demanded as the door then broke open due to the riot taking place. "Thank you."

Jerry got out some ear plug so he wouldn't be exposed to the music. The first thing Jerry saw when he came in was Andrew and Chaosky rough housing and fighting each other.

"YOU LIED!" Andrew shouted.

"YOU LIED FIRST!" Chaosky screamed as they were punching each other violently.

"Hello Andrew and Chaosky," Jerry said. "Good to see you again."

This got Andrew and Chaosky to stop fighting as they then looked at Jerry. Due to the influence of the music, like it was a drug, they immediately pictured Jerry as if he was a CatDog and then they went into Greaser mode.

"Huh," Chaosky sounded confused. "Catbutt?"

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's pound ourselves a CatDog!"

"YEAH! LET'S POUND CATDOG!" Chaosky screamed, referring to Jerry.

"Oh my," Jerry knew they were under the influence of the music.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!" Andrew and Chaosky screamed as they charged for Jerry.

Jerry was able to dodge both of their attacks, as he then got out two spare ear plugs to give to both Andrew and Chaosky respectively.

After a moment, Jerry placed both ear plugs on both Andrew and Chaosky respectively, causing them to snap out of it and they went back to normal.

"Huh what happened?" Andrew was confused as he noticed Jerry. "Jerry? How long have you been here?"

"I just recently showed up." Jerry stated.

"We were under the influence of the music weren't we?" Chaosky asked, referring to himself and Andrew.

Jerry nodded 'yes'.

"We're sorry for that," Chaosky apologized.

"No time for apologies," Jerry stated. "Have you seen the girls?"

"They were with us before," Andrew said. "They went to another part of the school."

"Andrew, we have to go find them before they do something drastic!" Chaosky exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one Chaosky!" Andrew agreed. "We should go find them Jerry."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jerry said as they started to look for the girls. Jerry rode on one of those scooters, while Andrew and Chaosky walked on foot.

* * *

Eventually, they saw the girls causing a riot in the cafeteria with pizza.

"There they are," Andrew shouted, not getting their attention. "We'll have to go after one separately."

"Good idea," Chaosky agreed. "I'll go for Sam!"

"Great idea Chaosky, and I'll go for Alex," Andrew stated. "I really don't want to hurt her, I want her to stop and listen to me. I hope the love between us works through."

"It will, but what about Clover?" Chaosky asked.

"We'll worry about her afterwards." Andrew said.

"Okay, Jerry do you have any of those extra ear plugs we could borrow?" Chaosky asked.

Jerry then took out two more earplugs and gave them to Andrew and Chaosky respectively.

"Thanks," Chaosky said. "Let's break!"

Chaosky ran off to Sam.

"You said it Chaosky!" Andrew as he headed for Alex.

* * *

While Chaosky dealt with Sam, we see Alex making a mess of everything, and she didn't seem hestitant to attack anyone who gets in her way.

"Excuse me Alex," Andrew asked from behind her.

Alex felt someone's presence and got ready to attack. Before she landed an attack, she saw that the person she was about to attack was Andrew. Once she saw him, it was then her heart immediately went to work. Before she aimed her fist into Andrew's face, she immediately stopped before making contact.

"Andrew?" Alex asked him, still under the influence. "Is that you babe?"

"That I am honey." Andrew said.

Even though Alex was still under the influence, she didn't hurt Andrew. She would _never_ hurt Andrew, brainwashed or not. It was then Alex gave Andrew a kiss on the lips. Even though Andrew knew she was under the influence, she was still such a good kisser.

Because Alex was still under the influence, she then gave Andrew an offer.

"Join me babe," Alex said with a devilish sounding voice. "Let's beat the snot out of some of these poor suckers."

Andrew was shocked. This was a little out of character for Alex, but that's because she was under the influence of the music. Still, Andrew couldn't help but grin at this Alex, especially since she wasn't planning on hurting her man.

"Sounds fun babe," Andrew commented. "Let's beat them up together as a duo baby."

"Yeah, let's start a riot." Alex exclaimed, grinning.

"But first, there's something I have for you," Andrew got out the ear plugs. "These ear plugs will help you look like a tough Greaser girl."

"Awesome," Alex admired them.

"Here, I'll put them on for you." Andrew offered.

"Okay," Alex trusted him even though she was under the influence.

Andrew placed the ear plugs over her ears, which immediately went to work and caused Alex to snap out of it and revert back to normal.

"What happened?" Alex wondered. "Andrew, is that you honey."

"Yes it is baby." Andrew nodded.

"Nice ear plugs." Alex said.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "By the way, we were under the influence of that music just now."

"Wow," Alex was shocked. "Did I hurt you?" She sounded concerned that she had hit Andrew under the influence.

"Actually no you didn't," Andrew admitted. "You gave me a kiss, and then you wanted me to join you and beat up some suckers with you as a team."

"Oh," Alex was surprised. She really did _love_ Andrew, even to the point where she wouldn't hurt him even when she was brainwashed.

"Well come on," Andrew offered. "I think Chaosky has Sam all set and we still need to go for Clover. Oh and Jerry's here too."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right," The two of them headed back for Jerry, as Chaosky had gotten the ear plugs onto Sam, snapping her out of it too.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky met up again along with Sam and Alex and Jerry.

"Hey Andrew, I managed to get those ear plugs onto Sam," Chaosky admitted. "You have no idea what I had to do to get her to put them on."

"Yeah," Andrew started. "Well Alex didn't even hurt me, even when she was brainwashed. She kissed me and asked me to join her in pounding some saps with her as a team."

"She loves you so much Andrew," Chaosky said. "Just saying."

Andrew then noticed something shocking.

"Jerry! Behind you!" Andrew shouted.

We see Clover lifting up a table over her head as she was ready to slam it on Jerry.

"Care to dance before you die?" Clover asked.

Jerry didn't even have to turn around as he tossed one extra set of ear plugs behind him that went over Clover's mouth, covering her ears as she then snapped out of it too. Clover dropped the table as she adjusted the ear plugs correctly.

"Well what are you five staring at," Clover commented. "In case you've forgotten, we've got a major psycho to deal with."

"Come on, we gotta stop Sebastian!" Sam proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Andrew and Alex agreed.

"Well let's rock!" Chaosky said as they went to find the way to stop Sebastian. Now due to the fact that the segment is to be kept short, we're gonna skip this part and replace it with a transition sign.

* * *

 **ONE CRAZY ADVENTURE INVOLVING THE THREE GUARDS WATCHING THE FOOTBALL GAME AND ALEX'S POOR DRIVING BEING OF USE TO DESTROY THE SATELLITE CONTROLLING THE RAVE MUSIC THAT SEBASTIAN USED LATER...**

Let's just say that Sebastian was later arrested as was his three associates, who were still hypnotized into watching the football game.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL- 8:02 AM:**

Everything in the school was trashed due to last night, and everyone else that was in the rave forgot everything that took place last night.

"Ew," Clover sounded distasteful. "Somebody's school needs a serious make over."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Thanks to that rave, this place is a mess."

"No kidding there," Andrew jumped in. "I hope we never deal with that again."

"Same here Andrew," Chaosky agreed.

Sam stated that everyone lost all memory of what happened during these raves that took place, with David showing he forgotten about the rave along with everyone else.

"See what I mean?" Sam asked.

"I sure do." Chaosky said.

"And to think this all happened because I broke that stupid mirror," Alex commented.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "We can thank Conspiracy for that!"

Sam and Clover were annoyed at this point, and Chaosky didn't want to get involved.

"Alex and Andrew, that conspiracy crap is so last week." Clover retorted.

"Nah ah, it's not last week, or even last month." Alex said. "It's gonna be for a whole seven years."

"And unless you want Conspiracy to do something bad to you Sam and Clover, you best start admitting that it isn't all false." Andrew jumped in.

Sam and Clover came up with the idea of pushing both Alex and Andrew under a ladder, causing both of them to scream.

"Walking under a ladder is MAJOR bad luck!" Alex shouted.

"YEAH, NOW CONSPIRACY WILL REIGN HIS BADNESS ON US ALL!" Andrew screamed dramatically.

Sam and Clover basically tried explaining to the two of them that another bad luck on top of the first one neutralizes them. Although Alex took it for granted, Andrew however didn't think it was true, because the book he has says nothing about a second bad luck curing the first bad luck.

"Finally, this bad luck stuff is over." Clover said.

"Not quite Clover," Andrew snickered. "Take a look."

It was then a bucket of water fell off, which then got both Sam and Clover soaked.

"HA! That was Conspiracy's doing!" Andrew claimed.

"Oh no, you don't think that when we pulled Alex and Andrew under the ladder..." Sam started.

"We got jinxed?" Clover wondered.

"Yup, by Conspiracy." Andrew could only grin.

"Good luck girls," Alex stated approached. "Cause now that you've been jinxed, you'll need it."

"But don't worry," Andrew approached them as well. "Maybe one day if you get on Conspiracy's good side, then maybe he'll go easy on you or something."

"Yeah, I actually am starting to believe in Conspiracy now that I think of it," Chaosky admitted.

"That's great to hear Chaosky." Andrew gave him a thumbs up as Sam and Clover were now moaning over this bad luck stuff.

"Oh hey, there's one more thing I found out in the book of Conspiracy," Andrew got out the book again. "According to the book, the only people that Conspiracy cannot bring bad luck upon, whether they believe in him or not, are people that are a happy couple. In other words, Conspiracy cannot effect a couple that is happily in love with each other."

"So that means you and Alex were safe from Conspiracy this whole time," Chaosky concluded. "Since you two are happily in love?"

"Exactly," Andrew then approached Alex in a casual manner. "So Alex, you know what that means right?"

"Yes," Alex said. "I'm so lucky to have you Andrew."

"Me too sweet cheeks," Andrew then brought Alex close. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome."

Then on cue, the couple then kissed each other in a compassionate manner, having their tongues touch each other and all that. It was then they kept kissing as the screen faded out in black, thus ending the segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXI PART II**


	5. Episode XXII Part I

**SEASON II EPISODE IV:**

 **"RESCUING ALEX FROM DORSAL ACADEMY" (Part I)**

 ***: Once again, the name of this segment was changed from 'Alex Gets Schooled My Version' to something more suitable to the plot.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was a beautiful night in Beverly Hills and everyone had left the high school for the night... well, except for Mandy who was sorting through report cards and was forced to do this as a way to do time for what she did a while back. Needless to say, Mandy wasn't thrilled at all as she was grumbling.

"Grrrrr," Mandy growled. "Why do I have to be the one to sort through all these report cards that belong to all the other lowlifes in the school. This is so not my thing."

She continued sorting through them and noticed her report card, and she noticed that she had gotten all Fs on her report card.

"NRGGGHHHH! It's not fair!" Mandy sneered. "Why do I have to get all Fs when those losers get the good grades!?"

Mandy saw that Sam got all As, Clover got mostly As and Bs and one C in Metal Shop, Andrew got As and Bs and Alex got As and Bs. Mandy only growled more. She couldn't stand those four, especially with how happy Andrew and Alex are together.

"I hate seeing those two lovebirds being so happy together," Mandy sneered. "I wish for them to pay for thwarting my plans in world conquest."

Mandy then started thinking to herself.

 _Maybe I can quite possibly do that sooner than later._

It was then Mandy then started devising a plan as she then grinned devilishly. Noticing there was no one else in the school to witness, Mandy took her report card and Alex's report card and made some changes, making Alex's become her report card, and her report card became Alex's.

"There," Mandy made the convincing changes to fool everyone who saw them. "Now there's something else that I'd like to change here."

Mandy then got out a paper and wrote on it. In addition to changing Alex's grades to all Fs, she put a note on Alex's changed report card to 'Contact Alex's Parents about these Grades'.

"Finished," Mandy grinned. "Now Alex will be the sucker with all Fs, her parents will be notified of this, and maybe that fat ugly mutt will be transfered to a boarding school far away from here and Andrew will be broken and then my vengence will be complete! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mandy started laughing maniacally as her new plan of vengence was just getting under way. Now we move on to a new scene.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now late afternoon at the spies' house, and after having had a long and busy day at school today, the five spies, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky have walked into their home and sat on the couch all tired out, from doing several mid terms for the classes. Needless to say, they all felt like they had their work cut out for them, and Clover wanted to celebrate with her four friends.

Unfortunately, both Sam and Chaosky had to rain on their parade and say that their report cards came in early. All four of them, not including Chaosky were worried about how they did, as they slowly opened up their report cards and took a look for themselves. Sam was pleased with her grades, Clover was satisfied with her grades and Andrew was thrilled with the grades he got, and Chaosky was proud of Andrew's hard work. Alex on the other hand, was shocked and upset that she got all Fs, noting it was impossible, since she worked her butt off this term. Chaosky took notice of this and noticed something suspicious about the report card. Alex ended up shredding it before Chaosky could take a closer look at it, as Alex knew that if her parents found out about this, something bad will happen. Andrew tried to keep her calm and explain that there must be a misunderstanding with this.

Then as fate ended up being a killjoy, the phone rang and it was revealed to be Alex's parents. Being hesitant at first, once Alex answered the phone, you could tell how disappointed the parents were with their daughter. The parents explained that since they can't trust there daughter in Beverly Hills, they transfered her over to Dorsal Academy in England, and will be leaving Beverly Hills to get her grades improved. This got Alex really upset as once she hung up the phone, she looked sad.

"Alex," Andrew said. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Knowing that she was crying, Andrew felt it was something bad.

"My parents have..." Alex was hesitant. "My parents have transferred me to a boarding school in England and I'll be leaving Beverly Hills for that place soon enough!"

"WHAT!?" All four of them screamed together.

Sam and Clover expressed how much they don't want her to leave them. Chaosky on the other hand wanted to know some answers. This wasn't right.

From looking at Andrew's face, you can see he was about to have a meltdown since he didn't want his angel to leave. Alex then turned to face Andrew as she started crying.

"Alex," Andrew sobbed. "I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to leave me!"

"Oh Andrew!" Alex cried. "I don't want to leave you either!"

Alex ran over to Andrew and hugged him as they both started crying like crazy.

Meanwhile, Chaosky decided to make some phone calls, making the first one to Alex's parents first of all, letting them know that he's gonna get to the bottom of this madness. He then contacted the school and demanded someone to do a full on investigation on Alex's report card and check for all possible clues that could lead to a possible mixup or if someone purposely switched over a report card with a terrible one.

"Chaosky, why did you call the school?" Sam asked.

"To find out more about this report card issue that Alex is in," Chaosky explained. "Something is definitely not right here and I plan on getting to the bottom of this nonsense by all means necessary."

"Well that's not gonna help us," Clover explained. "We don't want Alex to leave us!"

"I don't want to leave you guys either," Alex sobbed. "You are the best room mates ever, especially you Andrew!"

"I know babe," Andrew said. "Alex, before you leave, let's make the most of the time we have together left and spend it together."

"Good idea Andrew," Alex said. "Let's do it!"

And so Andrew and Alex decided to make the last of their time together before Alex gets shipped away to England, kissing each other while they were able to.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex's ride to England had shown up, and it was time for Alex to go.

"Well, here's my ride," Alex exclaimed. "I'm gonna miss you all, I hope to be back once my grades get back up."

"I hope so too Alex," Sam said.

"Yeah, keep in touch with us Alex," Clover said.

"Alex," Chaosky started. "Until I find out if your report card was switched over with someone else's, I do hope you stay safe in England and goodluck too."

Alex was thankful for their support and told them how she'll miss them all. She then approached Andrew.

"Andrew," Alex said. "I'm probably gonna miss you the most." She had tears tripping down her face.

"I know babe," Andrew admitted. "I'm really gonna miss you honey."

"Oh Andrew." Alex started hugging him.

"Alex, before you go, there's one more parting gift I have to give you." Andrew stated.

"What is it Andrew?"

Not speaking a word, Andrew and Alex then engaged into a romantic kiss session for a couple of minutes, making it the best one they ever had and hoping they'll make it last. Once they finally stopped kissing for what felt like a long few minutes, Andrew then commented.

"Make that kiss last for a long time babe," Andrew said.

"I will Andrew," Alex nodded. "I will call you sometime in England when I am able to."

"Okay, and Alex," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

After hugging for a couple more minutes, Alex then had to go, so she then said farewell to all five of them, leading to them saying the same thing to her.

As she got into the limo, she saw her friends on the roof saying goodbye to her, and she waved bye to them. It wasn't until she closed the door when she heard Andrew scream.

 **"ALEX! I LOVE YOU!"**

Alex heard this as she rolled down her window.

 **"I LOVE YOU TOO ANDREW!"**

The moment she screamed that did the limo started driving off, as Andrew heard her scream that. The four spies then looked at the limo into the distance. Once the limo was completely out of sight, Andrew felt the need to retreat into the house and decided he needed some serious alone time.

* * *

Time passed without Alex, and one could tell that Andrew was just completely devastated without Alex around. Sometime before she left, it was revealed that someone else was now moving into the spies home temporarily, and that person happens to be Jerry, the founder of WOOHP HQ, who needed a place to stay, as his own home was being fumigated for dust mites, and he wanted to stay with the spies. Andrew had nothing personal against Jerry staying with them for a short time, but it just wasn't the same without Alex. Jerry was informed about Alex's departure as well. Andrew had started going into a mental state because of his depression.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, we see the kitchen starting to flood as Sam and Clover were soaked and not too happy with Jerry. Jerry then looked apologetic with what he just did, as Chaosky was behind Sam.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what happened." Jerry apologized.

"Well I do!" Sam shouted. "You left your shaving cream warmer on and it set off the sprinklers!"

"The entire kitchen is flooded and you've ruined my hair!" Clover cried out.

"You think that's bad," Chaosky jumped in. "There was this one time where these two con artists came to the original house Andrew and I lived in and they tried to scam us out of a water bill by flooding our bathroom."

It was then that a cutaway flashback was activated.

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback-_

 _Outside the original home of Andrew and Chaosky in Beverly Hills, we see a figure approaching the front door._

 _Inside the house, we see Chaosky reading the newspaper while Andrew was playing an 8-bit Space Shooting video game in a cockpit controller seat, with a catchy bassline playing in the background. Suddenly their front door kicked open, getting their attention as they saw a tall guy who looked like it was two people disguised as one person. Ignoring that, Chaosky demanded._

 _"Who the hell are you?"_

 _"Name's Jim," The man named Jim said with a strong Canadian accent, as he cleared his throat. "I hear your looking for some new friends, eh?"_

 _"Hey come to think of it," Andrew thought, as he paused his game. "We could use another new friend for backup." Chaosky nodded, showing he was okay with it._

 _"Well count me in," Jim said approaching them. "But first I need to use your bathroom!"_

 _Some slapping noise was heard as someone was whispering under the leather jacket, which Andrew and Chaosky completely ignored._

 _"I need to use your shower!" Jim exclaimed._

 _"The shower is upstairs to the left." Chaosky pointed out, looking skeptical at this suspicious man._

 _"Hey thanks there little creature guy," Jim said as he hastily ran upstairs and slammed the door as Andrew and Chaosky heard some groaning noise as well as the shower running along with the sink, the toilet and all other water sources in the bathroom._

 _"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Andrew and Chaosky went upstairs to the bathroom and saw that their bathroom was flooded. Accompanying Jim was some guy named Scram, who looked like he was about to scam the two out of a water bill. Andrew and Chaosky took notice of this and they both got extremely pissed off._

 _"Man," Scram snickered and chuckled sinisterly as he got the bill all typed up. "This is one stupid town!"_

 _The moment he said that did Andrew and Chaosky went and gave both Jim and Scram the boot by kicking them out through the roof. The two con artists then landed on the ground in the most hysterical and priceless manner anyone could think of, as they groaned in pain._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"Heh heh heh," Chaosky snickered. "That just gets funnier and funnier everytime I think about it."

Sam, Clover and Jerry stared for a minute before Jerry said.

"Hey by the way, where is Andrew?" He asked.

"He's in his room," Chaosky explained. "He hasn't left his room for over a week."

"He's still upset about _that,_ isn't he?" Sam concluded.

"Yes he is," Chaosky nodded. "I called the school again and told them that Andrew is in a mental state and can't think straight. Thankfully, we get school break here for a couple of weeks so Andrew isn't drastically effected by it."

"How do you think Andrew's doing?" Clover asked.

"One can only think how's he's doing right now Clover," Chaosky said as they started thinking for a moment or so.

* * *

In Andrew's bedroom, if one were to look at Andrew right now, one would know just how much of a mess he is currently. His hair was completely straight, making him look like an Emo and his appearance also looked similar to Pinkamena, especially where his eyes were derpy from suffering with the sanity slippage. He was currently with his Alex doll as he then started speaking.

"Hey Alex, the best girlfriend in the world," Andrew said madly. "You would never leave me would you?"

Silence for a moment.

"Well that's great, because we're gonna be a happy couple and we'll be together forever! I love you Alex!"

Andrew started laughing hysterically like a maniac as he mentally felt like a looney bird right about now.

"Well babe, how about a kiss?" Andrew asked but was followed by silence.

A moment later, Andrew's lip started to quiver as he then had another major breakdown.

"OH WHAT AM I KIDDING," Andrew screamed. "ALEX! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!? COME BACK, I MISS YOU!"

Andrew started crying and screaming at the same time as he broke down into another sobbing state for the time being.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the others decided to stop thinking.

"Well, I do hope Andrew's okay," Clover admitted.

"Me too Clover," Chaosky stated. "Me too."

"Well anyway, let's get this place cleaned up." Sam stated.

"Yeah sure." Chaosky agreed.

"You too Jerry!" Sam shouted.

Jerry let out a defeated sigh as he then complied.

"Very well."

They then spend the time cleaning up the kitchen, all while listening to the radio as the song Get Lucky by Daft Punk was playing on it.

* * *

After ten minutes or so, the kitchen was completely spotless.

"Now what should we do?" Clover asked.

The others started to think as they then heard a faint noise nearby.

"You guys hear that?" Sam asked.

The noise started getting a little louder.

"It sounds like it's coming from Andrew's bedroom," Chaosky concluded. "Let's go!"

Sam, Clover, Chaosky and Jerry decided to head to Andrew's bedroom, as they heard someone stringing a guitar in a depressing manner.

* * *

When they opened Andrew's door, they saw Andrew playing a guitar in a depressing manner.

"Woah, when did Andrew learn how to play the guitar?" Clover wondered.

"Ssshhhh." The others shushed Clover as they then heard Andrew playing a very sad song on the guitar while singing some lyrics he just made up. He then started singing.

 _One sad day with a sob and a cry,_

 _Our beloved Alex, had to say goodbye._

 _No more kisses and no safe sex,_

 _All is lost without our Alex._

 _Alex! (Alex!) Alex! (Alex!)._

 _Life ain't perfect, without ALEX!_

As Andrew started finishing up his song, its clear that the others were obviously sad and heartbroken by the lyrics in the song. Once Andrew was done, Chaosky was heard crying and sobbing.

"That was so heart wrenching!" Chaosky cried. "It's so heartbreaking!"

Chaosky then went into Sam's chest as he started crying some more. Sam and Clover were upset as their eyes started watering up.

"Andrew's right. Life isn't the same without Alex around," Sam admitted. "She's like the cherry on top of the sundae."

"And the foam on a latte." Clover added, both of them on the verge of tears.

Even Jerry had to admit, the lyrics were really heartbreaking as he was saddened by this.

"Alex was and is one of my most favorite spy agents I ever had." Jerry admitted as a tear trickled down his left eye.

If there was anyone that was sad by Alex's departure, Andrew was the one who took it the hardest, his eyes all blood shot red as he started crying some more.

"I would do ANYTHING to see Alex's bright, shiny and bubbly smile again," Andrew cried. "Anything to see my girlfriend again!"

All of them (except for Jerry) continued crying for a few minutes with no interruptions.

* * *

It was then the crying finally ceased when Andrew's communicator went off. He got it out, and it was revealed to be blue instead of pink.

"Wonder who that could be," Andrew dully said. "Probably just some false advertisement like the past 17 times my communicator went off."

Nonetheless, he opened it and he saw text on the screen say 'Call from: Alex'.

Andrew then looked a little perked at this, hoping this really was his _angel._ He then answered the call. Then just as predicted, Alex's face then appeared on the screen as she was now in what appeared to be her dorm room at Dorsal Academy.

"Andrew?" Alex asked, as it looked like she was crying about something. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Alex?" Andrew had to double check. "That really you? This isn't an illusion is it?"

"I don't think so," Alex said. "And I really hope its not either. I just wanted to call you because I have some free time for the moment."

Andrew then started to light up again.

"Oh Alex, I'm so glad that its you!" Andrew shouted as the others knew this was Alex and were happy to see she was alright. "I really do miss you babe."

"I miss you too Andrew!" Alex admitted.

"I'm not lying either," Andrew said. "I am a huge mess with you away from here!"

"I know honey," Alex cried. "I am a huge mess too! These Brits are weird and they look freaky and they all treat me like an outcast. It's not fair!"

This only made Andrew feel worse. Having people that are different from Alex treat her like an outcast was totally unfair. Andrew really wanted to be there and give those Brits a piece of his mind for treating poor Alex like a piece of crap.

"I wanna go back to Beverly Hills with you guys," Alex cried. "I wanna be with you Andrew, my man who wouldn't let anyone hurt me at all."

"Don't worry babe," Andrew reassured. "I promise I will go there soon and see you there, even if I die trying, I will do anything to make sure my beautiful lady is safe and unharmed!"

"Oh Andrew," Alex felt touched. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said, winking at her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Andrew!" Alex said, winking back at Andrew.

After a couple minutes of catching up, Alex noticed something was wrong with her dorm room bed.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"What's wrong babe?" Andrew sounded concerned.

It was then the bed that Alex was lying on then turned into a whirlpool, as she then screamed.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Alex screamed.

 **"ALEX!"** Andrew screamed in concern and fear.

 **"ANDREW! HELP ME!"** Alex cried. **"PLEASE SAVE ME!"**

 **"ALEX!"** Andrew screamed one last time as the call then got disconnected.

* * *

"Don't worry Alex. I'll save you," Andrew said to himself before turning his attention to the others outside his room. "Guys, we-"

"We heard the whole thing Andrew," Sam said, overhearing her in danger.

"Yeah, Alex is in danger." Chaosky stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to go to England and save Alex!" Andrew announced as the four spies looked at Jerry.

"Ah yes," Jerry took notice of the attention he was getting. "There's just one big problem with that!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY GADGETS FOR US TO USE!?" Chaosky screamed.

"Actually, I do have the gadgets you need," Jerry stated. "GLADIS, if you don't mind."

The next not important scene is the spies being given their gadgets for the mission.

"Then what's the problem then Jerry?" Andrew asked.

"Well you see, I don't have any of those flight packs for you to use at the moment," Jerry said sheepishly. "And the transportation is impossible as I spent all my money on having my home fuminated for dust mites, so I can't do that."

"CRAP!" Andrew screamed.

"Now how are we gonna get to England now?" Clover said as we then switched to a scene in the garage as Chaosky unvealed something to the others.

"Well we can always use the air craft to England," Chaosky showed them the aircraft, which strikingly looked very similar to the Voot Cruiser from Invader Zim. "The problem is it's still charging and it can't fly until it's completely charged."

"How much time are we talking?" Sam asked.

"Only 20 minutes." Chaosky stated.

Andrew couldn't wait that long to save Alex. As a result, he ran over to Chaosky with a desperate look on his face.

"Please Chaosky, is there a way to get to England right away," Andrew begged. "Please tell me there is!"

"Well..." Chaosky went into the closet and got out what appeared to be a cannon of some kind. "We have this cannon that can shoot someone to a far away location through the sky."

"How long did you have a cannon for?" Clover asked.

"For quite some time." Chaosky admitted as Sam looked at the side.

"Franklin?" Sam read the text on the cannon.

"Yeah, I don't know why it's there," Chaosky admitted. "Don't ask."

"Anyway Chaosky, you sure this'll work?" Andrew double checked.

"Yes, I can set the firing location to England," Chaosky said. "However, there is only one catch."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"This cannon can only fire _one_ person a day," Chaosky admitted. "After that, it'll take until tomorrow to work."

"Only one person can be shot from it then?" Clover doublechecked, as Chaosky nodded yes.

"Who should be fired from it then?" Sam asked.

"Well it should the one person who is desperate and determined enough to take on this important and dire mission," Chaosky stated as they all stared at Andrew.

"What?" Andrew asked in confusion.

* * *

The next scene shows Andrew in the cannon, wearing a helmet as he looked nervous.

"Why do I have to be fired from it," Andrew asked. "Are you sure I should do this?"

"Yes Andrew," Sam stated. "Your the only one destined and determined enough to take on this task. We're depending on you."

"But... but is it worth getting myself killed in the process?" Andrew asked. The next thing Chaosky said would definitely change Andrew's mind.

"Don't you want to save Alex?"

Andrew knew Chaosky was right. He had to do this for Alex, even if he died trying, just like he said to Alex. As a result, he then said.

"I'll do it."

"Great," Chaosky set the cannon's location to England. "Well I'll fire the cannon and once the air craft is finished charging, we'll meet you in England, in the Dorsal Academy. Got it?"

"Got it Chaosky." Andrew gave him a thumbs up. Chaosky started the cannon firing sequence.

"The cannon will be firing in T-Minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Chaosky counted down as he pulled the trigger.

Once he did that, the cannon fired Andrew sky high, as he was sent flying to parts unknown (actually, it's to England), but he was sent miles away through the sky as the others watched him zip off through the sky.

* * *

In the sky, Andrew was thinking to himself.

 _I hope this works. Alex, even if I die trying, I **will** save you. I promise!_

Andrew then continued soaring, hoping to land right in England...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXII PART I**


	6. Episode XXII Part II

**SEASON II EPISODE IV:**

 **"RESCUING ALEX FROM DORSAL ACADEMY" (Part II)**

* * *

In the country of England, we are focused on a stereotypical British couple, who were just having a romantic meal at a table. The two were talking about how much they love each other, when they heard someone screaming from the sky.

"Do you hear that dear?" The Gentleman asked her.

"I hear it too darling," The lady said afterwards.

It was revealed that Andrew was the one screaming from the sky, as he was about to making his landing near the couple's table. The British couple screamed as Andrew landed right on the table as he fell off onto the table. A moment later, Andrew slowly got up and was talking to himself.

"Uhhhh... Am I... alive?" Andrew asked himself as he felt he was perfectly fine, even after that landing. "I am alive! I actually survived that sky travel!"

It was then he noticed the British couple and noticed that he had made a mess of the meal they were having together.

"Oh my," Andrew noticed what he did wrong. "I am terribly sorry for that, sir, and madame. Here, let me take care of that for it."

Then on cue, Andrew ended up tidying up for them.

"There we go," Andrew said. "Terribly sorry for that you two. Enjoy your day."

Without saying a word, the couple then walked off.

"My my," The lady said. "What a polite young man."

"Indeed." The gentleman agreed as they were then out of sight a moment later.

 _Whew. Those British lessons Chaosky taught me really paid off._ Andrew thought to himself, as he then looked at his surroundings.

"Well, this is Jolly Ol' England," Andrew concluded.

 _Damn it! Now some of Jerry is starting to rub off on me!_

Then right on cue, Andrew felt his walkie talkie in his pocket going off, as he then dug it out and transferred the call.

"Chaosky to Andrew, Chaosky to Andrew," Chaosky's voice said through the talkie. "Do you copy? Are you alive? Over!"

Andrew then spoke into it.

"Andrew to Chaosky, I am alive and I do copy, over!"

"Great," Chaosky said. "So are you in England?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Well great," Chaosky said. "Now you just have to find the Dorsal Academy."

"One problem though. I don't know where it is."

Chaosky cursed under his breath for not providing Andrew with a map.

"Well you'll have to ask for directions then. I'm pretty busy doing something important right now, so I can't provide you with directions right now."

"Okay."

"Don't worry. When you do make it, please let me know, and I'll inform you when me and the others are leaving for England in that aircraft."

"Rodger that Chaosky," Andrew said. "Andrew over and out."

The call then ended as Andrew decided to think about where to start.

"Now lesse, where do I start?" Andrew asked himself. "I guess I should just start by asking people where the Dorsal Academy is located."

Andrew then proceeded on asking people, although most of the people he asked had no idea where the academy was located. Nevertheless, he kept trying to find someone who knows where it is.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of searching, Andrew came up empty with any directions at all, so he was now sitting on a bench, lamenting to himself.

"This sucks! I'm never gonna find that academy," Andrew complained. "And I'm never gonna be able to save Alex!"

"Hey young man, is something bothering you?" A voice asked as Andrew looked and saw a young British man in front of him. "You need something?"

"Well sir," Andrew decided to tell this man his dilemma. "I looking for a place called the Dorsal Academy, but no one knows where the place is. Do you know where it is?"

"Why yes I do young man," The man said. "I know where it is. Here, I'll escort you there."

"Thanks so much mister." Andrew thanked them as the man escorted him to the school, as the scene then changed over to the front entrance of Dorsal Academy.

* * *

"Here you are young man, the Dorsal Academy," The man stated. "Now are you sure this is the place your looking for? I heard some very dark rumors about this school and they are really unsettling."

Andrew was feeling a little nervous now, but since he needed to save his angel, he nodded 'yes'.

"Well, I do hope that whatever your looking for here, you succeed," The man stated. "And please be careful."

"Okay." Andrew said as the man departed off in one of those England old fashioned cars. Andrew saw the school for himself and something about it gave him that nervous feeling.

 _The school might be unsettling, but I must save Alex._ Andrew thought to himself. _I better call Chaosky and let him know I made it._

Andrew got out the walkie talkie and started to contact Chaosky.

"Andrew to Chaosky," Andrew spoke into it. "I made it to the school!"

Chaosky then responded.

"Great timing Andrew," Chaosky said. "Because the Air Craft is completely charged, and we are heading for the Dorsal Academy right now."

"Awesome, so in the meantime, I should just infiltrate the place right?"

"Correct, and on the wrist watch your wearing, you'll finding the school uniform that you'll need to wear."

Andrew checked and saw the exact school uniform Chaosky was referring to. He then pressed it and in a matter of seconds, Andrew was now wearing the school uniform. Andrew then felt that the uniform was so itchy.

"Sheesh," Andrew said into the walkie talkie. "This uniform is really itchy!"

"I know it is Andrew. Just put up with it temporarily," Chaosky stated. "We'll see you in a bit!"

"Okay, see you Chaosky!" Andrew said as the call then ended.

"Might as well start infiltrating the school right now." Andrew said out loud as he made his way through the front door.

* * *

Once he made his way into the school, he then saw just how weird and freaky the students looked. Andrew felted very unsettled by their appearance.

 _Sheesh. Alex wasn't kidding when she told me that these Brits here looked weird and freaky._ Andrew thought to himself as he walked through the hallway.

"Might as well start looking through the headmaster's office," Andrew whispered quitely to himself, as he made his way into the headmaster's office. As he made his way there, he noticed just how much of an obsession the headmaster had with dolphins.

 _My goodness, the headmaster must have a very huge fetish for dolphins._ Andrew said mentally as he found his office. _Ah, here we are._

He creeked open the door and saw that no one was in the office currently.

 _Time to start investigating and find some clues._

Andrew then went from the school uniform to his catsuit as he went into the office.

* * *

As Andrew looked through some of the stuff, he saw mainly pictures of the headmaster with dolphins at a young age. Andrew was mainly puzzled by this and realized that none of this would help him. It was then Andrew saw a very important document on the headmaster's desk.

 _What this?_ Andrew thought as he picked it up and took a look for himself. _Maybe this might have some important information._

Andrew then skimmed through the documents, and noticed that the headmaster had plans on changing humans into dolphin hybrids, and there was even an image sequence of the transformation shown as well. This got Andrew shocked.

 _This is terrifying! I better transfer this information to Chaosky right away!_

Andrew used his communicator to send this data he found to the other three spies. Once the transfer was complete, Andrew took another look at the documents, and saw some unknown antidote that could cure this, but it didn't say where. Andrew was just terrified by the darkest secret about the school that he just discovered. As if having innocent people be turned into dolphin hybrids was bad enough, Andrew was scared that something really bad happened to Alex. Andrew now had a terrified look on his face.

"What kind of school is this," Andrew said out loud. "This isn't an academy, this is a nightmare!"

It was then that some light turned on which got Andrew's attention, as he then felt the presence of someone as a shadowy figure was seen on the other side of the room.

"Well well well, who do we have here," The figure spoke in such a gruff voice. "Are you a new student, or are you some sneak who is sticking his nose into other peoples business?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Andrew demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"Allow me to reveal myself."

The figured revealed himself, and was revealed to be the headmaster of Dorsal Academy. He was described as wearing a black suit, a black top hat, his head was completely bald underneath, and he had the same big nose that all the other students in this school had. Andrew definitely felt like something was up, judging by his appearance.

"My name happens to be Charleston, the headmaster of Dorsal Academy," The man known as Charleston said. "And I can see that you are a spy who just found out the dark secret behind this school."

Pinching his nose, Andrew then wanted him to start talking.

"Alright Charleston," Andrew demanded. "Just what the heck is up with this school? I want answers!"

"Well since you found out the truth, I might as well tell you." Charleston said.

Charleston then started explaining to Andrew about his early life, such as how he was rescued by dolphins after he fell off his family's yacht, and how he plans on turning students into half-human/half-dolphin in order to respect Mother Nature.

"Okay, what the hell does turning students here into dolphin hybrids have to do with Mother Nature?" Andrew asked after Charleston finished explaining.

"Simple," Charleston said. "It's the fact that disgusting humans such as yourself enjoy killing and harming these creatures for pleasure and enjoyment!"

Andrew was horrified by that.

"What do you mean!? I have nothing against dolphins," Andrew defended himself. "Dolphins are some of the most intelligent animals on the planet!"

"Exactly," Charleston stated. "That's why I am turning people into part dolphins, to give all sickos out there their comeuppance! For harming one of mother nature's most precious creatures."

Andrew understood this, as there were really cruel and cold-hearted people out there willing to do cruel and cold-hearted acts.

"That still doesn't give you the right to turn people into dolphin hybrids!" Andrew stood his ground.

"I expected you to say something like that," Charleston stated. "All you sickos think it's wrong to do this kind of stuff. You are all a bunch of hypocrites!"

"I'm not a hypocrite!" Andrew cried.

"Well it doesn't matter now, because since you found out my secret, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn you into one of us now," Charleston stated.

"Oh please," Andrew said. "You and what army?"

It was then that Charleston let out a dolphin cried, which called in reinforcements, as the room was now filled with all of his minions, each of them also dolphin hybrid like their leader.

"Oh my," Andrew was outnumbered. "This is bad."

"GET HIM!" Charleston commanded his minions.

Andrew took the opportunity to dash out and made a run for it, being followed by an army of dolphin hybrid minions, with Charleston close behind them.

* * *

Unfortunately, Andrew was then caught in a dead end as he was now trapped in the huge lobby with no where to run as the minions were trapping his only way out. Andrew then gulped nervously.

 _Man, where the heck is Chaosky when you need him!_

Then on cue, that air craft ended up crashing through the roof which startled the minions, and Andrew got a look of hope on his face. Coming out of the cockpit was none other than Chaosky, and he was being accompanied by Sam and Clover.

"You guys made it!" Andrew shouted.

"Looks like we made perfect timing." Chaosky commented.

"Where's Jerry?"

"Jerry stayed behind at our house," Sam explained. "He couldn't handle this kind of task."

"Okay," Andrew said as he turned to face the minions along with Chaosky, Sam and Clover.

"Well guys, I guess it's time to 'ruff' it up a notch," Andrew exclaimed.

"You said it Andrew," Chaosky said as he then unlocked some huge cages that he brought with him. "ATTACK!"

Before Andrew could question him, a large herd of very viscious, rabid, blood-thirsty, angry looking dogs came running out of the cages as they ran past Andrew and went after the minions, treating them as their own personal chew toy.

"Taken care of." Chaosky said confidently as Andrew had a shocked look on his face.

Suddenly, coming out from the cockpit were three more dogs, but the biggest difference with these dogs is that they were standing upwards like a human. There were two males and one girl, one of the males was fat and chubby, the other male was tall and skinny, and the girl dog was short, and was squinting, but she looked tough. The three dogs were revealed to be none other than... **THE GREASER DOGS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

The Greasers were staring at the dolphin hybrid minions.

"Hey," The fat Greaser known as Cliff said in a Brooklyn accent. "Who the hell are those freaks?!"

The girl poodle, who goes by the name Shriek then noticed something.

"AAAAHHHH," Shriek screamed. "That light-blue shrimp was telling the truth! Those freaks are bigger freaks than CatDog!"

The tall skinny Greaser named Lube was thinking of something.

"Duuuuhhhhh... didn't we see humans before...?" Lube wondered stupidly.

"Hey now that you mention it Lube, we have seen humans on rare occasions in Nearburg," Cliff commented.

"Who cares," Shriek said. "They're still freaks, and what do the Greasers do to freaks!?"

"Ehhhhh... We beat them up?" Lube took a wild guess.

"You got that right Lube," Cliff said. "Greasers, it's pounding time!"

The moment he said that did the Greasers charged and started pounding some of the minions. Andrew immediately noticed the Greasers and then went to Chaosky.

"Chaosky, are those the Greasers?" Andrew asked as Chaosky nodded his head yes. "How did you manage to get a hold of them!?"

"You remember that transportation device that is capable of interacting with characters from other cartoon worlds?" Chaosky reminded him.

"No way!" Andrew was surprised. "You managed to make that thing work!?"

Chaosky nodded.

Andrew was surprised, yet impressed. Chaosky managed to get the Greasers and convince them to go after someone who is a bigger freak than CatDog and that actually deserves to be pounded.

"So Chaosky, did you send that information I transferred to you to Jerry to see if we can find an antidote?"

"I haven't, but I did look at the data you found and have looked through it," Chaosky said as Sam and Clover approached them.

"Well let's call Jerry now and see if he can get an antidote!" Clover demanded.

"I'm on it!" Sam said as she got her communicator and decided to call Jerry. When Jerry answered they noticed that he was throwing a party at their home without them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can barely hear you. Must be a bad connection." Jerry exclaimed.

"Sell it to someone who's buyin', Jer. You're having an unauthorized party in our house!" Clover screamed.

The four then heard some music being played loudly in the background. Andrew instantly recognized it.

"Jerry!? You wouldn't happen to be using my Eiffel 65 record without my approval, are you?" Andrew asked firmly with a hint of warning in his voice.

Then on cue, they heard the song Move your Body by Eiffel 65 being played as the following lyrics were heard.

 _Move your Body, Every everybody, Move your Body, Come on now everybody, Move your Body, Move your Body, Everybody, Come on now everybody..._

"Maybe," Jerry said hesitantly as he realized that Andrew caught him. It was then he noticed something bad.

"NO! Not the pool!" He screamed as he faced the spies again. "Sorry, spies. Gotta go!"

Jerry then hung up as they took in what they just saw.

"What the heck," Chaosky commented. "I can't believe Jerry hung up on us!"

"I can't believe Jerry is throwing a party at our house without our approval!" Clover shouted.

"I can't believe Jerry decided on touching my Eiffel 65 record without my approval," Andrew said. "Ooooo, Jerry better not scratch my record..."

"Who cares," Sam said. "Since Jerry is gonna be absolutely no help to us at all, we'll just have to find that antidote for ourselves."

"Yeah, Sam's right," Chaosky agreed. "First things first, Andrew. Sam, Clover and I will keep these minions under control. You have to go and find Alex and save her!"

"You can count on it!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Wait, before you go, there's a second version of the school uniform now on your wrist watch. You'll end up being disguised as a dolphin hybrid just to fool them," Chaosky pointed to the wrist watch and showed him which one he was referring to. "Activate it now!"

"Okay!"

Andrew then activated it and then in a matter of seconds, he was then disguised as a dolphin hybrid. He wanted to ask how he looked but Chaosky stated there's no time and to just go.

"I'll be back with Alex by my side, I swear!" Andrew announced as he then took off, no one else noticed him passing by.

 _Don't worry Alex! I'm coming to save you! I promise you'll be safe and you'll be freed! I love you babe!_

Andrew then disappeared from sight as he went to find and save Alex.

* * *

Back with the fight, all the minions and the viscious dogs were putting up a good fight against each other, but the ones that The Greasers were pounding didn't have a chance. The fights then continued until suddenly, a foghorn went off in the distance, causing everyone to stop fighting. The foghorn continued going off as the Greasers knew what this meant, stepping to the side. It was then that, like magic, the viscious dogs ended up transforming into poshy looking poodles as the poodles and the minions started walking out of the building. This actually got Charleston furious.

"Where do you think your going!?" He asked furiously.

"LUNCH BREAK!" One of the minions shouted.

"Union rules!" Another minion shouted right afterwards.

"Duh, I could go for an onion roll!" A dimwitted minion admitted out loud, thinking the minion said onion roll instead of union rule.

Charleston growled, as this was something he had no control over.

"Well now that the fighting ceased," Sam explained. "It's time we make our move now."

"Sam's right," Chaosky agreed. "Andrew's already going to save Alex. I suggest that Sam, you and Clover go and find the antidote to cure this dolphin hybrid madness!"

"You got it Chaosky!" Sam said.

"What are you gonna do then Chaosky?" Clover asked.

Before Chaosky answered, they saw that the Greasers were itching to pound some more freaks since they didn't go for lunch break. The three of them noticed Charleston. Needless to say, Shriek was actually unsettled by his appearance in terms of the clothes he was wearing.

"AAAHHH," Shriek screamed. "Who the hell is that poshy looking freak!? I can't stand his classy appearance!"

"Duuuuhhhh, does he want me to show some class, or show some ass?" Lube wondered.

"Who cares if he's classy or not," Cliff announced. "He's still a freak, and freaks are what we Greasers love pounding!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shriek asked. "Let's pound him!"

"Duh, yeah!" Lube agreed. "Pound him!"

Before they could make their move, Charleston overheard what they were saying. As a result, he made a run for it to find something important that could aid him. The Greasers noticed him getting away.

"He's getting away!" Cliff shouted. "Come on Greasers, we got some mangling to do!"

The moment he said that did the Greasers decided to chase after Charleston. Chaosky then finally said.

"I'm gonna be going after Charleston with the Greasers to stop whatever he's planning." Chaosky exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

"LET'S BREAK!" Chaosky cried out.

Chaosky ran after Charleston along with the Greasers while Sam and Clover went off to find the antidote that they need.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location in the academy, we see Alex being held captive by the headmaster, only to be freed when the time came. Alex was out cold while standing upward, but deep inside her heart, you could hear her speaking.

 _Andrew! Please save me! I'm scared! I hope you come and rescue me! I love you Andrew!_

Then whether she noticed or not, a tear trickled down her right eye as she then went and undergone a transformation, which won't be revealed until the next segment. For now, this segment is now over...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXII PART II**


	7. Episode XXII Part III

**SEASON II EPISODE IV:**

 **"RESCUING ALEX FROM DORSAL ACADEMY" (Part III)**

* * *

Andrew was roaming through the hallways in a part of the Dorsal Academy, with doors all over the place. He has check nearly all of the rooms shown, but they were all empty and Alex was being held in any of the room.

"Damn it," Andrew groaned. "I've checked all of these rooms, and Alex isn't in any of them. I'm never gonna find Alex."

Andrew pulled on his hair in a stressed out manner before sighing and looking downward in disappointment.

It was then Andrew saw a door that he hadn't checked yet.

"What's this," Andrew looked at the door and then read the text that was on it. "The Test Room."

 _I sure hope that I find something here. At least some trace that Alex is closeby._

Andrew then opened the door, noticing that it was unlocked, as he then step into the test room.

When Andrew looked into the room, he noticed something that terrified him. There was a huge capsule, but that's not what shocked him. It was the person that was in the capsule, a girl who was dolphinicized and in the capsule with green liquid surrounding her, making her look like she is being treated like a science experiment. Andrew had a really shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god," Andrew said. "Who the hell would treat someone like this; like... like... like a science experiment!? No one deserves to be treated like this!"

 _The headmaster is a huge hypocrite!_

Andrew then approached the keyboard in front of the capsule.

"Don't worry miss, I'm gonna get you out of this capsule." Andrew said out loud as he started typing on the keyboard to activate the capsule.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charleston was still running from the Greasers when he entered his storage room, and he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Ah, there's the weapon I've been looking for," He said as he exited the storage. Just then, the Greasers entered the room with Chaosky trailing behind them.

"There you are," Cliff exclaimed. "It's pounding time!"

"Listen here you stinking dogs, I got something I'd like to show you all!" Charleston exclaimed.

"Yeah well make it snappy," Cliff pointed to his watch. "We only have until the end of this chapter to pound you!"

"Heh heh heh," Charleston got out a strange looking gun, the Dolphinicizer 9000. "Behold, the Dolphinicizer 9000! With this invention, I'll be able to turn everyone who gets hit by it into a dolphin hybrid!"

The Greasers and Chaosky were confused as he started to activate it.

"Hope you enjoy being part dolphin you mutts!"

The moment he shouted that did he fire the gun as a light blue laser beam hit the Greasers and Chaosky. Unfortunately, when it hit them, IT HAD NO EFFECT ON THEM WHATSOEVER! The Greasers were just glaring at him.

"What the," Charleston was confused. "Your suppose to be part dolphins now!"

He fired it again, but it had no effect on them at all.

"What the heck is wrong with this..." Charleston said to himself.

"Hey if it's okay by you, we're gonna start POUNDING now." Cliff exclaimed as he pounded his fist into his palm as he said pounding.

The Greasers started approaching him as he was wondering why they weren't being dolphinicized.

"Why isn't this thing working on them!?" Charleston shouted. It was then the fourth wall was broken as the author started speaking.

Oh, well I don't know... lemme think... Oh yeah! How about the fact that **IT ONLY WORKS ON HUMANS!**

"Say what?!" Charleston was shocked.

The Greasers are Dogs, and as for Chaosky, well... he's an unknown species, but he isn't a human either.

"Curse you author!" Charleston shouted. "This doesn't make sense!"

"Welcome to my world." Lube commented.

"Let's POUND him!" Shriek screamed.

It was then that Charleston started running again as the Greasers started chasing him again. Chaosky was about to follow him, but he then got a call from Sam, so he answered.

"Chaosky, we have good news," Sam started. "We found the antidote to cure these dolphin hybrids!"

"Excellent!" Chaosky shouted.

"Meet us by the indoor pool in the gym." Sam said.

"And do it before those minions come back!" Clover added.

Chaosky looked and figured that the Greasers can take care of Charleston.

 _The Greasers have Charleston completely occupied at the moment._ Chaosky thought to himself.

"Alright, I'm on my way now." Chaosky said as the call ended and Chaosky decided to head to the pool while the Greasers take care of Charleston.

* * *

Back with Andrew, he had just about activated the capsule release feature.

"There we go," Andrew said. "Miss, your gonna be freed."

The liquid started to drain out slowly. In a matter of seconds the liquid was gone as the capsule fell off the stand, causing Andrew to jump out of the way to avoid contact. The capsule was shattered as the person inside of it was now freed. Andrew noticed the girl as he then approached her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Andrew asked her.

The dolphinicized girl was letting out a groaning sound as she slowly started waking up.

"Uhhhh... What the... Mister, why?"

"Why what?" Andrew asked.

"Why did you awaken me from that capsule?"

Andrew sighed as he shook his head.

"Miss, you don't deserve to be treated like some science experiment, in such a cruel manner," Andrew explained. "No one deserves to be treated like that."

The girl was surprised that this strange man was being so nice to her.

 _Why is this strange man being so kind to me?_ She thought. _Who is he?_

Andrew took a good look at the dolphinicized girl, and noticed she had black hair and tannish skin and had golden brown eyes.

 _This girl looks so familar to me._

Not wanting to get off topic, Andrew then said.

"Anyway miss, I'm looking for someone very important that has been captured," Andrew explained. "I don't know if you know her, but her name is Alex. Do you know who she is?"

The girl looked at him as if he was completely clueless.

"Mister, I _am_ Alex." The girl revealed herself to be Alex.

Andrew was shocked and surprised by this realization.

 _No wonder why she looked so familar!_ Andrew then had another thought. _Crap, she has been dolphinicized!_

The dolphinicized Alex then snapped Andrew out of his thoughts.

"Listen mister, I know you saved me from that capsule, and I thank you and I know your looking for me, but who are you anyway?" She asked him.

"What," Andrew was puzzled. "You don't know who I am?"

Alex shook her head no.

Andrew realized he still had his disguise on.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to lose this disguise then," Andrew said out loud.

"Eh?" Alex was confused.

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Andrew activated a setting on his watch and he then started changing. Andrew's nose went back to normal shape, his three fingers on both hands went back to being five fingers, and all other dolphin changes he had went back to being human like. A few minutes later, he was then his regular form again. It was then Alex's heart immediately recognized him and caused her to instantly remember him.

"Andrew?" Alex asked him. "Is that you!?"

"Of course it's me," Andrew said. "Did you miss me?"

Alex instantly gave him a hug, showing how much she's missed him.

"Yes Andrew, I really did miss you," She admitted. "Thank you for saving me from that capsule."

"Your welcome sweetheart," Andrew said. "By the way, you know you've been dolphinicized right?"

She nodded her head.

"Don't you think we should change you back to normal?"

"I don't want to be changed back to normal."

"Why not?"

"You see Andrew, the school has shown me the light," Alex commented. "Dolphins are wonderful creatures and deserve to be treated with respect like humans are. I'm not saying your a terrible person though babe."

Andrew understood that dolphins needed respect, but changing people into dolphin hybrids would solve nothing. Fortunately, Andrew said.

"Well Alex, if this is what you want, then I'm perfectly fine with that."

"You really mean that babe?" She asked.

"Yes," Andrew stated. "I want you to be happy, and if this is what you want, then I'm okay with that. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always love you, whether your a dolphin hybrid or not. I love you babe, don't forget that."

Alex was touched. Andrew really was the sweetest man she ever fell in love with. As a result, she started hugging him.

"Awww Andrew," Alex said. "I'll always love you too! Your the best boyfriend I ever had!"

"And your the best girlfriend _I_ ever had!" Andrew shouted afterwards.

They then had the most cutest and sweetest moment you could possibly think of.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a really touching moment," A voice said that Andrew recognized instantly. He then saw that Charleston was right at the entrance. "Now I see you have awoken my speciman; my test subject."

It was then that Andrew was getting angry.

"Yes and in case you should know, people don't deserve to be treated like some sick science experiment." Andrew sneered.

"Well, I'll have you know that Alex was my ultimate test subject. I knew that from the moment she came to this academy that she'd make such a wonderful test subject," Charleston admitted. "Now I suggest you better not hurt my test subject."

Something inside Andrew then snapped.

"What the HELL!? I would _never_ hurt Alex!" Andrew snarled, pointing angrily at him. "I told you that I'm not a hypocrite and that I have nothing against dolphins! If you had respect for them, you wouldn't treat a hybrid like a science experiment!"

"Well it doesn't matter now, because since you woke up my subject, she'll take you down," Charleston commanded. "Alex, attack this man who awoken you from your capsule."

Alex gave Charleston a 'what do you think I'm stupid' look as she said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't attack Andrew."

"WHAT!?" Charleston was shocked. "WHY NOT!?"

"Because Andrew saved me from that capsule, and I'll have you know that he is such a sweet man," Alex admitted. "He's my man, and plus, he has a point. If you respected dolphins, you wouldn't treat them like science experiments."

Charleston then shook his head in disgrace.

"Very well," Charleston said, getting out the Dolphinicizer 9000. "I'll just have to take care of Andrew myself."

"Oh no," Andrew was nervous as Charleston started charging the gun up. Fortunately, before the gun was fired, a voice shouted.

"HEY! THERE HE IS!" The voice was revealed to be Cliff of the Greasers.

"Oh yeah Alex, the Greaser Dogs are here too," Andrew warned her, willing to protect her. "Just a warning."

"Okay babe," Alex nodded as Charleston groaned.

"This can't be," He said out loud. "I thought I lost you stupid mutts!"

It was then that the Greasers showed themselves and they noticed Charleston. They completely disregarded Andrew and Alex, as they were into the headmaster.

"There he is," Cliff exclaimed. "There's the freak!"

"We have you now," Shriek stated. "Time to take you out!"

"Duhhhhhh, let's take him out to the ball game!" Lube commented.

"Greasers," Cliff pounded his fist into his palm. "It's pounding time!"

Knowing the gun has no effect on them, Charleston was in for it now.

The Greasers then pounced at him and then they started pounding him, being surrounded by a dust cloud.

"Let's go while he's occupied." Andrew suggested.

"I'm with you Andrew." Alex was right behind Andrew.

The two of them left the test room as Charleston was being pounded by the Greasers.

* * *

Andrew and Alex were now in another room that was empty as they were away from Charleston.

"Phew, we lost him." Andrew said with relief.

"Andrew, he didn't hurt you did he." Alex said.

"I'm okay," Andrew stated. "The question is are you alright babe?"

"Yes I am honey."

Andrew was so relieved.

"Hey Andrew, did you mean what you said back there," Alex asked. "Your alright with me being like this?"

Andrew knew this was coming, so he then said.

"Yes, I meant that," Andrew said honestly. "I want you to be happy. I understand too, especially since I have nothing against dolphins at all."

"I know you don't baby." Alex commented.

"Oh Alex," Andrew brought her close. "I love you, even if you are a dolphin hybrid now."

"I love you too Andrew."

Alex then gave Andrew a very cute smile. Andrew was moved by this.

 _God, she's so cute, even as a dolphin hybrid._

"So Alex," Andrew said. "There's something I've wanted to give you since we last saw each other."

"What would that be honey?" Alex asked.

Andrew then and started giving her a kiss on the lips. Alex was shocked, but she expected this. As a result, she brought her arms around his back as she allowed him to kiss her. Andrew thought it was weird that he was kissing a dolphin hybrid. Nevertheless, he still loved kissing Alex. Once they were finally done kissing, Andrew and Alex looked into each others eyes.

"Alex, even though your part dolphin now, your still a wonderful kisser." Andrew said honestly.

"I know Andrew," Alex said. "So are you."

They both started blushing heavily while looking at each other for the minute or so. It was then that a voice decided to shout at such a bad time.

"AH HA! I finally found you!" Charleston arrived at the scene, still holding the Dolphinicizer 9000, as he seemed bruised thanks to the Greasers. "Now that I got rid of those stupid mutts, I can finally make you one of us Andrew!"

"Over my dead body!" Andrew got into a fighting stance.

"You asked for it," Charleston charged up the gun. "Hope you like being a dolphin hybrid!"

It was then that the gun then fired a light blue laser beam towards Andrew. Andrew closed his eyes, expecting the laser to hit him on contact. But when he thought it would hit him, he noticed that the beam deflected off of something, completely missing Andrew. Andrew opened his eyes and noticed he was surrounded by a protective bubble. Charleston was shocked and furious as Andrew then noticed that Alex was the one who made that bubble around Andrew. Being part dolphin, she was capable of doing such a feat.

"Alex?" Andrew asked. "You saved me!?"

"Of course I did babe," Alex winked at him.

"TRAITOR!" Charleston shouted at Alex.

"Now you listen here, Andrew is my man, and he's my hero," Alex explained. "I don't want you turning my babe into a dolphin like you did with me. I want him to be happy with how he is!"

Andrew was touched by this. Alex was being as considerate to Andrew as he was to her. As a result, he could only smile.

Charleston on the other hand, shook his head in disappointed as he tossed the gun aside.

"Well, if I can't beat you Andrew, then I'll destroy you instead!" Charleston then went ax-crazy and now wanted to destroy Andrew himself, since Alex won't do it and Alex will only keep Charleston from turning him into a dolphin hybrid.

Andrew was frightened as Charleston now had a chainsaw in his hands.

"Alex! Help!" Andrew shouted.

"Don't worry Andrew," Alex cried out. "I got you!"

The bubble Andrew was in popped as Alex caught him.

"Let's run!" Andrew shouted.

"I'm with you there Andrew!" Alex agreed. "Let's get out of here!"

The two made a run for it as Charleston then chased after them. Andrew was thankful that Alex saved him the way she did.

 _Maybe having Alex as a dolphin hybrid might not be such a bad thing after all..._

Little did he and Alex know that by the next part, Alex will be back to normal and the headmaster will be caught. For now, they can enjoyed it for now while they can, until the next segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXII PART III**


	8. Episode XXII Part IV

**SEASON II EPISODE IV:**

 **"RESCUING ALEX FROM DORSAL ACADEMY" (Part IV)**

* * *

By the swimming pool area in the Dorsal Academy, Chaosky was with Sam and Clover as they were thinking of a way on how they were gonna turn everyone back to normal. The Greasers were actually accompanying them since they lost track of Charleston. They were itching to pound the headmaster.

"So Sam," Chaosky asked for the seventh time. "Tell me how the antidote works again?"

"Okay Chaosky," Sam explained. "We just to shine this flashing light into all those dolphin hybrids and then it will activate the antidote, causing everyone to turn back to normal."

"That's great to know," Clover jumped in. "But how are we gonna get them all at once?"

"Clover's right," Chaosky agreed. "What if the headmaster ends up fighting back?"

"Don't worry," Cliff overheard their discussion. "We're gonna mop the floor with that freak!"

It was then Lube was now holding a mop and was now mopping the floor near the edge leading into the pool. Chaosky took notice of this and then asked.

"Uh Lube, what are you doing?"

"Duuuuuhhh, I'm mopping the floor," Lube exclaimed.

Cliff immediately facepalmed and then look annoyed.

"I was using a metaphor!" Cliff shouted in annoyance.

"Wait a minute," Chaosky noticed something. "I think Lube might be on to something..."

Chaosky noticed how wet the floor was near the pool... wet enough to have someone fall into the pool and not be able to fight back.

"Hey guys," Chaosky said. "I just came up with a brillant idea!"

"What is it?" Sam and Clover asked.

"That spot Lube just mopped could be where the dolphin hybrids all slip on and they fall into the pool. When they're in the pool, we then activate the antidote on them and they turn back to normal." Chaosky explained his plan.

"That's brilliant!" Sam shouted.

"So wait, let me get this straight," Shriek decided to jump in now. "We wait for those dolphin hybrids to come, they fall in that pool, they get changed back to normal, and then we Greasers will be able to pound the snot out of that poshy freak?"

"Exactly," Chaosky said. "Lube, you're a genius!"

"Duuuuhhhh, I always wanted to be a genie," Lube said dumbly.

"So what are we waiting for," Cliff shouted. "Let's get cracking!"

It was then that they all got ready as Lube made the wet spot big enough for all the dolphin hybrids to slip and fall into the pool, using the mop to do so.

* * *

When Lube was finally done, Chaosky saw something through his binoculars.

"Here they come!"

All the dolphin hybrids, the students, the minions who came back from lunch break, Charleston who was still holding the chainsaw, and in the front was Andrew and Alex, the latter of which was still dolphinicized.

"Hey guys," Chaosky shouted. "It's Andrew, and Alex! Alex must have been dolphinicized!"

"Well guess we have to cure her too in addition to everyone else." Sam exclaimed.

Andrew and Alex were fleeing for their lives from the headmaster, his minions and all the other dolphinicized students, as the headmaster was still holding the chainsaw. Andrew noticed they were about to slip and fall into the pool. He then realized that if the others behind them fall in, they can't fight back.

"Hey Alex, we're about to slip and fall into that pool," Andrew stated. "Grab on and hang on tight."

"Okay babe," Alex complied as she grabbed onto Andrew.

Then as predicted, Andrew ended up slipping and falling into the pool, with Alex hanging on to him. Charletons, his minions and the other dolphin hybrids ended up slipping and falling into the pool afterwards.

"Sam, you sure that stuff won't turn Andrew into a dolphin hybrid if he gets hit by it?" Chaosky asked, sounding concerned if Andrew did turn into a dolphin hybrid.

"Yeah Chaosky, this stuff will only work on dolphin hybrids," Sam explained. "Andrew will be completely immune to it!"

"I hope your right!" Chaosky prayed that Sam was right.

"Hey they're in the pool now, unable to fight back," Clover called out. "Now's our chance!"

"You got it!" Sam shouted jumping in front of the pool with Clover and Chaosky.

"Huh," Andrew was surprised. "Guys?"

It was then that Sam blinded everyone in the pool with a bright light.

"What the..." Andrew was confused as he was blinded along with Alex and the others in the pool.

"Now Clover!" Chaosky shouted.

"You got it!"

Clover then activated the antidote on everyone in the pool, causing everyone, with the exception of Andrew, to turn back to normal human beings. Andrew didn't notice what was happening, as he was unable to see.

* * *

Once the light was gone and the antidote did it's job, everyone was then taken out of the pool, except for the fact that the minions were gone. Charleston didn't change much, he was still a dolphin hybrid, although his nose was now much smaller than before. Andrew then opened his eyes and saw that everyone who followed him and Alex had turned back to normal. The students had no idea where they were or what was going on. Andrew then noticed Alex was back to normal too. Alex noticed she was back to normal, and no longer a dolphin hybrid, she saw Sam, Clover and Chaosky and she gave them a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again," Alex told them.

"Same with us," Sam admitted.

"Well, we got our man now," Chaosky proceeded on handcuffing the headmaster. "Your gonna do hard time now sir."

Charleston could only grumble at the fact that his plan backfired...big time. They then saw some actual dolphins in the pool, chirping.

"Well, there are your minions Charleston," Andrew commented while chuckling.

"You know girls, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my hero," Alex said, turning to face Andrew, giving him a hug straight afterwards. "I mean it Andrew, you're my hero!"

"I sure am your hero babe. It's great that your back to normal," Andrew rubbed her back as he then said honestly. "I will miss the dolphin part of you in a way though. You really did save me the way you made that protective bubble."

Alex understood what he was saying and then told him.

"Babe, you don't need me to be part dolphin so I can keep you safe," Alex said honestly. "When we're together honey, nothing can get us."

Andrew knew she was telling the truth.

"Your right Alex," Andrew agreed. "I don't need you to be part dolphin to do that kind of stuff, especially when we have gadgets that WOOHP provides for us to keep us safe. We just need each other to be protected."

"That we are babe," Alex nodded.

The happy couple then hugged in a really heartwarming manner that could move anyone who had a soft spot for that kind of stuff. It was then a voice then interrupted the love fest.

"Hey, I'd hate to interrupt this tearful reunion," Cliff spoke up. "But we'd like to take care of business now with the poshy freak of a headmaster now!"

Cliff pointed to Charleston to make it clear that he was referring to him. The Greasers then approached the headmaster as Chaosky noticed them.

"Knock yourselves out," Chaosky said as he stepped aside so the Greasers could do what they need to.

It was then Lube now had a club in his hands and rose it over his head. Letting out a moan, Lube was about to 'knock himself out' when Cliff immediately noticed this, swiping the club from his grasp and gave him an annoyed look.

"NOT YOU, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Cliff shouted at Lube as he then went up to Charleston and slammed the club on his head, knocking him out unconcious.

"Well that's one way to knock someone out easily." Andrew snickered.

"I'll say babe," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then continued hugging like a happy couple should. The others took notice of this, including the Greasers, as a thought came into Shriek's mind.

 _I wish I could do that with Dog._ Shriek thought to herself.

"So anyway," Chaosky spoke. "Shall we all go home now?"

"Good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Let's leave this place."

And so everyone left the place. Charleston was taken to the slammer, the dolphins were brought to the zoo as a protected species, the students went back to their own homes, Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky took the Air Craft back to Beverly Hills, and as for the Greasers, well... where ever they went isn't important at the moment. Everything was back to normal now... well, almost...

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

The five spies made it back to their home, and they saw how much of a mess their house was, and they can thank Jerry for that.

"Wow, this place is now like a total dump!" Clover exclaimed.

"We can thank Jerry for that one," Chaosky said.

Jerry then noticed that the five of them were back, and claimed that his house has been fumigated by now and wanted to leave but Sam stopped him.

"Nah ah Jerry," Sam said firmly. "Your not going anywhere until this place has been cleaned up!"

"And you better not have scratched my Eiffel 65 record either," Andrew commented as he ran over to the record player to check his record. When he checked it, he didn't see a scratch on it. The album he is referring to was Europop.

"Oh thank god it isn't scratched," Andrew let out a sigh of relief as he put the record back into it's pouch. Andrew ran to join the others to tidy up the place a little.

* * *

Some time later, the five of them were out in the backyard, lying on the bench chairs as Jerry was still taking care of the trash.

"It's so great to be back in Beverly Hills with you guys," Alex commented. "Especially with you Andrew."

"I know babe," Andrew said. "It's great to have you back Alex."

"Yeah, even if I'll have to go back to England soon." Alex stated.

This reminded Sam of something as she then asked Chaosky.

"Chaosky, did the school contact you yet about Alex's report card situation?"

"Not yet," Chaosky answered. "The school told me that if they found out something, they would either contact me or contact Alex's parents. I'm willing to bet that they contacted Alex's parents."

"Yeah your probably right." Sam stated.

"Well regardless, if you'll have to go back to England Alex, then I'm gonna be going with you." Andrew commented.

"Say what!?" Chaosky, Sam and Clover shouted together, as Alex didn't know what to say.

"After what happened at the Dorsal Academy, I don't want to risk the chance of something bad happening to you Alex. I don't want to lose you, so I'm gonna be sticking with you if you do go back to England." Andrew said honestly.

This touched Alex's heart as she ran and gave Andrew a hug.

"Thank you so much for protecting me Andrew," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too babe."

They then French kissed for a moment or so, where it felt like it's been forever since they did that, enjoying every single moment of it.

It was then that the phone that was near the five of them then started to ring, as Alex knew who that was.

"That must be my parents," Alex said nervously.

"Now don't jump to conclusions Alex," Chaosky reassured. "They are probably calling because they got notified by the school regarding the report card fiasco."

"Okay," Alex hesitantly went and picked up the phone as she answered nervously. "H-hello?"

When she heard her mom's voice, she noticed she was thrilled about something as the others listened in closely to the call.

"Good news, honey," Carmen said. "We just got the call from the school, and it turns out Chaosky was right, someone had purposely switched over your report card with someone elses!"

"The F's weren't yours," Alex's father spoke in the background. "You actually got As and Bs."

"We're so proud of you." Carmen said.

"I knew someone ended up switching over Alex's report card with someone elses," Chaosky shouted. "I should have known!"

"Does... does this mean I get to stay in Beverly Hills?" Alex asked with hope in her voice.

"As long as you promise to visit us more often." Carmen added.

Andrew heard all of this and wanted to speak. Alex noticed this as she handed him the phone.

"Does this mean that Alex gets to stay with us and doesn't have to leave me?" Andrew asked Alex's Mom.

Knowing this was Andrew, Carmen sighed happily as she then said.

"Yes Andrew, Alex gets to stay with you, and she isn't going to be leaving you."

Andrew then ended up cheering and whooping in the background as Alex cheered something like 'I can stay', as the happy couple wouldn't be separated again. It was then Chaosky's turn to talk on the phone.

"Andrew's really happy now," Chaosky admitted. "You really made him happy."

"I know I did Chaosky," Carmen then had a guilty look on her face as did Alex's father. "This was our fault. We were misled by whoever wrote that note that was on the report card that someone gave to Alex in exchange for Alex's real report card. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and figured that that was Alex's report card. We're really sorry for this mishap Chaosky."

"Hey, it's been done, it's been settled, and everything ended up working out perfectly in the end, so it's no biggie." Chaosky exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just want Alex to know that we'd like her to visit us more often Chaosky." Carmen commented.

"Don't worry, Alex will visit you eventually," Chaosky said. "And when she does, Andrew will be with her."

Andrew heard Chaosky say that part, and as a result, he started blushing, especially since this was true.

"Well Chaosky, we have to be going now," Carmen said. "It was nice speaking to you and to Andrew again."

"Same to you too," Chaosky said. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah talk to you later Chaosky," Carmen said.

Chaosky then heard the phone hang up on the other end of the line. Chaosky saw Andrew and Alex hugging as they wouldn't be leaving other.

"I'm glad your not leaving us again Alex," Andrew said.

"Me too babe." Alex agreed. "I love you so much hunk."

"I love you too baby."

"Group hug!" Chaosky shouted.

It was then Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky all engaged in a group hug, happy to be back together. Afterwards, Clover stated how she wanted to do something like a spa with her friends and she even suggested Andrew and Chaosky to join them. It was then something came to Alex's mind.

"Wait a minute," Alex wondered. "If those Fs weren't mine, who's Fs were they?"

"Better question Alex, who would be cold enough to switch over your grades so you'd be separated from me?" Andrew wondered too.

"I think I know who it is," Chaosky stated. "And I know she hates us so much, she'd attempt such a feat."

"Your talking about...?"

"Mhmm." Chaosky said, not even needing Andrew to finish his question.

Then right on cue, they heard Mandy scream as it was revealed that she got all Fs and the five found out it was Mandy who switched her grades over with Alex's. The five of them peaked through the bush and listen to Mandy scream.

"F's? But how is that possible?!" Mandy wondered. _I THOUGHT I SWAPPED MY F'S OVER WITH THAT UGLY MUTT'S GRADES!_

Mandy's mother, who is known as Phoebe, was really disappointed in her daughter's report card.

"You are grounded for the rest of the year, young lady!" Phoebe shouted. "And that means no dates!"

This got Mandy even more upset.

"You can't be serious!" Mandy screamed. "The boys of Beverly Hills will be lost without me!"

"On the contrary Mandy," Chaosky said out loud. "The boys will be happier without you being a huge jerk-ass to others."

"You got that right Chaosky," Andrew agreed while chuckling.

"Yeah," Clover also agreed. "While Mandy is forbidden from dating, I'll probably have all the hunks that I could ask for."

"And as for me, well... I already have my _hunk_ right here." Alex said with such seductivity as she faced Andrew, showing that she was referring to Andrew.

"Oh baby," Andrew said. "Looks like this calls for another kiss."

"You said it handsome."

Andrew and Alex spent the next minute or so kissing compassionately like a happy couple. Afterwards, Andrew spent several minutes thinking about how Mandy could do something so cold. He wanted to make Mandy pay personally for doing this to him and driving him to a mental state for separating him from Alex. Chaosky took notice of this and realized what he was thinking about.

"Your wanting to make Mandy pay personally for what she did to you and Alex huh?" Chaosky took a guess.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "I was in a mental state and was a huge mess, because of what Mandy did to separate Alex and I. I won't let her get away with this. This is personal."

"I see," Chaosky nodded. "Well how do you plan on getting back at her?"

Andrew thought for a moment, and started remembering what they went through at the Dorsal Academy. After he thought for several moments, he then said.

"You know guys," Andrew started. "After what happened at Dorsal Academy, I think I came up with the most brillant idea to get back at Mandy personally."

"Oh I'm already liking the sound of this babe," Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew.

"Me too," Chaosky nodded, when suddenly, it hit him. "You mean your planning on getting _them_ involved?"

"Oh yes Chaosky." Andrew said. "And it won't happen until later tonight."

"Well in the meantime babe, why don't you and I go into your bedroom and have a little _fun_ together?" Alex suggested.

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew said seductively. "I missed you sweet cheeks."

"I missed you too handsome." Alex commented as the two of them headed into the house and into Andrew's room to have some fun for a bit, while Sam, Chaosky and Clover do whatever they want to do at the moment, all while waiting for Andrew's plan to take hold, which won't happen until later on tonight...

* * *

 **OUTSIDE MANDY'S HOUSE- LATER THAT NIGHT (THE SAME DAY):**

Andrew was outside Mandy's house, about to get his plan under way, as his three friends Sam, Clover and Chaosky, and his girlfriend Alex were waiting by the side, hoping that he is successful.

Andrew then went to the front door and knocked at the door. In a matter of seconds, someone actually answered and opening the door was Mandy's mother, Phoebe, as she was wondering why Andrew was here.

"Hello?" Phoebe started. "I'm sorry, but Mandy isn't allowed to go on any dates with any guys since she's been ground."

Andrew shook his head, showing that that's not why he's there.

"No, that's not what I'm wanting," Andrew said. "I'm here because I want to tell you of something else that Mandy did in addition to getting all Fs."

"Oh great," Phoebe already knew this would be bad news. "What else did she do?"

"Allow me to explain Mrs. Mandy's mom," Andrew stated.

Andrew then explained to her how her daughter purposely swapped her Fs with Alex's report card as a way to get Alex separated from him so Andrew would be broken and that he went into a mental state because of it. Needless to say, Phoebe was really shocked that her daughter did all this.

"So let me get this straight," Phoebe started after Andrew finished. "My daughter purposely swapped her report card with your girlfriend's so you would be separated from Alex and you went into a mental state because of this?"

"That's just about correct," Andrew nodded.

This actually horrified Phoebe, seeing her daughter attempt such a feat. As a result, she then gained an angry look on her face.

"Come in," Phoebe said. "We are gonna have to tell Mandy about this."

"Alright," Andrew then stepped into the house as they went to Mandy's room upstairs.

* * *

In Mandy's bedroom, we see Mandy angered by what happened today, and the fact that she's been ground for the rest of the year. She was pissed off about the fact that her plan backfired. Wanting to know who made it backfire, she was interrupted from her thoughts from someone screaming.

 **"MANDY!"** Phoebe screamed on the other side of the door.

It was then the bedroom door slammed open as Mandy noticed her mom was really pissed and accompanying her was Andrew. Little did Mandy know that Andrew told her mom exactly what Mandy did.

"Mandy, you are in EVEN more trouble now," Phoebe sneered. "This fine young man had just told me how you purposely switched your Fs with the report card that belongs to Alex, this young man's girlfriend, and you did it in order to separate this man from his girlfriend so he would be driven into a mental state as a result!"

Mandy was shocked at how her mom found out about this, and realized Andrew figured it out and told her mom. As a result, Mandy was now really pissed off at Andrew for what he did.

"Because of what you did to this young man, your now grounded for _two_ years with no dates at all," Phoebe stated angrily. "And as a bonus, I'm gonna make sure you do even more work for the community and the school and you will be watched at all times!"

"WHAT!" Mandy screamed.

"You heard me! Your being punished," Phoebe screamed as she turned to face Andrew, trying to calm down. "I'm really sorry for my daughter's behavior and what she did to you."

"That's okay," Andrew commented. "I'm just glad that Alex is back again and won't be leaving me again either."

"Okay, well I'll leave you to give your final partings," Phoebe said as she then left the room, leaving Andrew to deal with Mandy himself. This was personal.

Andrew then grew a smirk on his face as he then said.

"Oh and Mandy, because you purposely separated me from Alex so I could be in a mental state," Andrew started. "Meet your new bunkmates!"

Andrew then blew a whistle as three new bunkmates of Mandy then started coming in. The three bunkmates were three familar looking dogs that have appeared throughout the story since Chapter two. That's right readers, Mandy's new bunkmates are none other than... **THE GREASER DOGS! BUM BUM BUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The Greasers made their way into Mandy's room as Mandy was upset as Andrew then said.

"Mandy, these are the Greasers," Andrew greeted them to her. "Greasers, this happens to be Mandy."

Andrew kept baring that grin on his face, as Mandy was disgusted by the Greasers' appearance. She then felt the need to make a snide comment.

"EEEEWWWW! Why the hell are these three stinky, smelly, ugly looking dogs doing in my room as my bunkmates!?" Mandy spat.

This only made Andrew's grin go wider, knowing that the Greasers don't take too kindly to insults like that. Andrew noticed that the Greasers were getting pissed off by her snide comment. Cliff then decided to speak.

"What the hell did this girl call us?" Cliff asked angrily, as Shriek felt the need to approach Mandy.

"You know, I don't like your attitude, you brat," Shriek spat angrily, getting in her face.

"Duuuuuuuhhhh... I remember taking a shower just the other day," Lube added as he then sniffed himself and his armpits to proof it. He smelt pretty good from what he smelled.

"Listen here missy," Cliff started. "You honestly don't know who your dealing with. We're the Greasers, the toughest dogs in Nearburg!"

"More like the smelliest," Mandy wasn't intimidated by them... not yet...

This only got the Greasers even angrier as Andrew kept smirking devilishly.

"Miss, there are three types of people we like to beat up and pound," Cliff started. "There are cats, there are freaks, and then there are those that dare to insult the Greasers!"

"And frankly twerp," Shriek added. "You are _obviously_ of the latter category!"

"Duuuuhhhhh, I could use a ladder every now and then." Lube commented as he thought Shriek said ladder instead of latter.

"So Greasers, you know what we need to do to this twerp?" Cliff asked his teammates.

"Duuuhhhh, beat her up?" Lube took a wild guess.

"Let's POUND her!" Shriek shouted.

"YEAH! POUND HER!" Cliff shouted, as the Greasers started to approach her. As Andrew kept grinning, Mandy was now starting to get intimidated by them.

"Hey, you can't beat me up," Mandy pointed out. "I'm a girl!"

"Yeah? Well so am I, MISSY!" Shriek shouted.

"Duuuuuuuhhhh, we should beat her to a pulp, with orange juice mixed with it..." Lube said.

"I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich miss," Cliff sneered.

"Me too," Shriek agreed.

"And I'll give one with the uhhhhhhh... mayo, lettuce, cheese and tomato on it too." Lube decided to add.

Seeing that Mandy was trapped and unable to escape a brutal beatdown, Andrew then gave his last comment.

"Enjoy your new bunkmates Mandy." Andrew said with a sinister tone in his voice as he slowly closed the door behind him. The moment he closed the door did he hear Cliff scream.

 **"IT'S POUNDING TIME!"**

It was then a brutal brawl was heard on the other side of the door as the Greasers were pounding Mandy to a pulp. Andrew snickered as he then decided to leave the house.

* * *

He heard the brawl going on in Mandy's house even when he was outside. It was then Chaosky approached him.

"I'm really surprised that you got the Greasers involved and had them deal with Mandy for you," Chaosky commented.

"Yeah, the Greasers proved to be very useful during the whole Dorsal Academy fiasco, and so I decided on having them become Mandy's new roommates." Andrew openly admitted.

"That's true," Chaosky agreed. "We wouldn't have activated the antidote on the dolphin hybrids if it weren't for the Greasers."

"I know."

It was then Alex decided to approach her man.

"I can see that you have given Mandy what she deserves right babe?" Alex asked.

"I sure did Alex," Andrew said. "She had no right to split us apart like that."

"I'm with you there," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex my precious girl."

The couple then started kissing in the moonlight, having their tongues meet and touch one another in a really romantic and sexual manner. While they were French kissing, Clover decided to approach them as she heard Mandy being pounded by the Greasers.

"Looks like Mandy's being given the pounding of a lifetime, huh?" Clover asked with a grin on her face.

"That she is Clover," Chaosky nodded as he and Clover listened to the fight being heard. "That she is."

They continued listening to the fight for a moment or so, while Andrew and Alex kept on French-kissing.

"GUYS COME ON!" Sam called out. "WE HAVE TO GET HOME! IT'S GETTING LATE!"

"Oh, coming Sam!" Chaosky shouted as he and Clover ran to join her. "You two lovebirds coming!?"

"Yes," Andrew said, still embracing Alex. "Let's go baby."

"Right behind you love." Alex said.

After giving each other one last kiss on the lips, the two lovebirds then joined the others as they headed back home, hoping for more fun filled events to take place soon enough, especially for Andrew and Alex, while they left Mandy to be pounded by the Greasers. Alas, this is the end of this segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXII PART IV**


	9. Episode XXIII Part I

**SEASON II EPISODE V:**

 **"THE MADNESS OF SHOPPING" (Part I)**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- FRIDAY 5:30PM:**

"Hey Sam, could you check the fridge and see if there's anything to eat," Clover, the blonde haired spy girl asked the long haired red orange hair spy girl for the fifteenth time in a row.

Sam checked the fridge once again and in it, there was hardly anything in it except for leftover Chinese food, and some hideous looking blue moldy fungus that was growing in the fridge.

"Clover, I told you for the umpteenth time," Sam explained. "We have nothing to snack on… unless you'd rather have that blue fungus that's been growing in the fridge."

Clover then looked grossed out.

"Ew, that disgusting blob," Clover said in disgust. "I'd rather starve."

"Yeah, we'll have to have that leftover Chinese food in the fridge for dinner," Chaosky, the tiny light-blue creature that is also a spy spoke. "It's all we have."

"Well what are we suppose to do then?" Clover asked.

It was then that the female black short haired girl with tannish skin known as Alex, a WOOHP agent, decided to speak.

"Maybe we should get some serious food shopping done," Alex suggested. "Just a thought."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky stood silent for a moment before Chaosky spoke.

"That's actually not a bad idea Alex," Chaosky agreed with her. "We need to get some supplies for cleaning the fridge anyway."

"Ugh, food shopping," Clover disliked food shopping, so she moaned. "So totally not my thing. I'd rather be shopping at the Mall."

"Oh come on Clover," Chaosky said. "It was going to happen eventually."

"Say Sammy," Alex asked. "Who was the last person to have went grocery shopping anyway?"

"I think it was either Chaosky or Andrew," Sam recalled.

Andrew, the dark brown haired male with tan skin, who was sitting next to Alex the whole time, ended up jumping in and said.

"Alex is right," Andrew said. "We need to do some serious shopping. Tonight we'll have the leftover Chinese food for dinner, and tomorrow, we're gonna go food shopping, so I suggest that we all make a shopping list of things we'll need to get."

"Ugh," Clover groaned some more, not looking forward to this. "Do we _all_ have to do it?"

"Yes Clover," Andrew nodded. "We don't have a choice. Besides, if we do it this way, we could all get what we want to have in terms of groceries. I hope this makes it sound easier."

Sam, Alex and a reluctant Clover all went straight to making a list of what they want. Chaosky already knew what he needed.

"I already know what I need to get Andrew," Chaosky commented. "This should be a piece of cake."

Even though Andrew knew that Chaosky was like this, he still shook his head.

"Please Chaosky," Andrew commented. "This isn't gonna be easy like you think it is."

"Peeshaw," Chaosky waved it off. "I could act like a dog and be able to shop responsibly for the stuff I need."

"Wanna bet on that Chaosky," Andrew challenged him. "Tomorrow you act like a dog while shopping and shop responsibly and I'll have to reward you with something special."

Chaosky liked the sound of this, as he was rubbing his chin.

"You're on Andrew." Chaosky shook on it as he then decided to take the challenge.

"Then it's a bet."

Andrew and Chaosky shook hands to make sure the bet would still be on. Sam, Clover and Alex then came back into the living room with their lists all made as Alex approached Andrew.

"So baby," Alex asked her man. "You know what you're gonna be getting tomorrow?"

"Sure I do honey," Andrew said. "I just need to write it out, which I'll do tonight."

"Okay Andrew, I just hope our shopping tomorrow will go decent." Alex said.

"Me too baby," Andrew agreed. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

The two then started kissing romantically for a couple of minutes before the evening went by like normal, nothing strange going on, as the five spies are planning on going to do some serious shopping tomorrow…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now almost 10:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and the five spies have already left and they were now right in front of the store known as 'Hall-Mart', as they were a little hesistant on making their way in.

"So, shall we enter this place," Sam wondered.

Andrew simply nodded as the five of them went in. Once they entered, they noticed how the place was huge and everything was stocked in a neat manner. There wasn't alot of people here at the moment, especially since the spies found an easy close parking spot to the entrance. A few moments later, Alex then asked.

"So where should we start?"

"I say we should start with the cleaning supply aisle," Sam suggested.

"No way!" Clover disagreed. "I think I'm gonna go to the makeup department!"

"WOOF WOOF!" Chaosky started barking due to the bet.

"Okay, why is Chaosky acting like a dog?" Sam questioned.

"It's due to a bet he made," Andrew explained.

Not wanting to question Andrew, Sam kept it at that while Sam and Clover then started arguing over where they should go first, with Chaosky barking madly while at it. The bickering finally ceased when Alex spoke up.

"GUYS! I have an idea," Alex started, getting their attention. "Maybe we should all split up and go to different locations in the store so we can get what we want at our own pace."

It was then Andrew's turn to speak.

"Alex, that's actually a great idea," Andrew agreed. "We can all go to separate aisles, and we'll all meet by the checkout line when we are done. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds good." Sam said.

"Sure." Clover said.

"BARK BARK!" Chaosky nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's settled," Andrew concluded. "Let's break!"

It was then that they split up, with Clover heading for the makeup department, while Sam went off to the cleaning supply aisle, Chaosky, running like a dog while barking, ended up following Sam to the cleaning supply aisle. Andrew was about to head to a different aisle, when he noticed Alex was still with him.

"Hey Alex, you gonna go and get what you want separately," Andrew wondered.

"Well Andrew, I know what I need, but I think I would be happier if the two of us decided to shop together. Is that alright with you Andrew?" Alex wondered.

Andrew couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed Alex's company and always had fun when she was around.

"Sure." Andrew nodded as he then approached a stand and grabbed a random magazine from the shelf, putting it in the carriage. Alex seeing Andrew doing this, decide grab a random magazine too as she started looking through it a little while following Andrew, as Andrew was getting the stuff he needed to get while at it.

A few moment later after looking through the magazine, Alex looked confused, so she decided to ask Andrew something.

"Hey Andrew?"

"What's up Alex?" Andrew asked her.

It was then Alex showed him the magazine she was reading, which was revealed to be a Playboy Magazine.

"I have been looking through the magazine and I saw these woman that were only wearing these bikinis that look sexy," Alex started. "Do you think I could look like one of them?"

Andrew could only stare, as he was now sweating like crazy, completely red from the question she asked him as he only made a gulping sound.

"Another thing I saw in this magazine was that someone lost their virginity," Alex asked him. "What does that mean exactly?"

Andrew took the magazine she had read as he couldn't help but picture his angel in one of the bikinis shown in the magazine she looked through. He finally said.

"I think you would look dashingly sexy looking in one of those bikinis Alex," Andrew said as he put the magazine on the shelf and got a more appropriate magazine for Alex to look through.

Alex couldn't help blush at that, but she noticed how he completely disregarded her second question.

"That's very sweet of you to say, but you didn't answer my second question." Alex pointed out.

"It's a long story babe," Andrew didn't want to talk to her about it, so he found the perfect distraction. "Hey, there's some steamed peas! Let's go Alex!"

Andrew ran off to get some steamed peas as Alex then called out.

"Andrew, I can stand long stories!" Alex then ran after him, hoping he'd give her an honest answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clover had gotten some lip balm and other make up that she was interested in.

"Ooo, this will go great with my eyeliner," Clover mused. "And so will this mascara."

After Clover got the make up she wanted, she decided to head for a different aisle. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far as she then a voice call out to her.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

Clover looked behind her and saw what appeared to be a stereotypical nerd, with the set up and everything. Needless to say, Clover was very unsettled by his appearance.

"Ewwww! Nerd much?" Clover groaned.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you miss, but I just wanted your opinion on something," The nerd said. "What do you think is better; Star Trek or Star Wars?"

Clover really felt the need to scream as she couldn't stand this nerd. Unfortunately, all she could do was groan in annoyance.

"Yeah, I think they're both awesome to be honest," The nerd continued speaking. "By the way, have you ever seen my grandfather?"

"No," Clover said hastily. "But I bet he's as big of a nerd as you."

"Well I have his photo with me if you'd like to see what he looks like." The nerd said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover screamed.

"That's the spirit!" The nerd shouted, thinking she was screaming with enthusiasm, as he got out his wallet to get the photo of his grandfather.

Unfortunately, once he got the photo out, Clover had already made a run for it and the nerd saw her running away.

"HEY COME BACK MISS," The nerd ran after her. "I WANT TO SHOW YOU THIS PHOTO OF MY GRANDFATHER!"

The nerd started chasing after Clover.

* * *

Back with Andrew, Andrew was taking the stuff he needed off the shelf and put it in the carriage with such fake enthusiasm as he continued grabbing stuff, hoping he'll avoid Alex's uncomfortable question. It was then Alex finally caught up with her man.

"Andrew?" Alex asked. "Was the question I asked you rather unsettling?"

"It kinda is," Andrew said honestly.

"I'm sorry Andrew."

Andrew was then moved by the adorable look that Alex was giving him. As a result he said.

"Okay Alex, I'll explain it to you," Andrew said as Alex paid attention to him. "Now it all starts like this..."

Andrew started to explain to Alex about something that I don't feel like sharing with you readers, because the fanfiction would get bumped to an M Rating if that did happen, so moving on...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cleaning aisle, Sam was looking through the cleaning supplies and picking up which stuff they needed.

"Hmm, we could use this to clean out the fridge," Sam mused to herself as she picked up what looked like a spray bottle with Bleach like substance that could clean out a fridge. "This'll work."

Sam placed it in the carriage she was using as she continued going through what cleaning stuff she needed to get. It was then she heard something coming from behind her.

"WOOF WOOF!"

She turned around and saw Chaosky, who was still acting like a dog.

"Oh hey Chaosky," Sam said as she grabbed more supplies.

"Arf arf!" Chaosky woofed.

"I honestly don't know what you'll be getting out of this bet anyway Chaosky." Sam groaned as she shook her head.

Chaosky then started whimpering like a puppy as he got close to Sam as she saw him give her this really adorable puppy eyed look. She couldn't help but be moved by this, he was _that_ adorable.

"Okay Chaosky, you can help me get some cleaning supplies." Sam said, already knowing what he wants.

Chaosky then got a thrilled and happy look on his face.

"Bark bark!" Chaosky then jumped up onto Sam's shoulder.

"Your welcome Chaosky," Sam gave him a quick hug before letting him go and continue getting what they need. "Now let's go Chaosky."

"WOOF!" Chaosky woofed like a dog as he then followed Sam as the two of them got more cleaning supplies that they needed for the house.

* * *

"YUCK!" Alex cried as Andrew just finished telling her what she was wanting to know. "I didn't think that women having their periods could be so yucky and disgusting."

"It is," Andrew nodded in agreement. "But don't worry about it babe."

"Okay, but I want to know, why do women have periods anyway?" Alex asked him.

"That's a question I can't answer, because I don't even know the answer to it," Andrew said honestly. "Just don't think about it and you'll be alright."

Alex didn't want to pressure Andrew anymore, as she already got him to spill the beans already.

"Okay Andrew. I'm sorry that I pressured you into telling me that." Alex sounded guilty.

"It's okay Alex, it's not your fault," Andrew said with a reassuring smile. "Hey look, donuts! Come on Alex, let's go!"

"Right behind you babe," Alex said, running to catch up with her man.

Andrew grabbed some donuts for Chaosky, for when he does win that bet. Alex helped by grabbing some other important groceries that they needed. After a moment, Andrew realized something that he needed to get.

"Hey Alex, I just remembered something," Andrew started. "I need to get some cleaning spray for the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay Andrew," Alex said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey." Andrew gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he ran off to get some bathroom cleaning spray, while Alex decided to get some more stuff that they needed to get for the house.

* * *

"WOOF WOOF!" Chaosky barked as he handed Sam a roll of paper towels they needed.

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam said, taking the paper towels from his grip and put them in the carraige. Chaosky then bolted and grabbed some napkins, toilet paper, dish soap, and dishwasher soap. Sam thanked him once again as Chaosky gave her the stuff and they were placed in the carriage.

"How long is this bet going to go on for?" Sam asked herself as she was getting a little aggravated by Chaosky's behavior with acting like a dog. She then checked her list again and noticed she got everything for cleaning supplies.

"Okay Chaosky, we got everything we need to get for cleaning supplies," Sam stated. "Now we should check out some of the other groceries we need to get."

"Bark!" Chaosky nodded.

"Okay," Sam then went to the freezer aisle with Chaosky following her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew had already went to an aisle and picked up some bathroom cleaning spray.

"This'll do," Andrew said. "Now to head back for Alex."

Andrew then went to find his girl, but before he left the aisle, he heard someone call out.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S ANDREW!" A fan girl shouted with another fan girl right next to her. Andrew already looked anxious.

"You mean the handsome hunky man Andrew," The other fan girl wondered. "OOOOO! LET'S MAKE HIM TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT FOR US AND OTHER STUFF!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed as he then made a run for it.

"Wait come back Andrew," One of the fan girls cried out. "WE WANT YOU TO ALSO SING TO US THE CATDOG THEME SONG!"

The two fan girls then ran and chased after Andrew.

Alex, who had already almost completed with her list, was wondering where Andrew was. Her question was answer as she saw Andrew at the end of the aisle. She was wondering why he was in such a hurry.

"Andrew?! Why do you look so anxious..." Alex asked him.

"No time Alex," Andrew said quickly as he dropped the bathroom cleaning spray into the carriage and started running off. "I have to go somewhere else! Shop on your own for a bit! I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Okay babe!" Alex called out as Andrew was already out of sight as Alex then continued shopping on her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Chaosky were in the freezer aisle, Sam had gotten the vegetables as Chaosky got the meat.

"WOOF!" Chaosky dropped the meat into the carriage like a dog as he started panting again.

"Okay, I get that your acting like a dog due to a bet," Sam groaned. "But you really have to pant like one?"

"BARK!" Chaosky nodded.

Sam then sighed as a result, while dropping the frozen vegetables into the carriage. Before Sam could say anything else, they heard a boom sound in the next aisle. Wanting to know what it was, Sam decided to investigate along with Chaosky. They saw how much of a mess the aisle was.

"What the heck?" Sam was confused. "Who could possibly be behind this?"

"Arf?" Chaosky sounded confused.

Before they could say anything else, two employees that looked chubby arrived to the scene.

"Hey, I'm not cleaning up this mess!" Employee #1 stated.

"Me neither!" Employee #2 protested.

"And why's that?!" Employee #1 asked rhetorically.

 **"CAUSE WE'RE ON STRIKE!"** The employees sang as a duet as they started performing 'Garbage Strike; The Musical'. Sam and Chaosky got annoyed by this.

"Ugghhh... this is gonna take a while." Sam groaned as Chaosky let out a bark, agreeing with her as they stood and watched the employees perform.

* * *

"WE GOT YOU NOW ANDREW YOU HUNK!" One of the fangirls cried as they had Andrew in a corner.

"Now sing us that theme song and show us your chest!" The other fan girl demanded.

"Never in a million years!" Andrew denied.

"We'll leave you alone if you do it for us." One of the fangirls stated.

It wasn't worth it. Andrew didn't think it'd be worth getting that theme song stuck in his head, as well as having his dignity be drained away, especially since he has a girlfriend already. As a result, Andrew manage to make a bolt out of the corner and ran off again.

"Get back here you hunk!" Both fan girls shouted as they continued chasing Andrew.

Andrew kept running until he ran into someone by accident. The person he ran into was none other than Clover, who was still running from that nerd.

"CLOVER!" Andrew shouted hastily.

"ANDREW!" Clover shouted too.

"WHO'S CHASING YOU!?" They asked each other at the same time.

"TWO CRAZED FAN GIRLS!" "A CRAZED NERD!"

They looked at each other and before either one of them could say something, the nerd and the two fan girls caught.

"ANDREW, LET US SEE YOU BARE CHEST!" One of the fan girls cried out.

"AND SING US THAT THEME FOR US WILL YA!?" The other fan girl shouted.

"MISS, I JUST WANNA SHOW YOU THIS PICTURE OF MY GRANDFATHER!" The nerd shouted.

"LET'S RUN!"

Andrew and Clover then bolted off together while the nerd and two fan girls continued chasing them.

"Clover, we have to outrun these guys!" Andrew shouted referring to their chasers.

"Yeah, but how!?" Clover wondered.

Andrew spent a moment thinking then he came up with something.

"Clover, I have an idea!" Andrew announced.

"Let's here it!" Clover shouted. "Make it fast!"

"Okay Clover, here's what we need to do..." Andrew started explaining as he then explained his plan to Clover as we move on to another scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was shopping on her own still as she then got everything she needed to get.

"Well that's the last thing I need off of my list," Alex said, putting the last thing she wanted to get. "I wonder how Andrew's doing."

Alex then continued on, hoping she'd find Andrew, when suddenly, someone called out to her.

"Excuse me miss?"

Alex turned around and saw what appeared to be an old man, but little did she know that he wasn't really innocent at all.

"I'm sorry mister, I can't talk right now," Alex pointed out. "I need to find my friends as soon as possible."

"Well why don't you stick around for awhile," The old man said. "I have some lollipops if you'd like to have one."

Alex was starting to feel unsettled. This old man was starting to creep her out.

"No thanks mister." Alex stated. "I'll pass."

"Alright," The old man then said in a really seductive voice. "By the way baby, do you have any plans tonight? We could make out or something."

It was then that Alex then became furious. This old man was more than creepy. He was being a huge pervert.

 _WHY THE HELL IS THIS MAN TRYING TO GET LAID WITH ME?_ Alex thought angrily. _DOES HE KNOW THAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY?! THIS CREEP IS A SERIOUS PERVERT!_

When the old man prevented her from leaving, Alex then approached him in a really angry manner. She then did something very violent to the creep. Sam and Chaosky, having witness this decided to contact Andrew right away.

* * *

"Wow Andrew," Clover sounded thrilled as they had lost their pursuers, in a different aisle. "We lost them."

"Yeah, my plan actually worked." Andrew commented. "We sure outran them didn't we Clover?"

"We sure did Andrew." Clover agreed as they then high fived each other.

Before they could say anything else, Andrew's communicator went off as he got it out and saw that Sam had contacted him and wanted to tell him something.

"Hello Sam," Andrew greeted as he noticed Sam was really concerned about something as Chaosky was on her shoulder, panting like a dog. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh Andrew, it's Alex," Sam started to explained. "She's actually beating up some old man."

Both Andrew and Clover gasped in surprise as Clover then asked her.

"Why is Alex beating on an old man?"

"Well I believe it's because the old man was trying to seduce her, get her to sleep in his bed," Sam explained. "And he was planning on having sex with her."

To Andrew, this reason was _completely_ understandable. Alex didn't need to deal with a creepy pervert. Andrew was now mentally furious at this man for trying to seduce his girl; _HIS GIRL!_ He was thrilled with Alex for teaching the man a thing or two for trying to flirt with her, but was angry with the man for trying to seduce his angel. Nevertheless he said.

"We'll be right over right away!"

"Great, see you in the deli section of the store!" Sam cried out.

"BARK BARK!" Chaosky woofed as the call then ended as Andrew turned to face Clover.

"Let's go Clover," Andrew said. "To the deli section of the store!"

"Okay Andrew," Clover said simply as the two of them went off to the deli part of the store to meet up with Sam and Chaosky, and get to Alex. Andrew was hoping he'd get to tell this pervert that Alex is his girl and he should keep his hands off of her.

Andrew and Clover then went to meet up with the others...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXIII PART I**


	10. Episode XXIII Part II

**SEASON II EPISODE V:**

 **"THE MADNESS OF SHOPPING" (Part II)**

* * *

 **THE DELI-SECTION- HALL-MART:**

Andrew and Clover had arrived to the deli section of the store and approached Sam and Chaosky who were waiting for them to show up. Once Andrew and Clover went up to them, Sam then pointed to Alex beating up the old man who tried seducing her.

"Woah," Clover and Andrew said together, the latter of which was awing in amazement at his girl putting up a fight.

"So someone should stop her from beating the man," Sam stated.

"I think Andrew should do it," Clover suggested. "Right Andrew?"

Andrew however, had something else in mind, as he approached the old man. He heard Alex shouting to the old man.

 **"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!"** Alex screamed, landing another punch on him. "I DO **NOT** PLAN ON HAVING **SEX** WITH YOU, AND MY MAN DOESN'T WANT YOU TO GET **LAID** WITH ME EITHER!"

Andrew couldn't help but smirk. She was being honest; he wouldn't let this creep have sex with his _angel_.

"I just thought you were a beautiful girl," The old man said. "I want to have sex with you."

It was then Andrew let out a growl which got the old man's attention.

 _"You keep your_ _ **hands**_ _off of my_ _ **girl,**_ _you creep!"_ Andrew hissed at him with a huge hint of warning in his voice.

Alex then heard Andrew say that and she was happy that her man was here to assist her. Andrew then approached the old man, with Alex letting her hunk do what he needs to. Andrew got into his face as he then said menacingly.

 _ **"If you do as much as hurt my beloved angel, I will make you regret your actions…"**_

Andrew's voice sounded so terrifying, that it nearly scared the old man to death. He was still standing his ground.

"You can't tell me what to do you punk," The man spat.

"You asked for it," Andrew pounded his fist into his palm. "Alex, mind helping me beat this man up?"

"With pleasure my hunk." Alex was already by his side, about to roughhouse with the creep. Sam, Clover and Chaosky saw this going on.

"I guess Andrew is not gonna be of any help at all," Clover said.

"Yeah, time for plan B," Sam announced. "Chaosky, get those two to stop fighting will ya?"

"WOOF WOOF!" Chaosky ran over to them like a dog, as he then started sniffing the old man, who didn't notice Chaosky at all. Sam and Clover then decided to this matter into their own hands. They both approached the couple and the perverted creep.

"Okay guys that's enough fighting!" Sam called it off, getting both Andrew and Alex's attentions.

"Sorry Sam," Andrew and Alex apologized as the old man got up and looked angry at them.

Chaosky then smelled something suspicious with the old man, and as a result, he started growling at him angrily. The old man was focused on the other four that he didn't notice what Chaosky was about to do.

"You punk kids are to get out of my sight now," The old man warned. "If you don't, I'm gonna-"

He didn't get to finish as he then felt someone bite him. The old man then looked and noticed that Chaosky was biting on the old man's hand, and he wasn't letting go. Then right on cue, 3, 2, 1...

 **"YOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The man screamed in pain as he started prancing around, panicking. **"GET THIS THING OFF OF MY HAND!"**

Andrew, having seen Chaosky biting the man's hand, was laughing hysterically at Chaosky's action, knowing he was acting like a dog due to the bet he made. The old man then tripped as some stuff fell out of his pocket, as Sam went up and got Chaosky to let go of the hand as she was now holding Chaosky in her hand. The old man got up and started glaring at Chaosky angrily, who was now whimpering like a puppy that was just kicked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" The old man started but was cut short when Clover shouted.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Clover pointed to the stuff that fell out of the old man's pocket as Andrew and Alex approached it, as Andrew examined it.

"NO WAY!" Andrew shouted. "Take a look at what this creep had in his possession: Weed, Cannabis, Marijuana, Cocaine, Nicotine, and Heroin."

"Oh my god," Alex was shocked. "This perverted creep is also a drug dealer!"

All five of them glared at the old man who was also a drug dealer. Chaosky was growling viciously at the man like a dog.

"So that's what Chaosky smelled from this man," Clover concluded. "And that's why he was acting vicious and bit him like a dog, not only from the fact that he's acting like a dog, but this man was also in possession of drugs."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was good that Chaosky was acting like a dog." Sam admitted.

"What do you have to say for yourself now, you perverted drug dealing creep?" Alex asked the man angrily as the others continued glaring at him with her.

"Yeah, I have drugs in my possesion, so what," The old man spat. "The cops aren't here to take me in, so you punks can't do anything to stop me."

"Guess again gramps," A random voice said from nowhere.

It was then that two cops that were hiding behind a shelf jumped out and revealed themselves.

"You five civilians are dealing with a convicted felon," One of the cops said. "This man is known for selling illegal drugs and for getting underaged girls to have sex with him."

"But we got you now gramps," The other cop said. "And this time, your not getting away from us."

The two cops had approached the old man as Andrew had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god," Andrew said in surprise. "So this perverted creep is both a drug dealer and a pedophile?"

"Your correct civilian," One of the cops commented. "But now, he's coming with us."

As the cops started handcuffing the old man, a voice then shouted.

"GRAMPS!"

The voice was revealed to be the nerd that had been following Clover for a good portion of the day. Clover couldn't believe it, this old creep was this nerd's grandpa.

"This creep is your grandfather," Clover shouted exaggeratedly. "WHAT THE HECK!"

"Duh, of course he is," The nerd said. "I wanted you to see this photo so you would know what he looked like."

While Clover was muttering to herself, the nerd looked at his grandpa in shock and surprise, not believing what he was witnessing, his grandpa was a drug dealer. The grandpa then looked shocked to see his grandson.

"Michael!?" The grandpa shouted. "Look, this isn't as it seems!"

"That's what you'll be saying in the slammer, punk!" One of the cops shouted as the other cop bonked the creep on the head with a club, knocking him out.

"That's enough of that bally-hoo." The other cop commented as they both took the creep away, arresting him as the nerd known as Michael looked surprised.

"Wow, talk about a crime scene," Sam commented.

"Tell me about it," Alex nodded in agreement. "That creep was just about to get me to have sex with him and drug me."

"But I didn't let him do that to you baby," Andrew said. "I wouldn't let him do awful things to you."

"Oh I know that baby." Alex said.

* * *

They spent the next few minutes staring at each other, in a romantic manner while Clover managed to drive the nerd Michael away, when suddenly...

"THERE HE IS!" One of the fan girls who have been following Andrew previously had shouted. "THERE'S THE HANDSOME HUNKY ANDREW!"

"HUNK, TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF FOR US AND SHOW US YOUR CHEST!" The other fan girl shouted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Andrew squealed at the sight of the two fangirls. "Alex, please help me!"

Alex thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea.

"Don't worry baby, maybe doing _this_ together will drive them away," Alex said seductively.

Andrew then realized what Alex was talking about.

"You mean we should...?"

"Oh yes, my hunk," She was speaking as if she was flirting with him. "I'm talking about _that,_ baby."

"Ohh yeah babe," Andrew whispered seductively. "Let's do it."

"You said it handsome."

Andrew and Alex then started kissing in such a sexual and romantic manner, enjoying every moment of it as their tongues met and touched one another. The two fangirls saw this and by the looks on their faces, they weren't thrilled.

"Ewwww, that handsome hunk is kissing another girl," One of the fangirls said. "He's already taken!"

"I know," The other fan girl said. "Let's get out of here."

The two fan girls then walked away, not wanting to see Andrew's chest anymore. The couple didn't seem to notice people taking pictures and finding it amusing. After they stopped kissing, they noticed the fangirls were gone.

"It worked," Andrew said. "They're gone. I still enjoyed that kiss, since we really are a couple baby."

"You said it sweet cheeks." Alex agreed.

"Hey, if you two are done," Clover said. "We have to get our stuff together and make sure we have everything in this store that we need."

"Yeah, and we need to get this stuff all checked out at the register." Sam added, pointing to the two carriages that were packed with stuff.

"Woof woof!" Chaosky barked, still acting like a dog.

"Of course," Andrew remembered. "You ready to go Alex?"

"Ready when you are babe," Alex stated.

The five then went and headed for the register after checking to see if they had everything they needed to get...

* * *

Unfortunately, when they got to the checkout line, they noticed that the line was incredibly long and would take hours to get their stuff checked out.

 **"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"** Andrew screamed in frustration.

"See, this is why I hate shopping at this place," Clover commented.

"No kidding there Clover," Sam groaned at the line as Alex was now trying to calm Andrew down. "This is gonna take awhile..."

"Ruff Ruff..." Chaosky barked again in agreement as we see Alex giving Andrew a hug to help calm him down.

* * *

After what felt like hours, since some of the products being checked out by the people in front of them exploded or got damaged, and since there was a huge mess in the line, and since none of the other lines were opened, the five had to wait for the line to start moving again, and it was official; Andrew felt like he was in Hell, as he was really close to having a serious breakdown, the five finally made it to the checkout line as their stuff was being check out through the scanner. Unfortunately, one of the things that needed to be scanned wasn't being scanned.

"Oh dear," The cashier said as he got out a microphone. "Need a price check for product in line 5."

Andrew then got ready to scream in 3, 2, 1...

 _ **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Andrew let out a blood curling scream.

"I'm sorry mister," The cashier was nervously shaking. "It's not my fault, the price isn't coming up."

Andrew was just about ready to attack him like a savaged beast, but Sam and Clover stopped him right away.

"Woah, anger issues much?" Clover wondered nervously.

"No, it's just this stress," Sam explained. "Andrew try to calm down, I'll pay for this stuff instead."

Andrew, still under so much pressure, simply nodded. Alex decided to take Andrew and wanted to calm him down.

"Andrew, you okay?" Alex asked him with such concern as she was giving him another hug passionately.

Andrew breathed in and out as he then finally said.

"I'm fine," Andrew said while breathing. "I'm sorry for that Alex."

"It's okay Andrew," Alex said. "I know this must be really stressful for you. I would have been just as angry if I was in your shoes."

"I know," Andrew stated. "Thanks for that Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex said as she continued hugging him, and Andrew returned the hug as a result. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too baby."

They continued hugging while waiting for the others to be done checking out...

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Sam, Clover and Chaosky finally got the stuff paid and checked out as the stuff was now in plastic bags as they approached Andrew and Alex.

"Is he feeling better?" Sam asked Alex with some concern.

"Yeah a little," Alex commented. "This stress is becoming too much for him."

"I'll say," Clover agreed. "Andrew, you feeling alright?"

Andrew simply nodded as Sam noticed that Andrew had purchased some donuts.

"Donuts?" Sam questioned. "Let me guess, this is Chaosky's reward for pulling off that bet with acting like a dog throughout this whole shopping fiasco?"

Andrew nodded once again as Chaosky looked thrilled.

"WOOF!" Chaosky then corrected himself as he got back on his feet. "I mean, yeah! I did it! I accomplished the bet and we are now done shopping!"

"Yeah, I know," Andrew said as he then made this comment. "I'm never shopping in this horrible store known as Hall-Mart again."

"Hall-Mart? It's more like 'Hell-Mart' if you ask me," Clover retorted. "It took us a long time to get this stuff checked out."

"I agree Clover," Andrew agreed. "This place is known as 'Hell-Mart'."

"So, shall we get home now?" Chaosky wondered, no longer acting like a dog.

"Yes, let's leave this dump," Alex said. "Let's go babe."

"Right behind you love." Andrew stood up with Alex as the five of them then went and walked out of the hell of a store that's called Hall-Mart.

They then got their purchased stuff into the car as they then decided to head on home, hoping that the stress Andrew is feeling will finally wear off in the next part of this segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXIII PART II**


	11. Episode XXIII Part III

**SEASON II EPISODE V:**

 **"THE MADNESS OF SHOPPING" (Part III)**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- THAT AFTERNOON:**

The five spies ended up going into the house, as Andrew looked tired out and the others were bringing in the groceries.

"Phew," Andrew said. "This was a really stressful day. I don't think I can do much more."

"Well Andrew, I think you should take a quick shower and we'll bring in all the groceries instead." Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sam," Andrew agreed. "I need to cool off anyway after what happened back there."

"We know Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Just take your shower and we'll handle this instead."

"Thanks guys." Andrew said as he then and headed for the shower.

"I hope Andrew feels better after he's showered a bit." Alex said.

"Me too Alex," Sam agreed. "Let's get these groceries in."

"Right."

The four of them went to bring the groceries into the house while Andrew took a cool off shower.

After they brought their groceries into the house, Sam noticed how tired Alex looked by the look on her face, and she suggested she cool off for a few minutes before helping with the groceries. Alex went into her room and looked through her clothe drawers and saw what really surprised her. It was a yellow bikini that looked similar to the ones that the women in the Playboy magazine were wearing.

"Oh, I wonder how long I had this for," Alex wondered. "Oh well, I'll wear it to get Andrew's attention."

Alex wanted to use the bathroom first but she knew Andrew was using the shower, so she decided to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was just taking his shower and was wrapping up when suddenly he heard someone scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Clover screamed.

"OH NO!" Chaosky shouted as a result.

Without a moment to think, Andrew quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out, not turning off the water as he then announced.

"GUYS! WHAT'S WRONG!" Andrew shouted.

Sam, Clover and Chaosky, having gotten stuff out of the bag, had noticed Andrew's appearance. Clover was putting her hand over her mouth. If this wasn't Andrew, Clover would have made _her_ move. Chaosky was thinking of something else, as Sam finally said.

"Nothing's wrong Andrew."

"But I heard-"

"It was nothing," Sam shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Chaosky then felt the need to comment.

"By the way, nice towel your wearing," Chaosky commented. "That's the Daft Punk towel you got isn't it?"

By looking at the towel, the Daft Punk logo was placed right on the towel. Andrew nodded and smiled sheepishly, as he ran back hastily to the bathroom to finish his shower. A few moments later, two more screams were heard.

"WOAH!"

"EEEEPPP!"

The first scream was Andrew and the second scream was from Alex as Alex came into the living room, her face completely red from blushing at seeing Andrew's nudeness.

"Guys, I think..." Alex tried to word out. "I think I saw more of Andrew than I needed to..."

The other three knew what she was talking about and they were shocked as a result.

"I just saw Andrew completely butt naked," Alex exclaimed. "He was nude, and that means I just saw his...well... _you-know-what.._."

"Yeah..." Chaosky said awkwardly, understanding the situation that occurred. "Nude's just about the right word for _that_ circumstance..."

Sam didn't want to continue this awkward conversation so she then said.

"Guys, let's stop talking about Andrew's manhood and just put these groceries away." Sam stated.

Chaosky and Clover nodded in agreement as Alex went to join them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew came out, all dressed up as he was also still blushing all bright red from having Alex see his exposed body and his _you-know-what_ being shown to her, as he then sat on the couch. Clover then proceeded on putting the milk into the fridge as she opened the fridge. As she then recoiled, she immediately shut the fridge close and placed the milk back on the counter.

"So who gets to clean out the fridge?" Clover asked.

"We still need to do _that?"_ Chaosky asked, completely forgetting about it.

Alex noticed how hideous the blue fungus looked.

"That blue fungus mold is really disgusting," Alex commented.

"Well we have to clean it out one way or another." Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not touching that thing," Clover exclaimed. "It's disgusting and plus, I had a rough day already."

"Really?" Chaosky wondered.

"I got chased by a nerd," Clover stated. "One that wouldn't stop chasing me!"

"You think that's bad," Sam stated. "Chaosky and I had to put up with these two fat employee singing about how they're on strike!"

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "It was not only annoying, they actually ripped off that episode of Rocko's Modern Life!"

Sam and Clover kept arguing for a moment before Alex then said.

"If you must know, I had to deal with a perverted drug dealing creep who almost drugged me and forced me to have sex with him." Alex commented.

The three of them stared at Alex for a moment before arguing who's day was most stressful. Andrew, having heard enough of this, at least from Sam and Clover then got off the couch and then faced them.

"Come on guys, arguing like this won't solve anything," Andrew said. "We're a team remember?"

"Oh really, and just how stressful was your day today Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

It was then Andrew went silent as he started zoning out again.

"Good job Chaosky, now he's zoning out again, thanks a lot," Clover retorted.

Alex then slowly approached her man and asked if he was okay, and tried comforting him. After a few moments, Andrew finally said.

"My day?" Andrew was a little frustrated now as the four of them were startled as he then started speaking. "My... DAY!? Chaosky, I'll have you know that I was being chased around the store by a couple of lunatic fan girls who wanted me to expose a part of my chest, almost making me lose my diginity! Let me tell you something Clover, try nearly getting all the stuff in the freezer aisle of the store to fall on top of you from needing to escape two psychotic fan girls! Who cares about two employees singing about being on strike, I had to put up with a pervertic creep who almost drugged my girlfriend and almost forced her to have sex with him! I'm never gonna see steamed peas the same way again! I nearly flipped and snapped while waiting at the checkout line. I almost brutally mauled the cashier..."

As Andrew was speaking, Sam, Clover and Chaosky as well as Alex noticed how angry Andrew was getting, and they knew that when Andrew get this mad, he's very terrifying, so none of them ever messed with him when he's angry like this.

"Now you see, I had the most stressful day of all," Andrew nearly finished. "So I don't want to... and... and..." Andrew noticed how terrifying the blue mold looked. **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew pointed angrily at Sam, Clover and Chaosky. "YOU ARE _ALL_ CLEANING OUT THAT FRIDGE!"

Sam, Clover and Chaosky went to getting the cleaning immediately. Alex, having gotten scared by how Andrew screamed instantly joined them, unaware that Andrew wasn't referring to Alex and didn't ask for Alex to join them, but because of her naiveity, she assumed Andrew was also refering to her as well. Andrew didn't notice Alex joining them, as he then turned around and created a barricade out of rolls of paper towels. Andrew then listened to them talking, stating he's not gonna help them with the fridge either...

* * *

As the other four got out their cleaning supplies, Alex then found something surprising. She saw an apron as she then read it.

"Kiss the Chick Cook," Alex read.

"Hey, that's my apron," Clover said. "I bought that off of clearance a while ago!"

"Why the hell would you buy an apron that says kiss the chick cook," Sam proclaimed. "You can't even cook decent meals, let alone on your own."

"Yeah," Chaosky said. "Since when would some hunk be interested in your cooking anyway Clover?"

Clover gave Chaosky a warning look as Chaosky immediately zipped his mouth.

"Hey, you guys gonna clean out that fridge yet!?" Andrew called out without looking.

"Unless you want to clean it yourself Andrew, I wouldn't ask," Clover warned him before asking. "So who should go first?"

"I'll do it!" Chaosky stepped up as he got out a meat grinder and was about to grind the mold to pieces.

He first sprayed the cleaning spray on the mold as he then went to grinding it. Unfortunately, despite the spray being sprayed on it, the mold ended up eating the grinder right from Chaosky's grip. It almost swallowed up Chaosky too, but Chaosky bolted out of there.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Chaosky ended up screaming like a girl. Andrew heard Chaosky scream like a lady and ended up laughing hysterically right behind the barricaded wall as a result.

"Woah, that mold fungus ate the meat grinder," Clover pointed out the obvious. "And it made Chaosky scream like a girl."

Sam gave her the 'thanks for the info, captain obvious' look before asking.

"So now what?"

"I'm not going near that thing," Clover stated.

Alex then asked Sam a question.

"Hey Sammy, do you have some spare gloves I could use?"

"Yes Alex," Sam gave Alex a spare pair of gloves. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Alex then approached the mold herself to take care of it herself.

"Girls, do you know what this means?" Chaosky asked as they both stared at him. "This means we're dealing with a monstrous mold that came from another planet and it's only a matter of time before it puts us under mind control!"

"Please Chaosky," Sam rolled her eyes. "That's not possible."

"Really!?" Chaosky shouted in exaggeration. "That's hideous blob from another planet just ate the meat grinder and nearly ate me up whole! Am I the only one who is aware of the danger we're facing here!?"

Sam and Clover then gained annoyed looks on their faces.

"Probably." Sam and Clover said together.

It was then that they heard Alex scream.

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

It was shown that Alex had tried digging out the mold from the fridge, but it then started latching onto her hand as she struggled to pull out of it. Andrew heard Alex scream and this got him to look over the barricade as he saw the mold trying to swallow his girlfriend up whole. Sam, Clover and Chaosky were standing on the sideline, not wanting to approach the blob as Alex struggled to free herself.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed again. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" It was then Andrew screamed.

 _ **"ALEX!"**_

Without a second to spare, Andrew jumped over the barricade as he then took a leaping jump into the kitchen, and once he land, he rushed over to Alex and grabbed her waist.

"Don't worry babe," Andrew assured her. "I got you."

"Okay Andrew."

Andrew then pulled Alex out and before you knew it, Andrew got Alex's hand out of the mold as the mold then spat out that meat grinder, as Andrew and Alex then ducked and covered. Andrew was considerably close to Alex, and considering how stressful his day was today, he really needed it. Once the blob finished, Andrew then decided to make his move. Andrew instantly dumped a good portion of that bleach stuff on the mold. He then got out a vaccuum cleaner as he then sucked up the good portion of the mold through the hose. Once Andrew was done, he got out the filtered packet which the mold was squirming. Alex took the packet and ran to the garbage disposal in the other room. She was heard screaming as she was forcing the mold to go through the garbage disposal. While that was happening, Sam felt the need to ask Andrew.

"So Andrew, I thought you said you weren't gonna help us clean the fridge, _Romeo."_ The way she said Romeo made it seem like Andrew did it for his love.

"Well that was before Alex put herself in danger." Andrew stated.

Clover was thinking to herself and then said out loud.

"I seriously wish a handsome hunk could come and rush to my aid and rescue me like how Andrew rescued Alex." Clover stated.

"Anyway, that was awesome the way you lept into action when you saw your girlfriend in trouble." Chaosky commented.

"Yeah I know," Andrew stated. "So anyway, who's cleaning up the remains of that mold."

"We're on it," Sam and Chaosky immediately went after it. A few moments later, Alex came into the kitchen, completely worn out as she had to put up a fight with that mold.

"Whew, that was rough," Alex sighed. "That mold put up a huge fight. But it's done for now."

"I can tell babe," Andrew said. "Looks like you could use a shower honey, your a mess."

Alex looked at herself and saw just how much of a mess she was.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I," Alex admitted. "I suppose I should shower now."

"Yeah," Andrew said. "And Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that your okay."

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Andrew." Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew said winking at her.

She winked back at Andrew as she then ran off to wash off a bit. A few minutes later, Clover then asked.

"So, who should cook dinner tonight?"

"We'll do it," Chaosky commented, referring to himself and Sam.

"As soon as we have finished cleaning out the remains of the fridge." Sam stated.

Andrew then walked over to the couch and immediately collapsed onto the couch.

 _Today was the most stressful day I ever had._

Andrew then dozed off for a few...

* * *

Andrew and Clover were now sitting at the dining room table waiting for dinner to be done as Sam and Chaosky were the ones cooking it. Andrew was wondering where Alex was. It was then Alex's voice then called out.

"Hey Andrew," She called out. "Take a look at this!"

Andrew then saw Alex, and what he saw next left him speechless. He saw Alex was cleansed, but that's not what made him speechless. What she was wearing was a yellow bikini that looked similar to the ones that the women in the Playboy magazine were wearing. Andrew was unsure what to say as Alex approached him.

"Do you like it babe?" She asked him.

"Woah," Andrew said in amazement. "You look really sexy Alex."

Alex giggled and blushed as she then thanked him, as she then put on a bathrobe for the time being before accompanying Andrew at the dining room table.

* * *

 **SOMETIME AFTER DINNER...**

The five spies ate dinner as Chaosky went to get the newspaper, wondering what is in store for them today. A few minutes later, Chaosky came back in holding said newspaper.

"HEY, GUESS WHAT'S IN THE PAPER," Chaosky announced. "Courtesy of two fan girls looking for Andrew!"

Andrew wanted to hide in shame as Alex wanted to question Chaosky about that.

"What do those girls want with my man?" Alex asked with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Probably just some fangirls," Chaosky exclaimed before continuing. "Anyway, looks like the five of us are in the paper today, on the front page to be exact!"

All five of them took a look at the cover photo and saw the following; Andrew and Alex kissing romantically and sexually, Chaosky biting the old man's hand like a dog, and Sam and Clover looking at the drugs the old man had in possession. Andrew would have been less upset if it weren't for the headline, which said:

 **'HOLY MOUTHWATER CITY: THE ROMANTIC COUPLE POSSIBLY THE NEXT BACHLORETTE DUO, MR. BARKY VON **SCHNAUZER BITES THE PERVERTIC CREEP UP THE TREE, AND THE WEED IS OUT!'****

Andrew felt like he was humilated, he was having the worse possible day ever.

"Wow, I can't believe they used so many puns for the headline," Clover commented.

"Talk about embarrassing." Sam agreed.

Andrew, who's face was now completely red with shame and from blushing, couldn't show himself to the others so he went and slipped underneath the table to hide.

"I want to be in a cover photo kissing a handsome hunk myself," Clover complained.

"Oh come on Clover..." Sam sighed.

As Sam, Clover and Chaosky were talking amongst each other about this, Alex having noticed Andrew slipping under the table, decided to join him under the table as she slipped underneath, joining him. She then asked him.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Was there something about that cover photo that got you upset?"

Andrew sighed.

"It was actually the headlines."

"The headline was humiliating wasn't it?"

Andrew then nodded.

"Yes Alex." Andrew said simply.

"I see," Alex said. "I'm sorry Andrew."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew stated. "It's not your fault."

"I know honey," Alex spoke. "I love you babe."

"I love you too my sweet."

It was then Sam decided on reading the newspaper, which due to the time length, will be cut in half for the readers.

"One would have to be at the local 'Hall-Mart' today in order to witness what had happened today," Sam read out loud. "As witnessed by two fangirls, the teen male named Andrew and the girl Alex were having a romantic kiss fest and witnesses that saw this could only ask themselves this: 'Could they become the next Bacholorette couple?'"

"Okay, why would Andrew and Alex want to become the next couple on The Bacholorette anyway?" Clover asked rhetorically.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky agreed. "I don't see Andrew and Alex going to do that anytime soon."

"No kidding there Chaosky!" Andrew shouted.

"Anyway," Sam wanted to continue. "If the future Bacholorette couple isn't exciting enough, we get some light-blue creature who we will dub Mr. Barky Von Schnauzer ended up chewing on some old man's hand after smelling the fact that the man had drugs on him."

"Great, now people out there will start calling me Mr. Barky Von Schnauzer," Chaosky grumbled. "Why did this news editor have to steal from that PetSmart commercial?"

No one knew the answer to that question, so they kept quite as Sam continued.

"Then there's the whole scene where two chubby employees started singing about how they're on strike, as witnessed by Sam and Barky, as they performed Garbage Strike; The Musical, all while being on strike. They were kicked out as a result."

Sam grimaced at this as she continued.

"Now that we shouldn't get off topic, the old man who was revealed to be a drug dealer and a pedophile is seriously in for it now. Because the old man who is a lot like Herbert the Pervert, will be in for one thing: his masturbation will indeed lose it's fun, especially since he's going to the stoney lonesome," Sam stopped reading for a second as she then asked. "Okay, just why the hell is this editor making some direct reference to Family Guy?"

"The same reason why he chose to make an indirect reference to a Green Day song," Chaosky deadpanned.

"We really need to have a word with the editor of this article," Sam stated as she continued reading the paper. There wasn't much more that was interesting to it until she reached the end. "So is this the beginning of the Bacholorette couple Andrew and Alex, and is Barky Von Schnauzer rabid or has rabies, and does Clover actually have a secret crush on the nerd that was stalking her all day? We will never know."

Sam had finished reading the paper as she folded it up, and Chaosky and Clover were discussing with each other. Andrew groaned, thinking the headline was bad, this really took the cake for making the worse day ever. Alex noticed him looking all stressed and decided to help him out.

"Andrew, I'm really sorry that today was possibly the worse day ever for you." Alex apologized.

"It's okay Alex," Andrew sighed.

"Maybe babe, we should just kiss so the end of the day will totally be worth it." Alex said seductively.

At this point, Andrew felt like he had nothing else to lose. Andrew did need a motivation though, as Alex didn't need to think before acting. As a result, Alex grabbed Andrew and brought him close, getting his lips to lock with her lips. Andrew then brought his arms around Alex as he brought her close and on top of him, as they started kissing in the most romantic and sexual way possible, their tongues were touching each other and they enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

It wasn't until a few minutes later where the other three saw them making out underneath the table and they all decided to go to their respective rooms, since they had a long day today and needed to rest.

"Hey Andrew," Alex said once everyone was gone. "Maybe we should go into your room and make out there."

Andrew was no long feeling anxious and upset. He was just glad to be out of that hell-pit known as Hall-Mart and to be home with his angel Alex. This was totally worth it in his opinion.

"Yeah Alex," Andrew nodded. "Let's go my love."

"Oh yeah babe." Alex sounded thrilled as they then went right into Andrew's room.

Once they were in there, the door was shut and the love couple started making out together, their tongues touching one another as they were having so much fun together. They then sighed happily.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew."

They resumed the kissing in the bedroom as the scene started fading in black, with Andrew hoping that tomorrow will be a much better day for him...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXIII PART III**


	12. Episode XXIV

**SEASON II EPISODE VI:**

 **"IS THIS THE TRUTH"**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in Beverly Hills and in the home of the WOOHP spies, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, we are focused in Andrew's room where Andrew was lying on his bed. Having already eaten dinner early, since he needed some time to think to himself, Andrew was thinking about the events that took place today. It all started in the cafeteria when Mandy demanded the five of them to take part in a game called Reality or Risk (an alternate version of Truth or Dare). It was going decent, until it was Alex's turn. She was asked who her best friend is and as a twist, Mandy said that she could only choose either Sam _or_ Clover, and she couldn't choose Andrew, because he is her boyfriend, and Chaosky wasn't an option either, since Mandy thought Chaosky was just too much of a shrimp to be her best friend, which got Chaosky really ticked off. Furious, Alex completely denied Mandy's request to choose between Sam and Clover, as she then walked off. Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky followed after her and Andrew tried to calm her down. Eventually, the five spies were summoned by WOOHP for their next mission, which involved stopping a magazine editor, known as Ceril Heresay, who was using truth serum on people to get what he desires.

Eventually, at one point (while Sam and Clover were competing over who is Alex's best friend), the spies made it to their location, which happened to be a circus. Andrew recalled blending in with the location along with the others and looking for some leads on their guy. Eventually, all came to a halt when Alex was looking through a train and was then held captive as she was then sprayed with truth serum, and once Ceril realized that Alex was a spy for WOOHP and she was under the truth serum, he decided to use her to his advantage. Andrew, having witness Alex's captivity and seeing her sprayed by truth serum, decided to go after them. Sam, Clover and Chaosky tried to join as well, but Ceril prevented them from doing so. Andrew however, stowed away in a secret location on the train, following them without being caught, leaving Sam, Clover and Chaosky to follow them sololy. Knowing that Alex is under the influence of truth serum, and that she would blow his cover, Andrew had to rely on stealth and sneakiness to save her when the time was right.

At one point, Sam, Clover and Chaosky made it to Ceril's HQs, located at the Yes Way Building as they then looked around to find any tracks of Alex and Andrew. Eventually, the three of them found Alex (thanks to activated a wall change) trapped in a glass dome. Right above them, Andrew was hiding in the airduct, listening to every word that was being said. Knowing that she was under the influence of truth serum, Clover then asked Alex who her oldest best friend is.

 _"My oldest and dearest best friend happens to be Ollie," Alex stated honestly._

Andrew recalled being in the air duct as he heard her say that.

 _"Who the heck is Ollie?" Andrew said quitely to himself._

It was then Andrew had heard Ceril come in and caught the three spies as intruders. Ceril then announced that he was planning on using WOOHP's top secrets to be able to take control of the world, and he plans on using Alex under the truth serum to do so. Alex then revealed to him that the three of them were planning on breaking her out of the dome, since she was under the truth serum, and immediately blowing their cover. Andrew expected this, so that's why he is planning on saving her without being caught. Ceril then trapped Sam, Clover and Chaosky so they wouldn't stop him and wouldn't get in the way of his plans. Once they were trapped, Ceril then took Alex and they then decided to head to WOOHP to proceed with Ceril's plan. Once they were gone, Andrew knew he had to take action.

 _"This isn't good," Andrew said. "I have to come up with an entirely new plan in order to stop Ceril and save Alex. I have to head to WOOHP's HQ right away."_

He looked at his watch and then commented.

 _"Good thing I have the transporter feature on here so I can be teleported instantly to WOOHP in a flash."_

Andrew activated the feature as he was then teleported instantly to WOOHP HQ.

Andrew recalled being transported to WHOOP before Ceril and Alex made it there, and he then ran to find something that can stop Ceril. He asked GLADIS if there is some sort of gadget or equipment that he could use to stop Ceril and is also truth serum-proof (being immune to truth serum completely). GLADIS then showed him a special outfit that could help him and was truth serum-proof, after he explained his reason for needing something like that. Andrew was impressed by what he saw and he decided to have it equiped and installed on his watch. In a matter of seconds, GLADIS installed the outfit onto his watch, as Andrew thanked her for the support, as he then decided to choose the right time to stop Ceril's plan on taking over WOOHP.

Sometime later, after Jerry was sprayed by the truth serum, and he revealed to Ceril how to activate the Paparazzo, a weapon that can be capable of unleashing an adjustable flash at 50 megawatts at a large rate, and it could cause the world to be under his control, Andrew felt like now was the best time to stop him from succeeding. Right before Ceril activated the big sized Paparazzo, a voice then shouted.

 _"Stop right there! Ceril, I am putting a stop to your plan right here, right now!"_

 _"Who are you?!" Ceril demanded. "Show yourself!"_

It was then that Andrew opened the door to the top secret room and he was shown to be wearing his blue catsuit.

 _"Only your new biggest enemy Ceril," Andrew told him. "And I am here to keep you from succeeding with your plan."_

 _"We shall see about that."_

Andrew recalled Alex sounding happy to see him, and that Ceril asked her to give her answers about Andrew's strategy. Because of the truth serum, she revealed Andrew's original fighting strategy to him, but this made Andrew smirk grow wider. Ceril took notice of this and was confused.

 _"Why the hell are you still smirking?" Ceril asked. "Alex just revealed your plan, and now I'm gonna stop you right here, right now!"_

 _"Hehehe, I was expecting Alex to reveal my plan," Andrew could only snicker._

 _"EXACTLY!" Ceril_ shouted _in exaggeration. Andrew then revealed._

 _"Which is exactly why I came up with a brand new and completely differently plan to stop you!" Andrew said._

 _"Come again?" Ceril was even more confused._

 _"It's a plan that's so NEW, not even I know what it is!"_

 _"You're making no sense," Ceril was getting annoyed. "What is it your talking about!?"_

 _"Hmmm, perhaps a demonstration would be a good idea."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Watch this."_

At that moment, Andrew recalled activating the switch on his watch to give him the outfit he was given. Andrew then started going through a transformation in such an epic and awesome manner. Once it was done, Andrew was now wearing the outfit, revealed to be a blue robot fighting suit, which made Andrew look strikingly similar to Megaman, with the laser blaster equiped to his right hand, and everything else. Ceril was surprised at best, Alex was admiring his cool outfit, and Jerry started recognizing what it was he was using.

 _"Do you like it," Andrew asked in a retorted manner. "It's an outfit that I don't even know what it is!"_

Ceril had no idea what to say as Alex was staring dreamily at Andrew, even though she didn't know what he was using either.

 _"Wow Andrew," Alex said dreamily. "I love your new outfit! You look like a complete and total badass, and my hero!"_

 _"Hehehehe," Andrew started blushing, as he knew she was being honest. "Thank you babe."_

 _"Your welcome Andrew."_

They were blushing heavily. It was then Jerry decided to speak.

 _"I see you managed to get a hold of the new prototype outfit; the Megamonicular Manicade 9000, the outfit that was being developed and can withstand truth serum and is completely immune to it."_

 _"You knew about this?!" Ceril asked furiously. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!?"_

 _"Well you never asked," Jerry stated in an honest manner._

 _"He's got a point you know," Alex agreed._

 _"Hahahahaha! Looks like I ended up outsmarting you Ceril," Andrew snarked. "I knew that Alex would reveal my original plan to save her, no offense Alex."_

 _"None taken sweetheart." Alex knew he was trying to save her._

 _"And that's why I got a hold of this cool looking outfit that can put a stop to your plan," Andrew continued. "Now your the one who's going down!"_

Ceril could only groan angrily in annoyance, as he was indeed outsmarted by Andrew, as he turned the tables on him. And since the truth serum has no effect on the outfit Andrew was wearing, there really wasn't anything he could do to stop Andrew.

 _"I hope you enjoy this new article I came up with! It's called: CERIL IS ABOUT TO HAVE HIS BUTT HANDED TO HIM BY THE LIKES OF ANDREW!" Andrew announced as he then activated the rocket booster and the fight then officially started._

Andrew recalled flying around with the rocket booster and firing missiles and shot some lasers that were colored light blue too. Needless to say, Alex was rooting for Andrew.

 _"GO ANDREW!" Alex cheered for him, as Andrew thanked her as a result._

At some point, Sam, Clover and Chaosky made it to WOOHP HQ, and the three of them witnessed Andrew, flying around and fighting Ceril, as Andrew was wearing that outfit that Jerry revealed before. Sam and Clover were watching in confusion as to how Andrew got the cool outfit. Chaosky however, was amazed at the outfit Andrew was wearing and how he was beating Ceril at his own game.

 _"WOOOOOOO!" Chaosky whooped excitedly for Andrew. "YOU GO ANDREW! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!"_

Andrew thanked Chaosky as Ceril noticed that Sam, Clover and Chaosky showed. Having just about enough of this foolishness, Ceril managed to activate the huge lifesize Paparazzo as it was then activated and a timer started counting down, leaving the heroes unsure how to stop it. Jerry explained that there's no way to abort the countdown and it will go off when it goes off. Ceril, was bluffing about his plan being unable to be stop.

 _"Looks like I outsmarted you all!" Ceril remarked._

 _"Guess again, punk!" Andrew retorted while holding the miniature version of the Paparazzo in his hands._

 _"What the-?" He didn't get to finish as Andrew activated it on him, causing him to be knocked out unconcious._

Even though he was knocked out, the spies had to find a way to stop the huge Paparazzo from unleashing it's flash on the whole world. Clover then came up with an idea that could stop it within 20 seconds. With some help, Clover was able to deflected the laser while riding in a jet plane, as the beam ended up hitting the Paparazzo, causing it to explode and the world was saved from the huge flash. Once Clover came back in after the plan was successful, WHOOP guards ended up taking Ceril away, who had a massive headache, as he was now being arrested. The five of them were happy that they saved the world again.

 _"Yeah! We actually pulled it off!" Andrew commented as Sam, Clover and Chaosky was agreeing with him as Alex then commented._

 _"Andrew, I have to say, you were such a badass the way you fought Ceril with the outfit you were wearing," Alex said honestly. "I loved it."_

 _"I know you did Alex," Andrew said. "I love you babe."_

 _"I love you too Andrew."_

They had then kissed for a moment or so when they remembered that Jerry was under the influence of the truth serum too. Because of this, Sam and Clover decided to use this to their advantage and wanted to do a little Reality or Risk and wanted Jerry to tell them the secrets behind WOOHP, such as why they aren't being paid for being spy agents. Clover pointed out that he can't dodge the truth serum, but Jerry had a trick up his sleeve.

 _"No Clover, I have to tell the truth until the serum wears off," Jerry exclaimed as he then activated the miniature Paparazzo. "But a good spy knows how to avoid an interrogation."_

It was then Jerry used the paparazzo on himself and knocked himself out unconcious as Clover then announced that Jerry just cheated. The last thing Andrew remember from that point was the fact that Chaosky was just laughing at how Jerry managed to avoid the interogation.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! Man! Jerry just trolled you girls," Chaosky laughed hysterically. "You should have seen how you reacted. IT WAS PRICELESS!"_

 _"Chaosky is right, he trolled us but good," Andrew agreed, letting out a snicker. "Beside, I'm guessing that there's some stuff out there about WOOHP that can't be revealed to anyone, not even WOOHP agents should know."_

 _"Andrew is right you know," Alex agreed with her man. "There are some stuff we shouldn't look into about WOOHP."_

 _Sam and Clover then groaned as Sam said._

 _"Come on guys, let's go home," Sam said as the five of them were then leaving WOOHP and decided to head back home._

So that was it, Andrew was now home and was lying on his bed, as he remembered all that has happened today. Andrew looked at his clock and noticed it was 9:00 PM. Andrew decided to get ready for bed before turning in for the night, hoping that tomorrow will be a great day for the five of them...

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

At the Beverly Hills high school, Sam and Clover were hanging out together as best friends as Andrew and Chaosky approached and greeted them. They greeted the two of them in a dull manner. Andrew noticed what was wrong as he then asked.

"You two still upset about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes." Sam stated.

"You know she was under the influence of the truth serum," Chaosky pointed out. "And as a result, she had to speak the truth."

"Yeah well, how were we to know her oldest friend is someone named Ollie?" Clover pointed out.

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still wondering who Ollie is..."

"I think we're about to find out now Andrew," Chaosky stated, pointing to the direction, that Alex was approaching them. "Here she comes."

Alex then approached them as she then looked at Sam and Clover.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" Alex asked Sam and Clover.

Clover stated that she was reading with her best friend, referring to Sam, as Alex felt kinda guilty for what happened yesterday. Alex pointed out that they asked who her oldest and dearest friend was while under the truth serum.

"I guess it's time I introduce you," Alex stated while digging through her bag. Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky were hyped to see what it is she was about to show them.

It was then revealed that the 'Ollie' she was referring to was actually a stuffed turtle that she kept for years. Sam and Clover were surprised that her oldest friend was a stuffed animal, Andrew was admiring it, thinking it was cute, and it also got Chaosky interested too.

"I've had him since I was two," Alex said to the four of them. "I could tell him _anything_."

"Awww, Alex, he's so cute," Andrew said in such admiration.

"Hehehe, thank you Andrew," Alex giggled and blushed a little as she then said. "Anyway, Sam and Clover, you two are my best friends, and I could never choose between you. This goes for you too Andrew, and Chaosky."

Touched by this, all five of them engaged in a group hug. Sam then commented.

"You really are my best friend."

"What do you mean 'your' best friend," Clover retorted, starting to get aggrivated. "She's my best friend!"

"Oh dear," Andrew and Chaosky deadpanned. "Here we go again."

Then as predicted, Sam and Clover started arguing all over again, as Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were getting annoyed by this. It was then Alex then wanted to tell Andrew something.

"And Andrew," She started. "I'm terribly sorry for before. I knew you were just trying to save me."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew said. "I saved you, I outsmarted him and I kicked his sorry butt."

"Hehehe, that you did baby," Alex giggled before then saying. "Also, I hope you don't find it embarrassing that my oldest best friend was Ollie, my stuffed turtle. He was my only friend for a good portion of my childhood, since I was being bullied alot."

Andrew understood this and knew how that felt. As a result he then said.

"It's okay Alex, it's not embarrassing at all," Andrew reassured. "In fact, I'm perfectly okay with that."

"You really mean that?" Alex looked hopeful in her eyes.

"Of course. I mean, who do you think was my first and oldest best friend for a good portion of my life when _I_ was being bullied?" Andrew asked, motioning to Chaosky, as she got what he was saying.

"That's right," Chaosky looked proud. "I've been Andrew's best friend since he was five, and I've been here for him ever since."

"Yeah so Alex, I'm fine with your oldest best friend being a stuffed animal." Andrew had that reassuring smile on his face.

Touched, Alex then gave Andrew a hug.

"Thank you so much Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

Andrew, Alex and Chaosky then continued to see Sam and Clover argue, not even paying attention to them, as Alex got out Ollie as she then said to her stuffed turtle.

"Come on Ollie, let's get a soda."

She then started walking out as she then looked back at Andrew and called out.

"Hey Andrew, aren't you coming?" Alex got Andrew's attention as he then said.

"Coming Alex," Andrew then approached her as Chaosky noticed this. "Say by the way Alex, there is something that we still have to do before I forget."

"What would that be Andrew?" Alex dared to ask him.

Andrew's answer came in the form of a kiss; a French kiss where their tongues met and touched one another as they did this for a couple moments or so. After they were finished, Andrew then said.

"So how about that soda Alex?"

"You got it," Alex said. "Come on babe, let's get a soda."

The happy couple then walked out with Alex carrying Ollie, as Chaosky noticed this. He then called out.

"Hey wait! I want to be friends with Ollie too! Honest, I could use a new friend that I could share stuff with and be able to talk about politics with and such," Chaosky called out as they didn't hear him at all. "Come on, please!? I don't want to be an American idiot! **WAIT UP!"**

Chaosky then bolted off after them, leaving Sam and Clover to argue with each other as they didn't notice Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were leaving them to argue, as the screen then slowly started fading out. This is the end to this segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXIV**


	13. Episode XXV

**SEASON II EPISODE VII:**

 **"WHERE DO SPIES COME FROM?"**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Beverly Hills as the five WOOHP spies were sleeping peacefully in their home, after what they had went through today. Believe it or not, the bad guy they were sent to take down, known as Marco Lumiere, is known for kidnapping celebrities and forcing them to star in his action movies. Just recently, Lumiere had kidnapped Daft Punk and had threatened to nuke them because they won the Grammy Awards, unless they stared in his latest action film. Daft Punk declined his offer, stating that it's not their 'thing' and it would make them 'uncool', leading to Lumiere planning on nuking them. Fortunately, the WOOHP spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky ended up saving Daft Punk and foiled Lumiere's plan. Even though they lost track of Lumiere, the spies thought he was giving up and they went home for the time being, unaware that Lumiere was planning revenge against them.

That night, when they were sleeping, Lumiere snuck into the spies' home by helicopter, he decided to go in and take Alex hostage. The moment he grabbed her did Alex try to holler out for help, specifically for Andrew, but he placed his hand over her mouth before she shouted as he grabbed her and headed back to his helicopter. Luckily, Andrew sensed in his mind that Alex was being kidnapped. As a result, he jolted off, put on his daytime clothes and went out to see Lumiere taking Alex away. Andrew then quickly and quietly went after the kidnapper and ended up stowing away on the helicopter, claiming that no one is taking his girlfriend away from him...

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

Sam, Clover and Chaosky were at home, wondering where the heck Alex and Andrew disappeared to, and they seemed concerned and wanted answers when suddenly, a transmission TV screen came in through the ceiling, with a call meant for them. Wanting to know what it was, the spies ended up transferring the call to them as the screen then turned on. On the screen, Lumiere was shown laughing hysterically and maniacally, as the three spies knew who he was.

"LUMIERE!" All three of them shouted.

"That's right spies," Lumiere stated. "But that's not all, take a look for yourself."

He moved out of the way as the three of them saw Alex was now tied up and was held hostage.

"ALEX!" The three spies shouted in concerned.

"You won't get away with this you mutt," Alex snorted. "The others will come and save me! ANDREW WILL-"

She was cut off as Lumiere then placed a gag over her mouth and all she could do is muffle in fear.

"You got that right spies, and if you ever want to see her again… alive, you will come to my fort and take part in my action movie with all the deadly rooms with traps in them," Lumiere warned them before finishing. "And if you refuse, I will _kill-_ "

He didn't get to finish as the door behind him opened up.

"What the…?"

The figure that came in was none other than Andrew, who was here due to stowing away on the helicopter. He was muttering to himself about the fortress, and then he saw the other three spies on the TV screen.

"Oh, hey guys!" Andrew waved hi to them as he then saw Alex tied and gagged right behind him.

"ANDREW!" The three spies shouted together, seeing Andrew was alright. Alex was thrilled that Andrew was here.

 _Andrew…_ Alex thought mentally and happily. _My hero…_

"What in the… HOW DID _YOU_ GET HERE!?" Lumiere snapped angrily.

"Well you see, last night before you made you're getting while kidnapping Alex, my 'Alex-is-being-kidnapped!' senses were tingling, so I acted fast and managed to stow away on that helicopter that you got away in." Andrew said with such pride.

Lumiere growled angrily at the fact that Andrew was here. He really wanted to tie and gag him too, but he only had one rope and one gag, and he used them on Alex, and if he tied and gagged Andrew, Alex would be freed and would beat the snot out of him. As a result, Lumiere had to put up with Andrew. Lumiere then turned his attention to the other spies again and sneered.

"LOOK, IF YOU REFUSE MY OFFER, I WILL GO ON AND **KILL YOUR BELOVED ALEX RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES!"**

All of them gasped in fear, especially Andrew, as he was then thinking to himself.

 _LUMIERE WANTS TO KILL ALEX?! HE CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET HIM DO THAT!_ Andrew continued thinking as he then came up with a brilliant idea. He then smirked devilishly in the process. _That's it! I will drive Lumiere nuts and insane and drive him up the wall until he releases and frees Alex. I'm gonna have so much fun doing this…_

Andrew then approached Lumiere and then said.

"Well Lumiere, until they do show up, you and I are gonna be hanging out here together," Andrew commented. "This is gonna be fun!"

Lumiere was already cursing under his breath at this fact, as Alex was wondering what Andrew was doing.

 _What is that man doing?_ Alex wondered, referring to Andrew. _I hope Andrew doesn't get hurt._

Andrew turned to face Alex and winked at her, showing he has a plan.

 _He winked at me!_ Alex thought and gasped excitedly. _He must have a plan that could end up saving me!_

Lumiere then faced the three spies and said his final words.

"Look, you better show up you three spies, or else…" Lumiere warned them as the transmission then ended as Sam, Clover and Chaosky knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Well, you know what we need to do right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we gotta go and save Alex and Andrew!" Clover shouted.

"YEAH!" Chaosky shouted sounding determined. "LET'S ROCK!"

They headed to Lumiere's fort as we now switch the scene over to the next part.

* * *

Eventually, the three spies made it to Lumiere's Fort, as it was revealed the fort was extremely tall and the spies felt that they had a lot of work to do in order to save Alex and Andrew. Lumiere felt their presence as he then spoke through a microphone.

"I see you three made it to the fort like I wanted. Congratulations," Lumiere spoke. "But now you spies are gonna have to go through all the room in this fort that are filled with traps in order to save your beloved Alex. Goodluck spies, hope to see you soon… if you can make it up here alive…"

"HEY! LET ME SEE THAT!" Andrew voice shouted as he grabbed hold of the microphone. "LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"HEY, GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE!" Lumiere shouted, trying to snatch it.

"NO WAY, I'M USING IT!"

"I WAS USING IT FIRST YOU TWIT!"

"WELL FINDERS KEEPERS MAN!"

A fight was then heard through the speaker as punching noise were heard as well as the speaker then turned off, leaving Sam, Clover and Chaosky confused.

"You think Andrew is gonna be okay up there?" Sam asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm pretty sure he can handle himself," Chaosky said with such confidence. "I can already tell that man has some tricks up his sleeve."

"Well let's go before Lumiere hurts Andrew," Clover commented, sounding concerned for Andrew. "…and ends up killing Alex…"

"Clover's right, let's go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chaosky shouted as the three of them then entered the fortress and started the long journey up to the top to save Andrew and Alex.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lumiere's main room, Andrew was chatting off his head in the most anonymous manner you could think of. Lumiere couldn't put up with Andrew's crazy shenanigans much more. As a result, he then commanded.

"Look you brat," Lumiere spat. "Can you just shut your stupid mouth already!? I can't take another moment of your crazy shenanigans!"

"You want me to stop, huh?" Andrew wondered.

"YES!"

"Hmmm… well I could possibly stop being a nuisance under one condition," Andrew scratched his chin and then proclaimed. "If you release and free Alex from that rope and gag, then I'll stop."

Alex then gasped in excitement and was touched by what Andrew was doing.

 _I knew he was doing this to save me. He's my hero._ Alex sighed happily. _I love that man…_

Lumiere on the other hand, was not pleased as he knew that Andrew was trying to get him to free Alex. As a result, he snorted.

"I will not be freeing Alex just to get you to stop being a nuisance!"

Before Andrew could say anything else, the doorbell outside started ringing as Andrew knew who that was.

"OH GOODY," Andrew sounded thrilled. "That must be the boys!"

"Huh?" Lumiere was lost.

"Yeah, I decided to invite the boys over and hangout here with us for a bit," Andrew exclaimed. "I hope you don't mind."

"Who?"

"Allow me to introduce them to you."

It was then Andrew then opened the door for the boys as he then introduced them as they each showed themselves. Andrew then started chiming.

"Patrick Star's in the House!"

Coming through the door was Patrick Star, the pink starfish from Bikini Bottom as he started fleshing his muscles.

"Yeah, I'm Patrick Star," Patrick exclaimed. "…and I love ice cream!"

Patrick then made his way into the room as Andrew introduced the next guest.

"GIR's in the House!"

GIR, the tiny little alien robot showed himself as he was in duty mode.

"GIR, reporting for duty," GIR proclaimed as he went back to his normal mode, all his red components turned cyan. "I love waffles!"

GIR ran into the room as Andrew introduced the last guest(s).

"CatDog's in the House, YEAH!"

A cat and a dog, conjoined to the waist then showed themselves.

"Hey, don't look at me," Cat retorted. "I was just dragged here against my will!"

"HI-HO DIGGETY!" Dog whooped as he ran into the room, dragging Cat with him since they share the same body. Lumiere was very unhappy with these new guests.

"OH NO WAY," Lumiere screamed. "YOU FOUR ARE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

All of them (except for Cat, who wanted to leave), refused to take his order and leave.

"No way man," Andrew claimed. "These boys know how to have fun! We are all hanging out at the club for a bit!"

Lumiere sneered angrily as Andrew then added.

"Besides, we were about to have fun."

It was then shown that all five of them were dressed in groovy outfits, except for GIR who was in duty mode. Andrew was wearing a purple disco outfit that was sparkling, he was wearing those star-shaped sunglasses and his hairstyle was in a similar fashion to Elvis Presley. Patrick was wearing shades and wearing a disco outfit as well, and CatDog were wearing these jumpsuits as they were also wearing shades, much to Cat's annoyance.

"Uh, why the heck are you all dressed up like its 1970 all over again?" Lumiere asked in confusion.

Completely disregarding his question, Andrew commented.

"I just want you to know that if you hear any noise, it's just me and the boys."

"What the…?" Lumiere was confused.

Andrew then went over and put a CD into the CD slot as the song 'Mothership Reconnection', the Daft Punk remix started to play.

"Oh no…" Lumiere groaned as Andrew and the boys started singing to it.

"If you hear any noise," Andrew sang speaking like he is a professional funk singer.

"It's just me and the boys," GIR sung while in duty mode.

"Hit me!" Patrick chimed in too before GIR sang again.

"You gotta hit the band!" GIR chimed as Dog was shown bopping his head to the groovy beats being provided as Andrew, GIR and Patrick started singing again.

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

After the fourth time, CatDog was then shown messing around with a sequencer and a synthesizer with Dog toying with the sequencer and Cat was unenthusiastically playing on the synthesizer as the singing continued.

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

After the eighth time, the singing finally ceased as a weird crashing sound was heard and the instrumental part of the remix was played. After a few moments or so, Dog was holding a bass guitar and Andrew then faced him.

"Okay Dog, drop that bass!"

"Okay Dokey!" Dog instantly dropped the bass he was holding.

The moment it fell on the floor did the music started blaring loudly driving Lumiere nuts. Cat had expected this and as a result, ended up putting on some earmuffs to block out the loud noise.

* * *

After a few minutes, Lumiere went over and instantly turned off the music. Everyone except for Cat started whining at how he turned it off.

"No more music," Lumiere groaned angrily, as Patrick walked off, in the mood for some ice cream as he started searching for some.

"Well sheesh, your a killjoy man," Andrew snapped his fingers as they were no longer wearing the disco getup and GIR was back in his regular mode.

"Yeah," GIR and Dog agreed with him, as Alex was still tied up and gagged, hoping she'll be freed soon.

It was then they heard Patrick screaming.

"I WANT MY ICE CREAM NOW YOU STUPID THING!"

All of them aside from Alex went into the room Patrick was in, and they saw him glaring at some rectangular machine. He then started shaking it violently.

"Give me my ice cream now!" Patrick shouted thinking it would give him ice cream.

Once it didn't give him ice cream, Patrick punched it, leaving a gapping hole in the machine as the machine was then destroyed.

"Stupid ice cream machine," Patrick grumbled as Lumiere gained an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" He sneered at the dimwitted starfish.

"Oh hey, apparently, your ice cream machine here is broken," Patrick pointed out.

 **"THAT'S NOT A FLIPPING ICE CREAM MACHINE!"** Lumiere screamed.

"What?" Patrick was confused.

"That was one of the trap-producing machines that create the traps that I have set in this fort for those three spy punks to get tortured in," Lumiere glared at Patrick. "And now because of your idiotic stunt, the traps that the machine created will BE DEACTIVATED AND **GIVE THOSE PUNKS A BREAK!"**

As proof, the room that the three spies were caught in by the traps did its work as the traps got deactivated and released the three spies. Seeing this as an easy move, the three moved on their trek to save Andrew and Alex.

"Well, I'm still hungry," Patrick completely ignored his explanation before asking. "Hey, you have any ice cream lying around here?"

 _"I DON'T HAVE ANY ICE CREAM, YOU NIMCOMPOOP!"_ Lumiere screamed.

Patrick took this in for a second and then asked.

"Okay, well do you have any of them chocolate bars then?"

"There are no chocolate bars here either!" Lumiere shouted again.

"How about nachos?" Patrick asked again.

"No!" Lumiere groaned.

"Hot dogs?"

"No,"

"Pizza?"

"No,"

"Popcorn?"

"No,"

"French Fries?"

"No,"

"A Krabby Patty?"

"I don't even know what the flip that is," Lumiere did a face palm, wondering when this madness will end.

"Oh FORGET THIS," Patrick screamed as he then grabbed the phone and started calling someone.

"Now what are you doing?!" Lumiere asked angrily.

"I'm calling the taco man to deliver us some tacos to eat," Patrick exclaimed. "This dump of yours has the absolute worst service I have ever seen!"

"TACOS!" GIR shouted cheerfully.

"I WANT TACOS I WANT TACOS!" Dog started jumping up and down and Cat wasn't enjoying it.

"Dog! DOG!" Cat got his attention. "Will you please keep it together!?"

"But Cat, I want tacos," Dog stated as Cat let out a sigh.

"Look Dog, it's bad enough that I was dragged into this mess, the least you could is keep yourself under control just for me." Cat explained.

"Okay Cat, okay," Dog stated. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Cat let out a sigh of relief.

At that moment, Patrick called the taco man to get some tacos. It was clear that the person who answered was stoned, as he thought Patrick wanted 2 large tacos, a burrito and a medium 'GIR-take-us-back-to-the-base-right-now!' As a result, someone else took the call and took in the order Patrick demanded, stating they'll have it delivered as soon as possible, before hanging up.

* * *

Later on, the tacos arrived as the payment was then made before taking them. Unfortunately, before Patrick, GIR and Dog could help themselves, Lumiere snatched the bag of tacos and stated.

"No one is getting tacos!"

Andrew, Patrick, GIR and Dog whined in disappointed as GIR then said.

"But I _need_ tacos," GIR whined. "I need them or I'll explode! That happens to me sometimes!"

"I want tacos," Dog growled angrily. "I want tacos NOW!"

"Dog, wait, what are you doin-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cat ended up screaming as he was then dragged and Dog started attacking Lumiere, a dust cloud forming between them.

"HEY I WANT SOME TACOS TOO!" Patrick cried out as he then charged into the dust cloud, pounding the crap out of Lumiere too.

"I want tacos too!" GIR shouted as he bounced over to the dust cloud and ended up joining in the fight too.

* * *

A few minutes later, the fighting ceased as Patrick, GIR and Dog then started helping themselves to tacos, leaving a beaten up Lumiere to recover by himself. Some time later, the others were finished eating tacos, as Cat looked like he was about to be sick, and Patrick decided to head to the bathroom, carrying a newspaper as Lumiere was really angry with Andrew for all this madness. Andrew noticed his angry look and then said.

"Isn't this fun bro?" He asked.

"Your being such a pain in the neck," Lumiere sneered. "I swear, I'm gonna-"

He was instantly cut off as he heard someone messing with the water pressure room, and saw that Patrick had just treated the water pressure room as a restroom.

"NOW WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!?" Lumiere snarled.

"Oh hey, you have the nicest restrooms around here," Patrick commented. "I had no idea the toilet handle looked like a steering wheel."

The water pressure room was then going haywire thanks to Patrick, now causing the water supply to splash downstairs instead of on them, much to Cat's relief. Lumiere on the other hand, was extremely pissed off now.

 **"YOU IDIOTIC NIMROD!"** He screamed. _**"YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WATER PRESSURE ROOM! NOW ANOTHER TRAP ROOM I PLACED OUT IS GONNA BENEFIT THOSE PUNKS!"**_

To proof it, the three spies were cornered by robotic traps that were about to capture them, when suddenly, water splashed on top of them and the robots ended up short circuiting and exploded, much to their relief, as they continued onward.

"Well, hooray for me then," Patrick retorted as a result.

Lumiere looked like he wanted to murder someone. Andrew, grinning approached him.

"Well Lumiere, you had enough yet," Andrew asked. "Are you gonna give up and set Alex free?"

Alex was hoping she'd be freed, but Lumiere's answer hasn't changed.

"I will never free your beloved Alex no matter how much you torture me!" He declared.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"YES, THEY'RE HERE!" Andrew cheered heading for the door.

"Now what," Lumiere groaned.

"I've invited my two idols here to hangout," Andrew stated. "They're gonna kick this party up a notch!"

Andrew then opened the door for the idols, and they consisted of two tall robots, one with a silver helmet, the other had a gold helmet. That's right readers; these two robots are none other, than DAFT PUNK! They were in their robot attire.

"Oh give me a break," Lumiere groaned.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted them. "Great that you could make it,

"Oh hey there, allow me to give out our names," The silver robot started. "I'm known as T-Boy, and this guy here is known as G-Man. We're Daft Punk and we are so glad to finally see our biggest fan."

"Yeah, someone who loves our music," G-Man commented.

After the introductions, T-Boy and G-Man instantly recognized Lumiere, the man who almost nuked him.

"IT'S HIM!" T-Boy shouted. "That's the guy who almost nuked us!"

"Yeah, but we got you now," G-Man commented as they both approached him. "Your gonna pay for almost nuking us alive."

"Now look here," Lumiere started. "I'll have you know that…"

"ZIP IT!" T-Boy shouted.

"Yeah," G-Man backed T-Boy up. "All we were doing was trying to GIVE LIFE BACK TO MUSIC, you see."

"And fortunately, we GOT LUCKY, and won the Grammy Awards," T-Boy commented. "But now we are about to show you that we can fight, because we are HARDER BETTER FASTER and STRONGER!"

"That's right," G-Man said. "We are ROBOTS, and we ROCK! We're gonna ROBOT ROCK and then show you that we're HUMAN AFTER ALL!"

"LET'S BEAT HIM UP!"

The moment that was shouted did Daft Punk engage into a fight with Lumiere as a dust cloud formed around them. After a few minutes of fighting, we see Daft Punk beating the snot of the man. T-Boy then felt the need to show his partner something cool he came up with.

"Hey G-Man," He got his attention. "Check out this move I just came up with."

T-Boy, having his grip on Lumiere then showed G-Man his move.

"We'll rob a Mexican _Monkey,_ we'll rob a Mexican _Monkey,_ we'll rob a Mexican _Monkey,_ we'll rob a Mexican _Monkey!"_ T-Boy sang, punching Lumiere in the face every moment he said 'monkey'. G-Man shook his head in disapproval.

"No no no T-Boy, you're doing it wrong," G-Man stated. "Here, let me show you how it's done!"

G-Man took hold of Lumiere and then showed him how it's done.

"You do it like this: We're up all night to Get _Lucky,_ we're up all night to Get _Lucky,_ we're up all night to Get _Lucky,_ we're up all night to Get _Lucky,"_ G-Man exclaimed, punching Lumiere's face every time he said 'lucky'. "That's how you do it."

"Oh," T-Boy understood it now.

* * *

Lumiere was just about to snap. He had enough foolishness from the likes of Andrew, his boys and these two robots who wanted payback from what Lumiere almost did to them.

"That's IT!" Lumiere snapped. **"I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS!"**

"What, that beating wasn't good enough for you," T-Boy wondered. "G-Man, let's give him the good ol' fashioned Daft Punch!"

G-Man nodded as they both started delivering a Daft Punch right at Lumiere's face. Lumiere pushed the robots off as he headed for Alex.

 **"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THIS MADNESS IS GOING TO END!"** Lumiere took out a knife. _ **"WHETHER THOSE SPIES SHOW UP OR NOT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME ANYMORE! I'M GONNA KILL THEIR BELOVED ALEX RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"**_

Everyone in the room gasped in fear and concern as Alex was now scared and wanted to scream if she didn't have that gag over her mouth.

 _ **"ALEX!"**_ Andrew screamed in fear that Lumiere was now about to kill her.

"Say your prayers you pathetic girl," Lumiere stated as he then raised the knife over his head, about to stab and kill Alex.

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!" Both Daft Punk members shouted at the same time, getting his attention as they jumped into formation. "TIME TO ACTIVATE THE DAFT PYRAMID!"

Leaving Lumiere confused, a tiny pyramid then appeared, known as the Daft Pyramid, as it then beeped.

 **"I'M A FIRIN' MAH LASER!"**

The moment that was shouted did a powerful light blue colored beam got shot at towards Lumiere, amazing everyone else with its beautiful color. Once it was done, Lumiere was unable to move out of shock as the knife he was holding got turned into ashes completely, no longer being usable. Andrew, knowing he couldn't kill her, ran immediately towards Alex as he then went and untied her and un-gag her.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked with concern, as Alex was now able to breathe again.

"I am now honey," Alex smiled at Andrew. "I'm still scared."

Andrew immediately wrapped Alex in a hug, while Daft Punk approached the rope that had Alex held hostage as they then approached Lumiere and held the rope in their hands.

"Well Lumiere," T-Boy stated. "Let's see how you like being tied up and being unable to fight back."

"Yeah," G-Man agreed, grabbing a hold of Lumiere in a tight grip. "Let's tie you up nice and good too."

While Daft Punk tied up Lumiere in a tight manner, Patrick went and picked up the phone as he then dialed 9-1-1. The caller then answered.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The caller asked.

"Yeah, could I get a large double cheese pizza, with a large order of fries and a medium cola to go please?" Patrick asked.

The callers where confused as to why the hell he was calling 911.

"Oh yeah," Patrick instantly remembered. "There's also this psychopathic man who had a sharp and deadly knife and was about to stab and kill this innocent girl that he had all tied and gagged up."

This got their attention.

"We'll be right over there right away." The caller stated as the call then ended.

By then, Sam, Clover and Chaosky finally made it to the top floor, and what they saw shocked them; Lumiere was now tied up, Alex was freed, Andrew was hugging his angel, and Patrick Star, GIR, CatDog and Daft Punk were shown too. Sam had a lot of questions she wanted to ask.

"What the heck happened today?" Sam asked as Andrew noticed them.

"It's a long story," Andrew explained as Chaosky knew Andrew had it under control.

"Told you he had it under control." Chaosky explained.

"I guess you did," Clover stated.

"Andrew thanks for saving me," Alex thanked her man.

"Your welcome babe." Andrew said, hugging her.

A few minutes later, the police showed up and caught Lumiere who was tied up thanks to Daft Punk. Lumiere was then arrested as the police took him away. Once they were gone, Patrick, GIR and CatDog were allowed to go back home to their respective homes, much to Cat's relief as the five spies decided to head home too, and for Daft Punk, let's worry about them later…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

Andrew and Alex were on the roof, watching the sunset together like a happy couple. Andrew still had something that he wanted to get off his chest, and as a result, he then said to Alex.

"Hey Alex, about earlier, and what I was doing to Lumiere, I want you to know that-"

"No need to finish Andrew," Alex stated. "I know you were driving him nuts just so you could save me baby."

"Well I was desperate you know."

"Well you're my desperate boyfriend," Alex smiled. "Andrew, you seriously are the best man I ever fell in love with."

"I know I am honey, you're the best lady I ever fell in love with," Andrew commented. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They embraced each and then on cue, they engaged in the most compassionate, romantic and sexual kiss you could ever think of, their tongues touching each other and all that. It was then shown that Daft Punk was watching the happy couple make out as T-Boy felt the need to sing 'Make Love'.

"Love… Love… Make Love…" T-Boy hummed at the sight of the couple.

"Is that absolutely necessary T-Boy," G-Man asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, it's just that I feel touched when I see such a happy couple like them make out," T-Boy pointed out.

"I know, and you know what makes me touched," G-Man started. "The fact that the readers are relieved that this overly long segment is finally over!"

"Tell me about it," T-Boy exclaimed. "Sadly, there's still the rest of this season that needs to be done and over with!"

"Yeah but we won't be appearing in any of them segments after this one T-Boy!"

"Oh yeah, you got me there G-Man."

"Well anyway, if we want to end this segment now, let's just say this," G-Man faced the readers and cleared his throat before talking. "Goodbye readers, hope you enjoyed this segment!"

"Yeah, see ya readers, hope you had a fun experience with this segment!" T-Boy commented. "Especially since there's more to go for this season!"

"Until then, take care you readers!" G-Man gave his last farewell to the readers.

T-Boy and G-Man started waving farewell as the screen faded out in black and the segment was officially over…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXV**


	14. Episode XXVI Part I

**SEASON II EPISODE VIII:**

 **"DISCO FEVER" (Part I)**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

"We're going roller skating at the ROLLER RINK!?" Clover asked, sounding shocked and surprised, as the five spies were wearing skate outfits, the helmets, arm pads and shoulders pads as they were heading for the roller rink.

"That's what I said the first time Clover," Alex stated. "We didn't even get to go there the first time, and plus, what could be more awesome that 70's roller skating?"

"Alex, I thought I told you this the first time," Sam sighed. "There's a reason why the 70's are over and why disco has been dead."

Sam started grumbling as she and Clover were making pouty faces. It was then Andrew's turn to speak.

"Now look here Sam and Clover," Andrew explained. "We never got to go to the roller rink the last time due to the _incident_ that took place, and besides, I could practice roller skating a little myself. Plus, this could be a brand new experience for us."

"Andrew has a point," Chaosky spoke up. "Let's give this a chance."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with what Andrew said. "This could be a very fun filled experience."

"So let's go," Andrew said as he started skating off to the roller rink.

"Wait for me babe," Alex started skating off after Andrew.

"You guys aren't going without me," Chaosky chased after them, as Sam and Clover were thinking.

"Shall we get this over with?" Sam asked.

"Might as well," Clover rolled her eyes as the two of them went after the others as they headed for the disco roller rink.

* * *

When they made it to the roller rink, they noticed how neatly repaired the place was since it got damaged a while back.

"Isn't it surprising how this place got instantly repaired even after the _incident_ that took place a while back?" Sam deadpanned.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky agreed. "This place was completely damaged the last time we saw this place."

"How it got repaired so quickly isn't important," Andrew explained. "The point is it's in good condition so we can skate here."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed with her man. "The roller rink is back to normal, so now we can skate in it for a bit."

"Yeah, let's roll." Andrew said, as the five of them then went into the roller rink.

Once they entered the rink, they noticed just how empty the place is, and that there was nobody here.

"Yeesh, this place feels deserted," Chaosky commented. "There's nobody here."

"That's odd," Alex stated. "Normally people come here all the time just to do some roller skating."

"I wonder where everyone is," Andrew wondered as the five of them started to roller skate.

"I think I already know the answer to that," Sam retorted as they were skating.

After a few minutes of skating, Clover was officially getting bored and was about done with skating.

"Okay, this is so totally boring," Clover complained. "I could be shopping at the mall right about now."

"Yeah Clover's right," Sam agreed. "This was a waste of time."

"Oh come on Sam, you don't have to be so upset about this," Andrew explained. "Sure this place is deserted, but that doesn't mean we can't have a killer time together just the five of us."

"My point Alex," Sam disregarded Andrew, as she focused her attention on Alex. "Is that the 70's are over and disco has been dead for a while."

"Okay so the 70's are over," Alex stated. "But that doesn't mean we don't have to enjoy some disco roller skating, even if there isn't any music being played."

The spies continued to talk amongst each other, with Andrew bringing up the album 'Random Access Memories' as proof that disco is still lingering around in the present day, unaware that there was someone watching them through a glass window, in the form of a shadow figure.

The figure let out a snicker, as if he was planning something, as he then went and pressed a button, which was about to unleash something on the five spies.

"So what I've been trying to say this whole time is that the roller rink is so 1970s," Clover stated.

"So? We can still have fun," Andrew exclaimed.

"I'm with Andrew," Alex agreed as she skated right to Andrew's side.

"Plus there's a cool disco ball hanging up on the ceiling and everything," Chaosky pointed to the disco ball that was hanging on the ceiling.

"Whatever," Clover snorted, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey guys, I hate to rain on our parade," Sam said honestly. "But it looks like something bad is about to happen."

To proof her point, she pointed to some glowing, eerie looking orb that looked creepy and was heading right for the five of them.

"Let's get out of here!" Andrew shouted in panic as the other four immediately agreed with him.

They tried skating away as fast as possible, but the orb was faster than they were and in a matter of seconds, the orb ended up getting a hold of them as the five of them went through the orb as if it was like some sort of portal, screaming while at it. Once the orb vanished with the five spies, the figure then laughed hysterically, as the figure was about to plan something big and evil on the world, with the five spies out of the way, the figure can proceed with his plan. The figure then vanished out of sight to put his plan into action...

* * *

Once the five spies came out of the strange orb, they landed on the ground.

"Alex, you okay?" Andrew asked, making sure his angel was alright.

"I'm fine babe," Alex went and hugged Andrew. "Thanks for asking."

Andrew smiled as he returned the hug. Alex then noticed they weren't in the disco rink anymore.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Alex asked.

"I think we're in Beverly Hills," Chaosky vaguely recognized their surroundings.

"Well if it's Beverly Hills, then there's something different about it." Andrew added.

"Yeah, like what's up with all these buildings," Clover pointed out. "And why do some of the stores look old fashioned and funky?"

"Well where ever we are spies," Sam stated. "There's something more important we need to deal with. That orb came out of nowhere and sent us to another location."

"So what are you saying Sam," Andrew asked.

"What I'm saying Andrew, is that we should report to WOOHP and let them know something suspicious happened with us." Sam explained as she got out her compowder.

When she activated it, she noticed no one was answering.

"That's strange," Sam was confused. "Either there's bad connection out here or Jerry isn't responding."

"Our best bet then is to head to WOOHP and meet in person." Andrew suggested.

"Yeah," Chaosky said. "Let's go to WOOHP!"

The five spies then activated the compowder, causing them to be wearing their respective catsuits as they went to WOOHP to find out what's going on…

* * *

Once they made it to their 'location', they noticed something different about the building.

"Okay, now I know I speak for everyone when I say I totally recognize this building where WOOHP is held in," Clover spoke. "But there's something different about it. Doesn't the entrance have security cameras and a pass code entry in order to enter?"

"Clover's right," Andrew agreed as Alex went to the front door to try to open it. "There aren't any security cameras or any of that stuff in sight."

"Bad news guys," Alex pointed out. "The doors locked."

Andrew tried opening it but it was indeed locked.

"It is locked," Andrew stated. "I guess we'll have to go in through the top portion of the building."

"Andrew's right," Chaosky agreed. "Looks like we better start climbing."

"Well let's go guys." Sam proclaimed as the five of them started climbing the building, using their gadgets to do so.

* * *

Once they made it to the part they were going for, they noticed the window was barred up with wood.

"Well, it looks like it's barred up." Sam pointed out.

"Let me take care of this," Alex went ahead and pried off the wood with force. She managed to pull off the wood and the spies were able to enter in through the window. They noticed that the place looked more like an abandoned warehouse than WOOHP's main office.

"That's odd," Andrew stated. "This looks more like an abandoned warehouse. WOOHP is gone."

"So either Jerry decided to relocate WOOHP to another faraway location, or WOOHP was shut down." Clover concluded.

"Then that means we were fired," Alex panicked. "And Jerry didn't even notify us about it!"

"Now now guys," Sam said as Andrew was calming Alex down by giving her a hug. "I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation as to why WOOHP isn't here anymore."

"Sam's right," Chaosky spoke up. "I think we should head to the disco rink where we were before that orb transported us."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go to the disco rink."

The five of them then decided to head to the disco rink where they were last before that orb sent them to a different location.

* * *

Once they made it to the disco rink, they noticed something off about it.

"Hey guys, correct me if I'm wrong," Sam spoke. "But don't any of you notice something off about this roller rink?"

"Yeah, like the rink now looks more lively than it did before," Andrew admitted.

"Not to mention it looks more groovy and funky too." Chaosky jumped in.

"It's as if the rink went all 70s on us," Clover complained, putting her hands onto her head.

"This place did go 1970s on us." Alex agreed with Clover.

It was then a voice from behind them then said.

"Woah, hey, what's with the get up man," The spies looked and saw some blonde haired man who looked like a stereotypical hippie. "Why are you squares wearing those suits? Going out on a dance off or something?"

Clover was starting to get mad.

"Now look, I will _not_ be insulted by some stereotypical hippie such as you," Clover sneered with an angry look on her face.

"What Clover's trying to say is that we are **not** squares," Chaosky said. "These suits are just futuristic that's all."

The hippie then got what he was saying.

"Well far out bro, looking good with the outfits," The hippie commented.

"Hey mister, if it's alright with you, I want to ask you something," Andrew got his attention. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

The hippie thought this was a joke, but nonetheless, he answered his question.

"Why you're in Beverly Hills man," The hippie pointed out. "Every square in this town knows this place."

"Really," Andrew had raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean check out this latest edition of the Beverly Hills Weekly Magazine," He got out a magazine to show them as Sam took a good look at it. "It's got all the grooves and dudes and chicks in it bro."

Sam looked at the cover and she gained a shocked look on her face when she saw what the date said.

"Sounds cool," Andrew admitted.

"It's far out bro," The hippie said. "Now if you'll excuse me bro, I got to go and _get funky_ and _get down_ at the roller rink. Later bro!"

The hippie then left and ran off to the entrance of the roller rink.

"I can't believe that guy," Clover grumbled. "Calling me a square, of all people, who does he think he is?"

"Uh guys, I think we have a bigger problem to deal with than a hippie," Sam got their attention. "Take a look at the cover of this magazine."

The four of them looked and thought it looked funky.

"Yeah, it looks funky," Chaosky said. "So?"

"There's more, take a look at what year this was made in." Sam then pointed to the year at the bottom right and this got all four of them shocked, especially Clover.

"You… you mean…" Andrew tried to finish.

"Yes Andrew, it means we're in the year 1977," Sam pointed out.

"So we're now in the 70s?" Clover exaggerated. "My worst nightmare has come true!"

"So that orb that transported us brought us back in time," Alex concluded. "And that's why WOOHP was gone! WOOHP wasn't formed yet!"

"Exactly Alex," Sam nodded her head as Chaosky had a question.

"How did that orb transport us back in time," Chaosky wondered. "And who was responsible for it?"

"I don't know Chaosky, but I suggest we investigate a little in this disco rink for hints on how we traveled back in time," Sam suggested. "But first we better put on some uniforms that best fit this time period."

"Great idea Sam," Andrew was thrilled. "Let's do it!"

Sam got out her compowder and activated it on herself first. Once it was done, she was now wearing the same disco uniform she wore in 'Forward to the Past', the same hairstyle and everything.

"How do I look?" Sam asked them, as Chaosky then commented.

"Looking funky, groovy and beautiful there Sammy." Chaosky complimented.

"Thank you Chaosky," Sam blushed a little as she then activated the compowder on Clover, and Alex, both of which were now wearing the uniforms they wore in 'Forward to the Past', with the same hair style and everything. Clover was admiring her appearance.

"I know the 1970s is my least favorite time period, but I will admitted, I looked totally fashionable and gorgeous." Clover commented.

"Yeah, and groovy," Chaosky added.

"Alex, you look really hot, not to mention groovy and funky," Andrew commented, admiring her hair style and her yellow sunglasses.

"Hehehe, thank you Andrew," Alex giggled and blushed at the same time.

Sam then activated the compowder on Andrew and Chaosky, which caused them to wear identical uniforms the girls were wearing. Andrew's disco suit had blue stripes to match his catsuit, and was wearing blue gloves with holes for the fingers, and he was wearing blue shades and blue groovy shoes. His hair style was funkier to match with the disco era the spies were in, and his belt looked like the one he wore with his catsuit. Chaosky wore a smaller outfit that was almost like Andrew's except the blue parts were brown instead, and his hair style was similar to Andrew's hairstyle.

"Wow," Chaosky admired his appearance. "I look like a funky disco dancer."

"I'll say," Andrew admired his blue shades he was wearing along with his hairstyle.

"Andrew, you look like an even bigger hunk than before," Alex admitted. "Not to mention you look like a funky groovy disco dancer too."

"Why thank you Alex," Andrew blushed as Alex approached him and embraced him. She then planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Andrew." She stated after kissing him.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew said as he was admiring her hairstyle some more.

"Okay guys, enough chitchat," Sam got their attention. "We got a disco rink that we got to infiltrate."

"Your right," Andrew said honestly. "Let's go!"

The five of them made their way into the disco to see if they can find anything suspicious about the place.

* * *

When they entered, they noticed how there was a lot of people present as the place had a colorful lighting effects to it as well and the disco ball was rotating as the floor was glowing on the tiles.

"Talk about groovy," Chaosky enjoyed the scenery. "And funky too."

It was then the song 'Good Times' by Chic started playing.

"Hey I know this song," Andrew pointed. "This is one of the most inspirational songs out there that came from the disco age."

"Really," Alex wondered.

"Mhmm…" Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Guys, let's not admire the scenery," Sam pointed out. "Let's look for any leads on that orb that brought us here."

"Sounds good to me," Andrew stated. "Let's go!"

The five spies then ran off and went to investigate the place a little…

* * *

After checking the place a little, and as Andrew and Alex decided to do some groovy dancing, the spies came short with no leads at all, as they all explained this to Sam, who also didn't find any leads on this orb that brought them here.

"This is nuts," Sam stated. "There are absolutely no leads here regarding that orb. There's got to be something that can lead us to this madness."

"But how are we gonna get answers?" Alex asked, sounding confused.

Just then, the doors burst open as some people wearing funky outfits came into the rink. The people started panicking and ran out of the place, thinking they were a threat.

"Who the heck are they?" Clover wondered.

One of the suspicious men saw the five spies and recognized them.

"There's the spies the boss wanted us to get a hold of," One of the men said. "LET'S GET THEM!"

The men started heading to them to capture them.

"Time for us to get the _funk_ on," Andrew said getting ready to fight. "Let's rock!"

The five spies then went and got ready to fight these strange men. They fought well for the most part and had their guard up, until one of the men got the spies captured by using tape that came from a tape recorder. All five of them were unable to escape as they were then brought to a secret location.

"What's happening to us," Alex was worried. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you that'll we'll be okay if we stick together," Andrew reassured his angel.

"I know Andrew," Alex said.

They both blushed as the five of them were heading to the secret hideout this 'boss' is located in.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the secret hideout as one of the men approached the boss' head chair at the end of the room they were in.

"Oh master," The man stated. "We brought those five spies you demanded us to bring to you."

"Excellent," The boss said. "Bring them fourth."

The men pushed the five spies in from of the boss' chair as the boss started chuckling.

"I've been expecting you spies to be around here," The boss commented. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"You mind revealing yourself," Clover snorted.

"I'll be glad to."

The boss then revealed himself, and he was revealed to be wearing the same groovy outfit his henchmen were wearing, and he was shown with an afro, which led to Andrew wondering if he was a professional disco dancer or what.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Chaosky demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself bro," The boss start showing off some groovy moves. "Boogie Gus is my name, getting funky and getting down is my game."

The spies thought Boogie Gus was an odd name, but nevertheless they wanted answers.

"Alright Boogie, explain to us what the heck is going on here," Sam demanded.

"Yeah like how did we get sent to the 70s?" Alex asked.

"And why were we sent back in time?" Andrew wondered.

"I'll be glad to explain to you little spies about my groove," Boogie started. "For you see, I was the one who activated that portal that sent you back in time, dig? See with the press of this button, I am able to activate a time portal, allowing me to do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Okay, so you sent us back in time," Andrew pieced together. "But why did you sent us back in time?"

"It's simple bro," Boogie stated. "With you five squares out of the way, there would be no one standing in my way to put together my most funky and groovy plan!"

"And what plan would that be?" Chaosky asked.

"Why using the powers of WOOHP to my advantage and create a whole new WOOHP," Boogie explained. "Instead of being the 'World Organization of Human Protection', it'll be the 'World Organization of Harming People'! I'll use its new power to take over the music industry and recreate the future to my own taste and desires bros. I already have the plan to convince Jerry to turn on you spies and create the new WOOHP that'll control the planet!"

"So what you're planning to do with the world is…?" Andrew wondered.

"I plan on making the planet in the future into a disco utopia man!" Boogie exclaimed.

"Eww…" Clover was not pleased. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Yeah, don't you know that disco hasn't died out completely in the future?" Andrew asked him.

"It's the same thing with all you square heads in the future," Boogie disregarded Andrew's question. "Thinking disco is uncool and all that shiz, but you know what? I'm gonna show you all that disco is the grooviest and funkiest music genre out there!"

"Okay, and why would you want to do that?" Alex asked.

"Isn't it obvious girlfriend," Boogie remarked. "All your music in the present day is full of crap and stuff. I can't stand some of the nonsense you boys listen to! I can't stand some of the present day songs you listen to such as that one that goes 'Baby, baby, baby ooohhh'."

The five spies were grossed out by the song he just referenced.

"Yuck, I hate that song," Andrew admitted. "That song makes me want to rip my ears out!"

"Same with me Andrew," Alex commented, agreeing with Andrew. The others said something similar along that line.

"So you see, I must do this to change the way the music industry is ran these days bro," Boogie confessed.

"I understand why you want to do this," Andrew said honestly. "But is this really necessary to do? Clearly you never heard Daft Punk's album Random Access Memories."

"Whatever you're grooving on about dude, it's not important anymore," Boogie stated. "Once I put my plan into action, I will create a new face for WOOHP and the future will be my futuristic disco utopia, and I'll rule the music industry!"

Boogie Gus laughed for a minute or so with his henchmen before stating.

"As for you five, you won't be any interference to my plans. You'll be forced to evaporate in my latest funk-tacular invention, one that'll blow you away literally and send you five to oblivion," Boogie then activated a button, which revealed the machine he was talking about, which looked like a shredder that could destroy anyone the user desires. "I hope you find its appearance to be groovy and such, because it's the last thing you'll ever see before you're destroyed forever!"

"You can't do that to us!" Clover shouted.

"Watch me girlfriend," Boogie started up the invention. "Now if you spies will excuse me, I must put fourth my plan and recreate the future into a disco utopia. I've got to get my groove on and bring the funk back to the house. So with that said, see you! Enjoy the funky experience; it'll be your last!"

Once the five spies were being slowly sent into the machine, Boogie and his men started to make their departure as the spies were wondering what to do.

"Spies, we got to break out here and get Boogie," Sam exclaimed. "Before we turn into sliced up spies!"

"But how are we gonna break free!?" Clover wondered.

"I know," Alex managed to break her right arm out and grabbed out a tiny orb. "I got this back when we were fighting those men back there! I think if I throw it into the machine, it'll stop!"

"Do it Alex," Andrew shouted.

"You got it babe!"

Alex tossed the orb into the machine, which got the machine all jammed up and it started malfunctioning, as the spies were starting to get relieved. They were hanging by the rope they were tied to that was hanging from ceiling. A piece from the machine got sent flying, and it hit the rope the spies were tied to, and it was sharp enough to cut the rope off and the five spies manage to land on the ground and were safe from the machine. The spies were then freed from the rope. The five spies were lucky to have escaped death.

* * *

"We're free," Andrew said. "That was a close one!"

"Enough with the praising now spies," Sam stated. "We have to go after Boogie!"

"How do we know where he went?" Clover asked.

"For all we know, he probably went into the future, after he made a change with the past and creating the new version of WOOHP." Chaosky exclaimed.

"But how will we go back to the future," Alex asked. "I don't think we have anything that can bring us forward into the future."

"I don't think we're completely doomed Alex, look at what I found," Andrew showed them the controller that Boogie Gus used earlier. "I think one of the buttons on this remote should take us to the future."

Andrew took the next minute to look at the remote and noticed the fast forward button that looked important. He decided to give it a shot as he pointed it to a random part of the room. Then just like magic, one of those portals made an appearance and it was shown to be able to bring the spies back into the future.

"Well there's the portal," Andrew said.

"Well, let's go and stop Boogie," Sam exclaimed.

"Right behind you Sam," Chaosky shouted, as he was right behind Sam.

Sam then ran and went into the portal, with Chaosky behind her as Clover then followed after them. Andrew then grabbed Alex's hand as he then asked her.

"You ready for this Alex?"

"I sure am babe," Alex winked at him. "Let's get this done and over with."

"Right behind you honey," Andrew said. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Andrew," Alex stated. "Now let's rock baby!"

"You got it babe!"

The happy couple continued holding hands as they then went into the portal and then headed to the future, as the five spies were about to put a stop to Boogie's reasonable, but crazy and insane plan to take over the music industry and the world, hoping that they'll be successful…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXVI PART I**


	15. Episode XXVI Part II

**SEASON II EPISODE VIII:**

 **"DISCO FEVER" (Part II)**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (IN THE FUTURE [OR PRESENT DAY]):**

Once the spies landed out of the portal, they found themselves in what they assumed what the alternate future (or present day) that occurred thanks to Boogie Gus.

"Well, this is the future alright, our timeline," Andrew recognized the place.

"Something doesn't seem right though," Chaosky commented. "Something's seriously different about this place."

"Uh guys," Sam got their attention. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but take a look at what's in front of us."

She pointed to the tall building that was in front of them.

"Woah! That's WOOHP," Andrew shouted. "But something's really different about it!"

"You mean the fact that WOOHP became a disco-themed headquarters thanks to Boogie and now the genre is taking control of the planet and everything is all futuristic and groovy?" Clover asked in exaggeration.

"That's exactly what that means," Chaosky commented.

"Well have to go in and stop Boogie right," Alex suggested.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "The sooner we stop Boogie, the better."

"Right, let's go spies." Sam stated.

The five spies then entered the building of WOOHP HQ which was now a disco themed paradise.

* * *

When they entered the building, they saw how many people were in there, dancing like some groovy dancers from the 70s.

"Okay, I will admit that this place is so totally groovy for my taste," Clover commented. "But these dancers are really good dancers."

"You're telling me Clover," Alex agreed. "They are funky."

"Yeah," Andrew said.

It was then the instrumental track known as 'Chase' from the Midnight Express Soundtrack was starting to play.

"Hey I know this track," Chaosky commented. "Isn't this that space disco/Hi-NRG themed disco track that was included on the Midnight Express soundtrack done by Mr. Moroder?"

"Yes, this is by Mr. Moroder," Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, anyway, I just want to say this," Chaosky started to comment. "This disco track was way too futuristic for it's time period, being from the late 70s."

"Coincidently Chaosky, this _is_ the future, or as we call it; the present day," Andrew stated.

"I know," Chaosky nodded in agreement.

"Enough chatter guys, we have to find Boogie," Sam got them on track.

"Well I don't see Boogie in sight," Alex looked and didn't see him. "He must be out getting his groove on."

"That figures," Clover retorted.

"Anyway, we should search this place and find him," Andrew stated.

"But first," Alex grabbed Andrew's hands. "Care to get funky with me babe?"

"Certainly honey," Andrew nodded as the two of them started to get funky and get down.

"Guys this is no time for disco dancing," Sam called out. "Don't you agree Chaosky?"

She then noticed Chaosky was gone.

"Chaosky? Where did you go?" Sam wondered.

It was shown that Chaosky was at the juice bar in the disco paradise as he then asked the waiter who had his back turned.

"Hey Mr. Waiter," Chaosky called out. "I'd like to have a small cup of tonic please, on the double?"

Sam shook her head in aggravation as the waiter ended up complying and gave Chaosky his small cup of tonic.

"Here's your small cup of tonic sir," The waiter said.

"Thanks," Chaosky started sipping his tonic as he noticed the waiter's appearance. "Say, looking groovy with that hairstyle dude."

"Thanks little man," The waiter said as Chaosky examined him a bit. He noticed something strikingly familiar about him.

 _This man looks so familiar to me, I wonder why…_ Chaosky thought to himself as he then asked.

"Say mister, there's something _really_ familiar about you," Chaosky stated. "I feel like we've met before."

"I don't recall us ever meeting before," The waiter stated. "Sorry about that groovy dude."

"Hmmm…"

Chaosky then started picturing him as someone he knew to well. He started seeing Jerry in his place. It then clicked his mind.

"Woah, Jerry!" Chaosky shouted. "Is that you!?"

"Oh my, far out dude, how do you know who I am!?" The waiter who's really Jerry asked.

"Is that Jerry!?" Sam heard Chaosky shout as did Clover who was right next to her the whole time.

"Jerry," Both Andrew and Alex shouted together as they instantly stop grooving. It was then Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew all went to the juice bar and looked at Jerry along with Chaosky. Jerry thought this was a special treat.

"My, why this is a special treat," Jerry commented. "Along with some light-blue funky creature, we got a groovy funky looking young man and three gorgeously, sexy groovy looking ladies. I must be a lucky man to have this kind of company."

They were flattered but they wanted to get on topic.

"No time for comments Jerry," Sam got to the point. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Hmmm… Don't think I ever met any of you before in my life." Jerry stated.

"Hello? Jerry, we're your best spy agents?" Clover reminded him. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your coolest and cutest spy agents."

"I'm sorry, but you guys don't look familiar to me at all, even though you all look far out and groovy," Jerry said honest. "As a matter of fact, the head of WOOHP is Boogie Gus. I'm just a waiter for WOOHP's discotheque and the juice bar."

"Well that sucks," Andrew said. "By the way, I like the hair style Jerry."

"Thanks mate," Jerry took that as a compliment.

"Okay Jerry, we need to talk to you in private," Sam stated.

"Wait what are you-AHHHHHHHH!" Jerry was then dragged by the five spies into the inside tower that was located in WOOHP.

* * *

Once they were in the tower, the spies tied him to a chair.

"What is the meaning of this," Jerry didn't like being tied to a chair. "I demand you dudes starting explaining why you felt the need to tie me to a chair. Really uncool dudes."

"Jerry listen to us," Sam started off. "You're actually the true head of WOOHP in the future, and the WOOHP we're talking about is the World Organization of Human Protection!"

"This groovy freak Boogie Gus had altered the past so he could take control of the future," Clover added. "And he used your original gadgets to do so."

"Boogie Gus had done all this to turn the world into a disco utopia and rule the music industry," Alex jumped in.

"And he did that because he couldn't stand the sound of the modern songs that exist today," Andrew backed up Alex. "Which I can totally understand why he'd want to do this, but this is going way _too_ far."

"And besides, the present day that we're suppose to be in has us not wearing funky groovy suits," Chaosky wrapped up. "And this picture shows that your suppose to be bald."

Chaosky showed a picture to Jerry of what he is supposed to look like to prove it. Jerry wasn't thrilled by what he saw of himself.

"I'm suppose to be bald," Jerry exaggerated in panic. "That is so ungroovy my friends."

"We're sorry Jerry," Andrew shook his head in shame. "Anyway, you need to help us put a stop to Boogie's plan."

"No can do my funky friends," Jerry said. "Even if I wanted to, there's no way I can put a stop to Boogie Gus and his plan. He's the leader of WOOHP here."

"Well we have to do something," Clover panicked.

"Sorry chaps, wish I could do something to help out." Jerry shook his head in guilt.

The five spies were wondering what to say next, but before they could say anything, the door kicked opened as a voice called out.

"Yo, what's going on," The voice was revealed to be Boogie Gus asked. "Are we having a jam out without me?!"

Boogie then instantly recognized the five spies.

"Oh crud, it's you five funky spies again," Boogie groaned. "I thought I sent you into oblivion with that funk-tacular machine!"

"Well we manage to get out alive," Andrew snarked. "And now this is the end of the line for you Boogie."

"That's right," Alex had Andrew's back. "Especially since Jerry here is now on our side!"

Boogie didn't seem upset about the turn of events.

"Meh, who needs that man anyway? I don't," Boogie said with such confidence. "Now that I'm the leader and ruler of the new WOOHP in the future, I have no further use for Jerry. You can keep him all you like. I hope you enjoy a smoke screen display bros, because you aren't getting out of here dudes!"

Before anyone could ask him what he was talking about, he pressed a button which activated the smoke screen machine.

"Hasta la bye bye squares," Boogie said. "Time to boogie on out of here!"

Boogie then closed the door behind him, locking it afterwards as Sam untied Jerry and the spies were nervous with the smoke coming from the machine.

"Jerry, please tell me you have an extremely cool gadget that could get us out of here," Clover panicked with such fear.

"All I have are these roller skates," Jerry showed them the roller skates he had on him. "But I don't know how they'll help us in this situation."

"They'll have to do," Andrew shouted. "Let's get these skates on and get the heck out of here!"

All five of them put on the roller skates as did Jerry as the five spies broke right through the window, getting out alive along with Jerry before they ended up getting intoxicated by the smoke. Boogie heard the window shatter as he saw the five spies wearing roller skates as they got out.

* * *

"Damn it," Boogie cursed. "I thought that smoke would have brought the funk out of you dudes for good."

"We got out of that too," Andrew commented. "And now it's time we bring the _funk_ up and take you out."

"Not if I can help it bro," Boogie then called his henchmen to take out the spies. "Get them!"

The henchmen went after the spies as they were ready this time.

"Alright spies," Sam stated. "Time to get our _groove on_ and bring down these goons!"

The five spies then started to fight.

"Time to _get funky_ and _get down_ ," Sam said attacking one of the men.

Clover then attacked the man who was after her. Once he was knocked out, she said.

"And _that's the way I like it_ ," She dusted her hands off.

"Now it's time to _get down tonight_." Alex said, attacking the man who was after her.

"By the way, _we're up all night to get lucky_ ," Andrew added as he beat the snot of the guy who was after him.

"LET ME TRY ONE!" Chaosky got out a whip as he then shouted. "We'll rob a Mexican Monkey! We'll rub a Mexican Monkey! We'll rob a Mexican Monkey! We'll rub a Mexican Monkey!"

Chaosky started whipping the man who was after him, as the other four had bewildered looks on their faces.

"What," Chaosky took notice of this. "Those robots in Get Lucky sound like they're saying 'We'll rob/rub a Mexican Monkey'."

The others then turned their attention away from Chaosky as it was shown that four of the five men had been knocked out cold, and in a matter of seconds, the man that was after Chaosky was now being forced to have Chaosky ride on his back as if he was horse, as Chaosky kept kicking him, while wearing a sombrero on his head.

"Giddy up you stupid horse," Chaosky kicked him again. "Let's rob that monkey and then we'll rub him!"

This madness continued when Boogie noticed he could stop these four other spies that had him outnumbered.

"Woah mama," Boogie said. "Time for me to boogie on out of here."

With a snap of his fingers, a giant disco ball came down and he managed to enter it as a latch opened up for him and it immediately closed right when he entered. Andrew and Alex tried opening it up, but to no avail. Sam was wondering how they were gonna stop him, as Clover was wanting to do something.

"He's escaping," Clover exclaimed. "We have to stop him!"

Jerry who was behind Clover had a better idea as he stopped Clover before she headed over to help the others.

"I have a better idea," Jerry got out the remote control that Boogie used earlier to travel through time. He pressed some buttons as a time portal appeared that led to the past. "I create a time portal leading to the moment before Boogie shows up and uses me to recreate a new WOOHP. You go back in time and stop me before Boogie shows up."

"What?" Clover wanted to double check.

"No time to re-explain," Jerry stated. "Just go!"

Clover then went into the portal leading to past to keep this current future from happening…

* * *

In the 1970s version of Beverly Hills, we see a young and hip looking Jerry walking down the sidewalk, and doing nothing special in particular. He was just walking, when suddenly, a portal appeared out of no where and Clover came out the portal, which got Jerry surprise.

"My goodness, some sexy looking lady decided to pop out of nowhere," Jerry commented as he noticed Clover wanted something from himself. "What the…"

Before he could finish, Clover grabbed a hold of him and dragged him with her into the portal that was still behind her as they went back to the supposed future. Meanwhile, Boogie Gus and his men were wondering where Jerry was so they could activate their plan.

"Where the heck is Jerry," Boogie Gus wondered. "He's supposed to be here."

"Maybe he forgot something," One of the men stated, as they kept waiting, unaware that Jerry was not going to show up...

* * *

Back in the future, Clover showed up and brought the 70s Jerry with her as the two Jerrys looked at each other, almost like they were looking through a mirror. They decided to touch the tips of their finger as they then did just that. The moment they did that did a bright light occur. Since Boogie was unable to change the future, and never encountered Jerry, the future started changing as the other spies took notice of this and noticed the future changing before their very eyes.

"What the heck is going on?" Alex asked as they saw the four knocked out men disappearing right before them.

"I think the future is changing." Andrew concluded.

"That's exactly what's happening." Sam stated.

Chaosky was still riding on that man like a cowboy, having a great time when suddenly, the man he was riding on disappeared right away, leaving Chaosky confused while in midair.

"What the…?" Chaosky was confused as he then fell face first onto the ground. "Aww, I was having fun."

The five spies noticed how the present day was reverting back to it's original self, as WOOHP was instantly turned back to normal, as the five spies, still wearing the disco get up, were in Jerry's office as Jerry was now shown to be back to normal himself, as he was bald again.

* * *

"I guess everything's back to normal," Andrew concluded.

"Thank goodness," Clover said honestly. "I don't think I could have lived in a disco like future."

"Where's Jerry?" Sam wondered.

"Right here," Jerry came in, looking like his old self. "Looks like everything's back to normal."

"Jerry, you're back to your old self," Clover commented.

"Yes, _old_."

"It's a shame you couldn't keep that cool hairstyle Jerry." Andrew sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, it's a shame indeed," Jerry said.

"Sorry about that Jerry." Andrew apologized.

"Oh it was bound to happen eventually," Jerry explained. "After all, it's like they say, all good things have to come to an end, unfortunately."

"I see." Andrew understood what he meant.

"So anyway, I think we better go now," Alex suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Andrew agreed as they said farewell to Jerry for the time being as they made their way back to their home…

* * *

 **AT THE SPIES' HOUSE:**

The spies decided to just hang out at home, after having a long and tiring day, they were pooped out.

"You know guys," Andrew started speaking. "I think there's something about this scenario that I learned from it."

"And what would that be Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Disco might be an old school genre, but it doesn't mean it has zero impact on the present day," Andrew explained. "Without disco, we wouldn't have genres like House, Techno, Hip Hop, or others such as Trance."

"I agree Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "It's a shame that most Pop artists these days have poor taste in music."

"Tell me about it," Andrew agreed. "Besides, from this experience as a whole, I have some respect for what Boogie was trying to do, but he just took it way _too_ far."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"I really did like my look and appearance that I had to match the 70s though," Clover admitted. "I was really fashionable."

"I think we were all wonderful in those outfits," Andrew stated. "I especially like the outfit you had Alex."

"Oh Andrew," Alex blushed as she slowly approached her man. "I thought you were hot and hunky in your outfit too babe."

"Oh Alex, we made a wonderful funky dance team too," Andrew said winking at her.

"That we did baby," Alex winked at him too. "I love you handsome."

"I love you too gorgeous."

They then dove in and started French-kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a really sexual manner, as they enjoyed every moment of it, while they embraced each other. A few minutes later, Sam decided to say.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Me too," Clover said.

"Yeah, today was a really exhausting day," Chaosky stretched out. "I think I could use a little nap for a bit."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky then headed back to their respective rooms, as Andrew and Alex were alone again.

"I could stretch out myself for a bit too," Andrew commented.

"How about we stretch out together baby," Alex said seductively.

"You're speaking my language gorgeous," Andrew took her hand as they decided to stretch out together for a bit in Andrew's room.

"I love you Alex," Andrew said. "You are my angel."

"And I love you too Andrew, you're my hunk." Alex commented as they entered Andrew's room, closing the door so they could have privacy as they then stretched out, kissing each other in a romantic manner as they enjoyed each other's company. The five spies decided to chill out, and hope that more exciting event take place so they can go through it together…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXVI PART II**


	16. Episode XXVII

**SEASON II EPISODE IX:**

 **"MY FIRST KISS"**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the room that belonged to Andrew, Andrew was just lying on his bed, watching some TV in his room, with the television that he put in the bedroom, after having a long and busy day. While Andrew kept trying to find something interesting on TV, there was something that was on his mind that he kept thinking about. After a game show went horribly wrong, Sam had her intelligence drained and ended up getting to the point where she was in a mental state and couldn't think straight. Chaosky was worried that she'll get herself hurt in that mental state, so as a result, he decided to keep her under his protection while Jerry ran some tests on her as to how she got into that state. But the one thing that was on Andrew's mind the most was when he contacted Chaosky to see if Sam is okay. Chaosky stated that since she was in a mental state, he decided to play with her to keep her under control, and then what Andrew saw next got him surprised. Sam went and picked up Chaosky, and before he could say anything as to what Sam was doing, Sam instantly kissed him right on the lips. Once she was done kissing him, what Andrew saw next was Chaosky had instantly melted into a puddle right in front of him, as he looked like he was in love, as Andrew concluded that since that was Chaosky's first kiss, he really enjoyed it and he knew Chaosky always had a huge crush on Sam. The thought of it made Andrew grin.

 _I have to admit, I am really happy for Chaosky._ Andrew mused to himself. _I bet he enjoyed that first kiss he got from Sam, even though she was in a mental state._

Andrew continued to watch TV for a bit. A few minutes later, someone knocked at his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and it was revealed to be Chaosky.

"Oh hey Chaosky," Andrew greeted.

"Hey, Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"What's up Chaosky?"

"Andrew I need to talk to you about something important," Chaosky stated.

"Sure," Andrew turned off the TV. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chaosky approached Andrew's bed, got onto it and then had a really desperate look on his face.

"Andrew, you gotta help me," Chaosky stated.

"What seems to be the problem Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"Listen, ever since that whole 'game show' fiasco, I've been going cuckoo and insane mentally."

"Okay, well do you know what brought you to that state?"

"Well, do you remember that kiss Sam gave me when you contacted me?"

"Of course I do," Andrew nodded.

"Well, I need you to know, that I really liked it," Chaosky confessed. "It was the best first kiss I ever had experienced."

"I know that Chaosky."

"You do? How?"

"Well it's not hard to tell since you ended up melting into a happy puddle once she stopped kissing you." Andrew explained.

This got Chaosky to blush a bright red. He had something else he needed to tell Andrew.

"Also Andrew, there's something else I need to tell you."

"Okay,"

"Andrew I have a confession to make," Chaosky started. "For the longest period of time, I've had this huge crush on Sam. I'm not kidding either, everything about her is beautiful. Her long silky orange hair, her beautiful green eyes, the way she takes on leadership the same way I do, and that smile…oh god that smile she gives me, it's like an angel from heaven. I don't know what to do."

"Chaosky, I've known you have had a crush on Sam for quite a while," Andrew exclaimed, as Chaosky had a confused look on his face, wondering how he knew. Andrew took notice of this and then explained. "I mean when you first met her that day the girls came to our original house, the two of you were practically bonding with each other, and the night after that, you and Sam were hanging out. Other instances often consist of you and Sam getting all the necessary household stuff done and accomplished, the fact that you enjoy rubbing Sam's feet whenever you are able to, that one time you were acting like a dog in the store and you wanted to stick with Sam during the whole scenario. That's all the basic examples I can think of."

Chaosky knew this was true and now wanted to get to the point.

"Okay, and that being said Andrew, this is what I need your help with," Chaosky started. "I know exactly how close you and Alex are with each other, I was wondering if you could give me advice; what should I do about this? How can I explain this to Sam that I really have a huge crush on her?"

"Just do what I did when I first got my crush on Alex," Andrew stated. "Start off slow and easy and then slowly build it up as you continue. Talk to Sam and slowly explain to her about your true feelings for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how do you think I became Alex's boyfriend?" Andrew reminded him, in which Chaosky understood what he was saying. He was under the love spell to focus straight.

Before Chaosky could say something else, a voice was heard as Alex was now outside Andrew's bedroom.

"Hey Andrew," Alex called out. "I need your help! There's something in my bedroom that I know you could help me out with! Could you please help me babe?!"

"I'm coming Alex," Andrew called out to his angel. "Sorry Chaosky, I have to help out my angel with something important. But just go and talk to Sam and slowly tell her how you feel about her, okay?"

"Got it, thanks Andrew," Chaosky thanked him.

"You're welcome Chaosky," Andrew said as he went out and was now walking with Alex to her bedroom. "Okay Alex, I'm here to help you."

"I know you are," Alex smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart."

They gave each other a kiss on the lips as they then entered Alex's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Chaosky was still in Andrew's bedroom as he thought to himself for a moment or so.

 _I guess now would be the perfect time to make my confession to Sam._ Chaosky thought. _I have to start nice and slow and build it up slowly from there. Here I go!_

Chaosky then left Andrew's room, as he then headed to Sam's bedroom, hoping to slowly make his confession to her…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sam's bedroom, Sam had just recently finished all her homework assignments and was now lying on her bed, trying to clear out her head after everything that happened today. She honestly had no idea that the game show she went on was a fluke so she could have her intelligence drained out and leave her in a mental state. Strangest thing is she recalled most of the stuff she did after she got her intelligence back. Because of that, she also remembered when she picked up Chaosky and gave him a kiss on the lips. Just thinking about it made her blush heavily, as she knew she had no control over her actions, due to being in a mental state.

 _I feel really ashamed for kissing Chaosky like that when I was in a mental state._ Sam thought to herself. _I wonder if he still likes me even after that kiss._

Sam continued to think to herself for a few minutes, when suddenly, someone started knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Sam, are you in there," Chaosky's voice called out.

Sam knew that was Chaosky and she couldn't help but smile at it.

"Come in Chaosky," Sam called out.

The door opened and Chaosky came into Sam's room. Wanting to tell her in private, Chaosky closed the door behind him. Sam noticed he had a desperate look on his face and was just dying to tell her something.

"Sam," Chaosky started, getting onto her bed and sat next to her. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Chaosky, if this is about that kiss I gave to you on the lips, I'm terribly sorry for doing that to you," Sam apologized. "It wasn't my fault I was in a mental state and had no control over my actions."

To Sam's surprise, Chaosky didn't look mad. As a matter of fact, he looked the complete opposite.

"Oh that's okay Sam," Chaosky stated. "Actually, to tell you the truth Sammy, I… I uh…"

"What is it Chaosky?" Sam wondered.

"I… I honestly liked it when you kissed me," Chaosky admitted while blushing. "It was the best first kiss I ever had."

Sam started blushing too as she then asked.

"Really Chaosky?"

"Uh huh," Chaosky nodded as they continued blushing for a few minutes, taking notice of how close they were sitting together. "Also Sam, there's something else I've been needing to tell you."

"What would that be Chaosky?"

 _Remember Chaosky, slowly build up the confession._ Chaosky thought to himself before speaking.

"Well you see Sammy, I… I really like you Sam. I always liked you Sam."

"Really," Sam was blushing heavier now. "You really like me Chaosky?"

"Yes," Chaosky nodded before continuing. "Ever since I first met you the day you and the other girls came to the house Andrew and I originally lived in, I started to feel somewhat attached to you. At first I thought it was just friendship, but over time, I've been feeling something else, like I was really meant to like you."

"So Chaosky," Sam started. "What you're saying is that you'd like us to be more than friends?"

"Well, you could say that," Chaosky explained. "I mean, I enjoyed all the times we had together. The times where we did all the leadership work together, those couple of times where you let me massage your feet, like the time we went to the beach, there was the time where we were going to the store and even though I acted like a dog, I wanted to follow you, because well, I wanted to be with you Sammy. You're a really gorgeous lady through my eyes. I never met a human girl that looked pretty like you do Sam."

Sam was seriously blushing bright red as Chaosky then added.

"And there was also that time where Mandy was stalking me because I helped save her and she claimed me as her boyfriend," Chaosky stated. "I didn't want her as my girlfriend, not only because she was mean and I didn't even like her," Chaosky then had a promising look on his face. "But because she wasn't you Sam. She isn't even close to what you are as a person Sammy."

Sam was lost for words, unsure what to say about this. She then finally asked.

"So Chaosky, you want to go with me, as your…?" Sam started to ask but Chaosky then said.

"Only if you'll have me. I mean, Clover is boy-crazy and is looking for one of the hunkiest men on the planet, and Alex has Andrew as her partner," Chaosky said before frowning. "I don't know if you'll really want to have me like that because well… I'm not even a human, and would you really want an unknown species like me to be your love interest?"

Sam took notice at how sad Chaosky looked just by looking at his face. She really did want to have him and make him happy.

 _Poor Chaosky._ Sam thought to herself. _I would go through my way to make him into a human someday, when I am able to._

She then finally said.

"Oh, come here Chaosky," Sam picked him up and embraced him into a hug. "You can be my love interest if you want to Chaosky. You're the cutest and sweetest creature I ever met, not to mention all those times we shared together."

"But Sammy, I'm not even a human." Chaosky pointed out.

"And Chaosky, that's why I want you to know," Sam started to explain. "Someday, when I have the equipment and materials to do so, I'll create an invention of some kind that'll help you become a human."

"You really mean that Sam?"

"Yes, maybe it'll happen in like 15 years or so," Sam stated. "I promise."

"Thank you so much Sammy," Chaosky thanked her. "But what are we to do in the meantime?"

"How about we stay a secret couple under the shadows until you become a human, how does that sound Chaosky?"

"I love it," Chaosky was thrilled.

"Me too," Sam smiled.

"Sammy," Chaosky looked into her beautiful eyes. "I really love you."

"And I really love you too," Sam said. "Would you like me to give you another kiss on the lips?"

"Oh I would love that," Chaosky was excited.

"Okay Chaosky, let's do it."

Sam then brought Chaosky close and they engaged in a happy kiss, lip-to-lip, as Sam really meant to do it this time, but Chaosky was happy about it. Once they were done kissing, Sam felt the needed to ask.

"So how was that kiss Chaosky?"

"I absolutely loved it Sammy," Chaosky admitted. "You are such a wonderful kisser Sam."

"Thank you Chaosky," Sam giggled. "So are you."

"Thanks," Chaosky commented. "I think I could use another kiss on the lips just to be safe."

"You got it sweetheart."

The two then started kissing on the lips once again, enjoying every moment of it in private, planning on keeping this relationship a secret until Chaosky becomes a human.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew who was with Alex was outside Sam's bedroom as he heard Chaosky make his confession as did Alex.

"Awww, that was really sweet wasn't it Andrew?" Alex commented.

"That it was baby," Andrew nodded. "They want it to be a secret, so let's keep it a secret, okay babe?"

"You got it babe," Alex said. "They could make a perfect just like the two of us are."

"Oh Alex, you don't know how right you are there honey," Andrew grabbed Alex and brought her close. "I love you so much, my angel."

"I love you so much too, my handsome hunk."

They started French-kissing, as they allowed their own tongues to meet and touch each other. Once they were done, they decided to go back to Andrew's bedroom, and make out there, as they closed the door behind them. They started to make out there, hoping that someday, Chaosky and Sam will become an official couple and Chaosky will become a human. Until then, Sam and Chaosky will keep their relationship a secret and enjoy every other moment they have together, like with Andrew and Alex. And so now this is now the end to this segment, as the screen slowly faded out in black…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXVII**


	17. Episode XXVIII

**SEASON II EPISODE X:**

 **"TOOTALLY SPIES"**

* * *

 **AT THE SPIES' HOUSE:**

In the kitchen that was located at the spies' house, the light-blue creature that goes by the name Chaosky was cooking something over the stove, in a pot. He was cooking what appeared to be some type of chili with beans in it. He was stirring the spoon as he checked and saw that they were done. He turned off the stove top and moved the pot off the stove, wearing oven mitts while whistling a catchy tune. It was only 8:45 at night and Chaosky wanted to cook this chili with beans tonight before turning in. Chaosky was admiring the chili in the pot that was still steaming hot, when suddenly, someone called out his name.

"Hey Chaosky!"

He turned around and saw Andrew, who looked like he was hungry and he needed to eat something.

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I was actually getting hungry and I was wondering if you had anything that I could eat." He rubbed his tummy to show how hungry he was.

"Oh, I don't think we have anything for you to snack on." Chaosky said honestly.

"Well that sucks, I'm flipping starving over here," Andrew groaned and he wondered what Chaosky was cooking. "Whatcha cooking Chaosky?"

"Oh this," Chaosky pointed to the pot. "This is a pot of chili that I decided to make ahead of time so I don't have to worry about cooking it later."

"Oh, I wanna try some!" Andrew sounded excited, as he made a dash for it, but before he could make it, Chaosky stopped him right on the spot.

"Woah, woah, woah there Andrew, not so fast," Chaosky stated. "You don't even know what kind of chili this is. Here, read this part."

Chaosky got out the can the chili came from for reference as he pointed to the warning section of the can. Andrew then started reading it.

 **'WARNING: A possible side effect that could occur from eating too much of this chili at once will result in nonstop tooting that'll occur the following day, so consume slowly.'**

"That's right," Chaosky said. "That means if you eat too much of that stuff at once, you'll end up farting and tooting nonstop tomorrow."

"Aurorian Chili with Beans," Andrew read the name of the brand of chili on the front.

"Yeah, I have no idea why it's named that." Chaosky stated honestly.

"In that case, I'm sorry Chaosky," Andrew apologized.

"That's okay Andrew," Chaosky got out a coffee mug. "I'll give you a cup full of this stuff, but remember, eat this stuff slowly."

"You got it Chaosky, slowly," Andrew agreed as he grabbed the cup and headed for the table in the kitchen as he was about to try his first spoonful of it. But before he could eat, he heard someone enter the kitchen, and the person was none other than Alex, who looked hungry by the look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Oh hey Alex," Andrew greeted his girlfriend. "What's up?"

"Oh babe, I'm just starving and I was wondering if I could get something to eat," Alex explained. "Whatcha eating Andrew?"

"Oh this," Andrew pointed. "It's some of Chaosky's chili that he just cooked."

"Oh, oh," Alex jumped excitedly. "I want a cup of that chili too!"

"Okay okay, I got you covered Alex," Chaosky got out another coffee mug and poured some of that chili in it so she could eat it. "Here you go."

"Thanks Chaosky," Alex grabbed it and ran straight for the table, sitting next to Andrew.

"Now Alex, it's like I told Andrew," Chaosky started. "That stuff has a crazy side effect that'll occur if consumed quickly, so please be sure to eat it slowly-"

He didn't get to finish as Alex was shown chugging the chili down all at once at a fast rate. Needless to say, she enjoyed it. Chaosky however had a panicked look on his face.

"That was really good." Alex enjoyed it.

"Here let me try some now," Andrew took a spoonful and slowly gulped it down. He liked what he was eating judging by the look on his face. "Mmm, this tastes great."

"Here, let me help you finish that baby." Alex said giving him that look that always got him in a trance that he admired so much. As a result, Andrew was blushing heavily.

"Oh, sure Alex…" Andrew was lost for words as Alex approached him and chugged all the chili in the cup right into Andrew's mouth, done at a quick speed. Chaosky was now anxious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaosky shouted.

"What," Alex looked bamboozled. "I was just feeding my baby."

"Ironically, I'm a full grown teenaged man," Andrew pointed out.

"That you are my fabulous hunk," Alex stated as she gave Andrew what he had left for chili.

Once they were done, they looked full and satisfied.

"That was really good," Alex complimented.

"Yes it was Alex," Andrew agreed. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Me too babe," Alex nodded in agreement. "I love you Andrew,"

"I love you too Alex,"

They gave each other a kiss on the lips before turning in for the night.

"Goodnight Chaosky," They both said to the Chaosky who was filled with too much fear to even hear them.

The couple headed to their respective rooms saying goodnight to each other before turning in for the night. Chaosky, still shocked then commented to himself.

"I'm not gonna like what's to come tomorrow…" Chaosky shook his head as he covered the pot with a lid as he turned off the kitchen as he then headed for bed himself, not looking forward to tomorrow…

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING…**

* * *

It was now morning in Beverly Hills, and Andrew was up early, wanting to use the bathroom as he felt the huge need to crap. He knocked at the door and found out someone was using the bathroom.

"Hello?" The person was revealed to be Alex, as she needed to take a crap herself.

"Alex? I really need to use the bathroom," Andrew claimed. "I need to take a crap!"

"I need to crap too Andrew," Alex stated. "…or so I thought, but I can't crap. Nothing's coming out! I think I have diarrhea Andrew!"

"Alex, you okay," Andrew asked with concern as he felt his own stomach groaning. "Do you want me to come in there to help you?"

"No babe, I should be okay, I…" She stopped as she felt her stomach was about to explode. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ALEX," Andrew was concerned. "DON'T WORRY BABE! I'M COMING IN!"

Before he could even burst the door open with force, Alex then unleashed what was only described as a gas bomb, as Andrew heard it himself while he still needed to crap. The door opened up and emerging from light green gas which came from farting, was Alex, and man, did she look so relieved.

"Ohhhh yeah," Alex was satisfied. "I feel so much better now. I just needed to break wind Andrew."

"Well good, because now I'm about to explode," Andrew headed to the toilet but before he could make it, his stomach felt like it was gonna explode. "YOOWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was kneeling on the floor, gripping his own stomach in pain as Alex looked nervous.

"Andrew, you alright?"

Before Andrew could say anything else, his stomach was getting ready to burst as his butt got ready and 'let 'er rip'. Before you knew it, light green gas shot out as the sound of a gas bomb was then heard. Once it was done, Andrew looked just as relieved as Alex.

"Ooooo…" Andrew felt better. "I just needed to break wind too Alex."

"That's great to hear Andrew," Alex was thrilled. "At least we are both gonna be okay now."

"That we are Alex," Andrew smiled in agreement.

Just then, Alex released another fart, this one was a much softer one.

"What the…" It was then Andrew released his own soft fart just like Alex.

A minute later, Andrew and Alex let loose several multiple farts all at once as they made the hallway covered in a light green gas cloud. Once they were done, Alex was getting worried.

"What's going on," Alex wondered. "Why do I feel the constant need to let loose several farts all at once?"

It was then it clicked in Andrew's mind.

"Oh no," Andrew moaned. "It was the chili beans we ate last night…"

"What?" Alex tilted her head in confusion.

"Chaosky told me to eat those beans in chili slowly and not to eat them quickly or else I'll become a farting machine," Andrew explained. "And because we ate those too quickly, we're tooting like crazy."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Andrew," Alex was now panicking. "I didn't mean to do that to us! I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay Alex, you didn't know," Andrew said, hugging her. "We're in this together, so until it wears off, we'll be together."

"But what about the others," Alex asked.

"They'll have to be informed about it eventually." Andrew explained.

"Your right babe," Alex stated. "Let's continue on with our day for the time being."

"You got it babe," Andrew said as they started to walk out of the hallway, letting loose two more farts in the process…

* * *

Later that morning, Andrew and Alex were in the living with Sam, Clover and Chaosky just hanging out. While Sam and Clover had bored looks on their faces, not any different from normal, Chaosky had that panicked look on his face as he knew that Andrew and Alex are now a pair of tooting farting machines. A minute later, Sam wanted to say something, but before she said something, Alex then farted.

"What the…" Alex then let loose another fart, which Clover ended up getting a whiff of and was totally disgusted.

"Eww," Clover said in disgust, waving her hand over her nose. "Gross much?"

"Sorry Clover…" Alex apologized, not able to control her gas.

It was then Andrew farted as Sam got a whiff of it.

"Yuck," Sam covered her nose. "Did you two eat burritos or beans or something?"

Andrew and Alex were unsure what to say. Chaosky had a really guilty look on his face, as he wanted to say something.

"I think I can explain," Chaosky spoke, as Sam and Clover gave him their attention. "See, last night I gave them some chili with beans, and well… they ended up chugging it down quickly all at once. It says on the can that it can cause uncontrollable gas."

Chaosky got out the can that said Aurorian Chili with Beans as Sam took it and read the Warning label on it as she then read the name of the product.

"Aurorian Chili with Beans," Sam questioned.

"Don't ask," Chaosky stated. "Anyway, the effect will only last until tomorrow, so until then, they'll have to keep on farting like they have to."

"You mean we have to put up with their so-called 'Farting Symphony'?" Clover wondered.

"I'm afraid so Clover," Chaosky said regretfully. "I'm terribly sorry."

While Clover was truly disgusted, Sam thought she should keep some nose plugs and air freshener on her.

"We're terribly sorry guys," Andrew and Alex apologized together.

"It's okay you guys," Sam said.

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "We'll just have to keep some air fresheners on us, and for now, we should continue our day like it would go normally."

"Sounds good," Andrew and Alex said together.

Clover was hesitant, as she eventually went with it, as they continued their day like normal…

* * *

Sometime later, the five spies were summoned by WOOHP and were meeting with Jerry who was explaining something important to them.

"Now spies, your mission this time is to-"

He was cut off as Andrew and Alex started farting again. This instantly got Jerry's attention.

"Is there a problem I should know about?" Jerry questioned.

"Sorry Jerry," Both Andrew and Alex apologized before Andrew explained. "Alex and I have the bad case of the nonstop toots."

"May I ask how this happened?"

"It's the chili they ate," Chaosky explained. "They ate Aurorian Chili with Bean too quickly and now they are tooting nonstop like crazy."

"I see," Jerry said. "Anyway, let me give you your mission spies and you can be out of here."

"Sweet," The five spies said.

Jerry then gave them their mission and their gadgets as they were then summoned out of WOOHP and to their destination.

* * *

In a high-tech facility base, the five spies were close to their destination and to their bad guy that they need to take down. Once they made it to the huge door, they heard a stereotypical mad scientist talking to himself.

"At last," The scientist spoke. "With the power of this hydro nuclear sulfide I can be able to destroy WOOHP and put them out of business, and then the WORLD WILL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not if we can help it, buddy!" Sam called out as the door opened as the scientist was confused.

"Wuh, who," He then saw the spies as he then said. "Well I've been expecting you five. Unfortunately for you five, your one step too late! Once this stuff goes into this machine, I'll destroy WOOHP and CONQUER THE EARTH! But first, I'll take the pleasure in annihilating you five myself."

He got out a laser gun and approached them as he was about to fire at them. But before he made his move, Andrew and Alex once again farted multiple times as the gaseous smell entered the scientist's nose and he couldn't stand it.

"GAH! THAT SMELL," The scientist gagged. "CAN'T…BREATHE… SO NASTY… OOOOOOOOO…"

The smell was too much for him, that he fell over and was knocked out unconscious as he was unable to succeed with his plan. As Sam grabbed the hydro nuclear sulfide from his possession, Andrew felt the need to comment.

"Well that's one way to stop a bad guy."

"You said it Andrew," Alex agreed as the cops barged in from no where and arrested the psychotic scientist and took him away. Sam transferred the sulfide to WOOHP for safety precaution as the five then made their way to Beverly Hills for the time being…

* * *

Sometime later, the five spies were hanging out in the park in Beverly Hills, as Andrew and Alex tried their hardest not to break wind.

"Well today's been an average day," Sam commented. "Aside from the whole farting scenario."

Clover and Chaosky nodded in agreement. A moment later they heard a familiar voice that they knew too well. The voice was revealed to be none other than Mandy, who showed her appearance as she noticed the five spies hanging around.

"Well look who we have here, it's the five musketeers," Mandy retorted. "Oh wait your not wearing the uniforms."

"Can it Mandy," Chaosky spat. "Not in the mood for your talk."

"Whatever, check out this new necklace that I got," Mandy bragged. "I got it from eBay, and it's definitely gonna find me a hunk that'll love me and not love Clover."

"Oh yeah Mandy," Clover then said, being brought into the conversation. "I have a pretty diamond necklace that looks far better, and it's more promising than your has been necklace."

"Really?" Mandy wondered. "Well, let's see it then."

The two started arguing like normal. Mandy was about to make another retort, but she didn't get to, as Andrew and Alex went and farted once again. Mandy ended up getting a whiff of the stinky gas. Needless to say she didn't like the smell at all.

"EWWW!" Mandy was grossed out. "What the hell did you two losers eat, burritos from the dumpster or something?"

"Trust me Mandy," Chaosky spoke up. "They ate a can of chili with beans and now their tooting machines."

"Whatever," Mandy spat, about to make her leave. "I'm outta here. You guys can enjoy your gassy farts all you want, I'm staying out of it. Later losers."

With that said, Mandy then walked off, not turning to face them again. Clover was still mad at Mandy, but nevertheless stayed quite.

"Well guys, what do you say we head back home now," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Chaosky agreed. "Let's go!"

The five of them went back to their house and hope to stay there for the evening…

* * *

When they got back to the house they were so relieved.

"We're finally home," Chaosky said. "Thank goodness."

It was then showed that Andrew farting out the main riff to the song 'Da Funk'. Alex wasn't bothered by it as she did some secondary farts, but Clover was sick.

"Okay that's gotten so annoying at this point." Clover admitted.

"Tell me about it," Some short midget started speaking. "He's been doing that song with his farts 20 times now!"

"Who the hell are you!?" Chaosky asked furiously.

"I'm just your stereotypical door to door sales man brought here thanks to the author," the man spoke. "He wants to add some extra humor to this fart-tacular segment!"

 **"GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT!"** Chaosky screamed. **"AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL TOO!"**

The man grumbled as he walked off, as Sam unlocked the door and the five spies entered, knowing it was just about dinner time when Andrew and Alex let loose another fart which got them all nauseous.

"Okay, I think I lost my appetite," Chaosky stated.

"Me too," Clover agreed. "I'm outta here."

"Same here," Sam nodded as all three of them retreated to their bedroom, not wanting to stick around to enjoy the smell from the gassy couple.

"Well, wanna hang out with me on the couch babe," Andrew offered.

"Certainly sweetie," Alex accompanied him. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They hung out together for a while, as they started stinking the place up...

* * *

It was nighttime sometime later and the living room now looked like someone was smoking some serious marijuana from the looks of it, so no one dared to enter the living room.

"So Alex," Andrew started. "Wanna have a kissing fest?"

"Oh yes baby," Alex was excited as another fart escaped from her butt.

They went on the couch as they started French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another as they told each other that they love one another. They farted as they continued kissing, as the two gas clouds combined together as they shaped into a heart, showing that the couple was sharing their 'stinky love' with each other. It was apparent that they weren't aware that they fell asleep on the couch as they pasted out for the night, continuously farting nonstop while at it…

* * *

The next morning, the happy couple only realized they past out on the couch as they opened their eyes, wondering what the heck happened last night. Sam and Clover were looking at them while Chaosky was in the kitchen taking care of something.

"Hey," Andrew realized something. "We stopped farting."

"Yeah, we did Andrew." Alex agreed.

"Thank goodness, I couldn't stand that stink much more," Clover said as Sam nodded in agreement. They heard Chaosky dumping out something, so the four spies looked and saw he was dumping out the Aurorian Chili cans that he had on him, to make sure this never happens again.

"Your dumping those cans aren't you Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"That I am Andrew," Chaosky stated. "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten this brand of beans and chili to begin with. I'm never buying this stuff again."

"I agree," Andrew agreed. "I don't want to stink the place along with my girlfriend."

"I'm with you on that Andrew," Alex stated. "I don't want to constantly fart again."

"Me either baby." Andrew added.

Silence took hold for a few minutes as Chaosky got rid of the remaining Chili cans of Aurorian Chili with Beans he had gotten. Once all the chili was gone, Sam suggested.

"So you guys want to just watch TV for now?"

"Totally," Clover said. "I could use a manicure right about now."

"Count me in." Chaosky was in.

"I'm in," Andrew spoke.

"And I'm in if Andrew's in too." Alex was right by Andrew's side, embracing her man.

"You said it babe," Andrew brought Alex close to his side, as the five of them went off to watch TV, wondering if there are any more mysterious and yet crazy insane event that'll occur that'll trigger a conflict in the household. Until then, the five then went back to their everyday lives, hoping something exciting will come up…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXVIII**


	18. Episode XXIX

**SEASON II EPISODE XI:**

 **"SPIRIT OF THE SOUL SNATCHER"**

 ***: This story is a Supernatural/Spiritual themed story.**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF L.A:**

It was the dead of night near the outskirts of Los Angeles, and a happy couple were just being a couple of tourists who were on the outskirts, when suddenly, they stumbled upon a creepy looking mansion that was nearby, as they went and took a closer look of it. The male, who was holding the hand of his girl decided to check it out.

"Let's check it out babe," The man said.

"I don't know honey," The lady was kinda unsettled by it's appearance. "It looks kinda scary."

"Don't worry baby," The man held her close. "We'll be safe, I promise."

"Okay," She was hesitant at first, but eventually she decided to go with it, as they entered the mansion. They noticed how ancient the place was, and how much dust and cobwebs were present. It was really unsettling if you took a good look of it.

"Looks pretty ancient," The man commented. "And dusty and filled with cobwebs."

"It's also really unsettling…" The lady said nervous as the man kept her close as they decided to check it out a bit.

They passed by a very disturbing painting, and they didn't noticed that the eyes of the painting immediately glow a venomous red once they past it. A few minutes later, a couple of ghost like hands emerged from the floor, about to take the couple hostage. The couple didn't notice the hands until suddenly, one of the hands lashed out and grabbed a hold of the lady who started screaming.

"HELP!" The girl screamed.

"DON'T WORRY BABY, I'LL SAVE YOU!" The man cried out.

But before he could make it to his love, another hand lashed out and grabbed the man, making sure he couldn't escape. The two hands then took the happy couple hostage as they dragged them both into the darkest part of the mansion, as the couple was screaming.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The couple screamed in terror, as they then vanished beyond the darkest room they were dragged into as they were about to have something bad happen to them…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a wonderful morning in Beverly Hills and at the home of the five WOOHP spies, while Sam, Clover, Alex and Chaosky weren't doing anything special in particular, Andrew was on the couch reading a particular book on the supernatural. No one seemed to notice that he was reading, until eventually, Chaosky took notice of this and then asked him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started. "What are you reading?"

Andrew noticed Chaosky asked him a question and he stopped reading for a second to answer his question.

"Oh, I'm just reading a book on the supernatural," Andrew said as Chaosky saw the cover had the text 'The Book on the Supernatural' on the front.

"Interesting," Chaosky mused to himself.

"Yeah it is Chaosky," Andrew nodded in agreement. "This book basically shows the existence of ghosts and that they have roamed this Earth as evidenced by ghost hunters."

Sam took noticed of this and was a little annoyed that Andrew would believe in something so ridiculous.

"Please Andrew," Sam spoke. "Everyone knows that ghosts aren't real and they are just a myth. There are no ghosts."

"Oh really," Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Then why does this book have proof?"

"Those images could have been altered and photo-shopped to fool people," Sam saw the photos for herself.

"This book was made long before Photoshop existed." Andrew commented.

"Well still," It was Clover who started to comment. "Ghosts are very childish creatures that are only found in fairy tales."

Andrew was a little annoyed that Sam and Clover felt the legends of ghosts were legends only.

"What do you think about this Alex?" Sam asked the short black haired girl.

Alex has a nervous look on her face, and being the naïve girl she is, it was clear that she believed that ghosts existed.

"I believe ghosts exist Andrew," Alex said nervously to her man. "And to tell you the truth, I'm kinda scared of ghost."

Andrew then went and brought Alex close to him as he then said.

"Don't worry Alex, they won't get you," Andrew reassured. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex hugged Andrew tightly, as Andrew returned the hugged. Sam felt that they were being ridiculous.

"You two are being ridiculous," Sam commented. "There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Come on Sammy," Chaosky spoke up. "If they believe in ghost, then they believe in them."

"That's the thing Chaosky," Sam said. "They have no actual proof on them outside of that worn out book!"

"Ghosts are real Sam," Andrew commented. "And we'll proof it to you too!"

"Oh yeah," Sam raised an eyebrow. "And how are you gonna proof it to me then, huh?"

Before Andrew could say anything, the five spies fell through a hole that mysteriously appeared underneath them, as they then fell through it.

"Let's find out what Jerry wants with us," Andrew shouted as the five of them continued screaming as they were being sent straight to WOOHP…

* * *

Then right on cue, the spies landed right into WOOHP and they were now face to face with Jerry.

"Why hello spies, you made some perfect timing," Jerry greeted them as the spies got ready for whatever he had in store for them. "We have a crisis going on. Apparently, there have been several people disappearing and vanishing near the outskirts of Los Angeles and some strange and mysterious things have been happening."

"Where on the outskirts of L.A are we speaking of," Sam asked.

"Allow me to show you the exact location on the projector," Jerry exclaimed as a photo of the creepy mansion was shown. "This is where several people have vanished."

"Eww," Clover showed some serious distaste in the mansion's appearance. "What a crappy worn down mansion. The builder must have lacked on some of the interior design outside and inside."

"It also looks scary and rather unsettling…" Alex said nervously with fear, as Andrew started hugging her.

"What do you suppose is behind the disappearances anyway Jerry?" Chaosky asked.

"We aren't 100 percent sure, but there are rumors about this mansion that point to the work of the spiritual beings. You know, ghosts, the supernatural."

Andrew instantly snapped his fingers in amazement as he then commented.

"What a coincidence," Andrew remarked. "I was just reading a book on the supernatural too."

Andrew showed him the book he was reading as proof.

"Interesting…" Jerry said in amusement as Sam was now aggravated by the rumors of ghosts being behind the disappearances of several innocent people.

"Jer, just how can you tell that this is the work of ghosts?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure, it's just a rumor. We don't know if this is being done by ghosts or not," Jerry then got to the point. "But what WOOHP needs you five to do, is to head to this mansion, infiltrate it and find out who's behind these disappearances that have been occurring these days."

"We have to go there," Alex was clearly scared as she went completely white. "What if there really are ghosts taking over the mansion…"

"No need to worry Alex, that's why I prepared you all with these special gadgets that you'll be using for this mission," Jerry took notice of Alex's fear as he then presented to the spies the gadgets they'll be using. "What I have for you this time is the following."

He showed them a backpack with a vacuum hose feature on it.

"This here is the Ghosthunter Vaccuum Backpack; it'll help with capturing any spiritual life that you encounter during this mission. It's quite useful actually."

Jerry then showed them some cool looking goggles.

"These are the Ghosthunting Goggles; these are useful for tracking down ghosts or spiritual life that you can't see normally."

He then showed them a radar tracking device.

"This device will be useful for tracking down ghosts or spirits that you want to track down. It's useful if you don't feel like using the goggles."

The last thing he showed them was a gadget that looked like a taser.

"Last of all, there's the Ghost Hunting Taser 3000, this will help with paralyzing ghosts that try to escape from your presence so you can capture them."

"Cool," Andrew gave him thumbs up. "These gadgets will be especially useful if we do encounter ghosts."

"Does anyone have any questions before you shove off?" Jerry asked.

"I have a quick question," Chaosky started as Jerry focused his attention on him. "I just want to know, why do the gadgets here look like something the Ghostbusters would use when hunting down ghosts?"

"That's simple Chaosky," Jerry started. "WOOHP wanted to cut down on the type of gadgets to use for this missions, and because this is dealing with the supernatural, and the fact that we are dealing with a Tax Cut with new gadgets, so that's why these gadgets look like something the Ghostbusters would use."

"I see," Chaosky understood now.

"Any other questions,"

The spies shook their heads, showing they have no other questions.

"Very well, carry on now spies," Jerry said. "Goodluck on your mission."

Once he said that, the five spies were ejected right out of WOOHP as Jerry waved farewell to them, as they headed to the destination they need to go to…

* * *

 **NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF L.A:**

After some traveling via vehicle, it was starting to get darker out to fit with the setting of the mansion, as the spies were now face to face with the mansion they were suppose to infiltrate.

"Well here we are," Sam stated. "The mansion we are supposed to investigate."

"Sheesh, it's even creepier up close than in that photo," Clover retorted. "Just how old is this mansion."

"It doesn't matter," Chaosky said sounding determined. "There's apparently something in there, and we are going to put a stop to it."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "And we aren't leaving until we put a stop to whatever the heck is going on."

It was clear that Alex was frightened by the look on her face, as she kept close to Andrew for safety.

They started approaching the front door as Alex felt the need to comment.

"Uhhh guys… I'm really scared…" Alex said sounding scared.

"Don't worry Alex," Andrew brought Alex close. "I won't let these ghosts get you. I will protect you, just keep close to me and you'll feel safe."

"Okay Andrew," Alex said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex had a weak smile on her face.

"Okay, let's teach these ghosts or spirit just exactly who they are messing with," Chaosky exclaimed.

"If these are actually ghosts we're dealing with." Sam retorted.

"Right," Chaosky said. "Let's go!"

The five of them then entered the scary looking mansion.

* * *

Once they entered the mansion, they noticed how ancient the place looked on the inside, judging from all the dust and cobwebs that are lying around.

"Goodness, this place looks ancient," Andrew commented.

"I'll say," Clover agreed. "Does the owner of this mansion know something called 'cleaning'? Sheesh."

"It also looks unsettling and scary," Alex commented, cuddling close to Andrew. "I don't like the looks of this place."

"Me either babe," Andrew agreed. "This place is oddly creepy and freaky at best."

"It doesn't matter how creepy this place is, we need to find some evidence," Sam said as they got their gadgets ready, wearing their respective catsuits.

"Let's rock and roll," Chaosky claimed as the four of them agreed.

"Right, we should start by finding out if this place has a library," Sam suggested.

"Got it," Andrew nodded as the five of them started looking for a library in the mansion. The five of them noticed so many old and ancient paintings and statues that looked like they haven't been dusted in eons. Clover was really unsettled by the amount of dust that was present. Andrew felt the need to activate his Ghost Hunting Goggles as he didn't see any ghosts present yet.

"Whoever is the owner of this mansion must have been really rich and wealthy," Andrew felt the need to comment. "I wonder if the owner is even home."

"I want to know the same thing myself Andrew," Sam admitted. "Hey guys, I think I found the library!"

The five of them saw the library for themselves as they started to look for some evidences.

"Let's see if we can find any evidence of the disappearances that have occurred," Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sam." Andrew agreed as the five looked through the library separate, with the exception of Alex who stuck with Andrew, being too scared to look through the place alone.

"You okay Alex?" Andrew took notice of how Alex was still accompanying him.

"I… I think I should be alright if I stick with you Andrew. Is that alright with you," Alex hope he'd say yes.

"Of course you can stick with me Alex," Andrew smiled. "I wouldn't let you go through this mansion by yourself anyway."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex thanked him as Andrew nodded in response. It was then Alex noticed something. "Hey, what's that?"

Alex pointed to what appeared to be a plaque on the wall.

"Hey what does this say," Andrew took it off the wall and read what was on it. "Property of Joseph Silvera."

"Who's Joseph Silvera," Alex was confused.

"Probably the owner of this mansion," Andrew concluded. "We better show this to Sam and have her examine it."

"Good idea," Alex agreed as they went to find Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was looking through the bookshelves and found a peculiar book that got her attention.

"What's this," Sam then opened it up and looked through the book for a minute or so before becoming shocked at what she unraveled. "Oh my god, this is unsettling…"

Sam then felt the need to call fourth the other four spies.

"Guys, come over here, I think I found something that you should know about!"

Clover and Chaosky approached her and Andrew and Alex joined afterwards, still holding the plaque that they found.

"What's up Sam?" Chaosky asked.

"Check out what I just found," Sam then showed them a book that said 'The Life and Biography on Joseph Silvera. "This book shows that this man Joseph Silvera has owned this mansion for years and that he is no longer here."

"That's strange, because Alex and I found this," Andrew showed Sam the plaque that he found with Alex, and Sam took it and examined it for a minute.

"Interesting," Sam mused.

"Anyway Sam," Clover started. "What else does the book say about Joseph Silvera?"

"Well if you must know," Sam showed them the contents she found in the book. "This book says that before Joseph died, he was a great author and writer for several novels on supernatural, spiritual, and horror genres."

She turned the page as she then continued.

"It also says that he had wanted all of his supernatural themed novels to be published for the public to read and to have them become well received novels."

"So what happened?" Andrew asked.

"Well if you must know Andrew, the book publishing companies he approached all denied his requests for his books to be published, as the supernatural was still scarce at the time, and it would give children under the age of 16 nightmares and parents would complain about these kinds of novels. So as a result, Joseph became furious at being denied by book companies worldwide, and had started to plan revenge on the public for preventing his works from being published. Then on cue, Karma took action and eventually, the man ended up dying in misery while plotting revenge on the public, and since he was never put to rest, his spirit ends up haunting the mansion he died in." Sam explained.

"Wait, then that means…" Clover started to concluded, but Sam beat her to it.

"That's right Clover, this mansion _is_ being taken over by a real ghost," Sam stated. "And this spirit has been stealing people's souls that dare to trespass this mansion as part of his revenge."

"That's completely twisted," Chaosky commented as Alex started shaking nervously in fear.

"Yeah, Andrew's right," Sam admitted. "There really is a ghost running this place."

"Told you so," Andrew remarked.

"Uh guys," Alex started to comment. "I get a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen…"

Then right on cue, some of the books came off the book shelves and started floating in midair as the room started spinning and some of the furniture was floating too. Alex was definitely terrified, as a sinister and eerie laugh was heard out of nowhere.

 _Heheheheheheheheeee…_

Then on cue, two ghosts appeared from the floor and they appeared to be two associates of the main spirit ruling the mansion. Alex shrieked in fear as she hid behind Andrew as the other four spies got ready to fight, getting their ghost hunting gadgets ready.

"See, more ghosts!" Andrew claimed as Alex was shaking in fear.

"Mweeheeheheheheheheheeee…" The ghost started giggling sinisterly as they got ready to attack. The spies managed to dodge them. They were ready to capture them when suddenly, Alex started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alex was now being held hostage by one of the ghosts. "ANDREW! HELP ME!"

"Don't worry Alex, I got you!" Andrew shouted as the others had the other ghost occupied. "Let's see if you enjoy a little shocking experience, ghost."

Andrew got out that ghost hunting taser and aimed it towards the ghost.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

The moment that was shouted did Andrew activate the taser on the ghost, paralyzing the ghost before it got away, taking Alex hostage.

"Enjoy your new prison," Andrew pointed that vacuum towards the ghost, sucking it up whole as the ghost was then caught into the vacuum, unable to escape. Alex fell onto the floor, still shaken up from what just happened to her.

"Alex you okay?" Andrew ran to her and helped her up.

"I am now babe," Alex was still shaking as she hugged Andrew. "Thanks for saving me Andrew."

"You're welcome," Andrew stated as he kept Alex close.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Clover and Chaosky had the other ghost all cornered up. The ghost was about to flee for its life when Clover then stopped the ghost.

"You're not getting away, you ghost," Clover then activated her ghost sucking vacuum, sucking up the ghost whole as the ghost was then captured.

"Well that takes care of that," Andrew said as he approached the others, having Alex cuddle up to him.

"Yeah but now we have to find our main ghost that we need to take care of." Sam commented.

"But how will we find this ghost?" Chaosky asked.

It was then that Andrew activated a bookshelf, which then triggered an escalator to appear which then escorted the five spies down to the bottom of the mansion, to their destination.

"Let's be ready for this guys," Sam stated.

"You got it," Andrew was ready as was the other spies, as they were then descended into the basement of the mansion…

* * *

Once they made it to the basement, they noticed just how dark it was.

"Sheesh, it's so dark in here," Chaosky said.

"I can't even see where we are," Clover added.

"We must be close to the ghost's hangout," Sam proclaimed.

"I hope so," Andrew stated. "This place is freaking me out."

"Same with me babe," Alex agreed.

Andrew activated his flashlight as a result so they could see where they were going.

"Spooky," Andrew whispered loudly.

"Mhmm…" Alex agreed with Andrew.

"My radar sensor is telling me we're close to the ghost we're after," Sam pointed to the radar she was using.

"Great, let's get a move on," Andrew stated.

The five of them went to the farthest part of the basement. It was then they heard the most sinister laugh they ever heard.

 _Heheheheheheeee, I see I have some visitors… What a pleasant surprise…_

"Who are you," Andrew demanded. "Show yourself."

 _I'm right in front of you fools._

Andrew pointed his flashlight in front of him and saw what he figured was a ghost, but this wasn't just a regular ghost, this was the spirit of Joseph Silvera, and behind him were all the bodies that he took hostage that trespassed in his mansion, and now were spirits under his possession. This scene was really unsettling to Andrew, and something inside him wanted to be afraid of this spirit for some reason, but nonetheless, he didn't let his guard down.

"So you happen to be the spirit of Joseph Silvera huh," Andrew questioned in such a firm and serious voice.

 _How right you are young man._ The spirit of Joseph Silvera mused. _I am the spirit of Joseph Silvera, and I am quite surprised that a couple of trespassers would feel the need to come into my mansion uninvited without my approval. As you can see, I have already made my catch of the day with all these spirits I reaped from these poor human. I have completed my lifelong desire._

"Why the hell would you go as far as steal other people's souls," Clover asked. "That's so totally freaky."

 _It's all about revenge young lady._ The spirit said. _After being unable to have my supernatural novels become a blockbuster hit, I have planned on revenge like this for years, but since I died before I could put that plan into action, I had to improvise._

"And that would be," Sam raised an eyebrow.

 _Why tapping into my own genre of the supernatural and making it a reality, that's what._ The spirit stated. _I decided on giving people what they've desired all along. I just simply wait here and wait patiently for any trespassers to stumble into this mansion, and then I make my move and steal their souls and take possession of them._

The spirit then gained a very serious and dark look on his face.

 _And since you fools foolishly stumbled into this mansion, I'll make sure you never escape from this place alive._

"Not if we have anything to say about," Chaosky boosted. "We're gonna take you down, you evil ghost spirit!"

 _I had a feeling you'd say something like that, you little twit. I also knew you were planning on stopping me._ The spirit stated. _Unfortunately there's nothing you can do to stop me. My minions will put an end to all of you once and for all!_

The moment he said that did a bunch of ghost minions appear and were about to bring death upon the spies by snatching their souls right out of them.

"Please. We can take care of some ghost minions," Andrew stated as Alex was right behind him. "Right Alex?"

"Yes Andrew," Alex said. "I have your back Andrew."

 _We shall see about that…_ The spirit mused. _MINIONS, GET THESE PATHETIC MORTALS! ATTACK!_

The moment that was shouted did a bloody battle start between the heroes and the ghost minions. Now because this story's gotten long, we're gonna skip the battle with a transition sign.

* * *

 **ONE BLOODY BATTLE OF THE SPIES AGAINST THE GHOSTS WITH THE GHOSTBUSTERS THEME SONG PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND LATER…**

* * *

All the ghost minions were captured by the spies thanks to the gadgets, as the spirit was aggravated but calm nonetheless.

 _Please, you may have defeated my ghost army, but you can never defeat me!_ The spirit retorted. _With all these spirits I have in my possession, there's no way you can stop me!_

Alex then saw a light switch that was nearby.

"Hey Andrew," She gotten his attention. "I found a light switch, I'm gonna go turn it on." She headed for the light switch.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ The spirit screamed, begging her not to turn on the light.

But it was too late, Alex turned on the light switch and before you knew it, the basement became completely viewable with the bright light now lighting up the entire scenery, and if there's one thing ghosts can't stand, it's the brightness of a bright light lighting the entire room. Because of the light, the spirit was starting to drain of all his powers.

 _NOOOOOOO! MY POWERS, FADING BECAUSE OF THE BRIGHT LIGHT!_ The spirit screamed as all the souls he stole had found their way back to their rightful owners. The spirit was slowly starting to fade away. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

In a matter of seconds, the spirit slowly disappeared to the Netherworld and vanished permanently as the people who had their souls stolen started waking up and looking around their surroundings, wondering where the heck they were.

"Well, looks like things are back to normal now," Andrew commented. "Alex, you really saved us all. Thank you."

"Awwww… it was nothing Andrew," Alex started to blush.

"OK, before we get all romantic here, let's switch out of this scene since the story's getting too long," Clover remarked.

"Yeah, I'll report this to WOOHP and inform them that we solved the problem," Sam stated. "And that there really were ghosts and Andrew was right."

"Thanks, okay, let's get out of this place," Andrew stated, as the five of them exited the mansion as did all the other people there as they all went back to their respective homes.

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

The spies were now outside by the pool, relaxing and stretching out on the lawn chairs.

"Well that was a fun adventure," Andrew commented.

"Say, what do you think happened to the spirit of Joseph Silvera anyway," Chaosky asked.

"I believe he went to the Netherworld," Andrew said. "We won't have to worry about him anymore. I'm just glad that we put a stop to that."

"Yeah baby," Alex approached Andrew. "Thanks for keeping me safe Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew smiled as he then got up. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome," Alex embraced her man.

Before you knew it, they started French kissing, with the tongues touching and all that, which isn't important at this point.

"I guess Andrew was right," Sam admitted. "There really are ghosts."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded.

It was then that the screen slowly started zooming out, showing a good view of the five spies from the sky and eventually, the screen faded in back, ending this segment…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXIX**


	19. Episode XXX

**SEASON II EPISODE XII:**

 **"INTO THE OLD WILD WEST"**

 ***: This story is a Western themed story.**

* * *

 **WOOHP's HQ:**

In the headquarters that belonged to WOOHP, the five spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were busy making some adjustments to the time machine as requested by Jerry. Sam, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky didn't have much of a problem with it. Clover on the other hand, thought this was boring and wanted to just leave already.

"Are we just about done yet guys," Clover asked in boredom. "I want to get out of here already. There are so many other things I can think of that I could be doing right about now."

"Be patient Clover," Sam stated. "Jerry wanted us to make some adjustments to the time machine, these kinds of stuff takes time to do you know."

"Sam's right," Andrew felt the need to comment. "We'll be done with this soon enough, and we'll be out of here before you know it Clover."

"I'm with Andrew," Alex agreed. "Try to keep a positive outcome with this Clover."

Clover just couldn't keep positive, as this was just too lame. Chaosky then messed with something on the time machine.

"I think that just about does it guys," Chaosky commented. "What do you guys think?"

The others agreed with Chaosky, as Clover was relieved to finally be done.

"About time, can we go now?" Clover exclaimed.

"I guess so," Andrew remarked. "Let's go."

Before they left however, the machine started shaking and going haywire.

"That's not supposed to happen." Chaosky said.

"What's gonna happen baby," Alex asked Andrew.

"I don't know Alex," Andrew stated. "But something tells me we should expect the worse."

Then as on cue, the time machine then created a time portal which slowly dragged all five heroes into it, as the five of them started screaming in fear as they were now being sent back in time. While going through the vortex, Andrew shouted.

"Guys, let's grabbed each other's hand and keep together!"

They all joined hands with each other, but the pressure of the vortex they were in was far too powerful, that it pried all five of them apart, causing all of them to separate as they all departed out of the vortex, leaving Andrew upset.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrew screamed in fear as all of them had separated, as Andrew was now about to exit the portal himself, unaware of what time period he's gonna end up in…

* * *

Once Andrew came out of the portal, he landed on the ground. Once he got his posture right, he then got out his communicator and contacted the others.

"GUYS, DO YOU COPY ME!? GUYS!? GUYS!" Andrew called out through the communicator, but there was no response, meaning the area he was in had bad connection and he was in a time where technology wasn't around at the time. Andrew then put the communicator away and looked around and noticed he was in a desert, kinda like the Arizona desert, but that wasn't his concern. His main concern was making the others were safe. He then shouted out for them.

"CHAOSKY!? SAMMY!? CLOVER!" Andrew got no response from any of them, as he then waited a few moments before screaming very loudly.

 **"ALEX!"** Andrew heard his voice echoing in the distance due to how loud he screamed. He got no response whatsoever. He figured that standing around wouldn't help with finding them, so he started walking, looking at his surrounding while at it.

 _I must be in the desert somewhere in the past._ Andrew thought to himself, as he noticed just how hot the sun was at the moment. _I wonder if there's a town nearby. I better find something._

Andrew kept walking, hoping he'd find a town soon…

* * *

Eventually, after a while of walking, Andrew made it to the entrance of a ghost town, as he saw the sign above him as he read it.

"Old Loss Angel." Andrew noticed how Western-ish the sign looked and how the town was deserted. It then clicked in Andrew's mind.

 _That time portal must have sent us to the days of the Old Wild Western._ Andrew was shocked and surprised. _I better disguise myself to blend in with this time period._

Andrew activated his watch and then started to change into a uniform to match his surroundings. In a matter of seconds, he was dressed up like a cowboy, with the hat, the bandanna, the shirt and pants, the boots and all the other features including the belt with two revolvers placed in them.

"I fit perfectly in this disguise," Andrew mused to himself. "Now I got to find some sort of information from anyone here. This place is deserted, so I have to see if any of these building could point me to the direction my friends might be in."

Andrew started looking through the building but most of them had no noise at all… until he heard something going on in the Saloon.

"The Saloon, that's it!" Andrew concluded. "There should be someone there that could help me find my friends!"

Andrew then headed for the Saloon, hoping he'd get some leads on his friends and his girlfriend…

* * *

Once he entered the saloon, he noticed just how Western-ish it really was. There were cowboys drinking alcohol, gamblers were playing poker, some of the people were arm wrestling, there was also a person playing on the piano, playing a folk tune that Andrew found to be catchy. Other stuff he noticed was how there were some women dressed as prostitutes and were dancing like a swing dancer. Andrew found all of this interesting as he saw a sheriff and a deputy taking a nap in the corner alone, but Andrew had one mission he needed to accomplish.

 _This place certainly seems interesting, but I got to find some leads to my friends._ Andrew concluded. _Better start by looking around and finding something important._

Andrew started roaming around the Saloon a bit, hoping on finding something that'll help him find the others. While he was walking, he was approached by some of the cowboys, one in particular was speaking to him.

"Well howdy stranger," The cowboy said in a Western accent. "Yer new to this town, aren't ya. Name's Larry Jack."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Andrew felt him shaking his hand roughly. "I'm Andrew."

"Well Andrew, how would you like to help yerself to some beer," Larry offered.

"Uh, no thanks," Andrew declined. "I'm not a drinker."

"Hey mister," Another cowboy started to speak to him. "Wanna play some poker with me and the boys here?"

"How about an arm wrestle," Another cowboy spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time for these events fellas," Andrew said nervous. "I'm trying to find my friends…"

Someone else then spoke to Andrew.

"Excuse me sir," A small voice that Andrew recognized from anywhere spoke. "Can I help you with something important?"

Andrew grew stiff as he knew who that was. He slowly asked.

"Chaosky? Is that you?" Andrew asked as he then eventually faced the person, who was in fact, Chaosky who happened to be dressed up as an Old Western bus boy. Chaosky was gonna ask him how he knew his name, but he then recognized Andrew.

"Andrew!?" Chaosky sounded thrilled. "You're alive and safe!"

"Yes, am I glad to see you!" Andrew gave Chaosky a hug, which he graciously returned. "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

"Same here," Chaosky admitted as he admired his whole cowboy getup. "By the way, nice cowboy outfit."

"Thanks, your looking pretty sharp yourself," Andrew commented as Chaosky thanked him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well once I came out of that portal, I landed in this saloon. I blended in with the time period, and the bartender allowed me to be a busboy for this place, until the five of us were together again."

"Where are the others?" Andrew asked.

His question was immediately answer when another busboy, who was revealed to be Sam, dressed up as a female Old Western busboy, approached them.

"Chaosky? Who are you talking to? We have some stuff to do, until we find the others and-" Sam was cut off when she noticed that Chaosky was talking to Andrew. "Andrew? Is that you?"

"Last I checked," Andrew stated. "Glad to see you Sam."

Sam instantly gave Andrew a hug as she was worried about Andrew.

"Oh Andrew, I'm so glad your alright! I was worried about you," Sam commented.

"I'm glad your alright too Sammy," Andrew returned the hug as he then complimented. "Nice outfit by the way Sam."

"Thanks Andrew, you're looking sharp too," Sam complimented.

"Thanks, so anyway, you came here and found Chaosky and decided to work as a bus boy too?"

"Bus girl actually, but yeah," Sam stated.

"Hey, where's Clover," Andrew asked, hoping Clover was alright too.

Sam and Chaosky both pointed to a nearby stage, as Andrew looked for himself. On the stage was none other than Clover, and she was dressed up as a prostitute. She was dancing and showing off to most of the fine men in the saloon. Andrew was impressed by her appearance too.

"Wow, Clover is certainly looking sharp and sexy as ever," Andrew said honestly.

"Yeah, she's such a showoff," Chaosky remarked.

"Amen to that Chaosky," Sam agreed.

Clover was on the stage, thanking her wonderful audience for their praise. It was then Clover noticed beyond the crowd with Sam and Chaosky was Andrew. Truth be told, Clover was also glad that Andrew was alright, just like Sam and Chaosky.

"Andrew!?" Clover called out, which got Andrew's attention as Clover decided to head over to Andrew, as the crowd cleared way for Clover. She then saw that Andrew was alright and unharmed.

"Clover, I'm happy that you're alright," Andrew said honestly.

"Same with me Andrew," Clover admitted. "By the way, nice cowboy outfit your wearing."

"Thanks Clover," Andrew then complimented. "Your looking pretty sexy yourself Clover."

"Thank you," Clover then added. "As you must know, I was given the opportunity to be a prostitute and seeing just how many sexy handsome men I could get, I really wanted to take the opportunity."

"And be a show off too," Chaosky and Sam retorted as a result.

Andrew could only giggle at this. He was happy that his three friends were alright, but there was someone that he was the most worried about.

"Hey guys," He started to ask. "Where's Alex?"

Before any of them could answer, someone slammed open the entrance door, and was revealed to be the sheriff's assistance as he had a panicked look on his back.

 **"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK I TELL YOU!"** The assistant screamed. **"HE'S UP TO NO GOOD AGAIN!"**

"Woah, hold on there boy," The sheriff heard him panicking and approached him. "Tell me what the heck happened this time."

"Okay, the outlaw Freddy the Kid, has kidnapped another person and plan to bring this person to death!"

"Slow down there feller," The sheriff stated. "Now who did he kidnap this time?"

"It was a young lass; a girl," The assistant slowly started to explain. "She has short black hair, she has tan skin, and she has these golden brown colored eyes."

Andrew then became shocked, wondering if he's referring to the person he feels like is in trouble.

 _He's not talking about…_

He didn't get to finish that thought as a very loud scream was heard in the distance.

 **"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"** A feminine voice screamed out in the distance. Andrew instantly recognized that voice.

"ALEX!" Andrew shouted as everyone was surprised that he knew who that girl was. "I got to save her!"

He was about to run out but the cowboy Larry Jack stopped him short.

"Hold on there a second partner," He said. "Do you know who yer even going up against?"

"Freddy the Kid?"

"The biggest outlaw to have existed in the Wild West," Larry stated.

"But I have to go," Andrew was determined. "My Alex is going to be killed! I'm not letting an outlaw kill her!"

"Hey you know," The deputy, hearing all this going on decided to comment. "I think that boy is on to something. It's about time someone puts a stop to that outlaw once and for all."

"But sir…" Larry started as the deputy interrupted.

"No butts Larry," The deputy stated. "This madness has got to end, and it's time someone steps up and takes him down."

"He's right," Chaosky came in. "Andrew is a brave and determined man, and is willing to save his girl from danger. Isn't that right Andrew?"

The moment he asked that did they noticed that Andrew had vanished.

"Andrew?"

They saw the entrance door close, as Andrew ran off to save Alex.

"He's risking his life to save his beloved lassie," Larry said. "Even though I didn't know him that well."

"Sam, Clover, we have to go after Andrew," Chaosky stated. "He needs us!"

"Right behind you Chaosky," Sam stated as the three spies went after Andrew to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

* * *

Andrew on the other hand, was following his instincts to find out where Alex is. He then saw a railroad track and the man known as Freddy the Kid had Alex all tied up and placed on the railroad. Andrew noticed this.

"So he's doing the whole 'damsel in distress gets tied to the railroad tracks' gimmick, huh," Andrew said to himself. "Not if I can help it."

Andrew then went to put his plan into action…

* * *

"You let me go this instant," Alex demanded. "You won't get away with this. My man will come and save me!"

"That's what you think," Freddy commented. "No one is gonna save you once I have the train come and run you over, killing you in an instance. Mwahahahahahaha!"

 _Oh no, where's Andrew!? Andrew, save me!_

Alex was panicking as Freddy started to get his plan into action.

"Hope you enjoy death, missy," Freddy retorted.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

"Huh?" Freddy was confused by the voice from no where.

"You leave Alex alone, you outlaw!"

Freddy then turned around and saw a silhouette of a cowboy that was destined on stopping him. He leapt and revealed himself, and it was revealed to be Andrew, who was putting a stop to the outlaw's plan. Freddy was shocked that someone had the guts to stop him, while Alex was thrilled that her hero was here to save her.

"Andrew!" Alex called out. "You're here to save me!"

"Mhmm…"

"GRRRRR…" Freddy growled. "I'll put a stop to you, you interfering pest!"

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Andrew then jumped and aimed his right foot up as he then rocketed himself right towards Freddy, foot first.

Once he made contact, the pressure added from his foot caused Freddy to stumble backwards and tumble over. As he was unable to stop him, Andrew went over to Alex and picked her up.

"Alex? You okay babe," Andrew asked, untying her.

"I am now, thanks baby," Alex thanked him, as Andrew noticed that she was wearing a old Western black and white damsel dress, and he had to admit, she looked gorgeous in it.

"Your welcome gorgeous," Andrew then commented. "Love the dress by the way."

"Thanks," Alex blushed. "Looking sharp and handsome in that cowboy getup Andrew."

"Thank you."

They both blushed heavily for a couple minutes or so until Freddy noticed that Andrew had foiled his plan and as a result, was pissed off at him for doing so.

"You… you are gonna pay for thwarting my plan you little twit," The outlaw said as Sam, Clover and Chaosky showed up and joined Andrew and Alex.

"Oh really, and what's the worse you are gonna do to me huh," Andrew snorted with such confidence.

"Tomorrow, at high noon," The outlaw started to state. "You, me, Old Western duel. May the best man win!"

"May the best cowboy or outlaw win," Andrew proclaimed.

"IT'S ON! High noon!" Freddy shouted.

"How will you know when it's high noon? You don't even have a watch," Andrew retorted.

"Just you wait and see cowpunk!"

With that said, Freddy the Kid walked off, getting ready for said duel for tomorrow at high noon. The residence of the small town overheard all of this and they were all feared for their lives, trying to barricade their homes and keep there from being trouble occurring. Chaosky already knew what Andrew had on his mind as he then asked him.

"Your going to take him out aren't ya?" Chaosky asked.

"I have to," Andrew proclaimed. "Someone's gotta put that punk in his place, and it's clear that the residences in this town aren't brave or man enough to take him on."

"I see," Chaosky said. "You just have to be careful, and the five of us will be supporting you too."

"Yeah Andrew," Alex agreed. "I have your back if he doesn't anything horrible to you."

Sam and Clover nodded their heads, showing that they are supporting Andrew too.

"Thanks guys," Andrew was flattered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare myself for high noon tomorrow."

"Can I accompany you Andrew," Alex then stated with a flirtiest seductive tone. "I can help you bring up your spirit and give you goodluck baby."

The moment she winked at him did Andrew's face turn a really bright red.

"Sure Alex…" Andrew said. "You can assist me."

"Thanks baby." Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

They walked off as Andrew then got ready for high noon tomorrow with Alex accompanying him to give him good luck…

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY:**

* * *

It was now high noon in the town of Loss Angels, and people were in house all barred up, and peeking through their windows to avoid trouble. The only ones outside were Andrew and his three friends and his girlfriend.

"Well it's high noon," Andrew exclaimed. "He should be here any moment."

The others nodded. Then right on cue, the outlaw Freddy the Kid arrived at the scene. He was determined on getting back at Andrew for foiling his plan.

"You ready to do this cowboy," Freddy asked.

"You bet, partner," Andrew commented.

"Very well, let's do this."

They started side stepping like cowboys in the Western movies would do when taking part in a duel. They both kept their guards up when eventually, Freddy then shouted.

"DRAW!" He got out his two revolvers and was about to fire when Andrew cried out.

"HORSE SHOES!" Andrew got out two golden horse shoes from his pockets.

"What the…?"

He didn't even get to finish as Andrew tossed both of them towards him. The horse shoes ended up knocking the revolvers out of his hands, leaving him gunless.

"Rats!"

"DRAW!" Andrew cried out as he got out his revolvers and then in a matter of seconds, he opened fire towards the outlaw named Freddy the Kid.

"Oh crap," Freddy cussed as the bullets made direct contact with him, taking him out instantly as he fell onto the ground, back first. Andrew took a closer look and realized that he killed the most dangerous outlaw in the Wild West.

"He's dead." Andrew stated.

"He did it," Chaosky proclaimed.

This got everyone in the town hyped and thrilled that the most dangerous outlaw was killed. As a result, people ran out of their homes and were cheering at the defeat of Freddy the Kid. Andrew was really flattered that the people were happy for his victory, but he now wanted to return to the present day.

"Congratulations boy," Larry the cowboy said. "You just defeated the dangerous outlaw in the Wild West."

"It was nothing," Andrew sounded flattered.

"I think you were great babe," Alex stated which got Andrew to blush heavily.

"I say this calls for a celebration," Larry declared. "What do you all say?!"

Everyone was cheering at this suggestion.

"To the hands of Andrew the Cowboy of the Wild West!" Larry stated.

"How about Anderson the Cowboy of the Wild West," Andrew suggested so it doesn't sound like he time traveled.

"Okay, that works too!" Larry went with it. "Let's celebrate!"

Everyone started cheering at this and they all then had a celebration at the Saloon…

* * *

After what seemed to be a good amount of time of a celebration, Andrew really wanted to head back to his timeline as did the others. Luckily, Sam was able to activate the time machine via her communicator, as she then cause a time vortex to appear.

"So what are you gonna do now, Anderson the Cowboy of the Wild West," Larry asked.

"Well sorry, but I have to go now," Andrew said as the people sound upset at this. "Just keep the town safe and you'll be fine."

This perked up the people a little, as Andrew started waving farewell to everyone.

"Let's go," Sam stated to her friends as they nodded in agreement.

"See ya!" Andrew said.

Everyone waved farewell to him as the five of them step into the portal as they then headed back to their own timeline. Once they all entered the portal, the vortex then vanished, leaving the old Western town behind…

* * *

Once the five spies came out of the portal, they landed into their time period as they were now back in WOOHP's HQ, which was the same as it was before they left.

"Well, looks like everything is back to normal," Andrew proclaimed.

"Good thing too," Sam stated. "I'm glad to be back in the present day."

"What do you all say we go back home now?" Chaosky suggested.

"Totally," Clover said. "I could seriously use a manicure right about now."

"Yeah let's go," Andrew said.

"Wait baby," Alex called out. "There's something I want to do before I forget!"

"What is it honey," Andrew noticed the seductive look on her face.

Alex approached her man casually as she then grabbed a hold of him and started kissing him romantically and sexually. Andrew expected this as he then started French kissing her too, allowing his tongue to touch her tongue as they enjoyed every moment of it. While they were kissing like the happy couple they were, Chaosky felt the need to ask Sam a question.

"Hey Sam, do you think it's possible that we possibly changed the time period by what we did in the old Wild West?"

"Meh, I have no idea to be exact," Sam stated. "Either we did or we didn't."

"Makes sense to me," Chaosky stated. "Now let's get out of here."

"Right, let's go!" Sam shouted as this got Andrew and Alex to stop kissing as the five of them then walked out of WOOHP.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew."

The five of them were out of WOOHP, exhausted from their trip to the Old Wild West, as they went back home, wondering if they'll be in for exciting adventures being taken place because of certain chain of events that take place. Alas, this is the end of this hootin' Western segment folks…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXX**


	20. Episode XXXI

**SEASON II EPISODE XIII:**

 **"MYSTERY OF THE STOLEN LOCKET"**

 ***: This story is a Crime/Mystery themed story.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was night time at the school of Beverly Hills High, and there was a special event going on tonight as well. The five spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were all dressing fancy too, as they were taking part in this particular event. Andrew wanted to double check with Chaosky, so he then asked him.

"Hey Chaosky, if you don't mind me asking, just what is this event for again?"

"Hmm… I believe it's for homecoming," Chaosky stated. "It's for the alumni of the school."

"But Chaosky, we haven't graduated yet," Andrew knew what an alumni is.

"That's true," Chaosky understood what he meant. "Perhaps its to honor students that once came here."

"I suppose your right," Andrew nodded. Clover was admiring some of the cute guys in tuxedos in the school and was thrilled.

"Whatever guys," Clover stated. "To me, this whole 'homecoming' shin dig is the best opportunity for me to be coupled with a sexy cute guy."

Sam shook her head in embarrassment, wishing that Clover would have more self control when it comes to boys.

"I honestly don't understand you sometimes Clover," Sam muttered to herself.

"Well while Clover is looking for a cute guy," Alex started to speak. "I'm going to be spending time with my fabulously handsome sexy hunky _man_ over here."

Alex was referring to Andrew as he immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Oh Alex," Andrew brought Alex close. "You never fail to disappoint me baby."

"Neither do you sweet cheeks," Alex said, winking at him as they both stared at each other, blushing heavily for a couple of minutes or so.

The moment was halted when the front doors slammed open and the person who was making her appearance was none other than… Mandy! She was overdoing it with the makeup and the dress and everything, but the one thing to take notice of that she was wearing was a shiny locket.

"Hello all you low lives," Mandy announced. "Your great and amazing Mandy is making her presence yet again!"

"Oh goody," Andrew rolled his eyes. "Look who just stopped into town."

"Tell me about it," Chaosky retorted. "She's really overdoing it with the makeup."

"Well if it isn't the loser bunch," Mandy snorted, approaching the five spies. "As you can see, I have this shiny and beautiful looking locket that I'm wearing." Mandy started showing it off to them.

 _Who cares?_ Andrew said mentally, not giving a hoot about it.

"With this locket," Mandy continued. "I will be able to gain the attention of all the hottest men in this shin dig, and no one will be interested in Clover as a result."

"Now look here Mandy," Clover jumped in as she was mentioned. "I have a locket at home that is 10 times prettier than your hand-me-down locket."

"Oh really," Mandy was interested. "Then where is the locket? Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I forgot it at home…" Clover hesitated for a minute before giving an honest answer.

Mandy only laughed and snorted as a result.

"Your pathetic Clover, just like the rest of your loser friends," Mandy spat. "Well I'm going to start showing it off now. Later losers."

With that said, Mandy started walking off. As Clover was grinding her teeth in anger, Andrew retorted.

"Honestly, I don't see anything special about that locket,"

"Me either babe," Alex agreed with him.

Even though the spies were interested in the locket (including Clover), there was _someone_ in the school that _was_ interested in the locket. In the shadows we see a shadowy figure with only his eyes presence watching this occurring as he grew a strong fascination with the locket, and boy, did he want it.

"I must have that locket," The figure spoke. "I will steal that locket one way or another."

The figure then snickered to himself before disappearing into the shadows as the night continued onward…

* * *

Some time later, some of the staff members were giving a speech on stage before the ceremony started, as most of the people were dozing off, almost to the point where they were sleeping, while Mandy was really getting impatient, telling them to just hurry up with the damn speech already. After a few minutes, the school representative was finally finished with his speech, must to the relief of Mandy as everyone else woke up.

"…so with all that being said, let the ceremony begin!" The representative finished as the principal was about to begin the ceremony. Just as the principal was about to speak did the lights begin to flicker and started dimming out a little, getting everyone's attention as Alex looked nervous.

"Andrew, what's going on," Alex said with anxiety.

"Hmm, I think there's a problem with the power…" Andrew concluded.

"Did our power supplier forget to pay the electric bill again," The principal wondered as they all faced their attention to the power supplier.

"I swear, I paid the bill already," The man defended himself. "It must be a malfunction or the light bulbs are dying out."

No sooner did he say that did the power go out as the gymnasium was now pitch-black. Alex then yelped as she jumped into Andrew's arms as he was holding her like a bride. Andrew heard her yelp, but he could barely hear that when he heard a louder feminine shriek nearby as well as some other noises that he couldn't identify. A few moments later, the power came back on as Andrew was still carrying Alex. The scream was revealed to have come from Mandy, as she looked upset about something.

"AHHH! MY LOCKET," Mandy screeched as it was shown it was missing. "IT'S GONE!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"THERE'S A THIEF IN THIS SCHOOL," Mandy sneered. "SOMEONE STOLE MY LOCKET!"

The moment she mentioned thief did everyone in the gym look terrified as Andrew placed Alex back down. A few seconds later, everyone starts panicking and screaming at the fact that there's a thief on the loose.

"Now everyone, calm down," The principal tried to get everyone to calm down. "The school can get this all under control!"

"HOW!?" One of the adults said, approaching the principal. "There's a thief on the loose! Who knows who's gonna be next in the act of thievery!"

"I can assure you we'll have a search team investigate and find out who stole the locket!" The principal declared.

"I WANT MY LOCKET BACK NOW!" Mandy was impatient.

"And besides, who's going to do the honor and find out who the culprit is!?" A staff member asked in panic.

"I WILL DO THE HONOR!"

Everyone gasped in surprise as it was revealed that person who shouted that was none other than Andrew. Andrew was now dressed up like a detective, with the hat, the uniform and everything else, as Alex and Chaosky had grins on their faces, Sam and Clover were confused at why he was dressed like a detective, and everyone else was just too shocked to care that Andrew was dressed like a detective.

"That's right everyone, there's a thief, and I; Detective Andrew will be investigating this crime and unveil who stole the locket, with my two partners," Andrew announced. "Alex, my girlfriend is my number 1 associate and will be accompanying me while investigating the scene to the crime, and Chaosky will be my search and find guy as well as the sniff and track down culprit guy as well! Everyone in this gym is a witness!" Alex and Chaosky were by Andrew's sides as an adult complained.

"Oh you gotta to be kidding me," The man in the back moaned. "This damn homecoming is a waste of time for a stupid investigation. I'm getting out of here!"

"Me too," Another person agreed as people started heading for the exit.

"HALT!" Andrew stopped them. "No one is leaving this gym until the culprit is revealed!"

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me," An adult snorted.

"Sam will you do the honor," Andrew asked.

Sam looked skeptical, but nevertheless got out a remote, pressed a button and ended up barricading all the doors in the gym, preventing everyone from leaving. People were now complaining as they were forced to sit back down against their will.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to-"

Andrew instantly stopped when he heard someone tiptoe sneakily past him as he turned around to see who it was.

"HEY YOU," Andrew shouted out, turning to face a tall swanky looking man who looked like a stereotypical villain, with the hat and the mustache and all. "Where do you think your going?!"

"Oh me," The man started. "I was just leaving."

"Get over here, your not allowed to leave until this crime has been solved."

"But you see, this is urgent, I really need to leave now!"

"What's in the hands," Andrew asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just my uh… my receipt," The man lied. "I was just taking my receipt to the bank teller to cash it in!"

Andrew raised an eyebrow as he stared suspiciously at the man for a moment or so. Nonetheless, he let it slide as he rolled his eyes.

"Just get over here." Andrew demanded.

Realizing he couldn't escape, the man grumbled as he made his way to the crowd where everyone else was standing, as Andrew continued.

"Now as I trying to say before, me and my search team here are going to investigate the gym for a couple of minutes to find some clues and leads on the stolen locket," Andrew motioned to Alex and Chaosky to show who he was referring to. "So I would like it if you could all settle down and be patient while we investigate for a moment or so."

Everyone then kept quite as the investigation started.

* * *

A few minutes later, after Andrew and his crew searched through the gym for a bit, as Andrew managed to pick up a strand of hair, a speck of dust and some candy wrapper as evidence, while Chaosky was taking photos to find more evidence, Andrew then eventually got everyone's attention once again.

"Everyone, I have just uncovered something shocking," Andrew announced. "The thief is definitely in this gymnasium!"

Everyone gasped in shock as Andrew went 'bum bum buuuuummmmm'.

"I will be in the closet to look through some of the evidence I uncovered," Andrew announced. "Alex, would you mind accompanying me."

"Certainly babe," Alex said with glee.

"And Chaosky, you continue looking here and taking pictures to find out more evidence that'll lead to the culprit." Andrew said as he went to the closet with Alex to look through the evidence already found.

"You got it Andrew," Chaosky said loyally.

"Thank you."

Andrew and Alex went into the closet, closing the door behind them as Chaosky continued searching. It was then everyone started arguing with each other about who stole the locket and who's the thief in this crime. We then see one of Mandy's associates, Dominique walking past the closet door to do something personal when Andrew's voice called out.

"Dominique," Andrew whispered. "Get in here."

Dominique didn't even get to say anything as Andrew dragged her into the closet, closing the door behind her as the head lamp was on as Dominique was now facing Andrew and Alex.

* * *

"Woah, detective Andrew," Dominique instantly went in seductive mode. "Nice uniform your wearing hot stuff. Looking sexy."

Alex was getting mad at Dominique for flirting with Andrew, taking notice of the fact that Dominique's hairstyle was largely identical to Alex's. Andrew however was not having any of this as he instantly went to the point.

"Don't start with me Dom," Andrew started. "I want some answers, what were you doing when the lights went out?"

"I was just in shock like everyone else was," Dominique stated. "What are you getting at hot stuff?"

"What I'm getting at Dom," Andrew used emphasize on her name. "Is that there's a possibility that you went on and stole Mandy's locket."

"Sorry hunk, but I'm coming clean here," Dominique stated. "Mandy is one of my closest friends, and she trusts me along with Caitlin, so I couldn't possibly have stolen it from her."

"Oh really," Andrew was confused. "Well who do you think stole it then, hmm?"

"How should I know? The lights went out," Dominique said. "Why don't you ask Caitlin for more information?"

"Well that doesn't give me much of a lead," Andrew sighed as he face palmed. "Thanks anyway Dominique."

"Anytime sweet man," Dominique then said seductively. "By the way Mr. Detective man, you available for a date tonight or what?"

Alex looked like she wanted to strangle Dominique as Andrew looked flustered as he then looked mad.

"GET OUT!" Andrew sneered as Dominique was forced out of the closet. "I'm done with your services, now away with you!"

"Fine, talk to you later hot stuff," Dominique winked at him while walking away as Alex was steaming mad.

"I really hate that Dominique chick," Alex sneered.

"I know you do baby," Andrew got her to settle down as he then got out the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Chaosky, send Caitlin over to be interrogated."

"Got it Andrew," Chaosky said on the other line.

* * *

A moment later, Andrew and Alex saw Caitlin coming into the closet to be interrogated.

"Ah, there you are Caitlin, I've been wanting to…" He stopped when he noticed that Caitlin had her hair in a ponytail. "Uh Caitlin, why is your hair in a ponytail?"

"Oh this," Caitlin started to speak. "Mandy said to me that having my hair in a ponytail will help with winning the hearts of some of these hunks, so I just went with her advice."

Andrew and Alex had bewildered looks on their faces before shaking it off as Andrew then said.

"Look Caitlin, we just want answers, do you know exactly who stole Mandy's locket?"

"Not completely, but I do have something you should know about," Caitlin explained. "When the lights went out, I heard loud footsteps go past me and they were heading in Mandy's direction."

"Do you got that Alex," Andrew asked his girl.

"It's all written out babe," Alex showed him that she wrote down exactly what Caitlin just revealed.

"Alright thanks honey," Andrew thanked her as he then asked Caitlin. "Anything else Caitlin?"

"That's just about it," Caitlin stated. "After that, I heard the screaming and such as the lights came on right afterwards."

"Okay, thanks," Andrew stated.

"Can I go now?" Caitlin asked.

"Certainly," Andrew said opening the door. "You may go now."

"Thanks," Caitlin thanked him as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome Caitlin," Andrew said before closing the door as he then looked through the evidence some more with Alex along with the info Caitlin just gave them.

* * *

After looking through the evidence for a few moments, with no leads whatsoever on the thief, the closest door opened up and it was shown to be Chaosky as he looked itching to share something with Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, I have made a shocking discovery that you should know about," Chaosky said, closing the door behind him as he approached Andrew.

"What's up Chaosky, what did you discover?" Andrew asked curiously.

"I was taking photos and this is what I came across," Chaosky then took out a photo he took while investigating. "Look at this photo."

Andrew looked at the photo with Alex as he then saw something shocking. There were footprints left behind right where Mandy was standing last before the locket was stolen, and more shocking was the fact that the footprints looked like they belong to the shoes of a full grown man. Completely shocked by this, Andrew then said.

"Woah, this is definitely big news," Andrew concluded. "What do you think Alex?"

"I think its major too honey," Alex agreed.

"I think it's time we confront the others about this shocking discovery behind this case." Andrew explained.

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Let's go."

The three of them then left the closet to reveal the news to everyone else…

* * *

In the gymnasium, everyone was still arguing amongst each other until Andrew started to speak through the microphone.

"Attention everyone," Andrew called out. "I've found some shocking evidence that lead to this thief, but unfortunately, I have to deduce who exactly stole the locket. That being said, the investigation is still ongoing!"

Everyone in the crowd started groaning in aggravation, wondering if this madness will ever end. Mandy on the other hand, wanted her locket back right now. As a result, she then shouted out.

"I can't do this anymore! I want my locket back now!" Mandy shouted. "I know exactly who stole my locket!"

Everyone gasped in surprise as to how Mandy knows who stole it. Andrew, looking confused approached Mandy along with Alex and Chaosky.

"And who may I ask stole your locket Mandy?" Andrew asked.

"It's really obvious," Mandy said. "The thief is none other than Clover!"

Everyone gasped in surprise again as Andrew had that 'what the heck' look on his face, while Mandy then explained.

"I know it was Clover who stole my locket!" Mandy shouted. "She stole my locket just so she could 1 up me and find the hunkiest men before I did!"

"Now look here Mandy," Clover approached her, defending herself. "I did not steal your worthless cheap looking locket!"

"Liar," Mandy snorted. "You're the first person I'd expect to steal something precious and gorgeous looking from me!"

Clover was getting upset as Andrew then said.

"Now look here Mandy, I can point out a couple good reasons as to how your deduction is 100% false," Andrew explained. "Clover stated that she has a locket at home and it's prettier than your locket, and plus, Clover was with Sam the whole time when the lights went out."

Mandy realized that Andrew was right, as Clover thanked him for supporting her.

"Okay, so since Clover didn't steal it," Mandy started coming up with another deduction. "Then the person who stole my locket has to be ALEX!"

Everyone gasped in shock as Andrew was shocked, not wanting to believe it, as Alex was scared.

"Me? What do you mean I stole it?" Alex defended herself. "I didn't steal your locket!"

"Let's face it mutt," Mandy started. "You can't hide the fact that you're such an ugly fat looking mutt, and as a result, you stole my locket so you wouldn't look fat or ugly anymore. Now you're a fat and ugly looking stealing thief!"

Everyone gasped in despair.

By the look on Alex's face, she was just about to cry at Mandy's insult when Andrew instantly stepped in and defended his girlfriend.

"Now listen here Mandy," Andrew sneered, sticking up for Alex. "Alex didn't steal your locket, she couldn't have stolen it! I mean, Alex is way too sweet and innocent to do such a thing!"

To proof it, Alex was then shown giving the cutest and most adorable looking face she has ever given, which warmed Andrew's heart as he then continued speaking.

"And besides, Alex wasn't near you when the lights went out. She got startled that she jumped into my arms and I was holding her to comfort her, so she couldn't have stolen your locket!"

"Fine, then the person who really stole my locket was none other than… THE DETECTIVE HIMSELF, ANDREW!"

Everyone then groaned in aggravation, as Andrew was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, now you're taking this way too far Mandy," Andrew retorted. "I'm the detective, and I couldn't have stolen it, not to mention I was holding Alex like I said before!"

Mandy grumbled, forgetting that Andrew just said that.

"Well uh… I DON'T KNOW WHO STOLE MY LOCKET BUT I WANT IT NOW!"

"Easy there Mandy," Andrew said. "This investigation will continue on, and the only evidence I found was these footprints left behind by whoever stole Mandy's locket."

Andrew showed them the photo as he then continued.

"So until the culprit is caught, you guys have to hangout here for a bit longer."

People were groaning, while the stereotypical villain guy couldn't take this anymore and needed to get out of here.

"I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!" The man shouted. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Hmm… in a hurry to get out of here I see," Andrew was suspicious at the man's shouting all of a sudden. "Where do you need to go in such a hurry?"

"Well… I… I have to go to a doctor's appointment," The man lied. "It's urgent and I have to go NOW!"

"Mhmm, I see," Andrew then asked. "Tell me, do _you_ know who stole the locket?"

The man was sweating nervously as Andrew was starting to get on to him.

"I have no idea who stole the locket," He lied once again. "I must go!"

Andrew continued staring suspiciously at him for a few minutes, preventing him from making his getaway. Just then, Chaosky smelled something suspicious about the man. As a result, he approached him.

"Andrew, I smell something suspicious with this man!" Chaosky called out. "He's got something in his bag!"

"What's in the bag mister," Andrew approached him. "Mind telling us what you have in there?"

"That's none of your business young man," The man stated. "You are not allowed to know what's in there!"

The next thing Andrew said was so calm and void of any emotion as he then said.

 _"Chaosky, sic him."_

The moment he said that did Chaosky tackle him to the ground as a brutal fight was then under way. After a few minutes, Chaosky grabbed a hold of the bag along with one of the man's shoes as he then said.

"Andrew, this man's shoe matches perfectly with the footprints I snapped photos of!"

To prove it, the boot landed on one of the footprints and it matched perfectly.

"I don't believe it," Andrew was shocked.

"But wait, there's more," Chaosky looked through the bag. "Check out what I just found."

Chaosky pulled something out and it was revealed to be none other, than Mandy's locket. Everyone gasped in realization as everyone glared at the thief.

"The jig is up mister," Andrew pointed to the thief. "You stole the locket."

"No duh, and that's mine now!" The man snatched the locket from Chaosky. "Now I shall be getting out of here!"

"Not quite, we have you surround," Andrew referred to everyone keeping him from fleeing. Mandy approached him and wanted her locket back.

"Give me back my locket you thief," Mandy warned him as the man snort.

"Not a chance missy."

It was then Mandy landed a punch right in the face as she took her locket back as a result.

"This is mine, criminal," Mandy retorted as she walked off.

"Curses, you might have foiled my plans, but I'm still getting out of here!" The man shouted.

"Not so fast," A voice shouted as it was then revealed that two police officers broke through the door and approached the man. "We got you now burglar!"

"Yeah your under arrest for theft and robbery," Another police officer said as the man was being handcuffed. The man growled in anger as he then sneered.

"You haven't seen the last of me, detective Andrew!" He shouted before the gym became a crime scene as officers came in to make sure all was clear. As the man was taken away, the principal stated that due to the events that happened tonight, the ceremony has been cancelled. People moaned because of that, but were relieved that this whole scenario was finally over.

* * *

People were walking out as everyone was heading home, while the five spies were heading back home themselves.

"Whew, glad that's all over," Sam said.

"Tell me about it," Andrew nodded. "This detective stuff was some hard work, but I pulled through."

"I'll say," Clover agreed. "Thank you Andrew, for having my back when Mandy was accusing me."

"No problem Clover," Andrew said. "Your one of my best friends, and it's the least I could do."

He gave her thumbs up as Alex then said.

"And Andrew, thank you for standing up for me when she was accusing me of you know what," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome honey," Andrew said. "I know you didn't steal it. You're too sweet and innocent to do so."

"I know," Alex blushed. "Thanks handsome."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew started blushing too.

"So shall we go home and relax for the evening?" Chaosky suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed with Chaosky. "Let's go everyone!"

"Okay!"

They started heading home as Alex then said to her man.

"Andrew, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Alex."

They then started kissing, their tongues meeting and touching one another as the five of them started heading back home for the night, waiting for any more crazy events to take place that they'll be involved in. Until then, they could only wait for what's to come…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXI**


	21. Episode XXXII

**SEASON II EPISODE XIV:**

 **"A PLEA FROM THE ALIENS"**

 ***: This story is a Sci-Fi themed story.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day out in Beverly Hills, and at the home of the five WOOHP spies, the guy that is known as Andrew was relaxing outside on a bench chair, reading a magazine, while Chaosky was going through the attic to find something to mess around with. A few minutes later, Chaosky stumbled upon something that he knows would get Andrew's attention. As a result, Chaosky took out said object and decided to show it to Andrew. As he approached Andrew, he then got his attention.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started. "I got something that I think you'll love to see."

"What's up Chaosky," Andrew wondered, putting the magazine down as he then faced Chaosky.

"Take a look at what I found in the attic Andrew,"

As Andrew bared a confused look, Chaosky took out what appeared to be a pogo stick, which Andrew recognized and it looked like he has had that pogo stick for a good portion of his life. As a result, Andrew lit up as he went and approached Chaosky.

"My Pogo Stick," Andrew sounded surprised, as he took it from Chaosky. "I've been looking everywhere for this! I remember bouncing on this a lot back when I was a little child. I wonder if it still works."

"Only one way to find out Andrew," Chaosky gave him a helmet that came with the pogo stick, as Andrew took it and put it on.

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew then got on the pogo stick and started bouncing on it like he did in the old days. "Hey, this thing still works perfectly! I love it."

Andrew was now bouncing repeatedly on the stick as Chaosky was watching, admiring the way he was bouncing.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls known as Sam, Clover and Alex came outside and saw Andrew on a pogo stick. Andrew noticed them and then greeted them.

"Oh hey girls!"

They were skeptical at what to say for a moment, but Sam eventually said awkwardly.

"Hey Andrew…" She had nothing else to say as she along with Clover was just watching in surprise. Alex decided to approach him as she then approached her man.

"Andrew, I had no idea you owned a pogo stick," Alex admired. "You always had a pogo stick?"

"Sure I did baby," Andrew said honestly. "I had this thing since I was a little kid. I always use to bounce on it since it seemed fun."

"It's true." Chaosky admitted.

"Okay…" Clover decided to speak as she then said. "I guess that's pretty cool…"

"It is." Andrew was being honest.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew was done using the pogo stick as he then got off it and decided to relax with his three friends and his girlfriend. Sam then noticed something strange about the places around them.

"Hey guys, call me crazy, but I think something is wrong here," Sam started. "I mean, does it feel suspicious here?"

The others thought for a moment before Alex said.

"Now that you mention it Sammy, there is something weird going on today…"

"I agree," Andrew agreed. "Don't we normally see people walking down these streets on a daily basis?"

"Andrew's right. Where the heck is everybody?" Chaosky asked.

"This is so totally freaky," Clover commented. "I really hope this doesn't affect my manicure I'm supposed to get later on today."

"I think we have a bigger problem than getting a manicure Clover," Sam commented. "Something tells me that WOOHP is going to summon us for something important."

"Well that could happen at anytime," Andrew said.

"But when will that be?" Alex questioned.

Just then, a carriage rolled over and sucked up the five spies instantly, transporting them to WOOHP for something important…

* * *

In a flash, the five spies landed right into WOOHP.

"Just as I thought…" Andrew mused.

"This is WOOHP, but why is it so dark in here?" Chaosky wondered.

"Chaosky's right," Sam agreed. "This is strange."

"Why hello spies," The voice that belong to Jerry said to them, as the spies could only vividly see him in the dimmed out lights.

"Hey Jerry, why is it so dark in here?" Clover questioned.

"We are currently going through a power outage," Jerry explained. "We are only barely running on backup power so that's why it's so dim in here."

"I see, so what's up Jer," Alex asked.

"Well Alex, here's the thing, there have been strange things happening in several cities lately," Jerry explained. "People have been reported of being abducted."

"Abducted," Sam was confused. "What do you mean by that Jerry?"

"Well allow me to explain. You see, from the latest abduction that occurred in the farming portion of Iowa, it appears that people have been abducted by aliens."

Sam and Clover were giving him the 'you're kidding me' look as they thought it was a joke. A minute later, the spies (except for Andrew and Alex) were laughing as if he was making it up.

"Wow Jerry, that's a good one," Sam chuckled. "Did you end up in fairy tale land or something?"

"Yeah," Clover agreed. "How many of them Sci-Fi comic books have you been reading?"

"I'm not joking spies," Jerry was serious. "Aliens have been abducting people."

"Well do you have any proof that these kidnappers are actually aliens?" Chaosky raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be happy to show you," Jerry hit a slideshow button and on the screen was what appeared to be a giant mother ship that looked like it came from outer space. "This is the mother ship that has been sighted by many and has been abducting people in various locations, including Iowa."

Andrew and Alex however, had different thoughts from what Sam and Clover thought about it.

"I knew that there was other life out there in the galaxy," Alex admitted.

"Yeah, that definitely looks like the mother ship of these aliens, no doubt about that," Andrew agreed. "I knew all those years of looking through books of alien life would have come in handy."

Andrew, having this strong interest in space, along with life in outer space, was sure that this was the works of aliens.

"Well if Andrew thinks they're aliens, then I'm with him on this," Chaosky said. "But regardless, we have to go to Iowa to find some evidence from the latest abduction right Jerry?"

"Exactly Chaosky," Jerry said. "And you'll be using these gadgets to aid you on this mission too."

Jerry showed them the gadgets they were going to be using for the mission.

"I guess since that's all set, you five can head to Iowa now." Jerry concluded.

"Alright this is going to be exciting," Andrew was thrilled. "We get to go alien hunting!"

"I know right Andrew," Alex agreed. "We get to meet real life aliens!"

"You two are being ridiculous," Sam said as the couple was looking excited. "That ship could possibly be a fake alien space ship and it could be the work of actual humans to fool believers."

"Come on Sam," Chaosky said. "If they think they're aliens, then they are aliens."

"Whatever," Clover said. "Let's just get this done and over with…"

"Okay, away with you five." Jerry said as the five spies were ejected from WOOHP as the five spies then headed for Iowa…

* * *

Once they finally got to Iowa, the five spies were dressed up as a bunch of farmer folks, in order to blend in with the country side. Once they made a landing for their destination, they noticed how deserted it was.

"Well here we are," Sam said. "I suggest we start investigating to find some evidence to our culprits."

"Or aliens," Alex corrected, as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god," Andrew cried out. "This is impressive!"

"What's up babe," Alex asked as she approached him.

"Look over there," Andrew pointed. "It's a crop circle! That definitely has to be the work of aliens!"

"Your right Andrew," Alex agreed. "This is definitely the work of aliens."

"Please," Sam retorted. "That could just be the work of the farmers here wanting to fool people that aliens caused it."

"Well, whoever the owners of this farm are, they are definitely gone," Chaosky stated, referring to the fact that the farm was empty and deserted.

"That's strange," Sam started thinking to herself while Andrew and Alex kept looking at the crop circle, to the point where they decided to send a photo of it to WOOHP for analysis. A minute later, Clover was heard screaming as she apparently stepped on something.

"This is so gross," Clover groaned as the others approached her. "Who in their right minds would leave something so disgusting lying around?"

"Let me see that," Sam took the wrapper and got a better look of it. She then read what it said. "GOOPER," She saw a photo of a burger right underneath it.

"What the heck is GOOPER?" Andrew asked confusingly.

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know Chaosky," Sam stated. "But something tells me this isn't really the work of aliens like I originally said before."

"I'm not sure if that's true at this point," Andrew stated. "Because that mother ship looked so much like an alien space ship."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed. "And besides, I get the strange feeling that something's bound to happen at any moment…"

"What makes you say that," Clover asked in confusion.

Before she could answer, a shadow hovered over them. Wondering what it was, they looked up and saw what appeared to be an alien space ship, but it was smaller than the mother ship. At this rate, the spies instantly changed into their spy suits.

"Woah, that's a space ship," Andrew then noticed the difference in size. "Funny, the ship Jerry showed us was a lot larger. This ship is much smaller than I imagined."

"Yeah, still, I'm excited that we're interacting with alien life," Alex sounded thrilled.

"Same here baby doll!" Andrew gave a similiar cheering sound.

"Please, a human could possibly be driving that thing," Sam said.

Andrew then faced Sam and then spoke to her.

"What makes you say that Sam," Andrew wondered. "I mean, this ship looks so realistic, and it looks like it came from outer space."

"Yeah, I mean get a good look at some of the shiny bright lights and that shiny ray of light that's appearing right now…" Alex pointed out. "The one that looks like its heading for us!"

"Huh?"

The others were wondering what she was referring too as a shiny ray of light occurred and the ship started taking Alex with it, as Alex was brought into the ship.

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!"_ Alex shrieked.

"ALEX!" Andrew shouted as the ship took Alex into the ship, as the ship slowly started flying away.

"They're getting away with Alex!" Clover cried out.

"We have to go after them!" Sam exclaimed.

"But how will we catch them?" Chaosky wondered.

"Leave that to me Chaosky," Andrew let out a whistle as the aircraft that they used in an earlier story came out of nowhere. "This ship will help us catch them! Now let's go, we got to save Alex!"

"Right behind you Andrew," Chaosky said as they got into the ship. "Watch out aliens, we're coming for you!"

"Alright, we get to interact with aliens, and I get to save Alex," Andrew got to the main controls. "I'm driving!"

"Are you sure," Sam was concerned if Andrew would mess this up.

"Of course," Andrew said proudly. "I know how to drive this. Now sit back and let's rock!"

Andrew started up the ship as he then started flying it off of the ground. He then turned on the radio as the song 'Blue (Da Ba Dee)' by Eiffel 65 started playing.

 _"I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die..."_

"Ick, do you have to play this song," Clover showed some digust to the song that was playing.

"Yes Clover," Andrew said. "Yes I have to play this song. Besides, it's catchy!"

The ship started flying as the song continued while Chaosky noticed something very familiar about this predicament.

"You know guys, this all seems too familiar to me," Chaosky commented. "It's like I've seen this in a music video before."

"Yeah, that's about right," Andrew nodded in affirmination. "Now we got to go and save Alex from some aliens!"

"Andrew, I already said there are no-" Sam stopped herself when she realized arguing with him would be pointless. "Never mind, just forget it."

"Okay, let's go," Andrew stated.

"YEAH! LET'S ROCK!" Chaosky cheered as they headed for the space ship that took Alex.

"Don't worry Alex," Andrew said with a hint of determination in his voice. "We're coming to save you!"

 _I'm coming to save you._ Andrew kept that to himself as they were quickly catching up to the space ship they needed to head to…

* * *

Once they were close to the ship, they were wondering how they were going to get in without a door being presented. Andrew used a laser beam to create a hole that the four of them went through as the ship landed on the ground. Once the four spies got out, they notice how futuristic and outer space-esque the place looked on the inside.

"Wow, this place looks way too cool," Andrew commented. "Well we better find Alex before these aliens decide on eating her brain."

"I'm telling you, these are not aliens," Sam retorted but Andrew ignored her as they started going through the hallway. A few minutes later, a siren started going off that got their attention.

"Great, now we're really in for it now," Chaosky complained as the door to the main control room opened up. A bunch of figures that came through the door were in fact, real aliens, who were described as being the stereotypical short green men with large heads. They were wearing space suits as they took notice of the four spies.

"Commander, we have intruders," One of the aliens said. "Trespassers!"

"They're probably siding with _them._ " Another alien said, putting emphasis on the word 'them'.

"Woah! You guys can speak English," Andrew was surprised. "I never thought this would be happening."

Sam and Clover were so surprised at the presence of aliens. They didn't know what to say. Andrew took notice of this as he then commented.

"See you two, I told you they were real aliens," Andrew was thrilled. "You have to stop doubting me and Alex."

Sam and Clover could only sigh in aggravation as Andrew then said.

"Anyway, how did you guys get to speak English?"

"Yeah, this is an amazing discovery!" Chaosky sounded thrilled.

"Silence!" One of the aliens shouted. "We are on to you trespassers! You aren't getting away with taking anymore of our friends from us!"

"Woah, what are you talking about!?" Andrew was confused as the four of them were surrounded by aliens, each of which were holding laser guns that they were pointing towards them.

"Okay guys, let's not be hasty," Andrew said nervously. "I'm sure we can work something out."

The aliens didn't response at they were about to open fire at them, when suddenly, the door opened again and suddenly…

"Stop," A feminine voice that came from a silhouette that was shown right near the door, the figure approaches them as the figure was revealed to be none other than Alex. By the looks of it, she was unharmed and the aliens didn't do anything to her. "Don't fire at them! They're with me!"

"Alex!" Andrew was thrilled that she was unharmed. "I'm happy that you're okay!"

"Same here honey," Alex approached him as they shared a quick kiss on the lips, which lasted for a few moments before one of the aliens then asked.

"Who are these people Ms. Alex," One of the aliens questioned.

"They're my friends, well Sam, Clover and Chaosky are my friends," Alex corrected herself before motioning them to her boyfriend. "This is my boyfriend Andrew. They're with me, and not with _them._ "

"Oh okay," The aliens put their laser guns away. "Guess this was all a misunderstanding. We just need some help!"

"I know," Alex said. Andrew had so much he wanted to know as he then started questioning.

"Alright, I want answers," Andrew directed his attention to the aliens. "Just what the heck is going on here?! Why did you abduct Alex?"

"Yeah, and what's with abducting all the other people?" Chaosky questioned.

"And who is this 'them' that you guys are referring to?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yeah you guys," Alex spoke. "They weren't the ones who abducted all those other people. They only abducted me because they needed some help with going against the real bad guys."

"The girls' right," One of the aliens was asking for mercy. "We didn't do anything. We don't mean any harm, I swear."

"Oh really, then who is behind these abductions then, huh," Andrew asked. "You better start talking."

One of the aliens who appears to be the commander started talking.

"Well if you must know young man," The commander started talking. "This 'them' that we are referring to is known as GOOPER, or that's what they call themselves, and they have been causing a lot of trouble."

The four spies were surprised as he continued explaining.

"People of this GOOPER have stolen our mother ship and took possession of it from us along with taking some of our friends hostage with them to work as their henchmen. They are also the ones responsible for the abductions of the people that you are referring to."

"GOOPER? You mean this was something they left behind," Sam showed them the wrapper she picked up earlier as the aliens instantly recognized it.

"Yes, that's definitely property of GOOPER," One of the aliens exclaimed nervously. "All we wanted to do was get some reinforcement from someone on this planet to help put a stop to their plans."

"I see," Andrew was rubbing his chin in amusement. "Do you know what they are planning exactly?"

"We don't know," Another alien soldier said honestly. "All that we know is that they wanted to do something with our mother ship and use some of our friends they took hostage as part of their plan. We just need some help."

"Okay, I get it, tell you what," Andrew made a deal with them. "We'll help you get your friends back and we also take down this GOOPER for you too. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Hmmm…it's a deal." The commander said.

Once they shook hands, Andrew still had a question he had to ask.

"Though there is still something that I'd like to ask you guys," Andrew started to ask, getting their full attention. "You guys are able to speak English?"

The alien commander decided to answer.

"Well yes, technically," The commander said. "But we speak better in French."

"You guys can _speak **FRENCH!?"**_ Andrew's eyes bulged out the size of oranges.

"And 25 other intergalactic languages to be exact." One of the aliens added.

Andrew was shocked beyond belief by this as even Chaosky was ecstatic by this. After a few moments of silence, Andrew finally found the right comment.

"This...this is an amazing discovery," Andrew said in amazement. "You guys can actually speak _that_ many languages, including French, that is amazing!"

Alex was smirking at Andrew's reaction as she approached him.

"Hehe, I had the same reaction you had Andrew when they informed me about that," Alex got to his side.

"This is so awesome Alex," Andrew remarked.

"Yes it is, honey, " Alex spoke in agreement "Yes it is."

Both Andrew and Alex had those big eyes and huge grins in excitement and anticipation while staring at them in amazement. No longer wanting to get off topic, Chaosky still had another question.

"Okay, I still have a question, regarding GOOPER," Chaosky got their attention. "How are we going to find this GOOPER? Does anyone know where they are located?"

Before anyone could answer that question, one of the aliens in the control room called out.

"GUYS! IT'S THE MOTHER SHIP!" The alien shouted. "THEY'RE BACK!"

"WHAT!?" The commander shouted as they went into the control room along with the five spies.

"That's right, and they know that we gained an alliance with some of the humans, so they have a transmission that they're giving to us," The alien stated as GOOPER was planning on greeting themselves to the five spies.

"Accept the transmission," The commander demanded as the alien then accepted the transmission. A holographic screen then appeared right before them as the people behind this were about to see the five spies for themselves…

"We're about to see what these GOOPERs want from us," Andrew retorted as the screen started turning on.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" A laughter was heard as the transmission was activated and the spies come face to face with the head of GOOPER and the henchmen, most of which dressed like Arabian Middle East people, bearing those specific swords, as some of the aliens were under the leader's control, judging by what Andrew was seeing.

"Well well well, if it isn't the aliens, and I see they teamed up with five spies," The leader mused.

"Enough with the games," Andrew spat. "Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sage Hawking, but you can call me just Hawking," The leader known as Hawking introduce herself.

"Okay _Hawking_ , may I ask why you capture some of these aliens in addition to the people that have been abducted?" Andrew asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

"I'll be happy to let you in on my plan, fools," Hawking sounded confident. "Here's how it goes."

Hawking then spent the next minute explaining to them about using a peaceful group of alien life extort the world's governments for massive wealth, and the people she abducted she's gonna slaughter.

"That is really nuts," Andrew sounded unsettled by the plan. "Greed can take over your life and soon there won't be any life left if you stick to that path…"

"Whatever you say won't matter at all," Hawking said. "Because you foolish pests will not be an interference to my plan whatsoever. I'm going to dispose of you right on the spot."

"And how do you plan on doing that, pray tell?" Chaosky asked.

She pressed a button which had several space ships heading for them planning on taking them down.

"My ships will take you down right on the spot," Hawking chuckled. "Hasta la bye bye fools!"

She started laughing as the transmission ended as the ships started firing at them.

"We're being under attack," One of the aliens shouted, feeling the ship being hit on contact. Most of the soldiers were panicking. Andrew however, needed to keep everyone in spirit. He then let out a loud whistle to get their attention.

"Guys, we have to put a stop to their plans," Andrew announced. "If we want to save your alien friends and free all the people that have been abducted, then we have to fight back and activate our own space ships to attack!"

"I'm with Andrew," Alex agreed. "If we want to win this, then we have to fight back! Do you all understand!?"

"Affirmative," The Commander agreed. "In that case, we best get our ships ready to attack."

"That's the spirit, and we have our own ship we can use too," Andrew announced. "So who's with me?!"

"I'm with you all the way Andrew," Alex said with such enthusiasm as everyone else agreed with her.

"Then lets rock!" Andrew cried out.

"YEAH! TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!" Chaosky cheered excitedly.

Everyone else started cheering as a battle between two forces was about to get under way…

* * *

Now due the length of this chapter, we're gonna skip this part. However, it can be stated that the fight between good and bad was shown in a similar manner to space shooting video games such as Space Invaders and Galanga. Hawking noticed all her ships were taken out, and was furiously, but was still gonna succeed with her plan. Just then, the heroes made their into the mother ship and after some traveling, they made it to the control room where Hawking was located.

"It's over Hawking," Andrew shouted, getting her attention. "We took out your fleet, and we are here to put a stop to your scheme!"

"Get them," She commanded her troops to attack while Andrew suggested that Clover finds the slaughter machine that's made to kill the victims and sabotage it, while the others fight these guys off. Now due to the length of the chapter, we're gonna shorten this scene.

* * *

 **ONE CRAZY BLOODY BATTLE BETWEEN ALIENS, AND GOOPER WHILE CLOVER SABOTAGED THE SLAUGHTER MACHINE WHERE THE HEROES WIN LATER…**

* * *

Andrew and the others have defeated Hawking and the group GOOPER as the aliens took control of the mother ship again. Eventually, Hawking and GOOPER were arrested and were taken to jail. The aliens thanked the spies for helping them, as the aliens started up the mother ship which was under their possession again. The spies waved farewell to them as the mother ship started heading back into outer space. Once they were gone, the spies decided to head back home as Sam and Clover were shocked that they interacted with real aliens. The heroes went back home, not able to forget the events that took place today…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

It was night time out now, and on the roof of the spies' home, Andrew and Alex were just stargazing, especially after what today.

"It's so beautiful out tonight isn't it," Alex said, leaning her head against Andrew.

"I'll say," Andrew admitted. "I'm surprised that we actually encountered real life aliens today."

"I know right," Alex was thrilled. "I wonder if there's any other life out there in the galaxy."

"There probably is babe," Andrew commented. "We might never know how much life is out there…"

"Yeah," Alex was smiling. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

At that moment, they started kissing in such a romantic manner, while it was night time out. And so, the spies (specifically Andrew and Alex) wonder if there's more life out there and if anything else that's mysterious will occur. The spies decided on waiting for whatever may be in store for them soon… And now, this is the end of this segment…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXII**


	22. Episode XXXIII

**SEASON II EPISODE XV:**

 **"YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO ME"**

 ***: This is an Alternate Universe-like themed story.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

 _"Oh wait let me guess, you're a loser that DOESN'T HAVE PARENTS!"_

Those exact words that Mandy said were stuck in Andrew's head, as he was now at home, in his bedroom, devastated about what happened today. He didn't want to be bothered he wanted to be left alone. Andrew was just ready to cry, and he had a good reason to.

 _I can't do this anymore. Mandy's right, I really don't have any parents…_

A tear drop dripped down his face as he knew it was true. It hurts just to recall the tragic day, where his parents who took care of him and loved him so much ended up dying in a tragic accident. Since then he has always been devastated and alone, with no one in the world to care for him. No one will ever understand the pain he's been feeling for a good 11 year of his life.

He had Chaosky for years since he first came up with him because no one would take care of him, with all the abuse and harassment he was given, but Chaosky wouldn't know what it's like to lose something he keeps closest to his heart. He's not even a human, so he wouldn't understand.

Andrew's friends Sam and Clover, whom he became friends with a few days ago, seemed really nice, but he assumed that they would never understand how much it hurts just to lose one's parents right before their very eyes. He trusted them, but there was no way they would ever understand.

Then there's Alex. Oh Alex, the girl he had a huge crush on. She probably wouldn't understand the pain he's been suffering either, and on top of that, Alex probably wouldn't be interested in Andrew at all, and she didn't have any romantic interest in him whatsoever. It was heartbreaking. Alex didn't deserve to have a parentless loser as a boyfriend, he was useless. She doesn't even deserve to have him as a friend. No one deserves to have Andrew, not _even_ Chaosky; his caretaker that helped him through a good portion of his life.

 _Why does my life suck so much? I can't do this anymore._ Andrew started tearing up as he looked at an old photo of himself as a child with his deceased parents. _Why should I bother with my life anymore? They don't deserve to have me. Nobody deserves to have me. Like Mandy said, I'm a parentless loser and that's all I'll ever be. I'm not important to anybody._

Andrew cried for a few minutes as he could of sworn he heard noises downstairs, but he pushed that aside, seeing that nobody would give a flip about what would happen to him.

 _That's it! I can't live this miserable life I'm living anymore!_ Andrew thought to himself. _I'm going to_ _ **end it all,**_ _I'm gonna put an end to my pathetic and miserable life once and for all…_

And he knew just the tool to use to do the job.

Getting off his bed, he went to his drawer and got out what appeared to be a revolver, a gun that he kept for a while, because of the pain and suffering he's been dealing with. He kept it in case this day would ever come.

Grasping it in his hands, he walked back over to the bed as he sat back down on the edge. Rubbing it, he then gave out his final thoughts.

 _I guess this is the end of my life now, not like anybody would care if I'm gone._ Andrew took a last look at the picture of him with his deceased parents, tears dripping down his face. _No one will ever miss me, and I'll be reunited with my parents. I'll never suffer again. Goodbye Chaosky. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye… life…_

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but he completely disregarded that as he then loaded up the gun and went to aim it towards his head.

 _Well, this is it… Farewell miserable world…_

* * *

But before he could even pull the trigger, a knock was heard at the door, as a voice called out.

"Andrew? You in there? Please respond!" Alex's voice was heard as Andrew was nervous for a second, but concluded that she wouldn't miss him at all.

Nonetheless, Andrew still said out loud.

"Goodbye Alex!" Andrew said loud enough for her to hear him. "Goodbye life!"

Alex, on the other side of the door heard him say that, and she instantly became shocked and filled with fear.

 _NO! He's not planning to…_

She didn't need to finish that thought as she slammed the door open as she saw that Andrew had a gun in his possession and saw that he was about to commit suicide. As a result, she instantly shouted.

 **"STOP!"** Andrew heard her scream with so much fear in her voice and that she looked so scared by the look on her face. "ANDREW, NO!"

Andrew didn't think she'd be frightened by this. As a result, he put the gun down and removed his finger from the trigger as Alex ran right to Andrew instantly the moment she shouted. She started hugging him.

"Andrew! Please don't do _that_ to me!" She stated as Andrew noticed that her voice was a strong combination of fear and sadness. He could have sworn that her eyes had watered up from what had almost happened. Still, Alex wouldn't understand the pain he was feeling, so he turned around, facing away from her as tears of misery streamed down his eyes. Alex wanted to know what drove him to that state. She almost lost him, the love of her life. Ever since she met him, she slowly fell in love with him. He was just attractive, and not to mention, she understands how it feels to live a miserable life and she wanted someone she could relate to. To have almost lost her love interest, it was clear that she was scared. As a result, she started asking.

"Andrew… why…? Why did you almost kill yourself?" She asked with fear in her voice. Andrew didn't respond. There was no way she would ever understand his pain. He kept quietly as Alex then said.

"Andrew, please answer my-"

"Because I can't put up with my miserable life anymore!" Andrew shouted in sadness, answering her question, as she didn't know what he was talking about. Andrew started explaining regardless.

"Today, Mandy said to me that I am a loser that doesn't have parents, and it hurts. It hurts because it's true! Mandy's right, I don't have parents, not anymore… They… died…"

Alex didn't know what to say as Andrew continued explaining.

"I did have parents back when I was a little kid. Before they died, I was always happy and full of life, I always did a lot of fun stuff with my parents growing up, seeing as they were so important to me. I was at my happiest when I was a toddler, having parents that I could look up to and not be afraid to go to them when I need something extremely important. I could trust them with my life, and my life was at its greatest.

"But then... one day... the tragedy occurred… I was only five, and my parents were taking me out on a trip somewhere, and I was excited, but then... then we had gotten into a horrible car crash, which was a tragic accident. I happened to have survived from that car crash, but sadly... My parents didn't… My parents have died from such a tragic accident. After that day, my life changed forever. I've been depressed for months on end, and what made it worse was that as I started school, I was now being bullied and harassed due to my change in personality. I was miserable. I had no parents and no one would take me in so I had to come up with someone, and that's how Chaosky came into existence... Even then, I was still the main target for bullying, and eventually when I started high school, Chaosky decided that we move out and move into Beverly Hills so that's why I'm here now..."

Alex was in complete shock at Andrew's early life as Andrew continued speaking.

"And what makes it worse, is the fact that no one will understand the pain that I had to put up with throughout my life. Nobody would miss me if I was gone. I have no importance to anyone. I… I just can't live this miserable life anymore…" It was clear that Andrew's voice was starting to crack, as tears streamed down his eyes. "I don't want to live my horrible and miserable life anymore, and no one would know how it feels to live a miserable life, so that's why I grabbed a gun and was planning on committing suicide…"

"Andrew… I…" Alex tried speaking before Andrew then said.

"It's okay Alex, I understand if you don't understand what it's like to live a miserable life like myself, and after hearing everything I told you, I expect that you don't want to talk to me anymore…" Andrew finished, still crying as he expected Alex to leave him after hearing all that, not just for being so sad, but for not understanding the pain he's put up with over the years.

* * *

To his surprise, Alex never left the room as he turned around to see that she was still present. It was clear that her eyes were watered up, feeling sorry for what he's been through.

"Andrew… I never knew how much you put up with…" Alex started commenting. "I'm so sorry for the pain and suffering you've been through…"

She instantly gave him a comforting hug as a result, and Andrew noticed that look in Alex's face, and he wanted to know why she cared for him.

"Look Andrew, you are important to me. I need you," She explained as Andrew wanted more answer. "To tell you the truth Andrew, I know what it's like to live a life filled with suffering and misery. I was also bullied a lot when I was younger…"

Andrew was confused as to how she'd understand the pain he went through as she started explaining.

"Look, it goes back to when I was a little kid. My parents who are still alive have given birth to me, and as I started to go to school, people were wondering what race I was, thinking I was African American or Asian, or Hispanic, or some other race. To tell you the truth, I have ancestry of both European and Hispanic descendants. Nobody knew that or even wanted to believe that about me, and most of the kids bullied me because of that, calling me stupid, fat, ugly, and nerdy. I felt horrible. Mandy happened to be one of those girls that called me fat and ugly to begin with.

"As time passed, I met Clover and eventually met Sam, and I was convinced by them not to let Mandy crush my spirit from the inside out, and that's what I've done. I have got less upset from when she called me fat and ugly, but I still get hurt because it's too painful."

Andrew was surprised that Alex had lived a miserable and similar life as she kept speaking.

"And eventually, after putting up with the insults for so long, I couldn't do it anymore. I hated my life, so just like you, I had wanted to commit suicide as well. Sam and Clover stopped me from doing so and saved my life. They helped with regaining my confidence and strength and showed me that there is hope in my life," Alex's voice sounded sad. "My biggest hope in my life was when you first came to Beverly Hills High School Andrew. I was worried because you were going through the same phase I went through and you have been feeling depressed, so that's why I wanted to comfort you because I know how it feels to be bullied... and the moment I saw you about to commit suicide, I got scared and I needed to stop you. Not just because I know what it's like to live a miserable life, but because…" She gulped as she then admitted. "I don't want to lose you. You are a really important person to me and I don't want you to leave me."

Andrew was lost as Alex then finished.

"So that's why I went and did what I did and why I saved your life. You're a really important person to me."

Andrew still had tears dripping down his eyes, was confused as he wanted to ask her.

"Alex? What do you mean by that?"

Alex didn't _need_ to say anything as she grabbed him and brought him close and locked her lips with his lips as she kissed him in a compassionate manner. Once she ended the kiss, Andrew wanted to ask why she did that, not that he hated it, in fact, he loved it.

"Andrew, what I'm trying to say to you is that you are the one I want to have, and I love you."

"Huh?" Andrew wanted to do a double check and see if what she was saying was true.

"It's true Andrew. I really do love you. You are the man I've wanted to have in my life," Alex explained. "Ever since I met you, I slowly fell in love with you. You're attractive, and you're someone I can relate to. I was too nervous to tell you, because I felt you didn't have any interest in me. I revealed my true feelings for you now, because I was afraid I was going to lose you and never get to tell you those feelings about how I feel. I never want you to leave me. I understand if you don't have interest in me, and that you don't want us to be more than friends, and I… I guess I'm okay with that…"

She closed her eyes as tears dripped down from her eyes. Andrew was surprised. She was in love with him. He never expected Alex, his crush to understand what it feels like to live a miserable life, and he certainly never expected her to reveal that she wants to have him. He figured now would be the best time to reveal his feelings.

"Alex?" He got her attention.

"Yes Andrew?" Alex asked, opening her eyes as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Andrew then brought her close and then started kissing her in a really compassionate manner.

"Alex, I want you to know, that I love you too," Andrew confessed, after he finished kissing her. "Ever since we were paired up in science class, I had started growing a strong crush on you. You're beautiful, and you're gorgeous, not fat and ugly like Mandy thinks. The only reason why I didn't want to tell you this was because I felt that if I did, you would feel uncomfortable with it and you wouldn't want us to be more than just friends, but now since you revealed your true feelings, I'm more comfortable with explaining how I feel about you. I want to have you Alex. I hope you understand."

Alex was touched. Andrew said that he loves her and would love to have her in his life. She gave him a smile as she then said.

"I do understand Andrew," She then stated. "I also want you to know that even though some people like Mandy might say very heartbreaking insults that drive you to wanting to commit suicide, I want you to know that you are not alone in this world. Sam, Clover and Chaosky care about you and need you in their lives. Most of all, I need you. I don't know what I'd do if you really committed suicide before I came in here. I would feel heartbroken if you really did that. I hope you understand Andrew…"

Andrew was ashamed. What was he thinking? He didn't think the others would care about his feelings and that he had a miserable past. Andrew's eyes started watering up as he then said.

"What was I thinking…?" Andrew asked. "I'm so sorry Alex… I don't know what I was thinking…"

"It's okay Andrew," Alex smiled. "You have me now. Next time Mandy insults you, I'll back you up."

"Thanks, and I'll do the same if she insults you babe," Andrew said.

"Thanks baby," Alex said, as she noticed a picture on Andrew's drawer, as she approached it. Andrew took notice of this as she started asking him. "Is that…?"

"Yup, those are my parents," Andrew smiled weakly. "Back when I was a little kid. It was the last photo I had taken with them."

"I see…"

* * *

Alex took a moment to examine the photo and admired it.

"Andrew, you look _so_ cute as a little kid," She commented as Andrew started blushing heavily. "And your parents looked so nice. Very nice picture Andrew."

"That it is Alex," Andrew said honestly as she put the picture down on the desk as Alex looked at Andrew admirably. Andrew went and lied down on his bed, with Alex joining him.

"I love you Andrew," Alex said.

"I love you too Alex," Andrew stated. "And Alex?"

"Yes hon?"

"Thank you… for saving my life…" Andrew thanked her. "I don't think I would be here right now if it weren't for you…"

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16. How old are you?"

"15."

"Okay."

They stared at each other in such a dreamy manner before Alex then said.

"Andrew," She got his attention. "You're the sweetest man I ever met."

"Thanks," Andrew blushed as he then said. "You're the sweetest lady I ever met. More precisely, you are my beloved angel, one that I couldn't possibly live without in my life."

"Awww... Come here you…" Alex grabbed a hold of Andrew as they then engaged in a really romantic kissing fest. This was the greatest experience Andrew ever had, as his tongue met and started touching Alex's tongue as they were French kissing. They were on top of each other as if they were making out.

 _So I guess now I have a good reason to keep living my life._ Andrew thought. _I'm so glad Alex came and save my life, because now I have something worth living for._

"Mmmm… Andrew, you are the best kisser I ever met," Alex admitted.

"So are you baby," Andrew moaned as they continued kissing sexually. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing as they took a moment to catch their breathes after kissing and having their tongues touch each other.

"I love you Alex,"

"I love you too Andrew."

"Alex, you are the 'someone' that makes my life worth living for."

"I know baby."

After a few minutes of silence, Andrew then asked.

"So, now what should we do?"

"I suggest we go downstairs and let the others know that you're okay," Alex suggested. "And that you didn't kill yourself."

"Sounds like a great idea baby," Andrew said honestly. "Let's go."

They both got off the bed, leaving the revolver behind as Andrew made a mental note to get rid of it later on, as now he has someone that is worth living for. The newly formed couple was holding hands as they looked at each other in a romantic manner, happy that they are both alive, and Alex was happy that Andrew didn't kill himself. As a couple, they promised to back each other up if Mandy started insulting either one of them. Next time they'd meet Mandy, they'll give her a piece of their minds. For now, they started heading downstairs, showing the others that they were alright and not dead, and hoping for the best to occur to the newly formed and happy couple. After walking out of the bedroom, Andrew closed the door behind him as they both told each other that they love one another one last time before they went downstairs. Andrew's life now had meaning, and from this moment on, he was going to enjoy every single moment of it with Alex, hoping that they'll be a happy couple forever…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXIII**


	23. Episode XXXIV

**SEASON II EPISODE XVI:**

 **"ANDREW'S NIGHTMARE"**

 ***: This story is a Horror themed story with hints of Angst in it and it's one of the darkest stories I've ever done.**

* * *

 _In the city/town that is known as Beverly Hills, the house that belongs to the five WOOHP spies was completely destroyed. A terrorist/assassin had bombed the place and destroyed everything in hind sight, destroying all the rooms in the house, and everything in it, having wiped out the roof of the house as debris was everywhere. The bombing also triggered several small fires to appear all over the place as well. The terrorist had already killed Sam, Clover and Chaosky as a result from the bombing. Andrew however was still alive as he had put up a fight against the terrorist. By looking at Andrew's face, one could notice that he was sweating blood, and that his upper lip and his nose was oozing with blood, and the clothes he was wearing were torn up and ruined. Despite this, Andrew kept his ground as he was panting heavily, not sure how much he could take. Alex, who was still alive too, was standing by the sideline, also wearing worn out clothes, hoping that Andrew would be careful and not get killed. The terrorist was impressed that Andrew was putting up a good fight, and that he wasn't going to let his guard down. Unfortunately, the assassin had a trick up his sleeve._

 _"You put up more of a fight than you can add on you fool," The terrorist commented, as Andrew was still panting heavily._

 _"Your going to pay for this, you monster," Andrew moaned weakly, angry and angsty running through him at what this terrorist did._

 _"On the contrary, you weak-minded fool," The terrorist walking over to Alex. "This is only the beginning of your misery."_

 _He grabbed Alex by the throat as Alex started pleading and crying for him to let go. This only sparked Andrew's anger further._

 _"What are you planning to do to Alex," Andrew warned him in a really angry tone._

 _"What should have been done long ago," The terrorist got out a deadly looking knife. "I'm going to put an end to this girl's life, and have you watch her die right in front of you," The terrorist spoke in such a terrifying voice._

 _Andrew's anger was replaced with fear at the fact that this terrorist was about to kill his beloved angel. He started pleading to him to spare her life._

 _"No, please don't," He couldn't stop him. The terrorist was way too dangerous. He completely bombed their home and already killed his three friends. "Spare Alex's life! Please, kill me instead! I don't care! Just please don't kill Alex!"_

 _The terrorist let out one of the most darkest and sinister laughs that Andrew has ever heard in his life._

 _"That's something I'd expect from you fool," The terrorist started raising the knife over his head. "I don't need to kill you. You'll slowly die from misery at the sight of your precious lady."_

 _The moment he said that did the terrorist slammed the knife downward as it went right through Alex's chest, making direct contact with the heart, as Alex let out the most terrified scream that she let out._

 _ **"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ _Alex screamed in terror and agony that this terrorist was killing her._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrew screamed in fear. A moment later, the terrorist pulled the knife out of Alex's chest, as he slammed the knife right into a wall, blood dripping down from the knife as Alex's chest was now dripping blood all over the place. The terrorist dropped Alex as she slowly became surrounded by a puddle of blood._

 _"ALEX!" Andrew screamed as the terrorist laughed sinisterly._

 _"I believe my work here is done. I have killed the four people that are the closest to you. I will leave you to suffer in misery to the point where you will slowly die on the inside. Enjoy your new life of misery you lowlife."_

 _The moment after he said that did the terrorist end up vanishing right before Andrew could even attack him. He was gone as Andrew noticed Alex was in a puddle of blood, and was dying._

 _"Alex!" Andrew ran over to her aid. "Alex! Please speak to me! PLEASE!"_

 _Andrew heard Alex coughing. She was coughing up blood which was really unsettling to Andrew._

 _"Andrew…" Alex said weakly. "I'm… I'm so sorry that I didn't escape the room…"_

 _"Its okay babe," Andrew sounded desperate, hoping that she'd make it. "We'll be able to pull through this. I swear!"_

 _"No Andrew… Ack… I don't think I can make it… I'm slowly starting to die…" Alex said with such agony and pain in her voice. She continued to cough up blood as Andrew looked scared._

 _"NO! Please don't say that Alex," Andrew was on the verge of tears. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALEX! I already lost my parents to a tragic accident, and that assassin already killed the others. I don't want you to leave me!"_

 _"I'm sorry Andrew," Alex started saying her final words. "I don't want to leave you either, but I'm afraid there's nothing anyone could do to save me… Not even the hospital could save me now…"_

 _"But Alex I…"_

 _"Andrew… before I die, I want you to know that you were the best boyfriend I ever had," Alex started dripping tears of blood. "I'm sorry that I failed you, and I don't want you to ever forget me baby… I… I love you baby… I really do…"_

 _Those were the last words she said, as she slowly closed her eyes after Andrew said 'I love you too'. Alex fell to the floor in the puddle of blood, with her eyes shut. Andrew put his head on her chest and realized that she stopped breathing. She was dead._

 _She died. He couldn't believe it. All the people he was close to were killed._

 _"Alex, no…" Andrew was now streaming with tears. "Don't leave me! I don't want to suffer!"_

 _It was then Andrew started getting the same feeling he got before he moved to Beverly Hills and met the spy girls, only this time, Chaosky was dead, as he was also killed. Andrew was traumatized._

 _"No… No… WHY… WHY…" Andrew's world started crashing all around him as he his eyes streamed with tears. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"** Andrew screamed as he jolted upward from his bed, as he had woken up from what appeared to be a horrifying nightmare. Andrew was sweating from anxiety as he noticed his bed was soaked with sweat. Andrew was breathing heavily as he took a look at his surroundings. He saw that his bedroom was not destroyed. Everything was okay. Andrew looked at his clock and saw that it was only 2 in the morning.

 _Was it just a horrible nightmare?_ Andrew asked himself as he got out of bed and slowly opened his door as he went to see that the house was still in tact and nothing was destroyed. He then checked the rooms that belonged to Sam, Clover and Chaosky respectively, to make sure all three of them weren't dead. To his relief, all three of them were still alive. They were just sleeping as Andrew wiped his forehead in relief to how the house wasn't destroyed and that Sam, Clover and Chaosky were still alive.

 _Is Alex still alive?_ Andrew thought about checking to see if Alex was still alive for a moment or so. Being the man he is, he decided to check up on Alex. He creaked opened her door and saw that Alex was lying on her bed, eyes closed and all. Wanting to make sure she was just sleeping, he slowly went into her bedroom as he approached her bed as he then sat onto her bed as he then placed his hand on her back. He then placed his ear onto her body. She was breathing. She was still alive. He then planted a kiss on her left cheek as he then let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said out loud. "I'm so glad that you're okay…"

"Of course I'm okay."

Andrew heard Alex speak as he realized that he woke her up. Andrew then noticed that Alex was now facing Andrew as she was smiling at him.

"Hi Andrew…" Alex said with a small smile on her face.

"Hi."

Alex then checked her clock and saw that it was only 2 in the morning.

"Andrew, what are you doing up this early," Alex wondered as Andrew had a really anxious and concerned look on his face. Alex took notice of this as she then asked him. "Why do you look so anxious babe?"

Andrew hesitated for a moment as he then stated.

"I… I had a really horrifying nightmare…" Andrew said with guilt.

"Really," Alex sounded worried. "What kind of nightmare was it? What was it about?"

Andrew faced downward in shame. Should he really tell her? Alex noticed this as she then said.

"Andrew, you can tell me. I think I'll be able to handle it," Alex rubbed Andrew's back. "Just please tell me babe."

Andrew thought for a moment as he then said.

"Alright, I'll tell you honey…"

Alex gave her full attention to Andrew as Andrew took a deep breath as he then started.

"Here's how the nightmare started," Andrew gulped as he then explained. "The house was being under attack by a dangerous terrorist. The terrorist managed to bomb the house, destroying everything inside the house. The roof was destroyed as were all the rooms in the house and everything in it. The terrorist had already killed Sam, Clover and Chaosky just by bombing the house. The only ones that were still alive were you and me."

This got Alex a little terrified as Andrew continued.

"What the terrorist did next was so horrifying, I couldn't take it," Andrew was starting to cry. "He got out a knife and he stabbed it right through your chest, right through the heart, as he planned on killing you to make me suffer on the inside out… After he was gone, what really hit hard was that I couldn't save you. You were in a puddle of blood and you told me that nobody could save you, not even the hospital… The last thing you said to me was 'I love you baby' and… and after that, you died… I lost everything that meant so much to me…"

Andrew's voice started to crack as his eyes were streaming with tears.

"And what made it worse was that the whole nightmare felt so real, it felt like it was really happening… I don't know what would happen if you really were killed right in front of me… I was extremely devastated…"

Alex looked sad as she felt sorry for Andrew, as Andrew finished.

"That's why I woke up so early and checked on everything and everyone, to make sure everyone was still alive and the house wasn't destroyed… and to make sure you weren't dead baby… I'm really sorry for waking you up…" Andrew finished as he closed his eyes in despair.

Alex didn't know what to think. Andrew had a nightmare that was so horrifying, all of the nightmares she had in the past were basically child's play compared to his nightmare. After a few moments, she finally said.

"Andrew… I'm really sorry that you had such a really horrifying nightmare… I really am…" She gave him a really comforting hug to make sure he was alright.

"It's okay Alex," Andrew returned the hug. "I'm just glad that you're alright and it was all just a terrifying nightmare."

"That's all it'll ever be dear, it'll only be a nightmare," Alex smiled. "Besides, if anyone was planning on hurting me or threatening to kill me whatsoever, you know that I would immediately go straight to you for protection honey."

Andrew had to smile, as she had an excellent point.

"You're right Alex. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and get away with it," Andrew still felt guilty. "Still, I'm terribly sorry for waking you up this early."

"No need to apologize dear," Alex didn't even sound upset. "You had a nightmare and you wanted to make sure I was okay and you were concerned for me."

Alex placed a kiss on his cheek, which made Andrew feel better.

"Thanks Alex, I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too dearie."

"Still, I don't feel comfortable with sleeping in my bedroom in case another nightmare comes up and leaves me terrified."

Alex was lit up as she then offered.

"Andrew, would you like to sleep with me for the remainder of the night so you know that nothing bad will happen to me?" Alex suggested. "You can always return to your bedroom when you wake up."

"I would really appreciate that Alex," Andrew was thrilled. "I can just take care of the bed sheets that are soaked with sweat from anxiety when it's daylight out."

"Great idea baby," Alex agreed as she made room on her bed for her man to sleep on. She lifted up her blanket so Andrew could cuddle up. "It's ready babe."

"Okay," Andrew had gotten up for a second, as he then made himself comfortable under Alex's blanket as he was now right next to Alex.

"Are you feeling cozy sweet cheeks?" Alex asked.

"Yes, very," Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew," Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew as a result.

They then went on and started kissing in a compassionate manner, French kissing to be exact, as their tongues touched each other. After a few moments of kissing, they were ready to fall back asleep.

"Well, goodnight Andrew," Alex said.

"Goodnight Alex." Andrew said as he slowly closed his eyes along with Alex.

In a matter of seconds, the two of them pasted out, sleeping together like a married couple would, as Andrew didn't have any more nightmares for the remainder of the night. Andrew wouldn't let anything happen to Alex outside of his nightmares and he would keep her safe and protected as a result. The couple started having peaceful dreams, hoping that when daylight comes, they'll have a much better start to the day, wondering if anymore events, terrifying or not, will occur and if they'll keep each other safe… Until then, the couple decided to sleep the horrifying nightmares away…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXIV**


	24. Episode XXXV

**SEASON II EPISODE XVII:**

 **"THE ENJOYMENT OF POETRY"**

 ***: This story contains some elements of poetry in it mixed with the regular story format.**

* * *

It was a really bright and beautiful day today in Beverly Hills, and in the house that belong to the five WOOHP spies, the spy known as Andrew, was in his bedroom, stretching out. He was also reading a book, reading some poetry that got his upmost attention. Sometime ago, Andrew had gotten this fond for reading poetry, so here he was now, reading some poetry while lying out in bed on a really beautiful day. He continued reading until someone knocked at the door, and the door opened, revealing to be Chaosky as he then greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention.

"Oh hey," Andrew greeted. "What's up Chaosky?"

"Nothing. What are you reading?" Chaosky asked.

"A book on some poetry," Andrew said as Chaosky took a good look at the front cover as he then read it.

"A Collection of Memorable and Well-Known Poems: Deluxe Edition," Chaosky read. "Sounds cool Andrew, I didn't know you liked poetry."

"Yeah, well I recently got this interest in poetry so I started reading some poetry as a result." Andrew explained.

"I see," Chaosky was amused as he rubbed his chin. He then suggested. "You know Andrew, you can also write some of your own poems if you want."

"You really think I can?" Andrew wondered.

"Sure, anyone can do that," Chaosky explained. "You can write your own poems on anything you'd like to write about. It can be about your friends, your life, romantic related, anything you'd like."

"That's a great idea Chaosky," Andrew said. "I just need some paper, a pencil and ideas."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you Andrew," Chaosky said as Andrew got out some paper and a pencil. "You can think of your own ideas for poems."

"Yeah, thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him.

"Your welcome Andrew," Chaosky said as he was about to make his leave. "Good luck too."

With that being said, Chaosky left the room as Andrew was now at a nearby desk, thinking of some good inspirations for some good poems. Andrew spent a good fifteen minutes or so, just trying to think of what to write for a poem.

 _Now what should I write a poem about?_ Andrew was thinking to himself. _Hmmmm…_

Andrew was thinking on doing a poem on one of his friends. After all, his three friends were pretty important to him. He was thinking on doing a poem on Chaosky first.

 _I know, I'll do a poem on Chaosky first!_ Andrew decided. _I just need to come up with a good poem dedicated to Chaosky._

Andrew spent the next few moments thinking about what he should write. It then suddenly hit him as an idea came to his mind.

 _That's it! I got it!_ Andrew decided. _I know just how to write this!_

Andrew picked up the pencil and started writing a perfect poem dedicated to Chaosky. After a few minutes, he finished writing the poem and spent the next few minutes reading it and making sure it was accurate. He decided to name the poem 'My Caretaker Chaosky', to show he was referring to Chaosky. He found the poem to be well written as he skimmed through it a couple more times to make sure there weren't any major mistakes.

* * *

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Chaosky enter the room.

"Hey Andrew, how are you doing with the poem writing," Chaosky wondered.

"Oh hey Chaosky, I already have a poem written out," Andrew waved the paper he wrote on to show him he wrote a poem already.

"Oh you already wrote one," Chaosky was impressed. "Mind if I take a look at what type of poem you did?"

"Sure," Andrew said as Chaosky took the paper and started to read it. He first read the title of the poem.

'My Caretaker Chaosky'

 _Oh, this is going to be a good poem._ Chaosky thought to himself as he then started reading the poem.

 _Chaosky, my wonderful caretaker_

 _He's more than just that, he's also my close friend._

 _He gives me advice when I need it most_

 _I enjoy Chaosky's support. It's more than I could spend._

 _For most of my time, I can't help but think_

 _At how much I love having him teach me stuff._

 _He's like a teacher, or a mentor, or even a coach_

 _Or all of them combined, that's more than enough._

 _No matter what happens, I know that I have Chaosky_

 _He continually supports me, whenever he can_

 _I know he's not a human, but through my own eyes,_

 _In my own opinion, he's considered a man._

Chaosky was shocked and surprised at what Andrew wrote about him in the poem. It was obviously touching by the look on his face. Andrew really felt that way towards his caretaker.

"Wow Andrew, this is very nice… and very sweet," Chaosky said honestly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Chaosky," Andrew smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "You can keep that poem by the way Chaosky."

"Gee Andrew, that's very kind of you," Chaosky was touched. "Anyway Andrew, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm going to go spend time in the living room for a bit. You continue writing more poems if you like."

"Will do," Andrew smiled. "Take care Chaosky."

"Yeah, talk to you later Andrew," Chaosky said, walking out of the room, carrying the poem he had in his hands with him as Andrew waved bye to him as he then started thinking about what poem he should do next.

 _Perhaps now I should do a poem on Sam…_ Andrew thought to himself. _Yeah, that's what I'll do…_

Andrew picked up the pencil and another sheet of paper and started thinking of another poem dedicated to Sam this time. Andrew took the next few minutes to think about what he should write in the poem. He then came up with the best type of poem he should old. Feeling inspired, Andrew started writing another poem, this time about Sam. After a few minutes, Andrew finished the poem as he looked through it like the one he wrote about Chaosky. It seemed pretty good in his opinion. He decided to name it 'My Knowledgeable Friend Sam' seeing that it would fit Sam perfectly.

* * *

He decided to look at it a couple more times when a voice called out.

"Hey Andrew,"

Andrew turned around to face none other than Sam, which happened coincidentally after he finished his poem.

"What's up Sam?" Andrew asked.

"Oh well Andrew, Chaosky told me that you were writing poems," Sam explained. "And I was wondering if you had written another one."

"As a matter of fact, I just got done writing another one right here," Andrew waved the paper to proof his point.

"Mind if I read a poem Andrew?" Sam wondered.

"Go ahead." Andrew sounded alright with it. Sam then went and read the title of the poem.

'My Knowledgeable Friend Sam'

Sam was certain that this poem was about her. Nonetheless, she went and started reading the poem.

 _Sam, my knowledgeable friend_

 _She's the smartest girl I know, and I enjoy her wisdom._

 _Very serious and mature she is_

 _I don't question where she got that from._

 _She's like a sister to me and she's a close friend of mine_

 _I enjoy her company and all her support._

 _I love how she's level-head and so focused on missions_

 _Sometimes I wish I could have the energy of sort._

 _All the stuff that she does, all the work and such_

 _I really do appreciate it, all that she does for me._

 _One of the closest friends I could ask for, I enjoy her company_

 _I hope we stay close friends, for as far as I can see._

Sam had to read it again to make sure what it was saying was true. She was touched and she decided to give Andrew a hug.

"Andrew, this is so sweet," Sam hugged him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Sammy," Andrew returned the hug. "You can keep that poem too if you like."

"That would be great Andrew," Sam sounded thrilled. "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem."

"Now if you'll excuse me Andrew, I have to go and do some important stuff," Sam released Andrew as she headed for the door. "I'll talk to you later Andrew."

"See ya Sam." Andrew waved as Sam ran off, carrying that poem with her. Andrew decided to write a couple more poems.

 _I suppose I should write a poem about Clover now…_ Andrew thought. _Yeah, that's what I'll do…_

Andrew decided to grab the pencil and another piece of paper as he then started thinking about what to write for Clover for a few minutes or so. An idea struck him as he started to write the poem on a piece of paper. Once he was done, he looked through the poem again just like he did with the poem he wrote for Sam and Chaosky. He decided to call the poem 'The Elegant Friend Clover', seeing that it would fit her perfectly.

* * *

He decided to check it a couple more times when suddenly, a voice called out.

"Excuse me Andrew," The voice belonged to Clover as Andrew turned around and faced her, as she looked like she wanted to ask him something.

"What's up Clover," Andrew asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything important," Clover stated. "But I just need your honest opinion. I know I could ask one of the girls this, but I wanted the opinion from a male this time."

Clover then got out what appeared to be a dress.

"I just want to know, do you think this dress will look good on me Andrew?"

Andrew could imagine her wearing that dress. He then gave his honest opinion.

"I think you would look really beautiful in that dress," Andrew said honestly.

"Really? That's what I was thinking too. I think this dress would match with the mascara that I have," Clover boosted before asking. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm just writing some poems," Andrew admitted.

"Oh that's pretty cool," Clover commented. "Is it alright if I read a poem that you wrote Andrew?"

"Of course," Andrew held the poem he wrote in his hand and proceeded on handing it over. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Clover took the paper as she then read the title of the poem.

'The Elegant Friend Clover'

 _Andrew must have written a poem about me._ Clover thought to herself. _This is so totally going to be good._

She cleared her throat as she started reading the poem.

 _Clover, my elegant friend_

 _She's into fashion and looking her best._

 _That's something I enjoy and I like about her_

 _She's also into hunks and she really hates pests._

 _Although she isn't my girlfriend, I must admit_

 _That Clover is beautiful and sexy and really dandy._

 _Not to mention that we share something in common_

 _We both have this distaste and disgust against Mandy._

 _If I were to choose between Clover and Mandy_

 _I'd go with Clover and here's my reason why._

 _Clover cares about me and is a really close friend of mine_

 _This is the truth, this isn't a lie._

 _I am happy to have Clover as my good friend_

 _She's makes great company and that's what she's for._

 _I hope we stay friends forever_

 _And there's not much more._

Clover was practically touched by this poem. She was touched about the fact that Andrew felt like she was a close friend of his. Despite some of the troubles she's given to the others at times, Clover was nice to Andrew just like the others.

"Andrew, this is such a sweet poem," Clover commented. "Thank you."

She gave him a hug which was something Andrew expected from her.

"You're welcome Clover. You really are a close friend of mine," Andrew returned the hug. "You can keep that poem too if you like."

"Well that's sweet of you Andrew," Clover broke out of the hug as she grabbed the dress she placed on Andrew's bed for a minute. "Well, I must leave now to show off this dress to everyone else and this poem that you wrote about me too. I'll talk to you later Andrew."

"See ya Clover," Andrew waved as Clover left the room, carrying the dress and the poem with her as Andrew faced the desk again.

 _I'm gonna write one more poem and then I'm done._ Andrew concluded. _It's time I write a poem about Alex, my Alex, my beloved angel…_

Andrew sighed happily as he thought about his girlfriend. He then grabbed one last piece of paper and the pencil and started to write a poem about Alex, which was, unlike the previous poems he wrote, was much more romantic and meaningful.

* * *

After a few minutes of writing, Andrew finally developed the perfect poem about his girlfriend. He read it several times to make sure nothing was wrong with. There wasn't. He also decided to name it 'My Beloved Angel', seeing that the poem holds up to its name.

 _I wonder if Alex would love this poem. I bet she'll love it._

Andrew was daydreaming as he continued to think about his girlfriend. He was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar voice said to him.

"Hey… Andrew?" That soft and sweet voice belonged to none other than Alex as she looked at Andrew with those beautiful eyes that Andrew admired so much. Andrew turned and faced her as he then asked her.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting you babe," Alex started. "But everyone has told me that you have been writing poems about the others…"

"That I have baby doll," Andrew admitted.

"Did you write a poem about me Andrew," Alex wondered.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Andrew waved a paper to proof it.

"Is it alright if I read it baby," Alex hoped.

"Sure you can honey," Andrew blushed a light pink as he handed the paper over to Alex, who happily took it.

"Thank you Andi-Poo," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome, doll face," Andrew was blushing as was Alex at their choice of nicknames they gave to each other just now.

Alex then went and read the title of the poem.

'My Beloved Angel'

Alex was beginning to blush at the name of the poem.

 _I'm definitely gonna love this…_ Alex mused as she then started to read the poem.

 _Alex, my beloved angel_

 _She's a wonderful lady and a wonderful girlfriend._

 _I love her so much. There's no doubt about that_

 _I'm happy that I have her, and there's no one that can offend._

 _There's a lot of stuff that I love about Alex_

 _She's cute, she's funny and she's really adorable._

 _I love the way she plays soccer, she's excellent at it_

 _She also loves Sci-Fi and Video Games, and she has a beautiful soul._

 _I'm such a lucky man that she's mine and my lady only_

 _I can't imagine my life without her in it._

 _She has beautiful eyes, and I love her bubbly smile_

 _It brightens my mood, like a candle that's been lit._

 _Her kisses are wonderful. They're sweet just like candy_

 _I love it when we kiss that our tongues touch and meet._

 _I love everything about Alex, from her appearance to her hair style_

 _She really is hot, and it's not from the heat._

 _I'm happy that Alex wants to be with me_

 _I hope we'll be married one day, where we'll then have sex._

 _There's so much about her that I'm thankful about_

 _My life would be a mess if I didn't have Alex._

 _There's no other couple I know that's as happy as we are_

 _I'm her Romeo and she's my Juliet, we're so happy together._

 _There's not much more to say about my baby doll Alex_

 _I really love her, always and forever._

Alex thought the poem was so beautiful, she really needed to reread it a couple of times to make sure it was saying what she thought it was saying. It was clear that she was blushing a bright red from reading the beautiful and meaningful poem Andrew created. Andrew noticed this and wondered if she loved it.

"Andrew," Alex finally said after a few minutes of thinking. "This is a really beautiful and sweet poem. I love it."

"You do," Andrew looked hyped.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded. "Everything you said about me was very heartwarming. I enjoy every moment I spend with you too baby."

"I can tell," Andrew said seductively. "There's something else I haven't shared with you sweet cheeks. I also think that the one time were we danced and we really were great and enjoyed it so much."

"Well why don't we help ourselves to some dancing Romeo," Alex said seductively winking at him.

"Oh yeah baby doll," Andrew said. "Let's do it."

They then decided to help themselves to some ballroom dancing, despite the fact that there was no music. But they didn't need music, not since they have each other.

* * *

"Alex my girl," Andrew said after a few minutes. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too Andrew, my wonderful hunk."

They then embraced each other as they then dove right into a romantic kiss while standing up, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other which the two of them enjoyed so very much. They looked like an extremely happy couple, judging by the way they were kissing.

"Oh Andrew," Alex said a few minutes after kissing. "I really need to write a poem about you sometime and how I feel about you baby."

"I see," Andrew was interested. "You can start writing one anytime you like doll face."

"That I will Andi Poo," Alex said romantically. "But right now, I think I want to head out to the living room for a bit."

"Please babe, allow me to accompany you for a bit," Andrew offered. "Besides I think I'm done with writing poems for one day."

"You may certainly accompany me baby," Alex smiled as they held hands.

"Thanks sweet cheeks," Andrew thanked her. "By the way, you are more than welcome to keep that poem wrote for you."

"That's very sweet of you Andrew," Alex was blushing. "Thank you honey."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They did one last quick kiss on the lips as they then walked out of the room together, heading out into the living as Alex pledged that she would write a poem dedicated to Andrew and explaining how much he means to her at some point. For now, the two decided to hang out together in the living room, enjoying every moment they spend together, making it all last forever. This is the end of the segment now…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXV**


	25. Episode XXXVI

**SEASON II EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"THE TRUTH BEHIND ANDREW'S PARENTS"**

* * *

It was a quite and peaceful day out in Beverly Hills. Everyone was enjoying the nice and beautiful weather and all… well, except for the people working at WOOHP's HQ. In the main office that belongs to Jerry Lewis, the founder of WOOHP, Jerry was just filling out some paper work like normal. After what seemed to be a good few minutes, Jerry decided to look through his computer to see if anything interesting was there that needs to be looked at. Most of the stuff he saw was made up of spams and junk emails and false advertisements, all of which he ended up deleting them. He looked through most of the emails that were sent to him in the past, most of which were already viewed. He let out a bored yawn as he continued looking. He was about to close out of it when suddenly, he saw an email that was never opened or checked.

"What the heck is this here," Jerry clicked on the email that was named the subject 'Important: Must Keep in Possession'. "Since when did WOOHP receive this email?"

He then saw that the email was sent to WOOHP 11 years ago.

"Oh my, this was sent to me years ago, but why didn't I notice it until now," Jerry noticed there was a video attachment included. "And what is this video attachment?"

He then clicked on the video attachment as it then started opening up the file.

"Well, I'm about to find out," Jerry commented as the video started loading and a few moments later, the video started playing. The video played for a few minutes and after it was done, Jerry was shocked and surprised by what he just saw.

"Oh my, this is very surprising and shocking all at once," Jerry exclaimed. "I better contact and gather up my five most trusted spies to show them this."

 _Especially Andrew…_ He kept that thought to himself as he then started to round up his five most trusted spies...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the spies' home, the five spies were outside relaxing and such. Clover was painting her fingernails, Sam was reading a book about poetry, Chaosky was reading a magazine, and Andrew and Alex were lying back together, hanging out together as they were enjoying the nice and wonderful weather.

"Ahhh, it's such a peaceful day out today right guys," Andrew commented, breathing in the fresh air.

"I'll say Andrew," Alex agreed, smiling at him.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky commented. "It's such a nice and peaceful day today. There's no rain, and the temperature is at a moderate level."

"Thank goodness too," Clover spoke. "I need to be in a completely dry location so my nails can dry up from using this paint."

"There's more to this than just doing our own personal things guys," Sam decided to speak as she set her book aside. "There's nothing going on. WOOHP hasn't contacted us for any missions, and we are able to relax on such a beautiful day. We don't get to do this often."

"Sam's right," Andrew agreed. "We don't do this often, and we deserve to relax like this every so often."

"I agree baby," Alex winked at him, causing Andrew to blush a light pink.

"We best not do anything or say anything so irrational," Chaosky spoke. "I mean what if WOOHP decides to scoop us up right about now and they need us for a very important reason?"

"Please Chaosky," Andrew said. "What could happen, the cooler ends up sucking us in and send us straight to WOOHP?"

The moment he said that did the cooler that was right next to them opened up automatically, sucked up the five spies and they were then sent straight to WOOHP, screaming while at it…

"I told you something would have happened!" Chaosky retorted while the others continued to screaming, while being sent straight to WOOHP…

* * *

In a matter of moments, the spies landed in WOOHP, as they noticed that Jerry wanted to share something important with the five of them.

"Why hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "I have wanted to see you. I have something important that I need to inform you on."

"Your not giving us an important mission to go on aren't you Jerry," Clover asked in aggravation.

"No that's not it," Jerry stated, as Clover sighed in relief. "It's something different."

"Well what is it then Jerry," Sam questioned.

Jerry approached his computer as he then activated the projector.

"I summoned you five here today," Jerry started to explain. "Because I have found this email that I looked through that was really important and that I needed to show you five the video it came with as soon as possible… especially you Andrew."

"Me," Andrew pointed to himself, wondering what this has to do with him. "What is this about Jerry?"

"Well Andrew, I had looked through the video already and these two former spies that were once part of WOOHP had mentioned your names," Jerry explained. "The two spies consisted of a male and a female, and they seemed to have directed this to you. They sent it to me in case something happened, so they trusted WOOHP to keep it in possession. Unfortunately, I didn't notice it until today."

"Oh," Andrew was still confused as he didn't know who he was referring to.

"What did these two spies want with Andrew?" Alex asked, sounding concerned.

"Well Alex, they didn't want to do anything to him," Jerry stated. "Merely, they wanted to inform him on something important in case something did happen to them."

"Do you have the video on you still," Chaosky wondered.

"Why yes I do Chaosky," Jerry said.

"Well let's just play it already," Clover said.

"Okay, here we go," Jerry then complied as he started the video. A few minutes later, the video started as two voices were heard speaking, a male voice and a female voice.

"Honey, is this camera working," The female voice asked.

"I think I got it," The male voice said. "There we go!"

An image was shown and the two spies Jerry was referring to were now on the screen. Andrew instantly recognized them, as he had a shocked look on his face, as he recognized them from the last photo he ever had taken with them. Alex also recognized them, as Andrew showed her the photo of himself with them back when the spy girls first went to the original house of Andrew and Chaosky. Chaosky himself slightly recognized them, as Andrew did show him the photo of what they looked like a while back. Sam and Clover were the only ones who didn't recognize them, as they were confused as to who they were. The two spies were wearing their catsuits, the female was wearing a pink suit and the male was wearing a dark blue suit. Andrew really did feel like crying at the sight of them…

 _Mom… Dad…_ Andrew thought to himself, as his eyes started watering up. Alex took notice of this, but didn't say anything as the parents started speaking.

"Andrew, honey," Andrew's mom said on the video. "If you are watching this… well by the time you watch this video, either you'll be grown up and an adult, or we'll be dead…"

"Son, there's something we need to share with you when you come of age," Andrew's dad said. "It's time we tell you the truth."

"What your father is trying to say sweetie, is that your father and I are WOOHP agents, and we have been spies for a long time, since we were in high school." Andrew's mom said.

"It's how your mother and I first met and we fell in love," Andrew's father spoke. "We know this is hard for you to understand, but that's why we wanted to wait to show you this video, in case something happens…"

"We sent a copy of this video to WOOHP HQ, to Jerry, for when the day came where you were old enough to understand any of this," Andrew's mom explained. "Baby, we just want you to be safe and not have anything bad happen to you, so that's why we waited for you to hear the truth."

As the video pressed on, it was becoming clear that Andrew was really saddened and was starting to cry.

"Your mother's right," His father agreed. "We just want you to be safe and well protected. Alas, this camera is almost about to die, so our time with this video is almost up…"

"Before we go honey," His mother spoke. "We just want you to know that whatever happens to you in the future, whether we're dead or your gone, we want you to know that we're proud of whom you've become sweetie…"

"Yeah son, we want you to be happy," His father said. "One last thing we need to tell you before we go."

Andrew's mother and father then said their last few words together.

"We love you Andrew," They both said together. "Goodbye…"

At that moment, the video then ended. Andrew was dripping tears down his eyes, as the others were shocked at what they saw.

"Just what the heck was that all about," Clover questioned.

"I don't know," Sam then asked Andrew. "Andrew, what do you think?"

Andrew could only stand up and approach the screen as he said softly but loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Mom… Dad…" Andrew sounded so sad, as the others could only gasp.

"I take it that they were your parents, were they not Andrew?" Jerry asked him as he noticed how sad he looked.

Andrew could only nod as Sam and Clover wanted to ask something.

"Those were Andrew's parents?" Sam asked.

"Yes they were," Jerry nodded.

Andrew was in tears as Alex approached him.

"Andrew, it'll be okay," Alex gave him a comforting hug, knowing why he was sad. "I'm here for you."

As Alex continued to comfort poor Andrew, Chaosky really needed to ask an important question.

"When was this video made, pray tell," Chaosky asked.

"Well this video was made 11 years ago." Jerry showed them an off screen date, which instantly got Andrew's attention.

"Oh no," Andrew shouted. "That was the day before they died in that tragic incident!"

"Indeed," Jerry agreed. "The day they were killed, we were informed about their tragic death, and we felt so grief-stricken. We knew that these two spies, named Jennifer and Michael, had a 5 year old son named Andrew, and originally we wanted to take custody of you Andrew, but we couldn't because you were still so young at the time, and we couldn't do anything until you were of the coming age," Jerry had a guilty look on his face. "I'm truly sorry Andrew."

"It's… It's okay Jerry…" Andrew sniffed as he wiped away another tear. Sam and Clover felt saddened by all this, they were both worried about Andrew.

"Andrew, are you going to be okay," Sam asked sounding concerned, as Andrew simply nodded. It was Clover's turn to speak.

"Andrew… we're really sorry about all that," Clover apologized.

Andrew could only whimper and cry as Alex went and gave him another comforting hug.

"Aww… baby, it'll be okay," Alex said in a comforting voice. "Remember, you aren't alone anymore sweetheart. We are all here for you honey."

"Alex is right Andrew," Chaosky decided to give him a hug too. "We are all very close to you. We are all like a family of some kind."

"Chaosky's right," Sam agreed, giving Andrew a hug too. "We are like a family. We have each others backs."

"And besides," Clover started, joining in the group hug. "I always enjoy taking you to my manicure appointments and you are a great friend too Andrew."

Andrew knew they were right. They all cared for him; they were all like a unique family.

"You guys are right," Andrew said, bearing a weak smile.

"Of course we're right baby," Alex said. "We are all here to comfort you whenever you need it. I'm here for you when you need it."

"Thanks Alex."

"You're welcome. Besides, like your parents said, they are proud of whom you have become."

"That's true."

"You know what else is true baby?"

"No, what Alex?"

"I love you handsome."

"I love you too gorgeous."

They started kissing in a romantic manner, as Chaosky felt the need to comment.

"You know what else is strange," Chaosky started. "The fact that Andrew's parents were originally WOOHP before they died. I find that interesting."

"Indeed it is Chaosky," Jerry agreed.

"I guess that explains how I made a really great WOOHP spy," Andrew commented after kissing Alex, still keeping her close.

"Exactly Andrew," Jerry stated. "The whole 'being a spy' technique is in a spies' blood, and it normally can be passed down to younger generation that they give birth to…"

"Hey, isn't that emphasized in a special called 'Totally Busted'?" Chaosky questioned, making reference to the Totally Spies episode of the same name.

"I do believe your right Chaosky," Jerry nodded. "This is to reveal the truth about Andrew's parents, so that's why I brought this up."

"That makes sense," Chaosky nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

Andrew and Alex decided to kiss some more when Clover then asked.

"So anyway Jerry, that's all you have for us today?" Clover asked, wanting to make sure this was truly their day off.

"Yes, I do believe that's all I have for you today spies," Jerry stated.

"Yes," This got Clover pretty excited. "This means I have time to plan that manicure that I've wanted to do today."

"Yes, well carry on with your day as much as you like, and for now, ta ta spies," Jerry said as he waved farewell to them as the spies were then sent back to their home to relax for the remainder of the day…

* * *

Once the five of them were brought back to their house, the spies were relieved to be back home.

"Well, that's the end of that," Chaosky dusted off his hands.

"Well come on guys, what are we waiting for," Clover suggested. "I can be able to get that manicure like I have been planning all day."

"If you insist," Sam sighed as she and Chaosky went to join Clover as she then asked the two love birds. "You two coming or what?"

"Of course," Andrew said as he took Alex's hand and they started following them. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too baby."

They gave each other another quick kiss on the lips as the five of them decided to go somewhere that Clover wanted to go get a manicure at. Andrew was surprised to have found out that his parents were once spies themselves, and didn't find out until years later. Nonetheless, he decided to continue on with his life right now, knowing that his parents were proud of whom he's become. They were in a happier place, and Andrew knew that for a fact. Plus, he has the best girlfriend he could ever ask for that he is keeping safe, so there should be nothing that can get Andrew devastated ever again. Leaving that aside, Andrew decided to join the others, hoping that Andrew's future is a really wonderful one. As of now, this wraps up the segment and the season, as the screen started fading in black...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXVI**

 **WELL READERS, THAT'S IT FOR THE SECOND SEASON! I HOPE ALL OF YOU REMAIN HYPED, BECAUSE TOMORROW, THE THIRD SEASON WILL BE PUT UP FOR ALL OF YOU TO READ AND RE-EXPERIENCE AGAIN! I HOPE YOU TUNE IN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!**

 **AS ALWAYS, IF YOU'D LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON ANY OF THE CHAPTERS AT ALL THAT YOU WANT TO REVIEW YOU ARE ALL MORE THAN WELCOME TO DO SO!**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, SO UNTIL THE THIRD SEASON IS UP, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
